Untill The End
by iboss1
Summary: After a rough break up with Finn, Rachel tries to survive her last year at McKinley. Her plan is to stay off the radar, but something changes her. Some new students on McKinley show her the Irish way of living, and Rachel starts seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Nationals. NOT A FABERRY STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys :)

This is going to be my first story on

Even though, there is a good friend of mine, who already posted my story -.-

What ever :)

He just posted a very raw version of the story, I will post the final version.

No worries, my story is totally different than his.

I just wanted to let you guys know, if somebody reads my story, and knows the guy and the story that I am talking about, I don't want you to think that I ripped him off.

There are actually a couple of friends of mine working on this story with me.

We planned on releasing a final version of the story together, but we had some kind of discussion about how the story would end, and the above mentioned friend quickly released the raw blueprint of the story, just so he would get his way.

The story has very very small crossovers in it, but it is not enough to post it as a crossover story.

And there are also some celebrity's and celebrity names in the story.

Anyway, this will be the final version of it.

All rights are reserved to the very creators and owners of Glee.

I don't own anything on Glee. :)

*= Time jump

#= Character change

_Curvy= Thoughts_

**FAT= Writings**

Chapter One: The Old, The New and the Gifted

"... Finn, if you really think that, maybe we should not even be together."

Rachel meant every word she said.

"Rachel, you can´t be serious, I mean I …..."

Rachel turned around, walked to her door and opened.

"Why don´t you go to Quinn, that's what you were doing all summer."

Finn stopped in the door frame.

"Today is Friday, our senior year begins on Monday, how are we handling this without hurting each other ?".

Rachel was shocked on how Finn still worried more about his reputation then about them.

"I will spent the next forty eight hours getting over you Finn, I no longer care if you are hurt".

She saw that this one hurt him.

"Well, I don't want to …."

"But you already did Finn."

She slammed the door into his face.

For a while, Rachel sat on the couch waiting for her fathers.

Around ten pm she decided to go to bed.

She would have felt sad about the breakup with Finn, but she felt way to angry.

She just felt that Quinn and her started to get along, when the year ended, and now this.

For over a month Rachel was suspicious that Finn wanted to spent less and less time with her.

One day she decided to follow him, and he leaded her directly to Quinn´s place.

Rachel really thought it would work out with Finn, but when she confronted him with what she saw, he did not even try to explain, he just admitted, that he had been dating Quinn for over eight weeks.

Now Rachel really had only one goal.

Surviving her senior school year, without any other dramas.

She already had everything planned out.

She would start preparing for Sectionals, Ragionals and Nationals instantly, to really make improvements on her performance skills.

She would apply for Julliard as soon, as she evened her grades to a straight A cut.

That would take her about a month.

She was pretty convinced that Julliard would take her with open arms.

She would skip Prom and stop caring about what people think about her.

But there was one thing that was more important than Julliard.

Stay out of Quinn´s way.

She spent the weekend at home, even though Kurt called a couple of times, asking her if she wanted to meet up.

She ignored everything glee related.

She did not know who her friends were any more.

When Monday finally came, Rachel felt pretty confident, that she was over Finn.

She was glad that they only had one class together on Monday.

Glee club rehearsals.

When Rachel arrived at the school, the first thing she saw, was Kurt and Mercedes, waiting at her locker.

"Rachel ? Where have you been the last week ?"

Kurt looked a little worried.

"Well, Finn and I broke up, and I kinda wanted to be alone, and Id really appreciate it if we could talk about something else."

Mercedes and Kurt totally understood.

That, of course, was the perfect moment, for some football jock to throw a slushie in Rachel´s face.

"Welcome back troll."

Silently, Rachel walked to the bathroom, cleaning herself up.

Kurt and Mercedes followed her.

She sat down on the bin, whilst Mercedes washed her hair, and Kurt reapplied her makeup.

"What the hell are you wiping my my face with ?".

Rachel´s eyes were sticky from the slushie, so she could not see pretty well.

"It´s a flyer for the Halloween Party this year, it is in seven weeks, and they already searching a band for it."

Kurt threw the flyer in the trash can, Rachel was sitting on.

When they were finished cleaning up Rachel, they tried to reach class without getting into trouble.

The mission failed.

Five feet away from Rachel´s class, Korowski threw another slushie in her face.

"I am sorry, I could not deliver the first one."

Rachel wiped her eyes, and saw a tall black haired girl charging at Korowski.

"Calm down Bitch, I barely got you with …..."

Before he finished his sentence, the girl kicked him in the crotch.

Korowski sacked, and the girl took Rachel to the bathroom.

She sat Rachel down, and helped her cleaning her hair.

"Such a Jerk."

Rachel nodded.

"Your first slushie attack ?"

The girl nodded.

"Was that so obvious ?".

Rachel opened her eyes.

"After a while you stop getting angry."

"My name is Jade, by the way."

Rachel took her hand.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry."

When Rachel took her hand, she saw a little scratch under Jade´s eye.

"What is that ?".

"Oh, that gorilla must have scratched me somehow."

Rachel dried her hair.

"Damn, I will be late for Spanish."

Jade laughed.

"Me too."

Rachel turned to Jade.

"How come I never saw you before ?".

"Just moved here with my fam."

Rachel liked the girl.

"Where are you from, I mean originally."

She noticed the Accent on Jade.

"My whole family roots in Ireland, but I actually was raised in Brooklyn."

Suddenly Rachel´s eyes sparkled up.

"Brooklyn near Manhattan ? …...New York... Boradway ?".

Jade giggled at Rachel´s stutter.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Suddenly Rachel really was curious about the girl.

"What classes do you have today ?".

Jade gave Rachel a list, which she briefly checked.

"We have classes together all week, if you want I can show you around."

Jade nodded with a big smile.

"What is GCR ? I don't have that on my timetable."

Jade pointed at Rachel´s timetable.

"Oh, That´s Glee Club Rehearsals.

You really want to stay away from that club, except you want to get slushied every week."

Jade nodded slightly.

"What is a "Glee Club" anyway ?".

Rachel´s eyes again sparkled.

"It is a wonderful show choir, and I am the star."

Jade wrote something on a paper.

"Here is my number, call me when the next rehearsals are, I am so going to be there."

Rachel smiled.

"I don´t think you are quiet qualified..., I mean you need references.."

Jade stuffed the paper with her number on in Rachel´s pocket.

"I was in a church choir for four years, I danced for over three years, and I always aced my music classes."

Rachel rose her eyebrows with a nod.

"Impressive, I will definitely call you."

Suddenly the two were interrupted by loud yelling in the hall.

They opened the door, and there were two guys, fighting with Principal Figgins.

Rachel never saw them before.

"...This is inappropriate behavior, and I will not tolerate this at my school."

One of the guys had a bleeding hand.

"I am telling you, it was not my fault."

The guys looked like trouble.

The one with the bleeding hand looked like he had been in a fight.

He wore a Grey jacket with several Patches of Rock bands.

The other one was really quiet.

He was wearing Sunglasses, and a black leather biker jacket.

He had a cigaret behind his ear.

"Oh no."

Rachel turned to the blushing Jade.

"What´s up ?".

"This are Scott, and Patrick, my brothers."

Rachel took a second look at the guys.

They kind of looked like criminals.

Scott, the one with the bleeding hand, yelled something about racism and discrimination, and then suddenly Patrick smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up Scott, you got yourself into this, and you have to live with the consequences".

Figgins suspended Scott, and send Patrick to class.

On the way out, Scoot stopped at Jade and Rachel.

"Hey Jade."

"What was that about Scott ?".

"There is a Guns n Roses Cover band performing in the mall in two hours, so I smashed a window so I get suspended."  
He looked at Rachel.

"Hey, I am Scott.

I would give you my hand but..."

He held up his bleeding hand, and Rachel nodded.

Scott then left.

"That was..."

Jade stopped Rachel.

"Crazy ? Stupid ? Insane ?, don't mind Scott, he always was a little retarded."

Rachel giggled.

"Well, your other brother seems nice."

Jade looked at Rachel with a serious expression on her face.

"Look Rachel, I know you for just five minutes, but I really like you, so here is a piece of advice."

Rachel swallowed hard.

"Don´t ever, and I really mean ever, get attached to Patrick, in no kind of way, he is a real Psychopath."

Rachel was getting a little scared.

"I am kidding Rachel, he actually is a real nice guy."

Jade laughed about Rachel´s face expression.

Rachel then walked to class.

When she entered the GYM, there was Patrick, warming up with a bunch of football players, including Finn and Puck.

On the other side of the GYM, there were the cheerios.

In the middle, there were the guys that belonged to none of the above.

Including Tina, Mercedes and Kurt.

It was quiet obvious where Rachel belonged to.

Jade was there too.

"I guess we are playing dodge ball again, so you better decide whom to pick Kurt."

Coach Biest took over the GYM classes, and she liked to give people the chance to lead, who were overlooked otherwise.

This week it was Kurt and one of the New Guys, either Jade or Patrick.

"You should pick Patrick, he is a sports machine."

Kurt looked at Jade and then at Rachel, who was standing next to Jade.

"Oh yeah, this is Jade, she is new in Ohio, and she want´s to join glee."

Mercedes shook her head in terror.

"Don´t do it, it is too late for us, but you can be saved, just go and stand with the Cheerios Sweetie."  
"Rachel told me Glee was fun."  
Mercedes nodded.

"Well, I like to have fun, and I hate cheerleaders."

Mercedes smiled.

"I Think I like you Jade."

Whilst The four made battle plans, the guys were making their own.

"I really want to be in Quinn´s team."

Finn was excited about dodge ball.

Patrick did not understand the hype.

"Hey New guy, you look pretty fit, what are your thoughts."

Patrick looked in the faces of eight football players.

"I don´t care what team I am on, I will win anyway."

The guys broke out in loud laughter.

"I like your attitude" Puck playfully punched Patrick on the arm.

When Patrick looked across the room to his sister, he was happy that she had found a friend.

Jade have had a real tough time in New York, and he knew it.

He was glad that Jade liked the school that much.

When the Coach spoke up, and the draft pick began, Patrick expected to be last pick, but instead, he was the third pick from the "Lady boy" as some of the guys liked to refer to Kurt.

So far his team included Kurt, Jade, Jade´s loud friend, and himself.

As the draft´s went on, he realized, that he was on a sinking ship.

Tina, Mike, Sam, Brittany, Mercedes and Lauren.

He did not know the guys, but they did not exactly look like they could compete against six football players and four cheerleaders.

"Patrick, I think you´ll need to carry us."

The group was circled around one of the balls.

"It will be okay, Sam and Mike look like can throw a ball."

He looked at the blonde guy, and the Asian kid, and was glad the names were right.

The rules were slightly changed, so the sinking ship had a chance.

Patrick got one ball, and the other teams captain had a chance.

The other teams captain was the another new guy, Blaine.

Obviously the guys already knew him.

Blaine and Patrick started off back to back, and then they would make ten steps in one direction, like in a duel, and who ever gets hit, is eliminated.

They did their steps, and Blaine turned around really fast, while Patrick turned rather slow.

Blaine threw the ball with a massive amount of force, and aimed for Patrick´s chest.

Patrick quickly launched his own ball in the air, and caught Blaine's.

Then he caught his own with one hand, and eliminated Blaine with one ball, and Puck with another one.

Biest whistled twice.

"Puckerman, Anderson out."

Patrick´s team was cheering, because he did not only eliminate two people, but managed to hold on to one ball as well.

"That guy is going all neo and shit."

The team laughed about Puck´s joke, and everybody split up on their side of the field.

Biest whistled once.

Finn got to throw the first ball, and he aimed for Mike.

Patrick, fast as an cat, gave his ball to Rachel, and Jumped in front of Mike, catching this ball as well.

While he still was in the air from his jump, he threw the ball in the huddle of the other team, eliminating one of the football guys.

"Hudson, out."

Finn again had the ball, and Rachel still had the other one.

Rachel gave her ball to Mike, not noticing that a ball flew at her.

Patrick managed, to squeeze a fist between the ball, and Rachel´s head, and the ball launched in the air.

"Got it !".

Sam caught the ball, saving Patrick from being eliminated.

Then Sam Eliminated Quinn, and Mike eliminated Azimio.

"Fabray, Korofski Eliminated."

Now it was five against ten.

The match continued for a while, until only Patrick and Rachel were against Azimio.

Azimio had both balls.

"Stay behind me Rachel."  
Rachel stepped behind Patrick.

"Are you too scared to show your face Berry ?" Santana yelled through the whole GYM.

Rachel almost stepped up, but Patrick stopped her.

"Just don´t listen, we got this, ill catch the first ball, and then step aside.

He will eliminate you, and I can eliminate him."

"He will hurt me."

"Don´t worry Rachel, then I will hurt him."

When Patrick caught the first ball, and stepped aside, all Rachel saw, was a ball flying towards her.

It flew really fast, and she tried to dodge it, but it hit her right in her stomach.

Rachel sacked.

"Rachel !?" Kurt yelled from the bench.

Patrick, noticing that Rachel was hurt, launched the ball as hard as he could, on Azimio´s Chest.

Azimio sacked as well.

When Rachel entered the choir room, Mr. Schue stopped her for a second.

"Rachel, I heard what happened, are you okay ?".

She put one hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, he just gave me a pretty bruise."

Mr. Schuester nodded.

"Well, Azimio is in the hospital with three broken ribs."

Rachel swallowed about the fact, that she actually thought it was great that Azimio was hurt.

"He had it coming."  
Mr. Schue looked at Quinn.

"Why would you say that Quinn ?".

"Well, he always was awful to Rachel, somebody had to do something about it, I am just glad, that Finn stopped that fight between this new guy and Korofski."  
Rachel did not understand, but she did not want to ask since it was Quinn talking.

Rachel sat down, and then noticed Jade sitting next to her.

"What happened in the gym ? I left so fast."  
"My Jackass brother thought that this football jerks planned on hurting you, so he went all tantrum, and beat up this Korofski."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well, it could be that they planned on hurting me."  
"Why would they do that ?".

"Because I am in Glee..."

Jade ripped her eyes wide open.

"Does that mean, they will try to hurt me too ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"It is school policy to hate Rachel Berry, just ask Quinn if you want to know about this."

Rachel noticed, that Patrick was there as well.

"What is he doing here anyway ?" Santana took the words out of

Rachel´s mind.

"Well, we needed a new guitar player, and Patrick volunteered, so he would not get suspended for fighting with Korofski."

Mr. Schue explained.

"And since he and his Sister Jade" Mr. Schue made a gesture to Jade.

"Are in a band since three years, they are well trained together already."  
Quinn and Santana laughed.

"Brother and sister in one band ? Like the Kelly Family ? That is so lame."

Jade shook her head.

"You were right Mercedes, she is a Bitch."

Santana almost launched over the first row, to jump on Jade.

"ENOUGH !".

Suddenly everybody looked at Patrick wondering where that came from.

"First Scott getting Suspended, then me starting a fight, and now you provoking Santana, soon everybody will think we are more of a Manson type of Family."

Mr. Schuester nodded.

"If you want to proof Santana wrong, just perform with you brother Jade."

Mr. Schue offered, and Jade accepted.

Jade walked up front, and whispered something in Patrick´s ear, and he nodded, plugging his guitar in.

Then Jade and Patrick performed Rocket Queen by Guns n Roses.

Jade´s voice was amazing.

It was really husky, even huskier than Santana´s voice.

It nailed the song.

When they finished, Mr. Schuester was impressed, with Jade´s voice, and with Patrick´s guitar playing.

The room even wanted a encore, at least all except Santana.

So they performed The Trooper by Iron Maiden.

Mr. Schue and Puck doubted that Jade´s voice could handle that song, but it could.

"Was that okay ?" Jade turned to Patrick.

"Yeah, it was fine."

Mr. Schuester laughed.

"Why do you evaluate her ? I am the teacher here."

Jade turned around.

"Well, I learned singing from Patrick, and he is way, way better than I am."  
Now the New Directions got curious.

"Well, sing something."  
Patrick just laughed.

"I sing at the Halloween Party, if you want to hear me, just come."

Quinn stepped up.

"What tells us you actually can sing, maybe your sister is just bragging ?".

Patrick looked at her, tuning his amp.

"Listen cupcake, you will not hear me sing until the party, I am here to play guitar, not to sing in a show choir."  
When Patrick called Quinn cupcake, the room broke out in loud laughter.

"You so are a cupcake."

Quinn pinched Brittany.

"I am not."

Mr. Schue proceeded with the lesson, and announced that this year´s sectionals solo was sung by Santana.

Rachel was not disappointed, she thought that as long as she gets the solo in the Nationals, she was happy.

Mr. Schue also announced that Jesse St. James would perform in the Regionals as well.

Rachel felt, like somebody kicked her in the stomach, it felt just like when the ball hit her.

Then Mr. Schue ended the class.

Jade walked to the Parking lot with Rachel, Kurt and Patrick.

"Are you okay sweetie ? You must have had a rough day."

Rachel swallowed all her sorrow, and smiled.

"Yeah, I am totally fine."  
Kurt nodded, and took off.

"Hey Rachel, do you need a ride ?".

Rachel turned around, and looked at Jade.

"You have a license ?" Jade smiled.

"No, but Patrick and Scott do have one."

Rachel followed them to an old Car.

Jade got in, and Patrick sat down on an old cruiser motorcycle.

"Where do you live ?".

Rachel described the way to Jade.

"It is on my way, just hop on."

Patrick gave her his helmet.

Rachel struggled for a second, but then sat down on the bike.

Patrick started the engine, and Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

She could smell his leather jacket, and his after shave.

He put on his glasses, and started driving.

"If you want, I can take you home every Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

Rachel nodded, picking up her bag.

"Thank you, I will think about it."  
Patrick drove away.

When Rachel turned around, her father´s were standing in the door.

"Rachel honey, who was that ?".

"Oh, that was Patrick, he is new at McKinley, and his sister is in my classes."  
The three walked in.

"Rachel, you sound a little funny, what is wrong ?".

Rachel cleared her voice, walking upstairs to her room.

"Nothing, I am... just tired, that is all."  
When Rachel laid down on the bed, the whole day flashed in front of her eyes.

Then suddenly her phone rang.

When she looked at the number, she smiled.

"Wow, that day just got worse."

#

After school, Quinn had plans with Finn, but she changed her plan´s when she met Mercedes.

"Hey, Mercedes, have you..."  
"Quit it Fabray."  
Quinn put her hands in her waist.

"Excuse me ?"

"I said Quit it.

Really, after everything with the baby and everything, I really thought you and Rachel were finally getting along, and now you did this to her ?

Really classy Quinn, really classy."  
Quinn rubbed her forehead.

"I dont have a clue what you are talking about."

"Don´t act stupid."  
"Mercedes look at me."

Mercedes looked up.

"I REALLY don´t know what you mean, but Rachel did avoid me all day."

"You really don´t know about it do you ?".

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Obviously."

"Why don´t you ask Finn."

Mercedes took off.

_Finn ?_

_What did he do to Rachel ?_

_The last time I saw them together, was when they kissed at Nationals last year._

Quinn instantly called Finn.

When she could not reach him, she decided to call Rachel.

"What do you want."  
"Rachel ? I just had a talk with Mercedes, and she said that you are mad with me for some reason ?"

Rachel hung up.

Quinn called again.

"Quinn Please, I don´t need your mind games."  
Rachel obviously was crying a little.

"Rachel, I am not trying to play mind games, I am just trying to figure out what I might have done wrong, Mercedes mentioned something about Finn."  
Quinn heard some noises on the other side of the phone.

"Rachel ? Are you still there ? Please, tell me what did Finn tell you, that made you that mad ?".

"Meet me at bread sticks, in fifteen minutes."

Rachel hung up again.

Quinn made her way to Bread Sticks, and waited.

After about ten minutes, Rachel appeared.

She sat down, facing Quinn.

"Why are you doing this ?".

"I honestly don´t know what you mean."  
Quinn watched Rachel ordering a glass of water.

"If I ask you something, are you going to answer honestly ?".

Quinn nodded.

"Have you slept with Finn in the last couple of weeks ?"

Quinn cleared her throat, and sorted her thoughts.

"Well, I think this is not your business, but yes we did have sex."

Rachel nodded.

"Are you two in a Relationship ?".

Quinn nodded.

"Did he ever cheat on you ?".

Quinn thought about that one for a while.

"No I don't think so"

Rachel nodded.

"Finn hasn't been at your side all summer right ?".

Quinn took a sip of her water.

"At first he was kind of rare, but then we started to meet every other day."

Rachel nodded.

"It was the exact opposite with me."

Quinn did not understand.

"At first he met me every day, and then he just saw me once a week."  
Quinn felt like somebody punched her in the guts.

"Are you trying to tell me …...?"

"Yes."  
Rachel folded her hands on the table.

"It looks like Finn had a pretty packed schedule this summer, with two suspicious girlfriends and all."

Quinn drank her whole glass of water in one sip.

"I cant believe this."

Rachel stood up.

"Well, now you know why I avoided you, I thought you knew about me and Finn."

Quinn felt a tear rolling down her face, but she really did not feel sad, more angry.

"So you thought I am a man stealing whore ?"

Rachel nodded.

"I am sorry, but that is what I thought."

Quinn stood up.

"Rachel, I know I always act like I hate you, but I would never do that, not to my worst enemy."

Rachel nodded, tearing up a little herself.

"Now I know, and Quinn, I really owe you an..."

Quinn stopped her.

"Just stop, you don't owe me anything, both of us got betrayed, the only one who owes me, us, is Finn Hudson."

Quinn paid for the water, and the two took off.

Quinn went straight home.

She felt so stupid.

_That son of a bitch played me._

_I can´t believe what he has done to me._

_I can´t believe that this is how Finn is, I always thought he was different, but he is not._

_He is just another Jerk._

_God I really need a friend right now._

Quinn decided to call up Santana and Brittany.

#

When Patrick arrived at home, it was 8:00 pm already.

He took some extra hours in gym, to make up for the time he lost while they moved to Ohio.

Jade was making some dinner, while Scott was laying passed out on the floor.

"Is he okay ?".

Patrick grabbed a beer.

"Yeah, he just got really wasted."

Patrick turned to Jade.

"Did he drink my whiskey again ?".

Jade nodded.

"And I only had one glass."

"Jade, you are seventeen, you really shouldn't be drinking hard stuff."

Jade shook her head.

"You are nineteen Patrick, how is that a difference ?".

"It is a difference, because you still have a chance to make something out of your life."

She laughed.

"And you are such a lost soul right ?".

Patrick left the kitchen.

"What ever, just don´t drink my booze."

When he sat down on the couch, he kicked Scott´s leg.

"Get your wasted ass up, and go to bed you lazy fuck."

Scott grunted, and dragged himself into his bedroom.

Patrick was sleeping on the couch, so Jade could have the bedroom on the top floor.

Jade took place next to Patrick.

"You remember what you did when you started high school ? I think you were fifteen."

Jade smiled.

"I kicked my teacher in the crotch."  
"Yeah, and I got detention for it, because you told everybody that I told you to do it."

Jade laughed.

"What are big brother´s for ?".

Patrick finished his sandwich, and laid his feet up on the table.

"I really miss New York."

He looked at Jade.

"Why ? All the town gave us was hell."

Jade nodded.

"But do you remember the lights at night ?

The Broadway plays we heard playing in our Apartment ?

The Hudson River ?, Lady Liberty ?, Empire state ?..."

Patrick interrupted her.

"The permanent hiding from the loan sharks ?, living on the street ?,

Never knowing what would happen next ?

The stealing ?"

Jade opened her eyes, and looked at Patrick.

"I just miss New york.

I don´t miss us living in New York, does that make sense ?".

Patrick put one arm around her and kissed her head.

"One day, I will take you home, I promise that Jade."

She laid his head on his shoulder.

"What is Ireland like Patrick ?"

"Everything is green.

The people are awesome, they treat you just like you treat them.

You don't even need money, people will give you everything in exchange for work, or some help.

People still have their honor, their dignity.

There is no such thing like a corporate sellout, and everybody is all about tradition and Family."

Jade closed her eyes, and listened to her brother, talking about how great Ireland is.

"That sounds like Paradise."

Patrick laid his head back.

Jade put her feet up as well.

"What do you think of Rachel ?".

Patrick thought about the question.

"She seems cool, I guess."

Jade smiled.

"She seems cool ? That is all ? Patrick, I saw how you looked at her, and how you defended her in the GYM today."  
Patrick laughed.

"I would have done the same thing for you, that means nothing."  
"And what about the way you stared at her during Rocket Queen ?".

Jade laughed.

"Jade please, I don´t have the nerves for this kind of crazy talk."

He knew she wouldn't let go, even though, he would not tell her the truth.

The truth was, he did not even like Rachel.

He thought she was a really egoistic and annoying drama queen, who dreamed about Broadway and New York, and if she would make it, she would realize that it was not what she expected.

He thought she was a quitter, a typical teenage girl, whose most important decision was what dress to wear.

He hated that kind of girls.

After a while, Jade went up to her room, and Scott was sleeping like a rock, Patrick went out again.

He went to a local Karaoke bar.

The bar was quiet packed, but he stayed, even though he hated places that were that full.

He sat down on the bar, and ordered a beer and a scotch.

It was a good thing he already had quiet a strong physique and a 5´o clock shadow, so no bartender ever wanted to see his ID.

He listened for a while, and then got up the stage himself.

He loved doing that.

Just randomly performing in Karaoke bars, to stay in shape, or just to see the peoples reaction.

He sang Cats in the Cradle.

When he was finished, he got standing ovations.

He went back to his bar stool, getting free drinks from girls in the audience.

"Pretty awesome performance New Guy."

When Patrick turned his head, he recognized the blonde cheerio from the New Directions rehearsals.

"Thank you, Quinn right ?".

She nodded.

"Why are you in a bar at this hour ? On a school night."

Patrick laughed at her question.

"I could ask you the same thing, and I would get the same answer I am giving you right now.

Not your business."  
The girl shook her head.

"Geese, I did not expect such an attitude in this kind of bar."  
She turned away from Patrick.

"I just needed some fresh air."  
She turned back to him.

"And you thought there might be some fresh air on the bottom of that bottle ?".

She pointed at the bottle of Jack Daniels when the bartender refilled Patrick´s glass.

"Air is the last thing I want in this glass."  
She giggled.

"What are you doing here ? You don't seem like a bar kind of girl."

Quinn nodded.

"I usually am not, you are right.

I just had a rough day, and my girlfriends bailed on me."  
Patrick ordered two whiskeys.

"That´s nice, but I don´t drink alcohol."

Patrick laughed.

"What ? Do you think I want to fill you up and get you pregnant ?".

Suddenly she broke out in laughter.

"What are the odds."

Patrick chugged down his whiskey, wondering what she meant.

She took a sip from the glass, and coughed.

"Wow, really smooth Cupcake."  
Patrick saw her face getting red.

"Why are you calling me Cupcake ? You did that before."

He looked at her from top to bottom.

"You just seem so vanilla to me."  
"Vanilla ? What is that supposed to mean ?".

He took a sip from his beer.

"Well, you seem like one of these girls."

Quinn did not know if she was offended or flattered.

"Excuse me ?".

He explained further.

"You seem like you have everything."

Now she did not know what that was about.  
"You have the money, the looks, the friends.

You are more popular then god.

Guys want to fuck you, and girls want to be you."

She blushed over his language.

"You are just another rich mans baby girl, who had the luck to land in the right girls womb."

Quinn cleared her throat.

"You forgot some things I have."

Patrick looked at her, waiting for her to finish that thought.

"I also have a family, where everything bad ist just being ignored.

I gave birth to a child two years ago, and I gave it to adoption.

I tried to sell the baby as my boyfriends, but everybody knew that it was his best friends baby.

Oh yeah, and recently that boyfriend forgave me about the baby thing, and now I found out, I was just a little fling on the side, while he was going out with Rachel Berry."  
Patrick ordered another round.

"I am neck deep in shit, and I cant swim."

Patrick laughed.

"Welcome to my world."

The two chugged down the next round.

"Why are you so cynical ?"

Patrick looked at her.

"I am cynical ?".

"Yeah, you really live this I don´t give a shit attitude.

I mean I saw a lot of guys, who acted like they lived it, but you actually do."

He paid the bill.

"Maybe it is because I don´t give a shit anymore."  
He put one hand on her knee, and leaned in to her ear.

"Maybe you should stop giving a shit, that is when things get better."

Then he left.

#

Over the next weeks, a lot of stuff happened at McKinley.

Quinn and Rachel are in a war with Finn.

Scott got kicked off McKinley and was forced to join a military academy, and Jade is homesick for New York.

Quinn told everyone about Patrick´s voice, and Patrick refused to join the New Directions as an choir member.

#

When Rachel arrived at the choir room, there was a huge huddle, and a lot of yelling.

She could hear Finn.

"Why do you think you are better than us ?".

She heard Tina.

"I really think we could win this thing, if you just joined us."

She heard jade.

"Why don't you leave me alone, I like him."

She heard Puck.

"If that son of a bitch is coming back, I quit."

When she got closer, she saw a face, that froze her in motion.

"Hello Rachel."  
_Jesse St. James._

_That was the one thing missing in this hell of a year._

"What the hell is he doing here."

Jade stepped up.

"He is my new boyfriend."  
Rachel heard somebody laughing.

Then she realized that she was laughing.

"You can´t be serious Jesse."

Jade was totally overlooked.

Patrick sat down on a chair, and lit a cigarette.

"There you go again, you don´t care about the people around you Patrick, you just do everything as you want."

Patrick looked at Finn.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, that's what I want."

Finn wanted to jump Patrick, when Rachel steeped in between them.

"What the hell is the matter with you two ?"

Finn stepped away from Rachel, and rose his hands.

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine."  
"Finn is just upset, because Patrick again rejected our offer to join the New Directions."  
Quinn explained to Rachel.

"I am not upset, I just don´t believe he is even capable of singing in out league."  
Quinn laughed.

"He is a way better singer then you are, that is sure."  
"Oh, you just say that because you hate me."  
Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, he still is better."  
When Jesse laughed, Finn nearly punched him, but Jesse dodged the swing, and kept laughing.

When the room started transforming every small discussion into one huge fight, Patrick stepped up to the amp.

He turned it on, and held a microphone against it.

An awful squealing stopped the fighting, and brought Patrick all the attention.

"Finn you want to know why I don't want to join the New Directions ?"

Finn nodded.

"This is exactly why.

I got enough shit to handle on my own, I don't have time to join a broken club."

Rachel shook her head.

"The New Directions are not broken."

Patrick laughed.

"Are you kidding me ?

One guy shows up."

He pointed at Jesse.

"And everybody looses their spirit ?

I just say fuck once and Finn is picking a fight with me ?"

Finn looked at the ceiling.

"And you two gang up on a ex boyfriend, who just so turns out to be your male lead ?".

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, knowing he was right.

"I don´t care what is happening out there, but when you are in this room, there is no Rachel."  
He looked around the room.

"There is no Quinn."  
Quinn nodded.

"There is no Finn, and certainly no personal matters, when you enter this room, you ARE the New Directions, and until you get that."  
Patrick stopped, putting out his cigarette.

"I will not join the club.

Will you excuse me and Jade now ? We have to rehears for the party this Tuesday."

He grabbed Jade and Jesse, and left the room.

"That was..." Puck was cut off by Mr. Schue.

"Necessary.

You behaved totally unprofessional the last weeks."

Mr. Schuester walked into the middle of the huddle.

"I know you so long guys, and I never felt that the New Directions ever were in real trouble."

He picked up Patrick´s cigarette, and threw it away.

"You survived Sue Sylvester´s sabotages.

You survived the whole Jesse story.

And you survived loosing in New York, so why are you breaking apart now ?  
I want you to ask yourselves this question, that is you homework, class dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Scariest day of the Year

When Patrick started singing, Rachel felt like the whole disaster of the last days was blown away.

She looked around, and saw everybody cheering for the three.

Football players.

Cheerios.

The Mathlets.

The Chess club.

The Wrestlers.

And the teachers.

It was like everybody forgot about bullying and high school for a while, and just had a good time.

But she still remembered the last two days.

It has been the worst day´s of her life.

It all began on Friday.

#

Rachel just got the news, that one of her fathers was a little sick, so she went to the hospital and met her other father.

"What exactly is wrong with daddy ?".

Her father sat down with her in the waiting room.

"Just a little stomachache, but you know him, he is so dramatic."  
Rachel nodded, and sat on her hands, when she overheard one of the nurses talking to a doctor.

"... Multiple cuts on the right wrist, and one really deep one on the left, we are assuming a failed suicide, her brother has no idea what happened."

"What is her name again ?".

"O´Riley, Jade O´Riley."

"And her Brother ?".

"Patrick."

When Rachel heard that, she got up and followed the nurse.

And there Patrick was, smoking in the hallway.

"MR. O´Riley, would you please smoke outside ?".

Patrick looked at the doctor, and saw Rachel.

"Rachel ? What are you doing here ?".

Rachel pointed down the hallway.

"My father has a little thing, so I came, and I heard the doc talking about Jade, what happened ?".

The nurse stepped up aggressively.

"I don't know who you are, but it is not your place..."

Patrick stopped her.

"Relax, she is my fiance."

The nurse instantly stopped, and left.

The doc went in Jades room.

"I am you´r Fiance ?".

"They stopped complaining didn't they ?".

Rachel nodded.

"I found her in the tub, she cut her arms with a razorblades."

Rachel was surprised that he was so calm.

"Are you okay ?".

He nodded.

"It is not the first time, sometimes she is so stupid."

Rachel sat down next to him.

"So she tried before ?".

"Once, when our mother got sick, she tried to hang herself."  
Rachel closed her eyes, feeling her stomach twist.

"Are you okay ? How is your dad ?".

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I just got here."  
"Jade really likes you."  
Rachel looked at the door to her room.

"How do you know that ?".

"She mentioned you in her farewell letter."  
That surprised Rachel.

"She wrote, that you and I should sing together, because we would rule the world."  
Patrick laughed.

"She tried to kill herself, and her last words were,

You better get something going with Rachel, you two would be a kick ass duet."

Rachel smiled.

"Is she going to be..."

"Yeah, she did not loose a lot of blood, Jesse helped me getting her here safe."  
Rachel shivered a little, when he said Jesse´s name.

"You really hate this guy ? What did he do to you ?".

When Rachel told him the whole Jesse fiasco, she could see that Patrick understood her feelings.

When Rachel was done, he stood up.

"He really convinced me, that he was a nice guy.

Sometimes in life, I wish I could get a peek inside of peoples brains, just to know how they really are.

You want a cup of coffee ?".

Rachel nodded, noticing the piece of paper, that dropped out of his jacket.

When he left, she picked it up, and unfolded it.

She read it, looking out if Patrick was coming back.

**Dear Mr. O´Riley,**

**One last time, I honestly want to try to convince you, to even consider NYADA as an option for your future.**

**Next to this letter, there is a basic sign up form sent to you.**

**But I really wanted to add this personal note, just to show you how much I personally care about your future.**

**I doubt that this letter will change your mind, but I myself, and the whole NYADA crew would have regret it, if I did not even try.**

**We still hope that you change your mind, but if you should not, please know, that there will always be a free slot for you at NYADA.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**C.E. Johnson.**

She wondered, what the NYADA way, then she noticed that there was something else written on the other side.

She flipped it over, and recognized Jade´s hand writing.

**You better get something going with Rachel, you two would be a kick ass duet.**

**Please take the spot at NYADA.**

**See you in Hell XOXO**

**Jade.**

She read the text twice, and she did not understand, why her farewell note was so shot, and meaningless.

"Words never were her strength."

Patrick was standing right next to her, holding out a cup of coffee.

Rachel took it, and gave him the letter back.

"I am so sorry Patrick, it fell..."

"It is okay Rachel, the text is mainly about you, so its fine."  
She nodded.

"Are you taking that NYADA thing ?".

Patrick looked at her, stuffing the letter in his pocket.

"Thing ? don´t you know what the NYADA is ?".

The two were interrupted by the doctor.

"She is awake now Mr. O´Riley, but she does not want to see you."  
"I don´t care, I want to see her."

Patrick passed the doctor, and walked to Jade´s room.

"You´r husband is really inpatient."

Rachel turned around to a nurse, looking at her.

"Husband ?... oh yeah, he is... just great."

She took off.

When she walked down the hall, she could see her fathers, talking to each other, pretty intense.

When she walked over, the mood changed to happiness.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been ?".

"Hey daddy, I was just down the hall, how are you ?".

Her fathers shared a look.

"I... I am fine honey, I just had a bad breakfast."  
Rachel, not convinced about that answer, headed back to school.

The school on Friday was canceled, because of the decoration process for the Halloween party.

The Glee club members were called in anyway.

Mr. Schue saw it as an opportunity to prepare for Sectionals.

The club already decided, that Santana would open with Mercedes Benz by Janis Joplin, and then the whole group would perform a medley of Joan Jett.

Mr. Schue thought, that a couple of rock songs would polish their reputation a little.

To Rachel´s surprise, Patrick was there too.

She expected him to take a couple of days off.

Rachel went to Patrick instantly.

"Hey, how is Jade doing ?".

The whole club was listening quietly, when Rachel asked that question.

Patrick looked around, and saw that they were staring at him, all of them.

"Okay guys, all of you know what Jade did, and I know that you are all curious, and I really appreciate that you have kept quiet about that subject, but if you want to know something, just ask."

He then plugged his guitar in.

"She is fine, just a little pissed, that Jesse saved her."

The guys did not understand, but only Quinn had the courage to ask.

"Why is she angry ?".

Patrick laughed.

"What do you think ?, somebody tries to kill herself, and then she is happy, that her boyfriend saved her ?"

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, kind of."  
Patrick put the guitar down, and turned to the group.

"Look guys, that has not been a cry for help or something, she REALLY wanted to die."

The group stopped talking, when Mr. Schue entered.

"Guys, I have to talk to you about...

Patrick ? I heard about your sister, I figured that you would take the day off."

Patrick shook his head.

"Patrick please, I really want you to take the day off, maybe you can prepare for your Halloween party."

"Mr. Schue, I am..."  
"Patrick get out."

Patrick put the guitar down, and walked out the choir room, clearly pissed off about Mr. Schue´s behavior.

As soon as Patrick walked out the door, Mr. Schue closed the door.

"Guys, we have a serious problem."

Rachel swallowed hard.

The last time Mr. Schue said that, Sue joined the New Directions.

"We cant let Patrick join the New Directions after the Halloween party, even if we can convince him."

The room answered in loud protest because Patrick just accepted to consider joining.

"Guys, please just hear me out."

Mr. Schue sat down.

"I just got out of a phone call, with a teacher from New York, to get some background information's on Jade, and I found out, that Patrick is the vocalist..."

Santana interrupted Mr. Schue.

"Yeah she told us that he is the singer in their band."

Mr. Schue shook his head.

"I mean, he is THE vocalist, the woman told me, that he won every music based competition in the tri-state area, in the last four years."

Rachel felt her stomach twist, when Mr. Schuester finished this sentence.

_Could it be ?_

_All I wanted for the senior year, was staying of Finn´s radar, and win nationals._

_And now ?_

_Now I get THE vocalist to compete with ?_

"He can´t be that good, I mean you heard his voice when he is talking, he sounds like he had not stopped drinking and smoking in several years."

Quinn and Rachel agreed to Santana.

"Guys, I actually heard him sing on a recording."

Rachel starred at Mr. Schuester full of curiosity.

"Do you remember what Jade told us ?".

"That he sings way better than her."

Quinn continued Rachel´s sentences.

"Which is ridiculous, because Jade is already on Santana´s level."  
Santana nodded.

"I am Santana, and I have to agree to Berry."  
Mr. Schue stopped them.

"It IS true.

I am sorry for all male vocalists in this room, but I don´t know a single singer, me included, who can reach his level."

Now Rachel felt a little excitement for the Halloween party.

She still felt bad for the guys in the room.

*#

After The Rehearsal, Quinn decided to grab something to eat with Santana.

The two met in the Mall.

They went to a local restaurant.

"What do you think about Patrick ?".

Quinn took a sip from her soft drink.

"He was singing pretty good in the bar, but the song was rather less skill based than our songs."

Santana nodded.

"I say we let him join an kick Finn out."

Quinn laughed.

Santana put the menu she was holding aside.

"Quinn, what do you think about Halloween."  
Quinn looked around.

"I like the decoration, but I am not a big fan of costumes."

Santana shook her head.

"No.

I thought we could plan a surprise for Rachel."

Quinn did not want to harm Rachel anymore then she already did, but she still listened to Santana.

"Have you not read the story Santana ?

The girl ends up killing everybody."  
Santana laughed.

"Are you scared ?

It will work Quinn, trust me."  
Quinn ordered a salad, and listened to Santana rambling on about her plans for Rachel.

Then She got a phone call.

"Yes ? Who is this ?".

"Hey Quinn, this is Patrick, I was wondering if you could help me with the decoration for the party, Jade was supposed to but I think that is no option right now."

Just about now Quinn would have accepted anything that could get her away from Santana´s evil plans.

*#

When Rachel arrived at home that Friday, her fathers were waiting for her.

They were sitting on the couch, forcing Rachel to sit in the middle.

Cookies and tea were waiting on the couch table.

"Oh god, whats wrong ?".

"What do you mean honey ?".

Rachel sat up straight.

"Last time you made me tea, grandma died."

Her fathers looked at each other.

"Well, today at the hospital Rachel, we..."

Rachel swallowed.

"Found out that I..."

She looked at her father, to the right.

"Am getting surgery on my Stomach."

Rachel took a second to get her thoughts straight.

"Is it a major problem ?".

Her Fathers shook their heads.

"It is minor surgery, nothing big."

"So its something big."

Rachel noticed the tone of her father, saying it was nothing big.

"What ? Sweetie no..."  
"Dad, I know you long enough to know when you lie to me."  
Her fathers shared another look.

"Okay there might be... a little..."

Rachel heard her father mumbling something.

"A what now ?".

"Lump."

She looked at her father in shock.

"You have a tumor ?".

Rachel jumped up , looking at the two.

"We kind of hoped you did not know what a lump was."

Rachel got a little angry.

"You might have stomach cancer, and you thought it was the right choice, to tell me that you have minor surgery ?"

The two looked to the floor, like two children who just got caught steeling a cigarette from their mom.

"Rachel we just tried to protect you from..."

That moment Rachel snapped.

Before she could say something that she would regret later, she left the house.

She went straight to the bus station, not knowing where to head.

She just blindly got into the bus, and drove to the first place that came to her mind.

*#

Patrick was in the auditorium, preparing the stage for the Halloween party with Quinn.

"How is your sister ?".

Patrick sat down on a fake pumpkin, and pulled a beer out of his cooler bag.

"She´ll be fine, she is just mad at Jesse."

He noticed Quinn got uncomfortable about the beer.

"You really don´t dig alcohol do you ?"

She thought about it a while, and then she remembered.

"Oh yeah, the bar."  
He nodded.

"Why is everyone pressuring me to sing ? Do you know anything about that ?".

Quinn sat down next to him.

"I think they are intimidated, and they just want to get it over with."

Patrick sipped from the bottle, and looked at her.

"Why would they be intimidated ? I sang bad the other night you heard me, and no one else ever heard me sing."

Quinn nodded.

"Mr. Schue heard you on a tape."

Patrick laughed.

"I knew something was going on.

He probably told you all about my name."

Quinn did not understand.

"What is it with your name, except that you don´t have a Face Book account."

He laughed again.

He took her smart phone out of her hands, and typed something.

"Go nuts."

He gave it back to her.

"Who is Patrick Verona ?".

Suddenly she found tons of videos from music competition, and even various social media accounts.

"Its my real name."  
He could see her confusion building up.

"There were some shit I did not want everyone to find out, so I changed my last name to O´Riley when I came to Ohio."

Quinn put her phone away.

"Why are you telling me ?".

He took another sip.

"I kinda trust you Cupcake."  
She laughed over cupcake.

In that very moment, a very pale Rachel Berry entered the auditorium.

She looked very confused.

"oh... I am sorry... I will just..."

She wanted to turn around, when Patrick stopped her.

"No, stay."

She walked up the stage, and sat down across the two.

"Rachel, are you okay ?".

Quinn looked at Rachel, who was starring at the floor.

"I think one of my dads has cancer."

Quinn instantly walked over to Rachel, and hugged her.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Rachel."

She sat down, stroking Rachel´s hair.

"Why are you here now ?".

Rachel wiped away a single tear.

"I... WE had a fight, and I just left."

Quinn seemed to understand, but Patrick just kept painting his backdrop.

"Why are you two here ? Are you on some kind of a date ?".

Patrick laughed.

"No, I just needed some help with the stage, and you did not answer your phone, otherwise I would have asked you too."  
Rachel nodded.

Patrick picked up a beer, and gave it to Rachel.

"No Patrick, Rachel does not..."

Quinn was interrupted by Rachel, grabbing the beer, and choking it down like she had not drank in months.

"Wow."

Rachel coughed.

Patrick sat down on the floor next to Rachel, and gave her another one.

"Patrick, do you think it is smart to get drunk right now ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"Nope, it is sure as hell not smart."

He looked at the confused, crying Rachel.

"But it helps."

Rachel nodded, and started drinking the next one.

After some time and a couple of beers later, Rachel was a little buzzed.

Patrick was not even a little rocked.

Quinn just had one sip from Rachel´s beer.

"Patrick, I just had three beers, and you had four, how come I am more drunk than you ?".

Patrick laughed.

"First of all, you are probably five foot two, and a hundred pounds.

I am nearly six foot four, and two hundred pounds.

And second I am in training."

Rachel nodded.

"Patrick remember what you told me back at the hospital ?".

Patrick looked at Rachel and nodded.

"I assume you mean the brain thing."

Rachel looked at him.

"I think I get what you meant now."

Patrick shook his head.

"I don´t think that applies on that situation."  
Rachel nodded.

"Don´t get me wrong, I would just wish, people could see in my brain from time to time."

Patrick laughed.

"What´s so funny ?".

"People like you and me, people would not get us from our brain."  
Rachel looked deep in Patrick´s eyes.

"What do you mean ?"

He did not change his facial expression at all.

"People like you and me, we don´t listen to our brains, we only listen to our hearts."

For a second, Rachel could see the real Patrick behind his facade.

"Sometimes I just think it would be better for everyone, if I would just listen to one of the countless comments on my my space videos."

Quinn shook her head.

"Please don´t."

"Wait, what comment´s ?".

Patrick looked at the two.

"Just the basic "Please Kill yourself" thing."

Patrick nodded.

"Do you have a dream Rachel."  
Rachel looked at Patrick, not knowing what this sudden change of subjects meant.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Tell me about it."

She looked at Quinn.

"No, it is... just childish."

Rachel was surprised she answered like that.

"There are no childish dreams."

Patrick stood up.

"Why don´t I tell you about my dream first."

He walked to his backdrop, and kept painting.

"From the moment my mother got sick, I was in charge for my brother and sister."

Rachel interrupted him.

"Where is your dad."

He looked up for a second.

"Died in Ireland."

Rachel stopped asking.

"Anyway, since my mother got sick, I only wanted one thing for Jade and Scott.

I always wanted to give them... us, the life that we deserved."  
Rachel swallowed her question.

"And I always wanted to follow my mother´s last will.

Get Married.

Have a kid.

Work an honest job, and live a normal life.

And then finally, return to Ireland."

"Why can´t you go back now ?".

Patrick looked at Quinn.

"I promised my father when I was fourteen, that the next time I came back to Ireland, was with a family."

Quinn stood up.

"I thought your father died in Ireland."

Patrick nodded.

"He is probably dead by now."  
Rachel felt a cold shiver on her neck.

"You don´t know where your father is ?"

Patrick cleared his voice.

"Anyway, I could never hold this promise anyway, I don´t want to go to Ireland."

Rachel sat down next to him, and helped him paint.

"Why not ?".

"Well, I only have bad memories of Ireland, and I think Jade, Scott and

me are better off here."

Rachel laid on her back.

"Well my dream is quiet simple."  
Patrick looked at her.

"I want to be a big Broadway star."

He nodded.

"Then you don´t have a reason to kill your self."

Rachel looked surprised.

"See Rachel, the world is a mean, nasty and unfair place, and if there is a god, he is a mean motherfucker."

Rachel blushed over his language, and Quinn giggled.

"My point is, you can be the toughest person on the earth, with fists like sledge hammers, and smart like Einstein, but you will not survive long."  
Quinn sat down next to Rachel, listening to Patrick.

"Because it is not about how smart you are, or how hard you can hit somebody, it is about how hard you can GET hit, and still keep going."

Rachel felt a little better.

"Or, to quote a good friend of mine."

He looked at Quinn.

"If you are neck deep in shit, you have exactly two choices."  
Quinn knew he was referring to the bar the other night.

"You either drown, or you start to swim."

Rachel thought about that for a second, and then watched Patrick standing up, throwing away his painting brush.

"Well, I am done here, what do you think we go get something to eat, I am paying."

*#

When The three arrived at the small pub, Patrick maneuvered them to a small both.

He went to the bar to get some drinks and some food.

Quinn sat on the opposite of Rachel.

"Do you really want to drink anymore ?".

Rachel just nodded.

"Please be careful.

I remember drunk Rachel from the last party."

Rachel again just nodded.

She staring at Patrick very concentrated.

"Rachel ? Are you listening ?".

Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Patrick is so hot, don´t you think ?".

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No.

I mean yes, but Rachel No.

Don´t do this.

You will regret it."  
Quinn felt like she was talking to a wall.

When Patrick returned, he took place next to Rachel.

"Here you go.

Some Caesar wraps and some beer."  
"What is that."  
Rachel opened a bottle that Patrick had put on the table.

"That is pretty strong Irish whiskey, you might want to..."

Rachel lead the bottle to her mouth, and took a couple of big sips.

"Oh boy."  
Quinn watched Rachel putting the bottle down.

She knew Rachel was really wasted right now.

_Maybe she will just fall asleep._

Rachel stood up.

"I love Irish whiskey !".

She yelled across the pub.

Her answer was a wave of cheers and a small applause.

She sat back down.

Then she put one arm around Patrick, and started Kissing him wildly.

"I knew that would happen."

Quinn was now talking to herself.

Patrick cupped Rachel´s face, and pushed her away.

"Rachel, you are way too drunk so that I could trust your Judgment."

Quinn was surprised that he stopped her.

"Any other boy would have totally used her."

Rachel went to the jukebox while Patrick and Quinn were talking.

"Yeah.

Well, in Ireland we have only one rule with drunk chicks:

Drunk is okay, but make sure she remembers the night, and that she knows what she is doing."

He pointed at Rachel.

"And she will neither remember the night, nor does she know what she is doing."

Quinn smiled.

"Patrick Verona, you are more honorable then I thought, considering you don´t even liker her."

Patrick shushed her.

"Rachel can´t find out my name, or she will stalk me.

And What do you mean ?"

Quinn just rose her eyebrows.

"I saw the way you looked at her during Jade´s songs, and during dodge ball.

You think she is annoying don´t you ?"

Patrick laughed.

"At first, yes.

Now.

Not so much."

Then Rachel came back.

"Let´s go and Party."

"I think you partied enough.

I think I should drive you home."

Quinn agreed.

She took the bus home.

#

Patrick drove Rachel home.

She was clearly in no condition to ride the bus.

When he arrived at the Berry house, he noticed that the lights were still on.

"I can walk now."

Rachel tried to stand up, and fell of the bike.

Patrick stopped the machine, and got off it.

He kneed down to Rachel.

"Are you alright ?".

"Please, just keep driving, just let me sleep out here.

Or maybe you want to join me ?"

She stroked the grass next to her.

Patrick laughed, and lifted Rachel up.

He was now carrying her.

He walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

When the two men opened the door, Patrick could see how worried they were.

"Rachel ?! Honey, what did you do ?".

Patrick handed her to one of the two, and he instantly wanted to drive home.

"Wait, Patrick O´Riley."

He turned around, and one of the fathers fell in his arms.

"Thank you, a million times thank you.

Every other boy would have taken this opportunity to do unspeakable things with our little angel, but you Mr. O´Riley, you sir are a real gentlemen."

Patrick broke the hug, and nodded confused.

"Sure, whatever."  
"Is there anything we can do to pay our dent ?".

Patrick thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, you can stop calling me Mr. O´Riley."

Her fathers shared a look, and nodded.

When they turned around, Patrick was already on his bike.

He started the engine, and left the house with the waving men in front of it.

*#

When Rachel woke up on Saturday, she did not even remember drinking enough so she could get hung over.

But she sure was hung over.

She was in her bed, which was good, but she also was naked, which was bad.

She found her dress laying on the stairs, in front of her door.

She put on a robe, and went downstairs.

Her fathers were gone.

She found a note on the kitchen counter.

**Went away until Friday, to give you some space.**

**Money and car keys are in the top drawer of the dresser in our bedroom, in love D&D.**

She thought about it like a medal with two sides.

On one it is great, that she has some time to figure some stuff out.

On the other it is really bad that her fathers are gone for such a long time in such a bad situation.

She decided to skip breakfast, and directly take a shower.

She even skipped her beloved morning workout.

When she got out of the shower, she laid down on the couch in the living room, and took some medicine for her headache.

When her phone rang, she almost had a heart attack.

"Who is this ?"

"Rachel ? Finally you answer the phone, I just wanted to know if you are okay, you seemed very "different" last night."  
Rachel wondered what she could have done, if even Quinn called to see if she was okay.

They were past the thing with Finn, and they got a little closer, but they were still very distanced to each other.

Usually.

"Yes, thank you for checking in on me, excuse me being rude here, but what do you want Quinn ?".

Rachel could hear Quinn exhaling quiet loud.

"Okay, Rachel I want to talk to you about something I heard from Santana and I thought you might want to know."

Quinn stopped talking for a while.

"Quinn ? I really don´t have much time."

Rachel heard a whispering voice in the back.

"Rac... I have to go now, I am glad that you are okay."

The last thing Rachel heard before the hang up click, was a giggle.

She knew something was going on, she recognized Santana´s voice when Quinn hung up.

It seems like Quinn tried to warn Rachel about something, and when Santana entered, Quinn had to end the call.

Rachel was no moron, so she figured out that Santana obviously had planned to do something to Rachel to once more humiliate her in public.

_I cant believe that._

_What did I ever do to Santana ?_

_Why does she always have to torture me ?_

Rachel laid on that couch the whole Saturday, trying to figure out what Santana may have planned for her.

She was pretty sure it would happen then next night, during the Halloween party.

For a moment she decided to just stay home, but she really wanted to hear Patrick sing.

She went over every single scenario about the next day, and she concluded that she wanted to go to the party, but she would only wear a last season dress, so if Santana´s torture was dirty in any kind, Rachel would not have to worry about her clothing, and she would leave all her electronics at home, in case it got wet.

She would only wear cheap jewelry and she would wear her hair up.

It would have been a lot easier on her, if she hadn't promised Mercedes and Kurt that she would come.

Then she could just skip the party.

During the planning Rachel got a call from her dads.

They explained why they kept it from Rachel.

"So you see honey, it is nothing life threatening, and we did not want to put you in the place that you worry all the time over nothing."

Rachel did not share the opinion that a tumor was nothing, but she felt a lot better after the talk.

After her plan for the next day was standing, she decided to call Jade.

"This is Jade."

"Hey Jade, how are you feeling ?".

She heard Jade shushing somebody.  
"Hey Rach, I am very good, actually I was released already."  
"Wow, that is awesome."  
"Well, to be honest I released my self."  
Rachel said nothing.

"Are you going to the Halloween Party tomorrow ?"

Rachel again heard a voice in the back.

"Yeah, I think so.

Who is with you ?".

"Patrick and Jesse, why ?".

Rachel ignored her saying Jesse´s name.

"Can I speak to Patrick for a second ?".

"Sure."

Rachel heard some crackling sounds.

"Whats up Rachel ?".

"Do you know anything about Santana´s plan ?".

"What now ?"

Rachel heard Jade and Jesse talking in the back.

"Santana has some kind of prank planned for the Halloween party, and I thought you might know something."  
"I am sorry Rachel, I know nothing, but I can ask around if you want."  
Rachel took her time with the answer.

"Yes please, I would be glad if I could avoid at least one public humiliation this year."

"Sure, I totally understand Rachel, I am sure ill find something."  
She heard some crackling sounds again.

"Rach ? What is up with Santana ?".

"Nothing, just something Quinn told me."  
"Are you sure she is not just messing with your head ?".

"Yeah, I think she really tried to warn me about something that Santana is planning."  
"Wow, if Quinn is warning YOU about something, it has to be really cruel."

Rachel ignored her thoughts.

"Anyway Rach, I got to go, Jesse is taking us out for Pizza, do you want to join ?".

Rachel really would have loved to join them, but not with Jesse.  
"No, Thank you anyways Jade, and take care."  
"Yes, and don't worry so much, Patrick is checking that thing with Santana."

Jade hung up.

Rachel turned on the TV, and watched the weather reports.

"...And for tomorrow we are expecting a cloudy day, with a thunderstorm in the evening, that was it for the weather Frank..."

Rachel turned the TV off again, and laid down again.

_Maybe ill have the luck of dying in my sleep._

*#

When Patrick finished calling around, he found out that Santana was planning something with some cheerios and it also seemed like some glee kids were in this as well.

It seemed to be something quiet big.

He found out that Santana bribed the Janitor, so she could access the student files, and the room in which the party was going to be.

He had luck that he and the janitor´s son shared beer once in a while, otherwise he would have found out nothing.

He decided to keep the information between Jade, Jesse and him.

He explained everything to the two.

"And that is why I need you two to help me keep an eye on Rachel when I am on stage."

Jade got a little worried.

"But I will be on stage as well."

"That´s when Jesse is getting his chance to make up with Rachel."

Jesse nodded.

"I hope she will be fine, it sounds like Santana is really planning her Symphony no.40."

Patrick agreed.

"Santana had access to the student files, so we need to keep her away from every microphone, and from the Principals office."  
As the three planned how to protect Rachel, the time passed.

Jesse decided to crash on the couch, and around two am, everybody was asleep.

The next morning was quiet stress full.

Patrick had to get all his equipment to the school, and Jade had some stuff as well.

His chopper was too small, so Jesse agreed to drive the two with his jeep.

When they arrived at the school, they realized that their stage was decorated way to childish.

"Brittany obviously thinks that two paper skeletons and three pumpkins with carved faces are scary enough."

Jade agreed with Patrick, that the stage needed a redecoration.

Patrick threw some chains around, and sprayed some of the props with a graffiti can.

When he was done, Jade spilled some blood red painting color she found in the room.

When they were done, Jesse made the judge.

"It looks like a live version of Hellraiser.

I like it."  
When they gave the stage the last touch with personal equipment, the band arrived for the sound check.

Patrick decided to go with the glee band.

The band decided not to wear costumes.

The songs were pretty clear.

Patrick would start with Heaven and Hell from Black Sabbath.

Then Jade would join him on the stage with a singing solo of her choice, and the two would then perform Somebody that I used to know.

Patrick then would do a medley of Royal Republic, and then he would sing his own solo.

Then he would sing two songs as a tribute for a band that he really liked.

He wanted to sing Cocaine and You better die Young from Nomy.

And two songs would be improvised.

Patrick was quiet nervous.

Not because of the gig, but because of Rachel.

She really seemed like she could not take any more crap from others.

Patrick and Jesse hung out at the school until the party started, and Jade went to a close bar.

"How are things going with Jade ?".

Patrick wanted to talk to Jesse since Rachel told him the story of him and her in the hospital.

"Pretty good I guess."  
"Jesse can I ask you something ?".

"I think I know what this is about."

Patrick looked at him.

"Its about how I treated Rachel right ?".

Patrick blew some air through his nose.

"Well, yes."

"Okay, Patrick you have to understand how I changed."

Patrick stopped him.

"I am bot judging you Jesse I just..."

"Yes you are, and I deserve it."  
That surprised Patrick.

"But I really like your sister, all I am asking for is a chance."

Patrick was hesitating to believe him.

"Trust me Patrick, if I do anything to harm your sister in any physical or psychological way, you have my permission to beat the living crap out of me."

Patrick nodded.

"If you are saying the truth and you actually do like Jade, you have nothing to worry about."

Jesse exhaled happy.

"But the thing I wanted to ask you in the beginning was, why did you never apologize to Rachel ?".

He saw Jesse getting really sad.

"I barely can manage being in the same room as her without getting sick over how I treated her."  
Patrick sat down on the edge of the stage, and Jesse followed him.

"I would apologize to her, but I just don´t think that it is enough."

Patrick agreed.

"No, it is not enough, but it is a start."

Jesse nodded.

"I guess ill apologize tonight, when we are alone.

Now can I ask you something ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Why do you care for Rachel that much ? Not that it is something bad, I just mean, do you like her ?".

Patrick drank from his water bottle.

"It was the first week when Jade and I arrived in Ohio.

It was in the middle of the summer vacations, and I was invited to take a spin around the school when it was closed, so I took the opportunity.

I walked through the halls when I heard two voices, and I followed them to the auditorium.

It was a couple fighting.

After a while, the boy took off.

The two obviously just broke up."  
Jesse did not see where he was going with this story.

"After the boy was gone, the girl walked up the stage and sang.

It is all coming back to me.

Her voice was so amazing, all I wanted to do was to sing along with her."

Jesse started to understand a little.

"But there was one thing next to her siren like voice."

Patrick stood up.

"Her face."

Jesse rose his eyebrows in question.

"I mean the fact that they just broke up and she sang was amazing enough, but her face."  
Jesse could see Patrick slightly drifting back to the day he saw her face.

"Her face spoke a thousand words.

She meant every single word she sang.

And she gave her very best in every note."

Patrick closed his eyes and smiled.

"When she was done, it took me everything I had not to give her standing ovations."

He opened his eyes again.

"The next day, I went back to the auditorium, and she was there again, training her vocal chords.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.  
That went on and on for two weeks, and then I stopped going.

Did you know I grew up in New York ?".

Jesse nodded.

"Did Jade tell you our real last name ?".

Jesse shook his head.

"Can I trust you with a secret ?".

Jesse put one hand on his heart.

"I swear I wont tell."

Patrick laughed.

"Okay then.

Did you ever hear of the name Patrick Verona ?".

Suddenly Jesse ripped his eyes wide open.

He jumped off the stage, and pointed at Patrick.

"You are Patrick Verona ? The underdog Patrick Verona !".

Jesse obviously knew the name.

Patrick stopped him.

"Stop yelling, and yes that is me."

Jesse sat back down.

"Why aren't you..."

"Jesse, let me finish my story."

Jesse nodded.

"My point is, now that you know who I am, you can trust my musical taste, and I am telling you, I never heard anything like her."

Jesse nodded excited.

"On the first day of school, Jade introduced that girl to me.

Rachel Berry."

Patrick gave Jesse a sign, to ask his question.

"Last thing I heard, you were supposed to star in a off- Broadway play, what happened ?".

Patrick nodded.

"It was called "Angel".

It got canceled because of some legal issue with some bands."

Jesse did not understand.

"Oh yeah, I did not mention.

It was a Musical based on the best Broadway and classic Rock songs."

Jesse´s eyes sparkled.

"That sounds really awesome."  
Patrick and Jesse talked about Angel until Jade came back.

Jade was not exactly happy that Patrick told Jesse their real name.

*#

When Rachel got ready for the party, she packed a small towel and some extra tissues, just in case.

She was wearing a white summer dress that had been hanging in her closet for about three month now, and she was planning on wearing it on her anniversary with Finn, so she thought if Santana is ruining it, it would not hurt that much.

She wore her hair open anyways, otherwise the dress wouldn't look as good.

She decided not to wear any jewelry at all.

She kept it nice and simple.

Her mind was set on her A-Game.

She knew Santana would ruin her night, but that also meant that all eyes were on Rachel, so she just had to be perfect.

At least she had to behave and look as perfect as possible.

Mercedes picked her up at eight pm.

Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel were going to the party solo.

Kurt planned on going with Blaine, but Blaine had to leave town for the weekend.

And Rachel and Mercedes weren't asked to the party, so they just went solo.

When they arrived, Rachel noticed, that Jade and Jesse were keeping a space for Rachel.

The place was really close to the stage, and after all Rachel was there to hear Patrick.

She decided to take the place, no matter what Jesse would say or do, her night was already going to ruined by Santana.

"Hey Rach, I feel like we haven't seen each other so long, how are you ?".

Rachel and Jade fell into a conversation.

#

Quinn and Santana saw that Rachel arrived.

"Can´t you just let it go ?"

"What ? Are you kidding Fabray ? Everything is set up."

Quinn sat next to Santana on a table in the corner of the room.

"I am just saying, we have done enough to her.

I think she knows we don´t like her."

"You don´t get it Quinn, this is just the beginning.

Rachel thought her last year would be different, but I will make it remarkable for her.

She will remember her last year at McKinley for a long time."

Quinn did not like the sound that Santana made after the sentence.

_Fascinating._

_Santana might not even get her graduation notes straight, but when it comes to torturing people, she really is sparking with passion._

"Have you ever hated a person that much, that you just wanted her to suffer every moment you are near her ?".

Quinn was a little scared at this moment.

"Well, no.

Not exactly."  
"Come on Quinn, you have been like a sister to me.

We both loved playing mind games, and tricking people.

Hell we even joined Glee together to destroy it.

What did ever happen to that plan anyways ?".

Quinn just laughed.

"You said yourself that you liked being in Glee."

Santana shook her head.

"I never said that."  
Quinn just ignored her.

"Lets get something to drink."

The two stood up, and went to the bar.

#

Patrick was checking the room from behind the curtain.

_About a hundred people._

_Not a really big gig, but still enough._

_Santana and Quinn are standing at the bar, looks like they are having a good time._

_I hope Santana is just letting it go._

When Patrick walked out on the stage, all eyes wandered over to him.

Over the last weeks, he made friends with basically all of the glee kids, and pretty much every sports man at the school, even Korofski and him cleared the air between them.

That made him a more popular person than everybody in the glee club combined.

"McKinley High, are you ready to Rock ?".

Patrick was answered by a loud cheer.

Since the room was a little small for a hundred people, the cheer seemed a lot louder than it actually was.

"This first song is one of my favorites."  
Patrick kept an eye on Santana during Heaven and Hell.

Rachel seemed to have a good time with Jade.

Jesse was looking out for any kind of trouble as well.

_So far so good._

_I should get Jade backstage for her big solo._

_We got like six minutes._

#

Rachel was not impressed by Patrick´s voice.

After Mr. Schue´s speech she was hoping for an vocal explosion.

"You´r brother is good."

Jade laughed at her.

"Please, this is not even close to his real sound, did you expect him to sing a hundred percent tonight ? Anyway, I have to go backstage."  
Rachel cranked her hopes up yet again, that Finn could be replaced as male lead vocal.

She liked the was Finn sang, but she did not feel any connection anymore.

_I hope Jade is not just Bragging._

_Patrick looks good tonight._

_He seems a little familiar._

Patrick was wearing a tank-top.

Over the tank top, he wore a black leather jacket.

Rachel, for the first time, took a closer look at Patrick himself.

He had a pretty masculine face.

He had dark, long hair that was wildly, yet structured combed back.

He had some kind of a Johnny Depp goatee.

His eyes were dark brown with a touch of green in it.

She noticed that before.

Right now she couldn't actually see his eyes because he was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Over his left eye, he had a big scar on the lid.

He was about six feet four tall, and he was weighing about a hundred and ninety, maybe two hundred pounds.

He body type was rather muscular.

Not really a six pack kind of guy, but still really fit looking.

_Patrick is an attractive man, why didn't that occur to me before ?_

Rachel´s thoughts were interrupted by Patrick.

"Thank you McKinley high, and now, I want to introduce my sister to you.

Please welcome Jade !".

Patrick again was answered, and Jade was welcomed by a huge wave of applause and cheering.

Jade sang Mercedes Benz from Janis Joplin.

She really nailed that song.

"She is really good."  
When Rachel turned her head, she saw Jesse sitting down next to her.

"What do you want St. James ?".

"Rachel look, I know I can´t even begin to imagine how you felt when I..."

Rachel interrupted him.

"Yes, you can´t."

"That´s my point.

The only thing I CAN do, is apologizing to you, and promising that something like that will never happen again."

Rachel listened concentrated to Jade singing.

"Patrick told me and Jade about Santana´s plan, and I am just sitting here to try to get even."  
Rachel looked at him.

"Up until now, I thought you were in this with Santana."

Jesse opened his jacket.

He was wearing a breakfast club costume.

He looked like John Bender.

Rachel, Quinn and Kurt were actually the only people who were not wearing a costume.

"I guess I had that one coming."

Rachel ignored that sentence.

"Anyway, did you see anything suspicious tonight ? Did Santana talk to you at all ?".

Rachel shook her head, slightly gaining trust in Jesse.

"Finn is the only one who I saw talking to Santana the whole night.

And they were talking about Stephen King."

Rachel saw Jesse looking confused.

"Who the hell is that ?".

"Just one of the most famous authors of all times."

Rachel acted smart, but she actually had no idea who he was until she googeled him.

On Stage, Patrick and Jade started singing Somebody that I used to know, and the party really started.

Almost everybody was dancing.

"What do you think about Patrick ?".

Jesse smirked.

"I think he is underrated."

Rachel shook her head.

"For now, he is not a competition for Finn."

Jesse stood up.

"Why don´t you Google Patrick O´Riley, and tell me what is odd."

Jesse left.

Rachel pulled out her smart phone, and googeled.

She found nothing.

The name only had four hits.

A Facebook page, created that afternoon, an Irish Pub called O´Riley´s, in which the owner was called Patrick.

Some Patrick O´Riley from Canada who had a blog, and a New York Times article about the most famous Irish names.

Rachel had not even realized that the song had ended, and that Patrick was taking a break.

"What´cha doing ?".

Rachel shook up when Jade jumped up behind her.

"Geese, you almost scared me to death Jade."

She laughed.

"Today is Halloween, everybody is allowed to scare somebody today."

Rachel nodded.

"I guess you are right."

"Why were you googeling my brother ?."

Rachel blushed.

"I... well... I did not."  
Jade nodded.

"Yeah you were, I saw it on you phone."

Rachel changed the subject.

"I am thirsty, lets hit the bar."

Jade followed Rachel.

"Lets "Hit" the bar ? What the hell is going on, that is not the way you are usually talking."

Rachel ordered a water, and turned to Jade.

"Okay, I´ll be honest with you, Jesse told me to Google the name, and check what is odd about it."

Jade nodded.

"Try O´Riley without the apostrophe."

Then Jade left.

Rachel googeled again, and found about four hundred hits.

#

"Patrick !"

Patrick was enjoying his break, when his sister looked him up.

"Jesse told Rachel to google your name, and see what is odd."

Patrick nodded.

"Good thing I took care of it, I made up a lot of fake sites and blogs."

Jade nodded.

"Yeah, but she typed O´Riley with the apostrophe, so she saw the real thing first."

Patrick understood why Jade was upset, but obviously everything was fine.

"Just keep an eye on Jesse, he seems a little talkie to me."

Jade nodded.

Patrick went out on the stage again.

"McKinley high, are you ready for the second round ?".

The people cheered.

"What do you think about a little Royal Republic."

The cheer got louder when Patrick started singing Astronaut.

#

Rachel was sitting on her table again.

_His voice improved massively in the break, what did he do ?_

"This is about forty percent of his voice range, in case you were wondering."

Rachel noticed Jesse and Jade sitting down on the table as well.

Rachel looked over to Jesse.

"It is true, I heard him during rehearsals, when he was warming up, he is amazing."  
Rachel took the news, and waited for even more improvement.

_Maybe at the end of the night, I will get a hundred out of him._

Jesse got up to get another round.

Mr. Schue took his place at the table.

"Hey girls, how are you enjoying the party ?".

Rachel was happy that he was there, that meant that she was save from Santana for a while.

On Stage, Patrick was performing a mashup of Spacemachine and Tommy-Gun.

"The party is fine Mr. Schue, just a little boring."

Jade and Patrick both seemed to be used to heavier party´s, with alcohol and sex.

So the exact opposite of a school party.

"Your Brother is doing well Jade, he has a pretty decent voice."  
Jade laughed.

"Wait until he raises the bar to sixty percent."

Rachel decided to join the conversation.

"What do you mean ?".

"He is not going over sixty tonight, he does not want to scare the Glee guys off, so he is not getting any jealous crap from them."

Mr. Schue laughed.

"The tape I heard was a little better, but he was not that amazing Jade."  
She laughed again.

"The last time I saw him going over sixty percent was on Off..."  
Rachel knew what she wanted to say.

"Broadway..."

Jade twisted her fingers.

"I knew he seemed familiar."

Mr. Schue did not understand why Rachel was grabbing her phone like her life was threatened.

She typed something in her phone, and gave it to Mr. Schue.

"Patrick Verona, also called The New York Underdog, he was booked for a huge Off-Broadway production and he was declared the best new comer ever to perform on Broadway, but some weeks ago the play was canceled."

Mr. Schue read the article´s on the phone.

"So he is that good..."  
Rachel´s eyes were sparkling when she realized what kind of chance she had.

_I could sing with a real Broadway performer._

_We are so winning this years Nationals._

Mr. Schue gave her back her phone.

"I think we should keep him away from the glee kids."  
Rachel felt her stomach twist.

"Mr. Schue excuse me for being rude, but what the hell are you talking about ?".

Mr. Schue pointed at the stage.

"Take a close look Rachel.

He is currently singing on Puck´s level, and now look really close."

He was dancing around a little, and obviously he was flirting with some girls during Underwear.

"Is he..."

"Yes, he is bored Rachel.

He sings as good as our male co-lead, and he is bored.

And this is not even close to his top performance."

suddenly Jade got really worried.

"Please, you can´t tell anyone, none of you.

He would be so pissed.

He really does not want anybody to know about this."  
Rachel shushed them when Ms. Pillsbury came over.

"Hey ladies, can I borrow Mr. Schue for a second ?".

The girls nodded.

Rachel still smiling with a radioactively shining smile.

"Rachel stop smiling, I think I just got cancer."  
Rachel stopped smiling.

"I am sorry, I am just so excited."

The two were interrupted by Patrick.

"Thank you McKinley, the next two songs are dedicated to certain people at this school, unfortunately I am not allowed to tell you names, but I think you will be able to figure it out."

Suddenly Rachel noticed a hat.

He was wearing a cowboy hat with an ace stuck at the side.

_When did he put that one on ?_

"Rachel serious, you can´t tell anyone."  
Patrick started singing Cocaine from Nomy.

"I won´t, but please, can I sing with him ?".

Jade smiled.

"I guess so, I am not his manager."  
Rachel felt like she could faint any second, when suddenly she froze.

"Good evening Ms. Berry."

She recognized Santana´s voice.

She Saw Jade scanning Santana from top to bottom.

Santana sat down on the table.

"I hope you are heaving a really great night Rachel."

Rachel still was frozen.

"Cut the crap Santana, we know you are planning something tonight, and we are prepared."  
Santana laughed.

"Oh that thing ? Yeah, we dropped the ball on that one.

I started planning the whole thing way too late.

And now the only thing I can do to you Rachel, is telling you how ridiculous you look in this ugly dress."

Santana took off again, and Jesse came back.

"What was that all about ?".

Rachel looked at him.

"She is trying to make me believe that nothing is planned for tonight."

Patrick finished the song in the meanwhile.

Now he was singing When You are Evil from Voltaire.

"This song is supposed to describe me, that´s at least what my sister picked to describe me."

The song was not much singing, it was more talking.

The three listened to the song quietly, afterwords Patrick was taking another break.

"Maybe she is saying the truth, and nothing is planned."  
Rachel smiled at Jade.

"I know what you are trying, and it is really sweet, but everybody on this table knows that something is going on tonight, why else would everybody keep looking at me."

"Maybe because this dress makes you look like an angle ?".

Rachel shook up when Patrick sat down on the table.

"Oh... Thank you."

Patrick looked at Jade.

"What song´s do you want to hear ?".

Jade looked to Rachel, who was staring at Patrick.

"Why don´t we let Rachel decide ?".

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Maybe something from Queen."

Patrick instantly looked to Jade.

"So you told her our real name ?"

Jade went pale.

"Look, Patrick..."  
"It´s okay, I think I can trust Rachel.

But seriously, stop telling everybody."  
Rachel felt honored.

"Yes, you can, and I swear your secret will be safe with me."  
Patrick nodded.

"Anyway, I have to finish set with Die young, and then I have two more songs.

Something from Queen and something else."

Patrick went up the stage.

He instantly started singing Die young.

The dance floor filled up again.

"He handled it pretty cool don´t you think ?".

Jade nodded.

"I am surprised, he really must trust you Rach."

_Wow, I hope he is._

_I am so happy right now._

_I hope he will sing the Queen song with a hundred percent._

#

When Santana Returned to the table, Quinn was really worried about Rachel.

"What did you say to her ?".

"Nothing, just a little heads up."

Quinn shook her head.

"What is your plan anyways ?".

Santana laughed.

"So you can tell her ? No way Fabray."

_Damn._

_I have to help her somehow._

_Patrick is really picking up some skill up there._

_Focus Fabray, focus._

_I have to stop Santana somehow._

_#_

Patrick sang Don´t Stop me now, and Here I go again.

Both with sixty percent, which were about at Finn´s level.

"So, I survived the night without any incidents, I think ill be fine."

Jade and Rachel made their way to the bar.

Jesse was on stage with Patrick.

Patrick invited Jesse to sing Don´t stop me as a duet, and Jesse accepted.

At the end of the song Rachel got a text massage from her fathers.

"What is wrong ?".

Rachel felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"My father´s condition is medium bad."

Jade tilted her head.

"And that is bad why ?".

"My father´s always sugar coated everything for me, and that means that medium is a catastrophe."

Rachel sat back down at their table.

She got another text.

"He is going to surgery this Saturday."

Jade wrapped one arm around her.

"It will be fine Rach."

Rachel did not feel like crying, but she still felt like somebody grabbed her guts, and twisted them.

Still Rachel did cry a little when Quinn came over.

"Hey Rach, what is wrong ?".

Rachel told Quinn about her father.

"It will be okay Rach, I know it.

My mom had breast cancer once, then she got surgery and she was fine again."

Rachel felt a little better, she was still crying.

The two were interrupted by Patrick who went back on stage.

"So, I just got a text massage from my sister, and it said that a girl in this room needs a little something to feel better.

This girl is a very good friend of my sister, so she gets a little goodie from me."

Patrick talked to the band.

"Jade ? What did you do ?".

"I thought you might want to hear that."

Rachel stared at the stage, when Patrick started singing Don´t Cry from Guns n Roses.

Rachel and the other glee club members across the room were astound.

"His Range is amazing.

How is he doing that ?".

Jade just smiled at Quinn.

"That´s about eighty percent now, with this level he was supposed to sing at the Off-Broadway."

Quinn and Rachel stared on stage.

Jesse who was still on stage, froze next to Patrick.

Patrick slowly walked down the stairs, and pulled the card out of his hat.

He got a very good response to that song, until he reached Rachel.

When he handed her the card, the room started whispering and talking.

They still enjoyed it, but they did not like that Rachel got the card.

It was an Ace of Hearts.

Patrick went back on stage, and finished the song.

He got a loud applause.

Rachel and Jade wanted to get out as fast as possible after the songs, so that Rachel could avoid Santana.

The mission failed.

The two were about to get up from their table, when Jesse came back.

"Wow, did you see that ? He is awesome."  
Rachel nodded.

#

"The time has come Quinn, now I can tell you what will happen."

Quinn sat down next to Santana.

"In ten minutes, Azimio will lite Rachel´s locker on fire, and then, when she comes to see what is going on, I will empty a whole thrash can on her."  
Quinn looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious ? Somebody could really get hurt."

Santana just laughed.

Then she left.

Quinn instantly walked over to Rachel.

"Why are you still here ?".

Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Geese, talking about manners."

Quinn shook her head.

"You should leave, Santana is about to..."

Quinn was interrupted.

She suddenly felt like somebody squeezed her lungs.

_So... Cold..._

A huge container of Strawberry slushie emptied over their heads.

Rachel slipped and fell down.

Quinn and Rachel were soaked.

Jade barely got hit.

Quinn was frozen.

Rachel tried to get up, but then she slipped again.

The room was laughing really loud.

_That´s why they talked about Stephen King._

_Carrie._

Rachel did not know any Stephen king books, but she had seen the movie.

Then when it happened, she could connect the dots quiet fast.

When Santana stepped up to take a winning lap, Jade jumped up, and tried slapped Santana across the face.

She missed her.

Puck held Jade back.

Santana walked to Quinn.

Quinn was still frozen.

"Sorry Q, but you needed that."

Then Quinn wiped the slushie out of her eyes.

She spit some of the slushie out, and took a step in the direction of Santana.

"Get off me Fabray, or do I have to..."  
Santana was interrupted by Quinn, throwing her fist across Santana´s face.

Quinn massaged her hand whilst Santana sacked to the ground.

Jade was laughing her ass off.

The rest of the room was quiet.

Patrick jumped off stage, and walked over to the scene.

He grabbed Jade, Rachel, Quinn and Jesse and walked out.

#

"That was a mistake Quinn."

Quinn tried to clean up the crying Rachel while she was following Patrick.

The teachers were all over Santana.

Jesse had wrapped his Jacket around Rachel by now.

Rachel was shaking.

"A What ?" Quinn did not understand anything.

He took them to the parking lot.

Finn and Mercedes were waiting outside.

When the five passed them, Rachel decided to stop.

"Did you see what happened ?".

Mercedes nodded.

"Actually, we knew what would happen sweetie."  
Rachel looked at the two, like they were talking another language when they explained.

"Look Rachel.

We, the glee kids well most of us..."  
"Mercedes, lets just get to the point."

Mercedes seemed like she was sorry about something, but Finn seemed awfully happy.

_Oh no._

_What did they do ?_

"About half of the glee kids had a vote, and we decided that you needed something that would get you off your high horse."  
Patrick could see that Rachel was about to cry again.

"What are you saying Finn ?" Jade finally asked, after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"What Finn is trying to say..."

"I am saying, you deserved it."  
Patrick squeezed his fists.

When Finn finished his last sentence, Patrick grabbed Finn´s collar, and rammed his forehead into Finn´s face.

Finn instantly fell, and buried his bleeding face in his hands.

Everybody was standing still for a couple of seconds.

Rachel felt like everything was in slow motion, until Jesse broke the silence.

"Wow, that was totally Jean Claude Van Damme."  
Patrick threw some money at Finn.

"Take a cab to the hospital, you will need stitches."

Then Patrick grabbed Rachel, Quinn and Jesse, and walked towards Jesse´s car.

"Jade, would you make sure that he is okay ?".

Jade nodded.

"You got it bro."  
Rachel had never seen such a big smile on Jade´s face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Gleevolution

As Patrick sat in the choir room, and Finn kept yelling at him he could not help but fell the same rage feeling, that made him knock him down in the first place.

".. Answer me dammit, why the hell did you sucker punch me ?".

"Listen Frankenstein."

Patrick stood up.

"Why don't you sit back down, before I knock your ass out again and double your stitches."

Patrick could see how ashamed Finn was, when Puck started giggling in the corner of the room.

"W...well maybe... I... will kick your ass if you fight fair this time."

Patrick sat back down.

"What, did I scare you bitch ?".

"No genius, Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins and two police men are in the room."

The room started laughing, as Finn sat back down with his tail between his legs.

"I guess we are done here."  
The policemen took off.

"What was that about ?".

Jade asked Mr. Schue.

"The officers were here, to find out what happened last night, but that scene made it quiet obvious Finn."

Again, Finn was the reason for laughter in the room.

"So guys, we have the sectionals in two days, and Principal Figgins decide to say a couple of words to you guys."  
Figgins stepped up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the McKinley high´s new directions."

Even Figgins could feel the tension in the room.

"I am here, because of the things that happened during the Halloween Party.

To be completely honest, I could not think about any appropriate punishment for neither of you two."  
Patrick looked at Finn.

"So first of all, Patrick."  
He looked back at Figgins.

"You are from now on a permanent Glee club member."  
Patrick just nodded, while Santana, Finn and some others protested loud.

"Guys, guys settle down.

This is not a discussion.

We decided that Patrick would be a great addition to the club."

Mr. Figgins agreed to Mr. Schue, and finished the speech.

As Figgins left, Patrick knew the room would break out in a huge fight.

When the first people started talking, Mr. Schue instantly stopped them.

"Guys, why don't you just come up front, one by one, and tell the whole group what you thoughts are."

Patrick was not happy with that plan, he was glad that there wasn't a huge screaming battle though.

Not everyone was going to say something.

Finn, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Patrick were about to say something.

Patrick did not want to at first, but since it all was about him he thought he had to.

Patrick did not want to be in glee, but if Patrick was not in the club, he could not make sure that Jade and Rachel were fine.

_I really care about Rachel._

_Why is that again ?_

#

Rachel was completely focused on Mr. Schue´s speech, when she noticed Patrick´s look.

_Why is looking at me with this thoughtful look ?_

_Wow, he must think about me._

_He has got some gorgeous eyes._

_And his hair._

_Wait._

_Why the hell am I thinking that._

_And why am I smiling._

_He is smiling back._

_Are we Flirting ?._

Rachel instantly looked at Mr. Schue, and blushed when she realized that they were indeed flirting.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Jade made Patrick look away as well.

The speeches were held the next day.

Rachel left the choir room and waited for Jade and Patrick.

"That was some news huh ?".

Jade was alone.

"Indeed.

Why don´t you want to say anything tomorrow ?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"I might.

I am just picking my moments Rachel."  
"Where is Patrick ?".

Jade smiled.

"Why, do you want to flirt some more ?".

Rachel blushed.

"So that WAS flirting."  
Jade nodded.

"Either that, or you two just decided to send some random signals.

But it was way too sparky for that.

What is up with you two anyway ? Is there something I should know ?"

Jade smirked, and nudged Rachel with her elbow.

Rachel shook her head.

"Lately he was just so nice to me, and then a couple of minutes ago I suddenly see him in another light."  
Jade nodded.

"I am sorry, but if you want to know if he likes you, you have to go way past the flirting."  
Rachel did not really thought that far that he could like her as well.

"What do you mean ?".

Jade leaned against a locker.

"He flirts with every girl.

Its true.

But if you really want him to like you, you have to spent a lot of time with him.

He got this weird habit that he only trust persons he knows long enough."

Rachel nodded.

"if it means anything, I think he likes you."

Rachel tilted her head.

"How come ?".

"Well, for starters he trusted you with our real name, even though I told it to you behind his back.

I mean that has to count for something."  
Rachel took a moment to really think about it.

_Does he like me ?_

_And if, what does it mean ?_

_Will something happen ?_

_Do I want something to happen ?_

_Do I even like him ?_

_I barely know him._

_Do I want him in Glee ?_

_Do I want the competition ?_

"My head hurts."  
Jade laughed.

"Lets get something to eat."

Artie, Mike and Brittany heard the last part.

"Why don´t you guys join us in the Cage bar ? They got a descent buffet."

Rachel and jade looked at each other.

"Cage bar ?".

"No, thank you.

I don´t like the place that much."

"Why don´t you come, it will be fun, I promise."

Rachel managed to convince Jade somehow.

#

Quinn Left the choir room after Rachel.

Santana followed her.

"We are not done Fabray."  
Santana had some other cheerios with her.

"What ?

Do you want to hit me ?

Go for it, I will not even fight back."

Santana laughed.

She was wearing a bandage over her nose, where Quinn hit her.

"No.

That would be too easy."

Quinn nodded.

"Then what ?".

"You are off the cheerios.

And I am the new head."  
Quinn did not really want Santana to know how hurt she was, so she did what she was best at.

Lying.

"I don´t even care Santana, I have stuff to do now Santana, would you mind leaving me alone ?".

Quinn walked away, now realizing that the plans she had made were all cheerio related.

She decided just to go home and clean her uniform, so she could return it.

_What am I going to do ?_

_NOW I only got the glee club._

_This could be interesting._

_I should think about what I want to say tomorrow._

_Do I want Patrick in Glee ?_

_He sure is the best singer we have._

_Maybe he could throw Rachel off her track, she could loose a lot of confidence singing next to a Off-Broadway performer like Patrick Verona._

_And what if the others find out who he is ?_

_I think we need him though._

_I am getting a headache._

On her way home, she stopped at a local park.

She sat down next to a small lake.

"Are you okay ?".

Quinn was sitting on a bench when Puck joined her.

"Yeah.

Why ?".

"Santana told me everything about the cheerios."  
Quinn nodded.

"What do you think about tomorrow ?".

She quickly changed the subject.

"I think he should sick around with us."

"Some think Patrick is trouble."  
Puck nodded.

"I´d rather except some trouble and win the Nationals than coming back to school in our last year, as a part of the club that managed to fail the Nationals twice in a row."

Quinn nodded.

"Makes sense to me."

Quinn leaned back on the bench, and watched the clouds streaming by.

"Puck can you keep a secret ?".

She really wanted someone else´s opinion on Patrick.

"Sure."  
Quinn took a deep breath.

"Patrick´s real name is Verona."

She heard Puck laughing.

"Verona O´Riley ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"No.

Patrick Verona.

He has been on Off-Broadway or something.

I am not supposed to tell anybody, but I could really use some help with my decision about my speech tomorrow."

"Wow.

Off-Broadway huh ?"

Quinn nodded.

"Now I know why He is that interested in Rachel."

"Why is that ?".

She turned her head, so she could see Puck.

"Come on Quinn, even Santana and the other torture masters in our school know that she is going somewhere with that voice."

Quinn laughed.

"You don´t need to be psychic to know that.

So you think he uses her to climb back to the top ?".

Puck nodded.

"That would kill her.

Literally.

I think one more public humiliation, and Rachel hangs herself."  
Quinn punched his leg.

"That´s not a Joke Puck, if someone you know has suicidal tendencies, you should help him or her with the problem, and not joke about it."  
"And what am I supposed to do ?".

"What did Patrick do ?".

Quinn looked back up.

"So you want me to be Rachel´s bodyguard ?".

"No.

Just be a god damn man once in a while.

See, you made me curse Puck."

Puck laughed again.

"Every time somebody lays hand on Rachel, or Kurt, with any kind of Prank or bullying, I tell myself that someone else will help her.

That is so weak."  
Quinn tapped his knee.

"Then we are all weak."  
#*

Patrick sat at the bar with his friends, and drank a couple of beers when he heard a familiar voice.

"Patrick ? What a surprise."  
Jade, Rachel and some other glee club members joined the group of people at the bar.

"Who are these guys ?".

Rachel got a little nosy.

Patrick did not mind it though.

"This are the four horsemen, a band I used to play with."

The group of people had a great time together.

Over the night, everybody went home, until only Patrick, Rachel, Jade and Jesse were left.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow ?".

Jade asked Patrick.

"Santana and Finn will get their way, I won´t get in the club and Rachel won´t get another solo during the year.

Eventually Rachel leaves the New Directions, and then one day before Nationals they will beg you to come back."

Rachel looked at him with big eyes.

"That's the worst case scenario."

"And what´s the best scenario ?".

Patrick thought for a second.

"You and I become leaders of the New Directions, so we can lead the club the right way.

And I get to spend more time with you."  
Rachel blushed.

"So you want to spend more time with me ?".

Patrick took a sip from his water, and nodded.

"Sure.

We are very much alike Rachel, and I like that.

I like you."

Rachel like a huge rock fell of her shoulders.

"I like you too Patrick."

Patrick turned to her.

"Then lets go out.

Just you and me.

For dinner maybe."  
Rachel smiled and nodded.

"That would be great."

"Shall I drive you home so we can discuss the further plans ?".

"Thank you but Jesse said he would give me a..."

She pointed at a empty seat.

Jade and Jesse were obviously gone for quiet a while.

"Sure, why not."

The two got to Patrick´s chopper and Patrick drove her home.

*#

"So I see you on Friday at eight o´clock."

Rachel nodded.

"Looking forward to it."

Patrick drove home.

Then she remembered that her fathers were supposed to come home this Friday.

She instantly called them.

Her father, Hiram told her that the condition of her dad, LeRoy improved a lot.

So she was free to go out that Friday.

This was the first night Rachel really slept without any nightmares.

She even had a nice dream about her Fathers and her heaving Brunch in a wonderful garden.

In the morning, she went through her whole ritual, and instantly went to school.

She was so nervous that she even forgot to eat.

When She arrived at the school, Jade was waiting for her in the hallway.

"So I hear my brother asked you out ?".

Rachel nodded.

"See, I told you he likes you."

They went in.

The Speeches were held in the auditorium.

There were five chairs on stage.

One for each speaker.

Rachel Sat down next to Quinn.

Patrick was sitting on the far left.

So he was last to go.

Rachel was third.

Santana had to go first.

She stood up, and walked over to her microphone.

"Hey, I don´t want to annoy you guys with a very long list of Reasons why we shouldn't take Patrick in, so I will just say no."

Santana turned to her opponents.

"In her first year, she gave birth to a baby, then in the second year she lost all her popularity.

Please, do you really want that kind of trouble in a Glee Club?"

Mr. Schue just shook his head.

Patrick knew what she was trying to do.

"And now to Rachel Berry.

I am getting bored of talking about her, so I just throw some random words."

Rachel wanted to smack her so bad.

"Nose, annoying, blabber mouth, overrated, popularity killer, hated, victim.

And last but not least since the Halloween Party.

Carrie."

Quinn suddenly took Rachel´s hand.

"Don´t listen, she is just talking fro Sue Sylvester."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Even though they never hung out, Quinn got a whole lot nicer to Rachel since the Finn incident.

"Now to our fellow guys, lets start with Finn.

He is just the born leader.

I love the way he sings, and I think he should be the male leader."

Patrick just had to laugh.

"And now to chuckles over there."

Patrick crossed his arms, and waited.

"To me it seems like he is the most overrated singer in the world, and yeah the Don´t Cry thing ? Totally auto tuned."

Jade almost jumped on the stage, but Mr. Schue stopped her.

"And he is obviously in love with Rachel, or why do you guys think he is always protecting her so bad.

Santana out."

Santana sat back down, and Quinn walked to her microphone.

"First off all, Santana you have no right to insult us."

Santana just giggled.

"And now, I would like to tell you some reasons why Patrick should be in the glee club."  
Some of the guys in the audience already lost their interest.

"The way I see it is that Patrick is the best singer in this Room.

And we never rejected anyone.

Why should we start with such a talent ?

Do we really need another Sunshine Corazon ?"

When Quinn Sat back down, Rachel stood up and walked to her microphone.

The only people applauding were Quinn, Patrick, Jade, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie.

Nobody really noticed her, and they started talking.

"Winning."

Suddenly she had all the attention.

"I can not promise you that he will change.

Probably not change, and I will probably become more annoying and competitive."

She looked everyone in the eyes.

"But I can and will promise you that if Patrick is joining, we will win the Nationals this year.

Thank you."  
Rachel sat back down.

Now everybody was applauding.

_I did it._

_My speech really worked._

_I am glad I improvised._

Then Finn Approached his microphone.

#

"This year started off really bad for me ."  
Patrick watched him carefully.

"I played with the feelings of two girls that really mean the world to me."  
Quinn and Rachel shared a look.

"And I am probably not the best singer in this room, but I am sure as hell that if Patrick is joining the club, he will destroy it."

He got a huge applause when he sat back down.

Now Patrick got up.

"First Santana, I would like respond to your speech.

Guys you have to know that her tactic is called the cold shower.

It is supposed to make her opponents insecure about themselves.

Isn't that right Santana."  
Santana nodded.

"Now its your turn to take the shower."

Patrick cleared his throat.

"I will just throw some words, you are familiar with it aren't you ?"

Patrick looked at her.

"Bitch.

Unreasonable bitch.

Stupid Spy Bitch.

Oh yeah, and about Rachel being overrated ?

Lying Bitch.

And I am not in love with Rachel, but I do like her, and I am not afraid to admit that, like you are afraid to admit that you like Brittany the same way I like Rachel.

So next time you have something to say you Unreasonable Stupid Lying Bitch, why don´t you talk to Sue Sylvester, who is watching us the whole time by the way."

Santana was frozen.

Patrick pointed to a hiding Sue Sylvester in the corner of the auditorium.

"Now, I would like to tell you all the reasons why I DONT want to be in your club."  
Mr. Schue did not understand what was going on.

"You so called club is a total mess.

I am not even in Glee yet, and I can see that.

There is no teamwork what so ever.

For example.

Everybody knows that Santana is a spy for sue, and everybody knows that she has been sabotaging the club over three years.

But you guys don´t do anything about it, because you would rather plan a stupid Stephen king prank on the only person who has done everything to hold this club together ?.

That´s very smart."  
Patrick saw how uncomfortable the New Directions were getting.

"And even though Rachel and Kurt are the only persons who work their asses off and do everything to get better, their "Teammates" are just making fun of them."

Patrick was giving the whole room a verbal beat down.

"None of you understands what it means to want something so bad that you would die trying to get it."

Patrick looked at the group.

"And now I would like to tell you the reasons why I want to be in your Club."

Everybody looked at him, a little angry about the beat down.

"Talent.

No matter how broken it is, I think the McKinley High glee club is overflowing with Talent.

And if I can join or not, I don´t really care too much, because at the end of the year I know where I am going, and what I am doing.

If you really feel that your club is working like this, fine.

Just don´t come to me when Rachel quit because you all ruined it."

He sat back down.

Suddenly Jade jumped on the stage.

"I would like to say something too."

Mr. Schue looked at the group.

"What do you guys want ?".

They signaled Jade to keep speaking.

"I would like to tell you what Patrick did not tell you."

Patrick looked over to Rachel.

"Patrick never told anyone of you, that he had been singing a lot in New York.

He was working on …..."

"Jade ! Sit down !."  
Mr. Schue stopped her.

"If Patrick won´t tell us, you should not either.

Patrick nodded at Mr. Schue, to show him his appreciation.

Mr. Schue nodded back.

_How the hell does he know ?_

#

When Jade sat back down, Rachel looked over to Patrick.

_I hope he did not realize that Mr. Schue knows._

Then She looked at Quinn, who was helping Mr. Schue to collect the voting.

Mr. Schue wanted to handle the thing completely anonymous, so everybody could be totally honest.

After the collecting, Quinn sat back down and Mr. Schue took the votes backstage with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Patrick what the hell ? Where is the speech you wrote last night ?".

Rachel could hear that Jade was a little angry.

"I could not take anymore of their crap.

I had to tell the truth for once."  
Rachel was really surprised by his speech.

She thought he would try to be polite.

When Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury came back, Rachel got really nervous.

"So we counted the votes, and the results are quiet surprising."

Mr. Schue pointed to Ms. Pillsbury.

"We got fourteen members.

Everyone was supposed to write yes or no on the paper.

We got ten yeses and four noes"

"That makes Patrick a member of the club."  
Rachel was glad it turned out this way.

After the votes, they all had the day off to prepare for Sectionals the next day.

Patrick, Jade, Rachel and Quinn walked to the parking lot."

"What do you think about tomorrow ? Do you think we will win if Santana does the solo ?".

Quinn was the only one who was worried.

"Sure, she might be a colossal bitch, but she has a special kind of voice."

The night passed by pretty quick.

#*

Patrick instantly drove home.

When he came home, Jade and Jesse were heaving a fight.

"... You should have asked me first, this is a way too huge step for us."  
"But Jade, what was I supposed to do ?".

"I just told you, you should have asked me first."

Patrick tried to sneak by the kitchen.

"Patrick ? Is that you ? Get your ass in here."  
He followed Jade´s call.

"Whats up ? Trouble in Paradise ?...

What the hell happened to your hair ?"

Jade sat down on the kitchen counter.

She had dyed her hair dark red.

"Jesse switched schools today, he now goes to McKinley."

Patrick sat down next to her.

"So ? Whats the big deal ?"

Jade totally freaked out.

"How can you two not get this, now we are hanging around together twenty four seven."  
Jesse nodded.

"And you don't want that ?"

"No, I mean yes but... I just wished that you would ask me before you make such big decisions, just remember that."

Jesse laughed.

"You remember that ginger."

Jade pinched Jesse, and Patrick for laughing.

"Seriously, how does it look ?".

Jesse took a closer look.

"You can pull it of, I just think you need shorter hair though."

Jade smiled and looked at Patrick.

"I stick to ginger."  
She again pinched both.

Jesse laughed.

*#

This Wednesday Rachel started her morning ritual early, so she could be at the bus station at six thirty am.

When she arrived at the bus station, Jade and Quinn were waiting for her.

The bus was already packed with New Direction members.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were sitting in the back, so they could see everybody.

Patrick was already sitting in the bus.

Jade and Quinn were the only ones standing outside.

Quinn was blocking Rachel´s sight on Jade, but Rachel knew that it was her.

Rachel felt a little bad.

"You haven´t been waiting for me have you ?".

Quinn stepped aside, and Rachel could see Jade.

"What happened to your hair ? It looks great."

Quinn grabbed the two and entered the bus.

"So now we are all here Mr. Schue, what is the announcement ?".

Now Rachel knew what was going on.

Mr. Schue obviously had some big news he only wanted to tell the whole group, and Rachel arrived last.

_Thats why everybody is staring at me like this._

Mr. Schue stood up, and walked to the front.

"So, like Quinn already pointed out, we are all here now.

Two hours ago I got a phone call from this years Nationals organizer."  
Everybody was listening close.

"Last year, the Nationals were held in New York, as you know."

Rachel was hoping they would go to New York again.

"And since the Nationals organizer´s try to be bigger every year, we are going to the next big thing after New York."

"Vegas ?".

Mr. Schue just ignored Puck and kept talking.

"Guys, since exactly four thirty am this morning, it is official."

Rachel got a little nervous.

"This years Nationals are going to be in..."

As Mr. Schue finished his sentence, the whole club started yelling and cheering.

"Hollywood."  
The only one who was a little disappointed was Rachel.

At least so she thought, until she saw Jade and Patrick.

_Wow, these two are literally pissed that we are not going to New York._

Short after the guys settled down, the bus started driving.

For some reason this years sectionals had to be done before lunch.

That's why they had to be at the hall around seven am.

The whole thing would be done by eleven am.

Mr. Schue arranged that the whole afternoon was school free for the the Glee kids.

The bus was not driving for long, when Quinn sat down next to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a second ?".

Rachel thought it had something to do with the performance.

"Sure, whats up ?".

Quinn cleared her throat, like she was about to give Rachel a big speech.

"I can not begin to describe to you how sorry I am."

Rachel stopped Quinn, even though Quinn was ready to go on.

"Wait, what are you apologizing for ?".

Quinn again cleared her throat.

"Quinn, relax, I will not tear you head of or something, I just want to know whats wrong ?".

Rachel got a little worried.

Quinn loosened up a little.

"Well, I am trying to apologize for my behavior in the last two years."

_Wow, that came out of nowhere._

"I have been really awful to you, even though you were always trying to help me in some way."

Rachel smiled.

"No apology needed Quinn, its already forgotten."

Quinn nodded.

"No it is not.

Maybe you forgot about it Rachel, but I did not, and I will probably never if I can´t straighten things with you."

Rachel laid one hand on Quinn´s shoulder.

"Quinn, you really don´t need to make anything right with me, I am fine, its a matter of facts that I am thankful for the …... well I can´t think of any other word for it, torture you gave me."

Quinn gave Rachel a asking look.

"You have to understand Quinn, if you and the other guys had not been torturing me, I would still be the annoying, obtrusively girl who tried to be the most famous and loved girl at her high school."

Rachel saw that Quinn felt a little better.

"You have to see it like a evolving process, and the torture just helped me evolve faster, and I am grateful for that, even though sometimes it did hurt me when I got slushied."

Quinn smiled.

"I never did that."  
Rachel looked at Quinn.

"You know what, I think you never did slushie me, I mean almost everybody did it at least one time in the last couple of years, but you never did it."

Quinn took Rachel´s hand.

"Thank you Rachel.

Maybe we can hang out sometime, I mean like out of school."

Rachel looked out of the window.

"Well, the bus drives for at least another halve our, if you want to stick around so we can talk."

Quinn nodded.

"Id be happy to."  
#

"What are we going to do Patrick ? You said we would get to New York with this."

Patrick spectated Rachel and Quinn talking while Jade panicked a little.

"I will figure something out Jade."

He knew she wouldn't quit bothering him until she heard a good plan from him.

_God damn she is still talking._

_How does Jesse hold up to this ?_

_Well, she is right with one point, we need to get to New York at the end of the year, so I better figure something out._

_Maybe Scott can take us._

_No, he is still at the academy then._

"Jade, would you just shut up for a second ?".

Jade instantly turned her back like she was mad at Patrick.

He ignored it.

_If the Nationals are in LA, and we need to be in New York in less than two weeks after the Nationals._

_We will never be able to afford that._

"Hey Patrick, I wanted to talk to you about my Performance."

Patrick send Jade away, so Santana and he could talk.

She did not like it, but she left.

"What is it ?".

"I have seen the song the group picked for me, but I am not sure what to do with it.

I never sang a number like this."  
Patrick nodded.

"I can see why you are nervous Santana,

But why do you come to me with this ?"

Santana twisted her fingers.

"I am trying to better myself here Patrick.

Yesterday , what you said.

It really meant something to me."

"I know you got this.

There will be no instruments except the piano, so you are totally free to sing the song anyway you want."

Patrick did not trust her, but if she said the truth, he did not want to be an ass.

Santana still looked like she could use some help.

"Santana look around for a minute."

Santana looked around in the bus.

"Do you know why everybody is having such a good time right now ?".

"I don't know."

"Because they are not worried.

They might hate your attitude, but everybody in this bus knows that you are capable of great things.

You just need to start behaving appropriate and you have to believe in yourself."

She smiled and nodded.

"Patrick, there is a new bar opening on Friday, would you be interested in joining me ?".

Patrick did not see that coming.

"I would love to Santana, but I have a date on Friday."

She blushed a little.

"Oh, that's okay, with who ? If its okay to ask."  
Patrick nodded.

"With Rachel."

Santana's face turned to a different kind of red.

"I don't get it."

Patrick turned to her.

"What do you mean ?".

"First Finn, then Puck, then Finn, Then Jesse, Then Finn again and now you ?.

Excuse me if I am going to far now, but you four are pretty much aces in the single world.

You all are incredibly good looking, you and Jesse are really smart and talented, and jet somehow she is always getting your attention."

Patrick pointed at Rachel.

"Look at her.

She is making up with Quinn right now.

Why do you think Quinn changed her mind about Rachel ?

I mean she thought about her the same way you do."

"She got weird since the thing with Finn."

Patrick laughed.

"No she did not.

She just realized that Rachel is not the kind of person she thought she was.

You see, people like you, like Brittany and Quinn, you always judge just from the cloth somebody wears, or the latest facebook post."  
Patrick saw that he was pushing Santana's buttons.

"Sadly you never get to see the real person behind it.

And I am telling you, Rachel Berry is one of the most interesting and nicest persons I have ever met.

And despite the fact that she is smoking hot, she does not use her looks to get anywhere, she uses her pure talent, and she got lots of it.

Maybe she gets the good guys, because the good guys realize what kind of catch she is."

He saw that Santana really thought about his words when she took off.

When Jade sat back down, it suddenly hit Patrick.

"I am going to sell my bike."

"What ? You love that thing."

"I know, but we need to get to New York, for her sake."

"For her sake."

Patrick saw Jade´s thoughts drifting off.

"How is she ? What do you think ?".

Patrick smiled.

"As I know her, she is probably helping the nurses with their personal problems."

Jade smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like mom."

#

When the bus arrived, it was seven fifteen am.

They were still in time, but they were the last group arriving.

The whole thing would start at eight am, and it would take about one and a halve hour.

Then the judges make the decision, and then they announce it.

The complete Sectionals were over around ten, maybe ten thirty am.

So they were back in Lima around eleven am.

The New Directions were last.

Rachel and Quinn were talking the whole bus ride, and they were not done.

They talked about everything.

Everything from the weather all the way to themes like Rachel´s father.

"We should totally go out on Friday."

Rachel wanted to accept Quinn´s offer, but she remembered Patrick.

"I am sorry, but I am already booked for Friday."

"Whats going on ? Do you have a date ?".

Rachel had to laugh over Quinn´s smile.

"Yes Quinn, I have a date.

With Patrick, if you wanted to know."

Quinn nodded.

"Good catch Berry.

He is gorgeous."

Rachel giggled a little.

"I don´t like his goatee though.

But who cares about his goatee, the man has an ass of steel."

Rachel pinched her.

"Stop it."

"Why ? He looks like a statue.

I mean look at him preparing over there."

She pointed at Patrick.

He was doing push ups.

"Now tell me you don´t see what I mean."  
Rachel nodded.

"He is in good shape, I have to give you that Quinn."

"What are you guys talking about ?".

Jade joined them.

"Your brothers body."

Rachel again Pinched Quinn.

"Oh yeah, if we weren't related I would totally..."

Now Rachel Pinched Jade.

"You should stop pinching the two, or everybody on stage will see the bruises."

Patrick stepped up next to them.

He drank some water.

The first group came on.

They heard the announcement over the speaker.

"And now, as our opening act, we present you the Unitards."

The first song they sang was a great Broadway piece.

Actually two.

A mashup of Anything goes and anything you can do.

Mr. Schue wanted to turn off the speaker.

"Patrick is this who I think it is singing this song ?"

Mr. Schue let the speaker on.

"Yeah."

Rachel, and all other wondered what was going on, when Patrick stormed backstage.

Mr. Schue, Jade and Santana followed him.

When they arrived at the stage, a gorgeous girl was singing the song.

Rachel´s breath stopped for a second.

_Why the hell is she that good ?_

_The Sectionals never were such a big deal._

Patrick nodded.

"Yes, there is Harmony."

Patrick walked back.

"Change of plans.

Jade, you are doing the solo.

Rachel, you and Patrick are doing a lead on the group number, we need to give it out best shot."

Patrick stopped Mr. Schue.

"I think we should let Santana do the song we planned.

I know she got it."

"Wait.

What ?"  
When the song really started, the girl´s voice exploded.

Rachel even got a little intimidated.

Patrick went back in the dressing room.

"Patrick, I cant sing."

"Santana, we won´t change the plan .

You will sing Radioactive, and then the whole group will do Let it be."

Their second song was Buenos Aires.

The New Directions were really supportive to prepare the dancing.

The Unitards got standing ovations.

Mr. Schue turned the speaker off for the next group.

When it was time to go on stage, Santana was very nervous.

"Break a leg."  
Santana started to sweat a little.

"You too."  
Santana was alone on stage for Radioactive.

Rachel was amazed by Santana´s voice.

"That has to be her hundred percent."

Patrick said to Rachel.

When The song was done, everybody walked on stage.

They performed Let it be.

When the solo started, Rachel´s heart stopped.

Patrick grabbed her waist, and her hand.

He whispered instructions in her ear all the way through the dancing part.

"Right, again.

Left.

Prepare to jump."

It was a very complicated and advanced dancing part.

Rachel was astound even though she danced it.

_He is a great dancer._

_Why didn't he show it earlier ?_

_Wow, and his voice._

_This must be about seventy percent from what I heard so far._

When the song ended, the New Directions got a standing ovation as well.

They all went back to the locker room.

"That was awesome You guys, really great."

"Where the hell did you learn to dance like that Patrick ?".

Jesse came backstage , he watched the whole show.

He laughed over Kurt´s question.

Patrick stopped him.

"I am up for a couple of surprises Kurt, wait for it."

Rachel still tried to figure out some of the dancing moves she did on stage.

"I hope I wasn't to rough dragging you around on stage."

Patrick sat down next to her.

"No, I am just surprised."

"So was I."

She looked at him.

"What do you mean ?".

"The whole thing was improvised, it could have gone terribly wrong."

Rachel smiled.

"You are crazy."

"Yeah, I heard that before."

Rachel liked it when the two were alone.

He was kind of a tough guy, at least she thought so.

Not like other boys his age though.

He knew when he had to be a Gentlemen.

If she remembered right, Jade told her that he just turned nineteen.

Normally boys in this age are pretty immature, but not Patrick.

_He always seems like he has been through so much already._

Patrick sat there for a while.

"How do you know this Harmony girl ?".

"Since I can remember, she tried to steal my NYADA spot."

For a little time, Rachel forgot that he was Patrick Verona, the Off-Broadway one hit wonder.

"NYADA ? You talked about that before, what is that ?".

"It is the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.

Short NYADA.

You should apply there."

Rachel thought about the name for a second.

_That sounds Fabulous._

"Time to get back on stage guys."

Everybody followed Mr. Schue.

When they arrived at the stage, The audience was halve gone already.

"Is that normal ?".

Rachel nodded at Jade.

Jade and Patrick were so professional, that she sometimes forgot that this were their first Show Choir experiences.

When the Unitards made the second place, Rachel knew that they won.

"And now the first place of this years Ohio Sectionals:

McKinley High´s the New Directions."

The onstage reaction was way less fake than last year.

This year, everybody was really happy about the win.

Santana even hugged Rachel for a brief second during the celebration phase.

They were looking forward to the Regionals.

#

On Thursday, Rachel had a pretty relaxed day at school.

Even though everybody was a total ass to her all year long, they at least had the decency to leave her alone after and before the big Glee events.

"Guys I am really proud of you.

Even though there was an unsuspected challenge in the way, you still managed to master the Sectionals.

And I think this years Sectional´s MVP is pretty obvious.

Come up front Santana."

Mr. Schuester invited Ms. Pillsbury to the glee class this Thursday, since she always came with them to every event.

Rachel barely listened to Mr. Schues speech for Santana.

"Hey Rach."

Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Do you want to go shopping with me after rehearsals ?".

"Sure, what are you buying ?".

"Christmas gifts."

Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"thanks giving is in two weeks, isn't it a little early ?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No, I like to get the gifts extra early, so I can spare me the trouble of Christmas shopping in December."

"Excuse me girls, would you mind listening ?".

Mr. Schue caught the two off guard.

"As I was saying, I am really proud, and I will give you guys some time to relax before the Regionals preparation."

After the rehearsals, Rachel and Quinn went shopping.

They went to a local mall.

The two girls strolled from store to store until Quinn was done with her gifts.

"See Rach, what would take me eight hours in December just took me two hours.

Am I still that silly ?"

Rachel laughed.

"Do you need anything Rach ?"

Rachel thought about the next evening.

She would be on a date with Patrick.

"Maybe..."

"A dress for tomorrow ? I thought you would never ask."

Quinn took Rachel to her favorite clothing store.

"How is your dad doing ?".

"He really got a lot better, thanks for asking."

Rachel was really surprised how hard Quinn tried to be her friend.

"What about this one ?".

Quinn was holding up a very revealing black dress.

"Do you think you cold find something less …... Slutty ?"

Quinn nodded.

Then Quinn showed her a Orange dress, that showed less breast, and it was a little longer than the other one.

"This is perfect Rach, it is the perfect mix of whore and lady that the guys like."

Rachel smiled over Quinn´s understanding of what the guys liked.

"I actually like it, let me try that on real quick."

Rachel took the dress, and went to a dressing cabinet.

_I am wondering, what will Patrick wear ?_

_Maybe I am overdressed._

_Wow this dress looks great._

When Rachel came out of the cabinet, Quinn instantly started staring at Rachel.

"Wow, you look fabulous."

"Don´t you think I might be a little overdressed ?".

"No, if he comes in shirt and jeans, just make him feel like he is under dressed."

Rachel laughed, until she realized that Quinn was dead serious.

"What am I going to do with my makeup ?".

Quinn looked at Rachel´s face.

"Something rather dark on the cheeks, and something bright on the lips.

Pink maybe, and don´t overdo it with your eyes, stay simple."

Rachel was glad that Quinn was with her.

She had way more experience with this kind of stuff.

"So, what is your predate impression of Patrick... O´Riley Ms. Berry."

_Why did she hesitate with the name ?_

_Does she know ?_

"He was always very gentle with me.

And he protects me for some reason.

And during the Halloween Party he made me some compliments, which he did before in rehearsals."

"So ?".

"So, I guess I like him."

Quinn laughed.

"If you have to guess, maybe you should considering wearing a old dress.

I mean a hundred bucks is a lot money for a guess."

"Okay Quinn Fabray, you got me.

I really like him.

I just don´t know how much jet."  
Quinn nodded.

"Then lets pay for the dress."

The two payed and then went out for some coffee.

"Quinn can I ask you something ?".

Quinn took a sip from her cup and nodded.

"Did you ever hear of the name Verona ?".

Quinn choked on her coffee.

"No, ugh ugh, who is that ?".

"So Patrick told you ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"He thought Mr. Schue did when he told us about the tapes he heard, and then he entered the name in my smart phone.

How do you know ?".

Rachel took a sip from her cup.

"Jade told me.

Jesse knows too by the way."

Quinn nodded.

"I really don´t know why he changed his name."

Rachel laughed.

"Did you not read about the New York Underdog in the Broadway newsletter ?...

Never mind, I forgot who I am talking to."

Rachel took another sip.

"Anyway, Patrick was supposed to be in a huge Off-Broadway play this month, but a couple of weeks before he came to Ohio, it got canceled."

"Wow, so he really is that good.

I mean Don´t cry was awesome."

Rachel nodded.

"It was.

Considering it were only eighty percent."

Quinn laughed.

"What ?".

"We are so going to win Nationals this year."

Rachel laughed with her.

#*

When Patrick came home, Jesse and Jade were watching some TV.

"Hey bro, where have you been ?".

Patrick gave Jade a peck on the cheek, and sat down on a chair next to the couch.

"I bought a new guitar, for our thing next week."

Jesse got a little curious.

"What are the Verona´s planning ?".

Jade gave Jesse a kiss, and Patrick just stared confused.

"I told him to call me Verona when we are alone, I miss our real name."

Patrick nodded.

"We are recording some songs for our website."  
Jesse smiled at Jade.

"Baby, I just thought of the best idea.

What if..."

"No, we are doing this alone babe, sorry."

Jesse nodded.

Patrick thought it was kind of brutal how she shut him down.

"Anyway, what should I wear for the date with Rachel tomorrow ?".

"Where are you going ?".

Patrick sat up.

"I found this great place.

A small diner, its some miles up the highway, it´s called Streisand."

Jesse laughed.

"Perfect.

She will not even notice what you are wearing."  
Patrick nodded.

"Yeah right, you dated Rachel, any advice ?".

"Yes, don´t expect to get any on the first date, I dated her for a long time, and I never made her cherry pop."

Jade slapped his leg real hard, and left.

"That was a mistake mate."

Jesse nodded and followed Jade.

The next morning Patrick took Jade and Jesse to school in Jesse´s car.

The two had been fighting all night, but they fixed it over breakfast.

"To come back to my question, what should I wear ?".

Jade leaned in to him.

She was sitting in the back.

"She is probably going to wear a dress.

Something fancy.

What ever you do, don´t wear a leather jacket and jeans, the only girls who like that are Santana´s and Brittany´s."

Patrick took the advice and parked the car.

The day was rather stressful.

Glee rehearsals were a disaster.

"Guys, guys, guys please, I know you are tired, but Regionals are in January, and we are far from being Ready ."

Patrick interrupted him.

"Why can´t we just take like a week off of glee, and then we can start a total boot camp."

Mr. Schue liked the idea.

"Okay, but it´s on your watch O´Riley, don´t disappoint me."

Patrick nodded.

The guys all really loved glee, but they were happy about the week off.

"Hey Patrick, excited about tonight ?".

He turned to Quinn.

"Yes, why are you asking ?".

"I just wanted to tell you that Rachel is bringing her A-Game, so you better bring it."

She tapped his shoulder as she left.

_That was weird._

_At least now I know what I should wear._

_If she is bringing her A-Game, I will too._

Patrick took the bus home.

Jesse wanted to drive him, but Patrick told him to take Jade out to apologize for the fight.

Patrick arrived at home around six thirty pm.

He showered and got dressed.

He put on his favorite suit.

A light gray basic three piece suit.

He decided not to wear a tie, to look a little casual at least.

In his pocket he found a note.

**Hey Bro, I knew you would pick this suit.**

**Car got fixed, keys in the other pocket, have fun.**

**XOXO**

**Jade.**

He went to the kitchen and picked up the flowers he got for Rachel.

Around seven thirty pm, he drove over to Rachel´s place.

*#

Rachel got dressed really fast.

She wanted to spend some more time with her fathers.

"Are you sure that I can go ? You two just arrived, if you want I can cancel."  
"Rachel please just go already.

I never saw you so excited about a date, who is this guy that is taking you out ?".

Rachel drank some water.

The truth was that it was a big deal for Rachel since it was her first date since Finn.

"It´s Patrick, you know him he drove me home once."  
"Twice."

Rachel looked at her dad.

"Once you were really drunk, remember ?".

Suddenly Rachel blushed really hard.

"Oh my god, I remember now.

I am so embarrassed."

Her father´s just laughed.

Then there was a knocking on the door.

Rachel´s father walked over.

"Let me welcome your friend."

Her father walked to the door, and opened it.

"Patrick, you look fabulous, but wait until you see Rachel."  
Patrick walked in in a very classy suit.

"Wow, Rachel you look stunning."

He looked at Rachel with wide open eyes, and handed her father the flowers.

He scanned her from top to bottom.

"Well, you look very nice yourself Patrick."

Patrick ignored Rachel for a second, and turned to her father.

"Mr. Berry, how are you feeling ?".

Her father just smiled.

"Very kind of you to ask Patrick, I am very fine today, I really feel a lot better."

Patrick nodded.

"I am glad to hear that.

Rachel shall we go ?".

Rachel´s father took the flowers Patrick brought for Rachel.

Rachel gave Patrick her hand, and the two left.

_Wow, he really is bringing his very best tonight._

"Where is your bike ?".

"We are taking Jade´s car tonight."

He directed her to an old, but very good looking Camaro.

"Wow, nice car."

Rachel was very surprised how old school Patrick could be.

He even opened every door for her.

He Pulled out her chair, and he got up every time she left the table.

When they finished dinner, Patrick wanted to take her to a special place.

"So, where are we heading ?".

"Why are you asking every other minute ? Do you think I will ruin the night ?".

Rachel laughed.

"No, I am really having a good time.

I am just a little curious."

They were already driving for ten minutes on the highway.

"Here we are."

"What is this place ?".

"A little diner I thought you might like."

When they went in, Rachel´s eyes instantly started to shine.

"Is this..."

"A diner in honor of Ms. Barbra Streisand."  
Rachel walked up to a table.

There were two cake pieces and a couple of candles on it.

"Did you...?".

"Yep, I thought a date with a special girl should have a special ending."

She sat down.

Her eyes were still wandering over the walls, filled with memories about her idol.

"Don´t worry, the cake is vegan."

Rachel smiled.

"How did you know ?".

"What ? Did you think I go on a date without even knowing with who ?".

The two ate their cakes, and listened to some tunes from the jukebox.

"...No, Rachel, even though you are very talented, I have to disagree with you.

My Man is a way more significant piece of music than Funny Girl."

Rachel laughed.

"I could just talk about her all night long.

What about you, do you have any idols ?".

Patrick took a sip from the wine he arranged for the two.

"No.

There are a lot of people I love and admire, but no idol I think."

Rachel was a little disappointed.

"Did you know that you are Jade´s idol ?".

Patrick folded his hand in Rachel´s.

"What do you mean ?".

"She would never tell, but I can see how she looks at you.

She admires you."  
Patrick smiled.

"You can never tell her that, but she is the reason I still try to do anything with my voice.

She is the only one who believed in me since day one, and she still does.

Even two years ago, when shit started to rain all over our family, she still pushed me to always keep going, to never give up."  
Rachel stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Jade never told me, what happened to your family ?".

Patrick took another sip.

"Well first our father drank himself to death.

Then our brother died in Afghanistan.

Our mother always thought that it was all her fault, so she started drinking as well.

Along the road, she left, and I was responsible for Scott and Jade."  
"Why you ? isn't Scott the oldest ?".

Patrick nodded.

"But he was to dumb to take care of Jade.

Then we came to New York.

I got the gig at Angel."

Rachel now remembered the play he was supposed to play in.

"That gave us hope of course, but then the director blew it off, so we came to Ohio.

This were my last two years in a speed run, how about you ?".

Rachel smiled.

"The last two years, I think I got slushied about three hundred times.

I always fell for the wrong guys, and that scarred me emotionally.

Everybody started to hate me, and I blew our opportunity to win Nationals last year, because I kissed Finn onstage."

Patrick laughed.

"Combine the two stories and you get a bad country song."

Rachel agreed.

"Jade told me you all were raised in Brooklyn."

Patrick nodded.

"We were in some way.

Brooklyn changed us so much, that we started telling people that we were Raised in Brooklyn."

Suddenly it hit Rachel.

_Have we been holding hands the whole time ?_

_I did not even realize that._

_It feels nice though._

"Tomorrow I am taking Quinn and Jesse out for Brunch, I would ask you to come, but if it is too awkward with Jesse, I totally understand."

Rachel smiled.

"I´d love to come."

Rachel could see that Patrick was happy.

Patrick drove Rachel home around ten pm.

"Here we are, that's your stop."

When Patrick got out, to open her door, Rachel knew he would kiss her.

He took her to her porch.

"So, I see you tomorrow."  
He cupped her face with one hand and his other hand found her waist.

_Here we go._

He gently pulled her a little closer, and pressed his lips on hers.

Rachel´s bottom lip slipped between his, and a little moan escaped Rachel.

The kiss did not last too long.

And it was not too short.

When The kiss was over, Rachel tried to say something, but the only thing that came out was another moan.

She entered the house, and Patrick drove away.

"That boy is one hell of a kisser."

Rachel was ripped out of her trance from her father.

"Hiram Berry ! Did you spy on me ?".

Rachel went upstairs, not even caring too much about her spying father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: God, Heaven and other lies.

"Really ? The kiss was that great ?".

Quinn and Kurt couldn't believe Rachel.

"I swear, he is a better kisser than Jesse, Puck and Finn combined.

And he is such a gentlemen, probably the last one on earth."

Kurt and Quinn stopped at Rachel´s locker.

"So Rachel, now the after date impression.

How do you like Patrick now ?".

Rachel leaned against her locker.

"I think I like him even more now."

Kurt smiled at Quinn.

"Rachel Berry, are you falling for Patrick O´Riley ?".

Rachel and Quinn shared a look when they heard O´Riley.

"Maybe, if there just were a way to find out if he is the wrong guy for me again."

Quinn nodded.

"It´s a leap of faith.

Did he squeeze your ass when you kissed ?".

Rachel pinched Quinn´s arm.

"No, he did not."  
"So he respects you enough to not grope you, that´s good."

Rachel opened her locker, and placed her books in it.

"Why did you come to the school anyway ? Its Saturday, and you are supposed to meet the three for brunch."

"Tomorrow they shoot the first pictures for the yearbook, and I don't want to be caught carrying books."

That the two understood.

"And why were you here ?".

"Kurt is helping me to improve my singing.

And I am helping him to improve his application for Julliard.

What about your´s you need help ?".

Rachel cleared her throat.

"No, I am actually applying for another school."

Kurt almost had a heart attack.

"What school ?".

"New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts."

Kurt started laughing.

"NYADA ? They only take a hundred students every two years, you are a god under the glee kids Rachel, but you are nothing compared to the NYADA calibers."

Rachel shook her head.

"Way to help me with my decision Kurt.

And they do want Patrick, so I think my chances are not that bad."

Suddenly Kurt went silent.

"They actually do want Patrick ? How ? Why ? He is not that good."

Rachel and Quinn giggled a little.

"You have no idea Kurt."  
With that keyword, Rachel just left the two.

She made her way to the place Patrick told her.

Patrick, Jade and Jesse were already waiting for Rachel in a both.

When Rachel sat down, there was already a vegan salad plate and some vegan bread waiting for her.

"I took the freedom to order this for you Rach."

Rachel thanked Jade, and sat down next to Patrick.

Patrick and Jesse took orders from the girls, and went to the bar.

Rachel and Jade had some water.

So did Patrick.

Jesse wanted some juice.

"So Patrick told me about your date, did you have a good time ?".

"Yeah, everything from the moment he picked up until the moment he kissed me just seemed so real.

Do you know what I mean ?".

Jade smiled.

"He kissed you ?".

Rachel blushed a little.

"He did not tell you ?".

She shook her head.

"How was it ?".

"Jade ?! This is kind of weird for me."  
Jade nodded.

"Got it.

So everything was so Real ?".

"Yeah, he is just so much more mature than Finn or Puck."

Jade nodded.

"And, no offense, but he is more Gentlemen than Jesse."

Jade nodded again.

"I know, Jesse is going way to fast."

Rachel agreed.

During their talk the other meals came.

"Three vegan brunch menus, here you go."

Rachel looked at Jade.

"Yeah, Patrick convinced us to eat vegan today.

He thought the smell of beacon and eggs might bother you."  
Rachel smiled when the two boys came back.

"What are you talking about ?".

Rachel and Jade just smiled at each other.

"So now we are all here, Jade and I wanted to ask you two something about next week.

There is a Guns n Roses concert in Columbus, and we have two spare cards.

Its on Saturday, and we thought you two might want to come."  
Rachel was really happy that Patrick wanted to spend more time with her.

_I must really like him._

_Why else would I be that happy, I don't even listen to Guns n Roses._

"I´m in.

Let me just call my dad´s.

Wow, eight missed calls."

Rachel grabbed her phone, and went to the bathroom.

#

"So, Rachel told me you kissed her."

Jade started eating.

"I don´t think it´s your business, but yes we did kiss."

He knew she wanted to know more.

"Quit it Jade, I wont tell you anything."

She nodded.

"So Rachel will tell me."  
Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

He started eating as well.

"You two have plans for tomorrow right ?

Your video thing ?".

Patrick nodded at Jesse.

Jesse suddenly went silent.

He was staring at Rachel, who was talking on her phone in front of the bathroom.

"Guys, I think something is wrong."

When Patrick turned his head to look at Rachel, he instantly saw that she was frozen.

She just looked at a wall with empty eyes.

When she hung up the phone and still did not move, Patrick decided to go over there.

"Rachel ?".

He touched her shoulder, and she instantly turned and looked at him.

She had tears in her eyes.

"M...my..."

"What´s wrong ?".

"My Father collapsed an hour ago.

Lima memorial."

Patrick took Rachel´s hand, and dragged her to their table.

"Jesse, give me your keys and pay, then come to Lima Memorial.

Jade come with us please."

Patrick got the keys, and dragged Rachel to Jesse´s jeep.

"Please buckle up."

Patrick entered the car, and the girls buckled up.

"We are there in five minutes Rachel, I promise."  
Patrick started the car and drove off the parking lot with squealing tires.

He was over the speed limit.

They were driving for about three minutes, when a police car stopped them.

"Oh come on, not now."  
"What now ?".

"Don´t worry Rachel, Jade shut up please."

The cop walked over to the three.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were driving ?".

Patrick nodded.

"It was almost as fast, as the door that hit you."  
The cop came a little closer.

"What was that sir ?".

In that moment Patrick kicked opened the door, and hit the cop in the shin.

"Patrick ?!".

Patrick quickly started the engine and kept driving.

After about three more minutes, The three arrived.

"Why did you do that ?"  
"I have no license on me, that would at least have taken half an hour to explain.

Now go, I park the car."  
The two girls got out, and ran into the Hospital.

Patrick quickly parked the car, and followed them.

"How is he ?".

Rachel was sitting on a chair crying.

Jade dragged him aside.

"The doctor just told her that her father´s cancer wandered into his brain, and he is in a Temporary coma."

Patrick scratched his beard.

"Will he wake up ?".

Jade looked at Rachel.

"They don´t count on it."  
Patrick blew some air out of his nose.

Then he sat down next to Rachel.

He wrapped one arm around her, and she instantly turned and put her head on his chest.

He gently stroked her hair as she cried in his shirt.

Over some time Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Jesse and Quinn arrived.

"Thank you guys for coming.

I am sure she would appreciate it if she was awake."

The group of people were sitting and standing around the sleeping Rachel.

She fell asleep in Patrick´s arms.

"She must have really freaked out, I mean she has been sleeping for over two hour´s now."

Patrick explained to the group.

When he saw the two police men at the end of the corridor, he knew why they were here.

"Quinn, can you take her, I think I have to go now."

Quinn nodded.

"Sure."

She tried to take over Rachel, but Rachel woke up.

"You guys all came ? Thank you."

She still was half asleep.

"How is he ? Did they say anything ?".

Quinn shook her head when Rachel asked.

Patrick stood up.

"Where are you going ?".

Rachel grabbed Patrick´s hand.

"I might be gone for a while Rachel, but I will be back tomorrow."

He walked to the officers.

The two instantly forced him against a wall and frisked him.

"What the hell are they doing ?".

Jesse wanted to help him, but Jade stopped him.

Rachel followed Patrick.

The officers put him in handcuffs.

Rachel hugged him, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Patrick."

"Always Rachel."

The policemen pulled him away from her.

"You can come and pay the bail in tomorrow morning."

#*

Rachel woke up the next morning, and everybody still was gathered around her.

"Guys, did you spend the night here ?".

Quinn smiled.

"Of course Rachel."  
"You are family" Kurt added.

Rachel almost started crying again, but then the doctor came back.

"How is he doctor ?".

"You´r father´s condition improved a lot the last night.

We are certain that he will wake up the next couple of days."

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Doctor."

She went back to the guys and told them the news.

"That´s awesome Rach."

The day passed quiet fast, and they all went home that night, since the next day was a school day.

When Rachel arrived at the school this morning, everybody was really nice to her, even Finn and Santana.

"Hey Rachel, I am really sorry about your dad, if you want you can skip glee today."

Rachel just smiled at Mr. Schue.

"You know me Mr. Schue, all I want to do right now is sing."

Mr. Schue nodded and kept going.

_I hope nobody can see through this mask._

_I am a mess._

_I haven´t slept at all tonight._

_All I want to do now, is talking to someone._

"Hey Rache, you want to talk ?".

Rachel thought Quinn and Jade could read her mind.

The three went to the cafeteria after school.

"How are you ?".

"I am a mess.

The only time I slept two days ago when I slept in Patrick´s arms, which was really sad girl stereotype by the way."

Suddenly Jade and Quinn shared a shocked look.

"What ?".

"None of us paid Patrick´s bail."

The three instantly stormed out.

They took Jade´s car to the police station.

"Do you think it is smart to drive to the police station without a license ?"

Quinn was really worried.

"Just chill Cupcake."  
Jade kept calling her the nickname that Patrick created for Quinn.

The three stormed in, and yelled random things at the officer behind the counter.

"Okay, calm down, what is going on ?

You blond girl, go".

Quinn stepped up.

"Our friend Patrick Verona, we want to pay his bail."  
Jade looked at Rachel.

"How does she know about Verona ?"

"Patrick told her."

The officer typed something on in the computer.

"That would be three hundred US dollars"

The three gave everything they had.

"This are Two hundred fifty, is that enough ?".

"Did I say three hundred or not ?"

The officer really gave the three some attitude.

Jade called Jesse to come with the rest of the money.

It took him about fifteen minutes to get there.

"Here, that's enough."

"Thank you, you´r friend will be released in five minutes."

When Patrick came out of the back, he seemed not as pissed as expected.

Rachel jumped in his arms.

"I am so sorry Patrick, I don´t know how we could forget about you."

Patrick kissed her forehead.

It looked really funny when Rachel hugged Patrick, since there was such a height difference between the two.

"It´s okay, I am fine.

I understand it, you had other things to think off."  
He looked at Jade.

"You are in trouble though."

When she nodded, he just laughed.

"Lets just get the hell out of here."

The group left.

They drove to the hospital.

When they arrived, The doctor was waiting in the hall.

"All off Ms. Berry´s friends, would you please leave.

I am sure Ms. Berry appreciate´s your being here, but I think you should all give us a minute."

When Jade, Quinn and Patrick left the hospital, Jesse was confused, but Patrick and Jade knew what was going on.

"This is going to crush her."

"Yes, I wish there was anything we could do."

Jesse looked at the two.

"What is it ?".

#

"Ms. Berry, I would like to talk about your father´s condition."

Rachel smiled.

"Yes, your colleague already told me, he is fine."

The Doctor took a look at his chart.

"I am really sorry Ms. Berry, but I am afraid that your father´s condition reached a critical point this morning around twelve am."

Rachel felt like somebody grabbed her throat and squeezed it.

"W...whe...where is my..."

"Ms. Berry, I am so sorry."

Rachel felt her head spin.

She grabbed the counter.

"What... What are you saying."

"At exactly twelve o two am, your father´s heart stopped beating, and he was non responsive to our resuscitation attempts.

That´s why we asked you to come in today.

Ms. Berry, I am sorry but your father passed away."

Rachel closed her eyes as the room started to spin faster and faster.

"Ms. Berry ? Are you okay ?".

Suddenly everything went black.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she was lying in a hospital bed.

Her Father was standing at the window.

"Dad ?

What happened ?".

He instantly walked over to Rachel.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you ? You really scared us for a while."

When she saw her father´s swollen eyes, she knew that it was not a nightmare.

She instantly started crying.

"It´s okay Rach, cry if you want, it´s okay."  
Her father stroked her hair.

"Did he... did he feel..."

"No, no, no sweetie, hey just fell asleep, and then...

He did not feel a thing."

Rachel nodded.

"You sure have great friends Rachel."  
She looked at her father.

"The waiting room is full of your friends from the glee club.

There are like thirteen people out there."

She sat up in the bed.

"I need to fill out some forms Rach, will you be fine here alone for a second ?".

"Just please send in Patrick and Jade."

He nodded, and went out.

A couple of minutes later, Patrick and Jade entered the room.

"Hey, how do you feel ? Still dizzy ?".

Rachel shook her head.

Patrick sat down in the corner of the room, Jade went over to Rachel´s bed.

"Do you need anything ? Maybe some water ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Thanks."  
Jade went to get some water.

Patrick just sat in the corner.

"Aren't you going to say anything Patrick ?".

"When my father died, everybody told me how sorry they were, and that he would be in a better place now.

It did not help me, and it actually made me kind a mad.

So no, I am not going to talk a lot, I am just here to listen to you Rachel."

Rachel nodded.

"I am serious Rachel.

If you feel like talking I will listen.

If you feel like fighting fight with me, and hell if you feel like punching somebody punch me."

Rachel nodded, the tears still rolling down her cheek.

"I know it´s silly, but I miss him already."

"That is not silly Rachel, I get it.

What is the first thing that you remember if you think about him ?".

Rachel smiled.

"When I was fifteen, I had my first day at McKinley, and a older girl made fun of me because of my nose.

I think she graduated last year.

When I got home, he was sitting on the couch, with the back turned to me.

And then he asked me what was wrong.

He did not even look at me, but he knew that something was wrong."

Patrick smiled.

"When I told him the story, he just smiled at me, and said:

Rachel, people will always make fun of you until you start accepting your little flaws and mistakes.

And someday there will be a man that will love you for these exact flaws and mistakes.

And your nose is not funny, it is beautiful.

I don´t know how he did that, but he could always make me feel like I am perfect."

"That´s because for him, you were perfect Rachel."

Rachel wiped her eyes.

"What about you, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about your father ?".

Patrick cleared his throat.

"I can´t think of anything good right now."

"Come on, there must be something."

"My father always fought with me, because I wanted to become a singer.

One day I signed up for a tournament in Dublin, and he decided to come.

I did not know he was in the audience.

I sang Father and son by cat Stevens.

Weird coincidence if I think back.

I made the first place.

After the show, my father walked up to me and said:

Son, I am truly and honestly sorry that I ever doubted you and your dreams.

I am proud of you no matter what you decide to do.

And you can always count on my support.

I think that is the first thing I remember when I think about him."

Rachel smiled.

"That is nice."

Then Jade entered the room with Quinn.

She gave Rachel the water.

"What are you talking about ?".

"Patrick and I just exchanged stories about our fathers."

Jade turned to Patrick.

"What did you tell ?".

"The time dad came to the tournament in Dublin."

Jade nodded.

"The time he threw a bottle at you ?".

Rachel thought she misheard what jade said.

"We should go Jade."

Patrick grabbed Jade, and left the room.

#

"How are you honey ?".

Rachel had asked Quinn to stay for a moment.

"I always say I will be fine, but this time I am not so sure."

Quinn sat down next to her.

"I just can´t think about my life without him."

She started crying.

Quinn took her hand.

"I am sorry Rachel.

I really am.

I wish I could help you somehow."  
Rachel wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for staying Quinn."  
"Of course.

I will stay as long as you need me."  
"Do you realize that the only thing that worked out for me the last couple of weeks is our friendship ? Everything else went to Hell."  
Rachel made some room, so Quinn could sit down next to her.

Quinn wrapped one arm around Rachel.

"What about Patrick ? isn't that working out for you ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"Why would I ever start a relationship now Quinn ?

So I can get cheated again ?

I think I can´t take any more emotional damage for a while."

Quinn nodded.

"I am just saying, I think Patrick wouldn't treat you like the other guys."

Rachel shook her head.

"I really can´t think about that now."  
Quinn understood.

"Do you believe in god Quinn ?".

Rachel rested her head on Quinn´s shoulder.

"Yes.

I am a person of faith."  
Rachel nodded.

"I am starting to doubt my whole believes."  
Quinn stroked Rachel´s head.

"You shouldn't.

Religion can be a very powerful source of hope Rachel.

Maybe you should pray, that always helped me when I doubted."

Rachel laughed a little.

"Praying ? For what ?

My father is dead."  
Quinn swallowed the "God acts in mysterious ways" speech, and just listened to Rachel for a while.

#

"So you lied to her ?".

"Yes.

I really like Rachel, and I think she has other problems right now, then our messed up childhood.

I would really appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself."

Jade walked outside to Jesse.

"Whatever, but if you really do like her, you should tell her the truth."

She got into Jesse´s car.

Jade spent the night at Jesse´s place.

Patrick stayed at the hospital.

He went up to the roof.

He sat on some pipes when Quinn came up.

"What are you doing here ?".

"The nurses told me that you went up here to smoke."

"Yeah, I stopped smoking a week ago, I just said that so they would give me the key."

Quinn sat down next to him.

"Rachel told me about the story you told her about your dad."  
"So ?".

"So how did it end ?

The way you told her or the bottle."  
Patrick smiled.

"The bottle."  
"What happened ?".

"Well, I sang the song, and before it ended my father decided to throw his half empty whiskey bottle at me, giving me the nice scar over my eye.

I really don´t know why."

Quinn shook her head.

"No, why did you lie, what happened there ?".

"I really like Rachel, Quinn, and I think it would not help her right now if I tell her how much luck she had with her father."

Quinn nodded.

"I understand that.

So you really like her ?".

"Yeah."

He looked at Quinn, and then at the floor.

"I like her so much, that I sometimes get scared because of it."

"What do you mean ?".

He Scratched his beard.

"I always thought I will die alone, and I got used to the thought.

Then suddenly I meet Rachel, and..."  
"And ?".

He looked at Quinn.

"She makes me think."

"And that is bad why ?".

"She makes me think about my whole future.

And I cant think of any scenario in which Rachel isn't there."

Quinn sat up.

"That's great Patrick, what´s the big deal ?".

"The big deal is that I never made myself that dependent of somebody.

And I am just scared that I might disappoint Rachel."

"In what way ?"

"She thinks I am Patrick Verona the New York underdog.

But what if she does not like the REAL Patrick Verona."

Quinn stood up.

"You two have been out once, and you fell for her like that ?

The way I see it, you are not scared that you might disappoint her, you are just worried that she will break your heart."

Patrick smiled.

"And what if ?".

"Are you that blind ?"

Patrick looked at her.

"Jade told me that After she got the call that her father had a breakdown, she did not even let Jade hold her hand, but she fell asleep in your arms.

And as soon as you tried to stand up, she instantly grabbed your hand."

Patrick knew where this was going.

"I never met two people who were so different and so alike at the same time."

Quinn sat back down.

"Both of you are just to scared of being hurt, that you forgot about what the other one might be for yourself.

Since this year started, Rachel has been nothing but tense.

And when you finally went out with her, the tension disappeared, even if it was for such a short time."

"What do you want to tell me Quinn ?".

"I am telling you that you some how managed it to calm and comfort Rachel in a way, that not even medical drugs would be able to."

Quinn took something out of her purse.

She gave it to Patrick.

"This is my new number call me when ever you think you could need help, or even if you just want to talk."

Patrick took the piece of paper.

"Let me tell you something that might ease your decision if you want a relationship with Rachel.

Rachel Berry has been hurt a lot in her life, believe it I know that.

Mainly because I caused most of the pain.

Anyway, just don´t hurt her by letting her wait."

She stood up, and walked a couple of steps.

Then she turned around.

"Don´t blow your chance Verona."

She left.

_Is she right ?_

Patrick went downstairs and returned the key.

Then he made his way to Rachel´s room.

When he entered, Rachel was fully dressed and sitting on the bed.

"Hey, the nurse said you were good to go, why are you still here ?".

Rachel was staring at a picture from her father.

Patrick sat down next to her.

"What was his first name, he never told me."

Rachel smiled.

"LeRoy."

"LeRoy.

Does not sound that Jewish to me."

"The two raised me by my other dad´s religion.

I still can´t believe he will never be there again."

Patrick folded his arms on his chest.

"Why don´t we go down into the cafeteria, and if you want, we can talk for a while."

Rachel nodded.

"Thank you."

"Always."

The two left the room.

#*

"... And then, out of nowhere my dad decides that it was time to stand up, and sing a Whitney Huston medley."

Rachel and Patrick laughed.

Rachel was still crying, but Patrick helped her a lot.

"What about your sweet sixteen, what did you do".

Rachel took a sip from her coffee.

"I think I started playing guitar that day."

Rachel decided to walk home with Patrick.

It was only a fifteen minutes walk.

"Will you be at school tomorrow ?".

"Yeah, you want me to tell the guys something ?".

Rachel thought about it for a while.

"Please just tell them that I will be fine, and thank them for being at the hospital."

Patrick nodded.

They talked about a lot of thing´s on the way to Rachel´s place.

When they arrived, her father was sitting on the front porch.

"Dad ? Are you okay."

"Yes, sweetie, I am fine, it is just the house."

Rachel sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know.

I don´t know how we could manage that."

"I know."

The two looked at Patrick.

"Why don´t you stay with me and Jade until you feel comfortable to come back here."

Rachel´s father stood up.

"That is very nice of you Patrick, but we could not and would not want to be such trouble."

"You wouldn't be, my brother is at the academy in Oklahoma, so we have one spare room.

And I could sleep on the couch, so Rachel could sleep in my room."

Rachel stood up and kissed Patrick.

The kiss was not as passionate as the other night, but it came from the heart.

"Thank you, I am, we are very grateful".

Rachel´s dad took her inside, so they could pack up some things.

Patrick informed Jade about their guests.

"Sure, I would love to help them out."

Patrick then called a cab for the three.

Rachel and her father came out with one bag each.

"You got everything ?".

"Yeah, I think we got enough cloth for three or four days."

Patrick nodded.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want."

The three drove to Patrick´s place, where Jade was already waiting on the the porch.

She came down to the cab, and took Rachel inside to show her around.

"Patrick I can´t begin to thank you for what you are doing for Rachel, for me.

I promise we will not be any trouble."

Patrick stopped him.

"I am sure of that Mr. Berry, please just come inside and make yourself comfortable.

And please stop thanking me."

"Okay.

And by the way, call me Hiram."

Patrick nodded and the two went in.

Rachel and Jade were coming downstairs.

"Patrick, I am not comfortable with taking your room, I mean you did so much for me already..."

"This is not a discussion Rachel, you either sleep in my room or we both sleep on the couch."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Okay, thank you."

Patrick shook his head.

"You Berry´s and your thank you´s ."

Rachel laughed.

*#

The next couple of days went over quiet slow for Rachel, since she skipped school for the whole week.

Rachel and her Father barely talked at all.

That was the Berry way of mourning.

When Patrick and Jade came home that Friday, the mood was quiet tense.

"Are you guys okay ?".

Jade went upstairs instantly.

"Yeah.

I sold my bike today, and I did not get as much as expected.

She is scared that we might not get enough money."

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table.

Patrick joined her.

"Enough money for what ?".

"We need to get to New York around New Years.

"What about Regionals ?".

"Regionals are in the last January week, we need to be in New York the first week."

Rachel nodded.

"What are you going to New York for ?".

"Our mom."

Rachel rose her eyebrows.

"I thought she was dead ?".

Patrick smiled.

"No, not yet.

But that´s why we have to be there.

The doctors expect her to die in the first January week."

Rachel nodded.

"I am sorry."

"It´s okay, if it was for me, we did not even need to be there, but Jade really wants to be there." 

Patrick stood up and went to the fridge.

"You want something to drink ?".

She shook her head.

Patrick then went upstairs.

The rest of the weekend was just a big fight between Jade and Patrick.

This Sunday was Thanksgiving.

The four decided not to do anything big.

They just wanted to stay home and eat some takeout food.

When Patrick came home Sunday morning, Rachel was alone in the house.

"Hey, whats up."

Rachel was sitting on the couch.

Her hair still wet from the shower.

She was coloring her toes.

Patrick sat down next to her.

"I have been living here for almost a week now, and everyday you disappear from five to seven in the morning, and on the weekend from eight to nine.

What are you doing ?".

Rachel looked up when Patrick placed a bag on the table.

"I am going to the gym."

Rachel nodded.

_No wonder he is in such great shape._

_We two are really alike._

_Was Quinn right ?._

A couple of moments before Patrick came home, Quinn called Rachel.

The two talked over Patrick´s relationship with Rachel.

"What about you ?

Every morning you do your little ritual right ?".

Rachel nodded.

"And if you don´t do it, you feel weird right ?".

Rachel smiled.

"Yes, I see what you mean."

"I am sorry we did not see each other yesterday, how was the funeral ? How are you holding up ?".

Rachel and her father had decided to have the funeral only with the closest relatives and friends of her dad.

"I cried most of the time.

But it still felt kind of good to get some closure.

Does that make me a bad person ?".

She closed her paint, and looked at Patrick.

"Not at all.

It´s just human to want closure after somebody close died."

Rachel put her feet on Patrick´s lap.

"May I ?

I don´t want to ruin the table."

Patrick nodded.

"Remember the story I told you about my dad, with the singing tournament ?"

Rachel looked at him.

"I lied.

Jade´s version is true."

Rachel sat up.

"Why are you telling me this."

"I figured out that I should´t lie about my father anymore."

Rachel put one foot on the other.

"What do you think ?".

Patrick looked at her foot.

"I don't know, I like french tips I guess.

Does that make me sound gay ?".

Rachel laughed.

"No, I meant about us.

Do you think we could have a chance, you know... couple wise."

Patrick scratched his beard.

"I think we should try."

Rachel nodded.

Then she took her feet down from Patrick´s lap, and leaned over to him.

She gave him a kiss.

On the lips, but nothing too fancy.

"Then lets.

And by the way, that did make you sound gay.

A lot."

Then she left.

She went upstairs.

_Are we in a relationship now ?_

_Is he my ?_

_am I his ?_

_I am confused._

Rachel went to her room to work on some school stuff, since she would return to school the next day.

The four people decided to celebrate thanksgiving on Sunday, since everybody was home anyway.

The original thanksgiving had been three days ago.

Jade was the last to arrive around six pm.

She brought the food.

When Rachel came down for dinner, she got pulled aside by Patrick.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."  
Rachel nodded.

"Sure."

"What the hell happened before ?

Are we a couple now ?".

Rachel laughed.

"Thanks god, I thought I was the only one who was confused."

Patrick and Rachel sat down on the couch.

"Maybe we should talk this through."

Patrick agreed.

"If you and I become a couple, I want you to give up certain things."

She watched his every move while she was talking.

"I want you to start eating vegan, so you have to quit eating meat for instance.

I also want you to be faithful and I want you to be honest all the time.

I also feel like I have to inform you that if this relationship is working out, and you decided that you want more, you should convert to Judaism.

That means at least circumcision."

Patrick smiled and nodded along.

"And if you are able to promise me all that and keep it, I will be a loving, caring and faithful girlfriend in return."

Patrick sat up and took her hands.

"Rachel Berry.

I hereby would like to promise you that I will always tell the truth and never cheat on you.

And don´t worry, I am already circumcised.

How was that ?".

Rachel shook her head, smiling.

"That was great.

Boyfriend."  
Patrick stood up and helped Rachel standing up.

"Then lets get something to eat.

Girlfriend."

*#

Quinn was showering when her phone rang.

"Yes ?".

"Hey, Quinn, this is Patrick.

I hope my timing is not too bad."

"Nope, we can talk."

Quinn sat down on her bed.

She put a towel where she sat, since she did not want any ass prints on the bed, and the towel was too small to cover her whole body.

"So Rachel and I are in a Relationship I guess."

"You guess ?".

"It felt like I was signing a contract."

Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, that sound like her.

You are living together now right ?".

"Yeah, that´s why I am calling, I am scared that she only wan´t to be with me because I let her and her dad live here."

Quinn cleared her throat.

"Patrick, I really think that she is serious about you."

"How come ?".

"Well, I got a message five minutes ago, and it said:

**I am in a Relationship with Patrick :) spread the news.**

And she changed her Facebook status to Rachel Berry is in a Relationship with..."

"What ?".

"Obviously she is in a relationship with Patrick Verona."

"Yeah she is..."

"Verona ?".

"SHE DID NOT !".

"Yeah she did."

Now everybody would know about Patrick and Jade´s name.

Suddenly Quinn´s door opened.

"Hey Girl, I made you some... Quinn !?".

Quinn grabbed the covers from her bed and wrapped them around her body.

She threw the phone away.

"MERCEDES ! KNOCK maybe ?".

Mercedes picked up the phone.

"Who is this ?".

"Mercedes ? This is Patrick.

What are you doing with Quinn ?".

"We live together.

Wait a second.

Did you know that she was naked ?".

Quinn threw a pillow at Mercedes.

Mercedes just laughed and gave her the phone back.

"Why the hell are you naked, and why do you live with Mercedes ?".

"I was SHOWERING !".

She looked at Mercedes.

"And I live with Mercedes because.

It´s a long story."

She heard Patrick exhaling.

"Whatever Quinn, I think I have to answer some OH MY GOD YOU ARE PATRICK VERONA mails.

Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

Patrick hung up.

Mercedes came back.

"Are you done with the phone sex ?".

"I WAS SHOWERING !

And he is taken now, so no phone sex with him."

Mercedes laughed.

"So he and Rachel ?".

"Yes.

And something else, you might want to check Facebook.

There are some exciting news on Patrick."

Mercedes sat down, and started her laptop.

_I might as well help her, she will know one way or the other._

#

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a second ?".

Rachel followed Patrick.

"I saw Facebook."

Rachel closed her eyes.

"I knew it, I changed it too soon."

Patrick shook his head.

"It was fine, now everybody knows that you are in a relationship with Patrick Verona."

She smiled, then she dropped her jaw.

"Verona ? Did I really do that ?".

"You obviously did, why else would I get six hundred text massages in four minutes."

The two were interrupted by Jade from inside the house.

"RACHEL BERRY, WHERE ARE YOU ?".

When she came out, Rachel closed her eyes, expecting a punch to come her way.

Instead, Jade hugged her real tight.

"I knew you two would work."

Rachel hugged her back.

"You are not mad about Verona ?".

Jade laughed.

"No, that was his thing anyway."

She pointed at Patrick, who was talking on the phone now.

"YES Kurt I am Patrick Verona.

THE Patrick Verona, would you please stop calling now ?".

He hung up.

"How come everybody knows me already ? I never thought they would even know my name.

I mean you and Kurt okay, but Puck ? Santana ? Tina ?".

Rachel gave him her phone.

"I know why sweetie."

He took the phone, and read Mercedes last post.

"She posted a video of me singing at the audition to Angle ?

Why would she do that ?".

Rachel took her phone back.

"It´s okay Patrick, at least now you don´t have any secrets anymore."

Patrick nodded.

"And I got you as a girlfriend, so I guess I am the winner this one time."

He gave Rachel a kiss, and went inside.

"I thought, you might want to sleep in your room tonight."

Patrick shook his head.

"I don´t want to bother you Rachel."

Rachel hugged him.

"I think I will be fine Patrick.

Just don´t try anything funny."

Patrick laughed.

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Coming Home for Christmas.

When Patrick woke up on Monday, Rachel was still sleeping next to him.

She was resting her head on his right bicep.

His head was resting on his right hand.

_What a couple of months._

_Who would have expected that McKinley high would be such a experience._

_I wonder what will happen today._

_I should watch out for Rachel´s exes, they might be jealous._

_Also I should stay away from Kurt._

_He will be curious about my past._

_Rachel was right though, I am glad that I can finally be who I really am._

Patrick looked at the clock.

It was already five thirty am, and he knew that Rachel always got up around six, so he decided to stay in bed for another twenty minutes.

_I hope she will be fine._

Rachel decided to go to school again this Monday.

Patrick was worried that she wasn't ready.

Around six am, Patrick decided to wake up Rachel.

"It´s time to wake up Rach".

Patrick swung himself out of the bed, and took off his shirt.

Rachel sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing ?".

"I figured that I would stop going to the Gym during the week, and train with you instead."

Rachel smiled.

"That´s very nice."

Patrick was in undershirt.

The two trained together, but their training was quiet different.

Rachel´s training was perfect to keep her flexibility, and to increase her stamina.

Patrick´s training was centered about shaping and gaining muscles.

#

When Rachel came out of the shower, it was about seven fifteen am.

She saw Patrick doing the splits.

Then he gently brushed his hands through the air.

"What are you doing ?".

Patrick opened his eyes, and looked at Rachel.

Then he pushed himself up again.

"That was a modified Tai Chi exercise."

"Tai Chi ? Very exotic."  
Patrick took some cloth out of his dresser, and put them on the bed.

"Yeah.

Jade and I were trained in some Martial arts.

That's pretty much all our father did, teaching us this kind of stuff."

Rachel nodded.

"Did it do anything for you ?".

"Yeah, it showed me a life of discipline and honor."  
"Wow, really ?".

"No, who am I Karate kid ?".

Rachel laughed.

"I never liked it very much, I loved that our mother tough us Irish though."

Rachel smiled.

"Would you say something from me ?"

Patrick smiled.

"Is maith liom do thóin"

Rachel felt a little tingle when he said that.

It sounded very mythical.

"What did that mean ?".

"It meant:

You look very beautiful this morning."  
Rachel blushed a little.

"Wow, thank you."

Patrick kissed her forehead, and entered the bathroom to shower as well.

"Oh yeah, it actually meant I like your ass."

Rachel blushed even more.

She grabbed the shirt he put on the bed, and threw it at him.

Patrick shut the door before it hit him.

_Unbelievable._

_I should get downstairs._

Went Rachel went down, Jade and Rachel´s dad were sitting in the kitchen.

Rachel decided to join them.

"Hey Rach, how did you sleep ?".

"I slept good.

Thank you.

How about you."  
Jade sat down next to Rachel.

"Not very well.

I kept thinking about my brother, this jackass."

Rachel turned to Jade.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."  
Rachel nodded.

"Is it about your trip to New York ?".

Jade looked at Rachel.  
"Did he tell you about our mom ?".

Rachel nodded again.

"I am worried that we might not get enough money."  
"Calm down Jade, you still have time until January, and you will get enough money for both of the trips."  
Jade shook her head.

"Patrick wants us to go in January, I would like to be there from New years until January."

Rachel pulled her chair closer to the table.

"Why is that ?".

"Well, our mother is supposed to die around New Years, and Patrick and I would like to have the funeral the first January week."

"I thought that Patrick wanted to be in New York the last January week alone."

"I do."  
Patrick came downstairs.

"I think we shouldn't be there when she dies."

Jade stood up, and shook her head.

"I can´t believe you Patrick Verona.

Your mother is about to die, and you are not even man enough to see her one more time."  
She stormed out.

"Rachel, maybe we should..."

"It´s okay Hiram, she will be fine."

Patrick sat down next to Rachel.

"Why don´t you want to be there when she dies ?".

Patrick put his backpack on the table.

"I think it wouldn't be that good for Jade to see mom before her death.

If she starts to connect with her again, and then she dies, I think that would crush her."

Rachel just stopped asking.

Patrick and her ate something, and went to school.

It was the first December.

They still had three weeks until the Christmas vacations.

As it was tradition, Mr. Schue announced the holidays school musical on the first school day in December.

All day long, people treated Rachel like she was made out of glass.

_It is kind of nice that nobody slushied me though._

She was extremely excited about the musical announcement.

During the day, Rachel stopped at her locker, and hung up a picture she made of Patrick.

She also stopped, to look at the pictures she had from her dads.

Patrick and her had lunch together, but she did not see a lot of him the rest of the day.

On her way to glee rehearsal, she meet Quinn.

"Hey Rach."  
"Hey Quinn, Where have you been during Spanish today ?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I did not feel like going to Spanish."

"Are you kidding ? I think Mr. Schue will ask the same thing."  
Quinn just laughed.

"How are things with your new boyfriend ?".

"Pretty good, it was weir waking up next to him today."  
Quinn stopped, so did Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, I can´t believe you already let him talk you into sex."  
Rachel shook her head, and kept walking.

"We did not have sex, and he is not trying to talk me into anything.

We just slept in the same bed."  
"Clothing ?".

"I was wearing a nightgown and he was wearing a t shirt and pants."  
"I think its fine then.

Are you serious with him ?

I mean you don´t feel obligated to be his girlfriend because he let you live in his house right ?".

Rachel nodded.

"I am dead serious Quinn.

The fact that he let me and my dad live with him just was one more reason to trust him."  
The went to the choir room.

When the two entered the room, Patrick was sitting on his usual spot on the side, and he was surrounded by New Direction members.

Jade was sitting behind Patrick.

The club was obviously bothering them with questions about their name.

"Guess what Rach, some people actually saw your post."

Rachel nodded at Jade, and took place next to Patrick.

"How was your..."  
Rachel ignored Patrick, and looked at the glee club members, who were staring at the two.

She looked over to Patrick, and nodded in the direction of the new directions.

"Guys, would you mind ?".

They were still staring.

"Get the fuck out of here."  
The New Directions took their usual places, and started their own conversations.

"So, how was your day ?".

"Pretty weird, everybody was giving me the easy treatment."  
"Maybe that was because they were busy annoying me with their questions about New York."

Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don´t worry Rachel, its fine.

Maybe two or three more days, and it will be forgotten."

Rachel was glad that Patrick was very forgiving with her.

"You know what´s funny though, I haven't seen Kurt the whole day.

I thought he would be all over me."  
Rachel nodded.

Then Quinn leaned in to the two.

"No wonder Kurt is not here, Brittany just told me that Korofski has been picking on him all day, and I think he wanted to beat him down after school today.

So don´t wonder if he does not show up at rehearsals."  
Patrick turned around.

"So you are saying that he is getting a beat down right now ?"

Quinn nodded.

"And everybody knows that ?".

Quinn nodded again.

"Even Puck, Finn, Sam and the other guys in here ?".

Quinn nodded.

Patrick stood up, and left the room.

"Cowards."

The room watched him leave.

"Where is he going" Puck´s question was answered with Jade standing up.

"I think we might have a problem."

Rachel, Quinn and Jade ran after Patrick.

They were followed by some other glee members, and they were followed by others, until everybody from the glee club was following Patrick.

They walked until they saw a huddle of cheerios and football players cheering and celebrating, while Korofski threw Kurt against the lockers again and again.

Patrick turned to the club.

"And you all knew about that ?".

"What were we supposed to do."

Patrick walked to Blaine.

"You are Kurt´s boyfriend and you ask me what to do ?"

Blaine just looked at the ground.

"You guys, are all pathetic."

Patrick took his jacket off, and gave it to Jade.

Jade whispered while she took the jacket.

"It is a bad idea Brother."  
"I know."  
Patrick walked in the direction of the big huddle.

"What is he doing."  
Rachel turned to the group of people behind her.

"Are you all just going to watch ?".

Again no reaction.

Patrick Walked over to Kurt.

He pushed Korofski aside, and helped Kurt up.

"Are you okay ?".

"Patrick, you should just..."

"ARE you okay ?".

Kurt nodded.

"What are you his boyfriend now Verona ?".

Patrick turned to Korofski.

"Fuck you Korofski."  
Korofski laughed loud.

"You should leave Patrick, there are like ten football players here.

Just get the fuck out, and let this fag handle his own problems."

Patrick looked around.

Then he turned and walked one step.

"That´s it Bitch, go fuck yourself."  
Patrick made a half turn, and kicked Korofski in the face.

Then he pushed a football player away, and punched another one.

It looked pretty good for him, until one of the football players punched Patrick in the face.

Patrick hit the locker with his shoulder.

Then, about seven football players started beating on Patrick.

Rachel wanted to intercept, but she was stopped by Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins, who passed the group.

They stopped the fight.

Mr. Schue took the New Directions into the choir room.

Patrick´s nose was bleeding.

Mr. Schue closed the choir room door.

Rachel and Jade were taking care of Patrick.

"What was that about ?".

Jade answered Mr. Schue.

"My brother was helping Kurt, apparently he is the only man in this room."

Mr. Schue looked over to Kurt.

"Is that true ?".

Kurt nodded.

Mr. Schue walked over to Patrick.

"Let me see."  
Rachel removed the towel jade gave her to stop Patrick´s bleeding.

"How do you feel ?

Any nauseous ?

Are you dizzy ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"I don´t have a concussion Mr. Schuester.

I think dislocated my shoulder though."

Mr. Schue took a look at his shoulder.

"What happened ?"

"On of the guys pushed me against the lockers."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"You are right.

Its dislocated."

"Its okay, I will see a doctor after the rehearsals."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"Are you sure you don´t want to go now ?".

Patrick moved his arm a little.

"Yeah, its fine."  
Mr. Schue walked back in front of the class.

"I am very disappointed."

Everybody looked at Patrick when Mr. Schue said that.

"No.

That is not what I mean.

I mean that one of you is in trouble, and you do nothing to help him ?

Come on guys, I know you better than this."  
Rachel was not sure if he was referring to Kurt or to Patrick with the trouble part.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk about Regionals today.

Any suggestions what we could do to impress the judges ?".

Mr. Schue grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the club.

"Brittany.

Any ideas ?".

"Why don´t mike and I do a expressive dance ?".

Mr. Schue laughed.

"Good plan Brit, but I think we need something a little bit more vocal centered.

What about you Finn ?".

Finn sat up.

"I think Patrick was right before."

Rachel was surprised.

So were Patrick and Jade, she could see that.

"When he said that the New Directions are overflowing with talent.

I think he was right."  
"So, what do you think ?".

Finn cleared his throat.

"Maybe we could do a three duet´s instead of two group performances and one solo."  
The rules for this years show choir championships were slightly changed.

They sang two songs at sectionals, now they would sing three in Regionals, and then in Nationals they would have to sing two solo´s and one group song.

Mr. Schue liked the idea of three duets.

"But who should do it ?".

After Mr. Schue´s question, everybody was looking around, searching their potential duet partner.

Then everybody was staring at Rachel, who was still taking care of Patrick.

She felt the looks in her back.

"Really ?

After all you did to me the last months, you think I would want to sing a duet with anyone of you ?".

She never looked at them, but she felt that they all looked away when she said that.

"What about me ?".

Now everybody was looking at Patrick.

"Why don´t Rachel and I sing a duet."

_Oh my god._

_This is it._

_I will sing a duet with a real Broadway performer, and he is my boyfriend too._

_I better bring it._

_What song should we sing._

She did not need to listen to Mr. Schue, to realize how great of a idea that was.

"What do you think Rachel ?".

She turned to Mr. Schue.

"I would love to sing with Patrick.  
If that is what you all want."

The room decided unanimous.

They wanted the duet.

"That would be one, what about the other two duets ?".

Mr. Schue stood up, and wrote Rachel´s and Patrick´s name on the white board.

"Why don´t we do like a same gender thing, like Finn and Kurt, and Santana and Jade."  
Rachel was surprised that Mercedes did not want to be in the Regionals performance.

Patrick shook his head.

"I like Kurt and Finn singing together, but Jade and Santana ?

The two would be in a permanent competitive battle."

Mr. Schue agreed.

"Jade´s voice is very dominant.

Her duet partner should be a more soft kind of voice, something to underline Jade´s Janis Joplin voice."  
Patrick totally agreed to Mr. Schue.

Suddenly everybody was looking at Quinn.

"You are kidding right ?

I can´t sing a duet at Regionals, its way too much pressure, what if I screw it up ?".

Jade stood up and walked over to Quinn, she sat down next to her.

"You won´t.

I promise."

Quinn nodded.

"Any objections on Jade and Quinn singing together ?".

Nobody said something.

Then Rachel thought she should say something.

"But I think we shouldn't let Finn sing."

The room started arguing.

"Don´t get me wrong please, I just mean we should not show everything we have before the Nationals."

The arguing kept going.

"She is right."  
Finn stopped the arguing.

"I think I should sing the lead vocals of the group number in Nationals."

Mr. Schue said nothing for a while, he just let them figure it out by themselves.

"What about me ? I could sing with Kurt."  
Some thought it was a great idea to let Blaine sing with Kurt, others wanted Sam to do it.

At the end they decided that Blaine would do it.

"So lets talk about the order, and the songs."

"I think we should start with Jade and Quinn, open big."

Mr. Schue agreed to Kurt.

"Then I would say Rachel and Patrick get to be the main event."  
Rachel again was surprised by Finn.

"Okay, and what about the songs ? Any ideas ?".

"Why don´t Quinn and I sing Just Give Me a Reason by pink, I mean I know it is a love song, but I don´t mind.

And the voices would fit perfect.

I sing the Nate Ruess part, and Quinn sings the pink part."  
MR. Schue nodded.

"Are you okay with singing a love song with Jade Quinn ?".

Quinn still had to get used to the thought that she would sing at Regionals.

"Sure, I don´t mind."  
So they took Just give me a reason for the opening act.

Rachel was getting suspicious that Mr. Schue did not interfere as much as the last times.

He did not make a single suggestion.

"So now, a song for Kurt and Blaine.

Maybe something a little upbeat."

Kurt knew exactly what he wanted to sing.

"I would like to sing Love Was Made For Me And You."  
Blaine agreed.

Mr. Schue wrote it down.

Then he turned to Patrick and Rachel.

"Now you two."  
Patrick checked if his nose was still bleeding.

"What do you think MR. Schuester ?".

When Patrick asked, Rachel knew that he noticed Mr. Schue´s restrain.

Mr. Schue thought about it for a while.

"Well, we got a chart song with Just give Me A Reason.

We got a upbeat song with Love was made For Me And You.

I think we should pick a ballade."  
Rachel´s eyes sparked a little.

Patrick just nodded.

"I think Rachel you have an idea already ?".

Rachel smiled.

"I have been dying to sing some Whitney Houston."  
Suddenly Mercedes jumped up.

"Aw hell to the no."

"I was joking Mercedes, she is not my style."  
Mercedes sat back down.

"I actually thought about the first song I would sing with Patrick together.

I am currently thinking about Endless love."  
Mr. Schue nodded.

"Patrick ? Anything ?"

Patrick looked at Rachel.

"Maybe You Raise Me Up.  
Classic, well known, and we would kill the performance together."

Rachel was not quiet convinced, but Mr. Schue was completely blown away by the song choice.

So Rachel agreed to try the song out in the next rehearsal.

"So, now we got that done, lets talk about the holidays musical."  
Rachel´s eyes again sparkled.

"Rachel, don´t even start, I know you are going to drop bombs on me.

We CAN´T do Wicked, and we CAN´T do Cats or Hair, and we CAN´T do Les Miserable.

And I think you will not like what musical I picked."  
Rachel got a little worried.

"For this year´s holiday musical, we will do We will Rock you."

Rachel almost fell out of her chair.

"But there is not a real female lead voice."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"That´s not all.

Since everybody is allowed to audition for school musical, and Jesse has been on our school for a while, expect him to audition."  
Mr. Schue was surprised about Rachel, not freaking out.

"Are you okay Rachel ?".

"Yeah, its fine.

Jesse is a great singer, and we get along pretty well now that he is with Jade.

And there is another musical next year, so I get another chance to shine."  
Mr. Schue smiled.

"Very mature way of seeing things Rachel."

Rachel smiled back.

"So, who wants to audition."  
All the guys raised their hands, except Kurt and Mike.

When Patrick raised his hand Mr. Schue had a crooked smile in his face.

"I think its on."  
The room cheered.

"So, tomorrow´s rehearsals plan:

The Auditions for We Will Rock you.

Rachel´s and Patrick´s tryout for You Raise me Up, and first impressions for the Regionals songs.

Class dismissed."

Patrick and Rachel walked out holding hands.

"How is your shoulder ?"  
"Actually, it is pretty good.

I think it was not dislocated at all."  
"Awesome.

What are you going to sing tomorrow ?".

They now walked on the parking lot with Jade and Quinn.

"Well."  
Patrick cleared his throat.

"There will be a lot of we will rock yous.

A lot of Another one bites the dust."  
"So ?".

"So ill go for Bohemian Rhapsody."

Rachel pulled some air through her teeth, making a whistling sound.

"I think Jesse might sing that."  
Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Don´t worry Rachel.

I got this."  
They walked to Jade´s car.

#*

The same day, Quinn and Jade were meeting, to take a closer look on their performance with Give me a Reason.

Quinn was nervous about the whole Regionals thing.

_I really don´t want to let the guys down._

_But on the other hand, this is a huge opportunity._

"Lets do this."  
Jade entered the auditorium.

Principal Figgins let them rehearse there.

"I am really going to throw some dirt in my voice, so you might want to sing really like, feminine and high."

Quinn smiled.

"I think I can do that."

"Why are you smiling like that ?".

"I can´t believe I will sing at Regionals."  
Jade nodded.

"We better rock this thing."  
Quinn agreed.

"How are things going with Jesse ?"

"He is not trying to make scrambled eggs on my head, if you mean that."

Quinn shook her head.

"I am sorry."

"Yeah, I´m used to it.

Everybody thinks that he is really mean all the time, but he really is a nice guy."

"You did not have the privilege to meet the Jesse that almost destroyed the New Directions."  
"I did never meet that Jesse, but I like this one."

Quinn just nodded along.

The two worked for about an hour.

"Maybe we shouldn't focus on the dancing that much."

Jade blew some air out, and scratched her hair.

"Maybe we should take a break."

"Oh god yes."  
Jade handed Quinn a bottle of water.

"Thanks.

I like your hair like that by the way."

Jade nodded.

"I did not think a accident could turn out that great."

Quinn agreed.

"Jade, can I ask you something about Patrick ?".

"Sure."  
"Is he serious about Rachel, or is he just playing with her ?  
No offense, but he seems like a playboy to me."  
Jade smiled.

"I know.

He did actually had like three girlfriends at the same time in New York, but I never saw him caring about somebody that much, who wasn't family."

"So you think he is serious ?".

Jade put down her water bottle.

"Patrick is not a very complicated dude.

He likes simple things."

Quinn laughed.

"Rachel is everything BUT simple."  
Jade nodded.

"That's what I mean.

She brings so much..."

"Drama ? Chaos ? Action ?".

"Yes.

All of that.

And he still Wants to be with her.

I think he is quiet serious about her."  
The two decided to keep the things they worked on, and perform them the next day.

*#

Patrick and Rachel spent the evening discussing You Raise me Up.

"I think we really should keep it simple.

Maybe we should take out some of the dancing routine, and add a little more story to the performance."

Rachel agreed to Patrick.

The two were in Patrick´s room, talking until two am.

"I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow."

Patrick laid down next to Rachel on the bed.

"You know what I just thought about ?".

Rachel looked at Patrick.

"I don´t have a clue."  
Rachel was not surprised to hear that.

"If we nail the musical and Regionals, Mr. Schue wouldn't have chance but giving the solo´s for Nationals."

Patrick smiled at her.

"Don´t worry, I will own We Will Rock you.

Queen is perfect for my voice, I might even bring eighty percent."  
Rachel laughed.

"You really must want that role."

"Yeah.

Freddie Mercury is one of the few persons, that I would consider a almost idol."  
Patrick wrapped his arm around Rachel.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his muscular body.

"What is a almost idol ?".

"You remember how I told you I don´t have idols ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Well, over the years there were a couple of people that I admired.

But there were always major or minor flaws that made me change my mind about calling them an idol."  
"Examples please."

"Well, there was Freddie Mercury, but I could never get over that gay thing, I know that sounds terrible, and I don´t have anything against gay people, but I just could not have a gay idol, that would be too weird for me."  
Rachel thought it was funny that he was a little homophobic, for the simple reason that he defended Kurt that much the other day.

"Then there was Heath ledger, but I think you know why I don´t want him as a idol."  
Rachel nodded.

"Same reason for Kurt Cobain.

And then there was Slash …..."

Rachel waited a couple of seconds.

"What about him ?".

"I just realize that I never had a reason to NOT make Slash my idol."  
Rachel laughed.

"I just became your girlfriend, and you already found an idol.

What would you do without me ?".

Patrick laughed.

"Getting cocky here are we ?

I would probably be lonely right now."

Rachel sat up, and kissed Patrick.

The whole situation grew into a major make out session.

Rachel was sitting on top of Patrick.

Her hands were on Patrick´s neck, and his hands were on her waist.

Rachel felt a tingle all over her body.

When Rachel slid her tongue gently into Patrick´s mouth, she realized it was the first time she ever initiated french kissing.

_That feels awesome._

_I never felt that way when I made out with Finn or Jesse._

Patrick´s hands gently moved down to Rachel´s butt, and back up.

_Is he stroking my ass ?_

_Oh my god, I need to stop this._

_Well, maybe a little bit longer._

Rachel felt Patrick softly pulling up Rachel´s night gown, until her legs were exposed, all the was up to her waist.

She wanted to stop him, but it just felt so great.

Patrick stroked her left thigh with his right hand.

His left pointer finger slid under her panties, and he softly stroked her bare bottom.

When Rachel started moaning and felt the urge to take her panties off, she decided to stop.

"P... Patrick, I am sorry,..."

She still felt very aroused.

"But I think we should stop... for now."  
Patrick pulled her nightgown back down, and cupped her face.

"I am with you on this."

He gently kissed her one more time, and she rolled off of him.

#*

When Quinn arrived at school the next morning, she almost died because of nervousness.

It was a huge day for her.

She would not only present her Regionals duet with Jade, but she would also audition for the Killer Queen role in We Will Rock You.

_I won't get it anyways._

_I will compete against Jade, Santana, Tina, Mercedes and last but not least, Rachel._

_How do I fit in there ?_

_Still I would love to sing the songs._

_Killer Queen, A kind of magic, Don´t stop me, Bohemian Rhapsody._

_Just to mention some of the songs I would sing._

_And not to mention I would sing not one, not two, but three duets with Patrick._

_I have to give a hundred percent._

She was aware that Santana and Mercedes thought that Quinn weren't thinking about Quinn as competition.

But she wanted to use that against them.

The only person she had to convince, was the Galileo.

Quinn was pretty sure it would be Patrick.

Over the day, she thought about every what if scenario.

Like, What if Jesse or Finn become the Galileo or the Scaramouch ?

Would she still want to be the Killer Queen ?.

All of these thoughts disappeared when she entered the auditorium for the rehearsals.

First up were the Regionals songs.

Quinn and Jade were first.

They were supposed to simulate Regionals as close as possible, so Quinn and Jade were in full costume for Just give me a Reason.

They were wearing black, shoulder free dresses, with a big bow in front of their chests.

When they walked on stage, the room went completely silent.

Everybody was focused on the two.

Before the music kicked in, Jade leaned in to Quinn.

"Lets do this cupcake."

Then she passed Quinn, and leaned against her back to back.

That´s how they wanted to start the performance.

_Now or Never Quinn Fabray._

#

"I think they will start now.

I hope your sister is ready."

Patrick took Rachel's hand.

"Don´t worry about her.

I hope Quinn will make it."  
Rachel kissed Patrick´s hand, and then took it in hers.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue, but what are we waiting for ?".

Mr. Schue looked at Quinn.

"I don´t know, where is the band ?".

"Oh, yes.

I wanted to tell you all that the band is out of town today, sorry guys."

Nobody blamed Artie, since there was a easy solution.

"We can do this, Finn takes the drums, Artie takes the bass and I take the guitar."

Mr. Schue agreed to Patrick, but there was still the Piano player missing.

"I can play the piano."

Obviously, not everybody was happy about it, but Jesse took the piano.

He played the piano flawless.

When Quinn started singing, chills were spread around the room.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

And when Jade joined in the chorus, and took the second verse, it was obvious, that the two would rock the Regionals.

They worked in total harmony.

And their performance was really moving.

Their biggest notes were breathtaking.

Jade´s note was really dirty, and husky.

Quinn´s note was soft, but yet dominant in a way.

They earned standing ovations.

When Kurt and Blaine entered the stage, Rachel was really psyched.

And even though the whole performance has not been as strong as Jade and Quinn´s, it was still beautiful how they interpreted that song.

Then, Rachel was standing on the stage.

Patrick was standing on the far right, and Rachel was standing on the far left.

When Patrick started singing to Jesse´s piano playing, the whole room felt something magical happen on stage.

He was singing a little higher than usual, but that was what made it so beautiful.

And then When Rachel joined in, the room exploded, and the stage was on fire.

When Rachel opened her mouth, her voice turned into an opera kind of sound.

Patrick was as surprised as the rest of the room, but he decided to roll with it.

It turned out to be amazing.

When it was over, Patrick kissed Rachel, and whispered in her ear.

"You are a genius."  
The applause was huge.

Mr. Schue got on stage.

"Rachel Berry, I can´t believe that I am saying that, but you surprised be today.

I never even knew that you could sing operas."  
Rachel just nodded along.

_How the hell did I do that ?_

_What did just happen ?_

_I can sing operas ?_

_But how ?_

"So, lets move on to the We will Rock you Auditions."  
Rachel left the stage, since the boys were first.

"We are looking for a Galileo and a Khashoggi here, so I would like to have at least four contestants."  
Finn, Kurt, Jesse and Patrick were on stage.

"Who wants which role ?"

Kurt walked to the right, all other to the left.

"Kurt ?"  
"I want to audition for the Kashoggi, what is wrong ?".

"I thought you wanted the Galileo as well."  
"I think the Kashoggi is more like me."  
Mr. Schue just went with it.

Rachel was excited.

"Who do you think will make it you voice wonder."  
Jade sat down next to Rachel, Quinn was with her as well.

"Thanks god you are here, I need help.

I have no clue..."  
"Its okay, I was just asking."  
Rachel pinched Jade.

"Listen to me please.

I have no clue how I sang like that.

It just came out like that, and I couldn't stop."

Quinn nodded, and Jade just laughed.

"It´ll be fine Rachel, ill take you to somebody and he can analyze what happened."  
Rachel´s eyes sparkled.

"A voice coach ?"

"No, a shrink."  
Rachel shook her head.

"How is a psychiatrist able to help me ?".

"When my father died, for over a month I sang like Jessie J.

I have no clue why, but as soon as I went to see a shrink, he helped me getting over the loss, and it went away.

Maybe it has something to do with your loss as well."  
Rachel nodded.

"Makes sense."  
They were interrupted by Finn, starting to sing we will rock you.

Rachel thought it was funny, that Patrick predicted it right.

When Finn was done, everybody was sure that it was one of Finn´s better performances, but everybody was waiting for Jesse and Patrick.

When then Jesse entered the Stage, and he started performing Don´t Stop me now, Rachel knew Patrick would have a hard contest.

His version was amazing.

He got standing ovations.

Patrick entered the stage.

"What song will you sing Patrick ?".

"Bohemian Rhapsody."  
Mr. Schue nodded in excitement.

"But first, I wanted to say that I have been holding back until now."  
Rachel looked at Jade.

"I thought I will sing the song around eighty percent, and win this thing, but Quinn and Rachel taught me something today.

Life is too short to hold back, so here it comes.

Bohemian Rhapsody, a hundred percent."  
Rachel thought her heart stopped.

Jade was already applauding.

When he started singing, he smoothly build up power in his voice, until the first Mama.

Then it was full drama mode on.

It was like they were watching an actual Broadway performance.

"My god his voice is..."  
Rachel took Quinn´s hand.

"I love you Quinn, but shut up."

Around the second verse, his licks and vocal runs became so flawless, that Rachel thought she was listening to a recording.

Puck barely missed his guitar solo because he was listening to Patrick.

The performance was complete.

It had a dancing routine, a story behind it.

Lots of heart, and even more quality's, that Rachel couldn't figure out, but if they weren't there, she would have missed them.

Even though the performance was all Patrick, he was no attention junkie.

When the guitar solo´s started, he put Puck in the center.

When the song was over, Patrick got the biggest applause, you could imagine from thirteen people.

Mr. Schue walked upstage.

"I think we got our Galileo."  
Jesse walked up as well.

"Congratulation´s Patrick, that was truly amazing.

I hope someday I will be able to do some work next to you."

"You will."  
Kurt interrupted Jesse.

"I would love to sing with you Patrick, but as much as I hate to say it, Jesse deserved to be the Khashoggi."  
Mr. Schue nodded.

"That is very honorable Kurt."  
Jesse reached his hand out, and Kurt took it.

"I am very grateful Kurt, I will never forget that."

Kurt nodded.

Quinn managed to score the role as the Killer Queen, and Jade got the Scaramouch part, since nobody else was interested.

"Wow, what a day.

Quinn sings like Carrie Underwood, Rachel turns into the voice of the opera, and Patrick and Jesse are singing side by side in We Will Rock you.

I would say that this was a successful day fellas, class dismissed."

After School, Rachel and Jade took off to see the shrink.

#

"So you are saying I am changing this was because of a event that mixed up my feelings, and my voice is acting like a valve to my feelings ?"

The Shrink nodded at Rachel.

"This could be anything.

It could be, as you predicted Jade, That Rachel´s father passed away, or

it could be a change of scenery.

Like when someone is moving to England, and suddenly speaks with an accent."

Rachel was sure it had something to do with her loss, like Jade said.

"I would like to see you again in two weeks Ms. Berry, the vacations start in a couple of days, don´t they ?".

Quinn nodded.

"Well, if the problem is still there, we can talk about medication.

What exactly is the problem anyway ? You just said your voice changed.

But with all due respect, I don´t hear anything odd."  
Rachel laughed.

"You should hear me sing."  
The shrink just smiled, and wrote something down.

The two left.

"Shall I take you home ?".

Rachel got into Jade´s car.

"Yes please, I need to think about some stuff.

I mean, what if my voice is like this in Regionals ?

Or what if it isn't anymore, and You Raise Me Up sounds stupid ?".

Jade started the engine.

"Calm down Rachel, if you´r voice changes back, you will still rule the Regionals.

You Raise me Up is an amazing song, and since Patrick is giving a constant hundred percent now, we will be fine."  
Rachel calmed a little.

When they arrived at the house, she was pretty calm again.

Patrick was just coming downstairs when they entered the door.

"There are my girls.

Where have you been ?".

He kissed Rachel, and gave Jade a peck on the cheek.

"Out.

Don´t get so nosy mate."  
Rachel thought it was funny when Jade and Patrick talked to each other.

Sometimes they got carried away, and started speaking with a full Irish dialect.

She barely understood them.

Patrick went to the kitchen, and Jade and Rachel to the living room.

Jade and Rachel spent the evening together.

Patrick was doing some phone calls, and internet research.

He had been doing that the last couple of nights.

The Vacations would start on Saturday.

Rachel planned on singing as little as possible in the next two days, so nobody would get used to the voice.

The Musical was three days after Christmas, and she was praying that her voice would turn back normal until then.

*#

The next morning, Patrick woke up around five am.

His phone was vibrating on the side table.

He answered it, and went to the bathroom, so Rachel wouldn't wake up.

"So, whats up ?

Will it work out ?".

Patrick closed the door.

"Yes, I said one person.

And maybe two more around new years."

He sat down on the bathtub.

"That would be great.

What would that cost ?

...

Two thousand that is just for one person isn't it ?

...

I could get you two for the first, and three for the next two.

...

Two point five is great.

So I see you on Sunday, is that right ?

Okay.

See you then."

Patrick hung up.

_Wow._

_I never thought I would be at the airport on the fourth advent._

_Its worth it though._

_I can´t sleep right now._

_I should go downstairs._

When Patrick walked down the stairs, he heard somebody crying downstairs.

When he listened closer, Patrick recognized Jade.

He decided to leave her alone.

He walked back upstairs, and laid down next to Rachel.

He fell asleep again, until the alarm clock went off at six am.

Rachel woke up instantly.

It took Patrick a couple of tries to get out of bed.

"Are you okay ? You seem very tired today Patrick."

"I had to answer the phone an hour ago."  
Rachel sat down next to him.

"Why ? Who called ?".

"It was something about a Christmas gift."

Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"A gift for me ?".

"Yes.

One for you, and one for Jade."

"We get the same thing ?".

"Don´t worry, I think you will like the present Rachel."  
Patrick could see that Rachel trusted him.

The two did their usual rituals, and went downstairs.

Jade was already waiting in her car.

The three drove to the school.

Patrick kept an eye on Jade, but he kept his questions to himself.

When they arrived at school, there was something weird going on.

"Something is wrong".

#

When Quinn heard Patrick´s voice, she walked up to the three.

"Hey guys."

Rachel let go of Patrick´s hand, and hugged Quinn.

This was something they had been doing for a while now .

Hugging.

Quinn still felt a little awkward hugging Rachel Berry.

"Hey Quinn.

What is wrong here ? Every body seems confused today."

Quinn nodded.

"Its about Brittany."

Rachel made a weird face.

"What about her ?

She never does something that confuses people.

I mean more than usual."

Quinn nodded.

"She has a black eye, and she told Santana that it was a car door."

"That happened to me once."

Quinn again nodded, this time at Jade.

"But then she told Mercedes that it was the door of her room.  
And she told Artie it was a tennis accident, and I think she told Kurt that a horse kicked her.

And she told me she is taking a boxing class."

Quinn saw Rachel changing her facial expression.

"So you think somebody did this to her ?".

Patrick stepped up.

"Any clue who would do that ?."

Quinn shook her head.

"Her last boyfriend was Artie, and since they broke up she is single.

She lives with her mom, and her mom is a very nice person."  
Patrick nodded.

"I guess there is nothing we can do about it right now Quinn.

She needs to at least tell us who or what did that, in case for us to help her."

Jade agreed to Patrick.

Still, Quinn knew she would try to help Brittany.

Quinn had all of her classes with Brittany and Rachel today, so she thought she could hang out with her a little bit, and poke around.

Maybe she´ll find something out.

Brittany never was the smartest girl, but that was also what made her that sweet.

And she was one of the sweetest persons Quinn knew.

She could not imagine what she could have done to deserve a black eye.

When Glee rehearsals came, Quinn had found out nothing.

She had been poking around all day, and she found out that her mother had a new boyfriend.

That was all.

When Quinn asked her about the man, she said he was a really great guy, apparently a veteran.

#

Rachel tried to help Quinn, but Brittany kept the real reason to herself.

"Whats wrong Rachel ?".

Patrick sat down next to her in the choir room.

Rachel kissed him.

"Its just Brittany.

We talked to her all day, but she only told us about her mothers new boyfriend."

"So he did it ?"

"No, he is a veteran."  
"So what ?

My father was a Veteran, and he beat me, Scott, and jade from room to room."

"Oh my god, did he really ?"

"That is not the point.

The point is, especially veterans tend to be violent at home."

Rachel nodded.

"Would you mind if Jade, Quinn and I drive her home after school ?

Just to get a peek at the Guy."

"Sure.

Keep me updated though."

Rachel nodded.

Glee rehearsal went pretty smooth.

Rachel pretended to sing most of the time, so nobody would realize that her voice still was different.

When the rehearsals were over, the four girls drove over to Brittany´s place.

They wanted to go out, and Brittany wanted to change first.

Rachel and Quinn thought it was a great opportunity to get a peek at the guy her mom was seeing.

"So Brit, what happened to your eye ?".

Jade was the only one who had not asked jet.

"I fell down some stairs."

"I heard you hit your room door."  
Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"Yes, that happened, and then I fell down the stairs."

"Okay, and let me guess, when you fell down the stairs, you rolled out on the street where a horse kicked you, and then you hit your car door ?".

Jade pulled the car over, and stopped about two blocks away from Brittany's house.

"Brittany, when I was thirteen, my father smacked me, and I had a rather big bruise on my chin.

I told everybody I fell on my bike."

Jade turned to Brittany.

"I will not ask you who did this Brit, I will just ask you one thing.

Do you want to stay with me and Rachel for a couple of days ?".

One single tear rolled down Brittany´s eye, as she nodded.

"Okay.

We can send Patrick later to pick up some cloths for you."  
The four drove to the house of Jade and Patrick.

When they arrived, Patrick was working on Jade´s car.

The engine wouldn't start, so she borrowed Jesse´s Jeep for the day.

She just had to pick him up in town in a couple of hours.

"Hey Patrick, did you fix my car yet ?".

He cleaned his hands with a towel, and turned to Jade.

"How did you manage to break it already ?

The car had just been to the shop."

Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way, Brittany is staying with us for a couple of days."  
Patrick turned to Brittany.

"Awesome.

Stay as long as you want."  
She nodded at him.

"Could you drive by her house later, and pick up some cloths ?".

Patrick nodded.

"If you want to, I can pick up Jesse as well."

"Thank you, that would be great."

Patrick nodded.

The four girls walked in, and Patrick drove away in Jesse´s jeep.

"So, I guess you are staying with me Brit."  
Brittany nodded.

"Nice house, who is paying for that ?".

Rachel just noticed that Quinn was right.

The house was quiet big for three students to own it.

"We get a lot of help from the state since we are all alone.

Its enough for the house, and some luxuries."

Quinn kept looking around.

Jade took Brittany upstairs to show her the room.

"What do you think ?".

Rachel looked at Quinn.

"I think that she is either scared of her mom, or the new boyfriend."

Quinn nodded.

"I am glad that Jade took her in."

Rachel smiled.

"Just like Patrick did with me and my dad."

Quinn sat down next to Rachel.

"That´s right, you lived her now for what ?

A couple of day´s right ?".

Rachel nodded.

"I think we might move back to our old house in a week or so.

I think we are ready to handle it."

"How are things going with Patrick ?".

"Better than ever, we really start to work as a couple."

"Did you guys sleep together ?".

Rachel nodded.

"So you are still just sleeping together ?".

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes Quinn, we are JUST sleeping together.

Even though there was a pretty intense moment two days ago."

Quinn turned to Rachel, and smiled.

"Tell me everything."

"Well, we were making out on the bed, and with every moment, it got harder and harder for me to stop.

When he lifted my nightgown, I decided to stop the thing.

But I think he was ready to go the distance."  
Quinn nodded, almost drooling.

It was quiet obvious that she loved gossip and dirt.

"What about you ?

Are you ready ?".

That was a difficult question for Rachel.

"You know, the first and last time I slept with somebody was with Finn.

We broke up not long after we did it."

Quinn was waiting for her to say something else.

"After you slept with somebody, they show how they really are.

I am just scared that he has been acting the whole time, and when we have sex, that he will take off his mask, and he just another jerk."

Quinn agreed.

"I know what you mean.

Puck was a Jerk to me the whole time, but after we had sex, and I was pregnant he turned into a really nice guy.

And you are scared that it is the opposite way with Patrick."

Rachel nodded.

"What do you think ?".

"You should be ready, and until you are don´t do anything you could regret."

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Quinn."  
When the front door opened, Quinn and Rachel got up.

"Patrick ?

You were fast."

Rachel kissed him.

"What happened to your head ?".

He was pressing a bloody towel on his head.

"A horse kicked me."  
Quinn and Rachel looked at each other.

"Brittany´s mom´s new boyfriend threw a brick at me."

Rachel sat Patrick down and took a look at the wound.

"Why would he do that ?".

"He came home when I left with Brittany´s cloth, and then he threw a brick at me.

I guess he wanted Brit to come back.

Don´t tell her though, I don´t want her to feel bad."

Quinn and Rachel were not happy about it, but they decided to keep it between them.

*#

The next morning was quiet stressful for Patrick.

He got up, finished his ritual with Rachel, ate something, fixed Jade´s car and drove everybody to school.

He never lived with three girls before.

It was hell for him.

He loved it when he came home and it was quiet.

Now, as soon as he opens the door, he either becomes part of a huge fight, or he witnesses a huge fight.

It was like they were waiting for him to come home, just so they could start fighting.

He was happy that it was the last school day.

Especially because he was looking forward to give Jade her gift on Sunday.

He knew Rachel was concerned because he bought her the same gift he got Jade.

But he was pretty sure she would be very happy with the gift.

Today the Glee rehearsals were canceled, but they still all meet up to rehearse the musical.

Even Jesse stayed longer, just so he wouldn't miss anything.

They rehearsed about three hours.

Patrick kept his promise.

He only sang a hundred percent from now on.

#

Rachel successfully sang in the background without drawing too much attention to her new voice.

Her appointment with the psychiatrist was on Monday.

The Psychiatrist, Dr. Red, was not working that close to Christmas, but he decided to talk to Rachel anyway.

She really appreciated it.

_I still don´t understand that voice changed just now._

_I just started felling like I can live with the fact that dad died._

_Maybe on Monday that whole thing will be over._

After school, some glee club members went out, to celebrate the vacations.

Jade wanted to go.

Rachel, Brittany and Patrick went home.

When they arrived, there were two police officers waiting on the porch.

"Mr. Verona ?"

Patrick nodded, as he locked the car.

"We got a call from a Mrs. Pierce.

She claims that you robbed her."

Patrick looked at the female officer.

"I don´t know any Mrs. Pierce."

The male officer showed a picture to the female, and the female nodded.

Then she drew her gun.

"Mr. Verona, would you turn around, and put your hands on the roof of your car."

"You too." the male pointed at Rachel.

Rachel and Patrick did what the two said.

"May I ask what we did ?".

The female officer started frisking Rachel.

"You are getting arrested for kidnapping Brittany S. Pierce, and Mr. Verona is getting arrested for Kidnapping, burglary and a possible assault charge if I see that eye from Ms. Pierce."

Rachel looked at Brittany.

"They did not kidnap me.

They took me in because I did not want to go home."  
"What about your eye Ms. Pierce ?"

Brittany swallowed hard.

"My mother´s new boyfriend hit me."

The female officer let go of Rachel.

"Is that new boyfriend Sargent Konory from the united states army ?".

Brittany nodded.

"And Patrick did not rob them, he got me some cloths."

"Ms. Pierce, do you have any prove that Sargent Konory showed any aggressive behavior ?"

"Isn't my eye enough ?"

The female officer shook her head.

"What about a head wound that I got when he threw a god damn brick at me ?".

Brittany looked at Patrick, and the male police officer let go of him as well.

He showed them the wound.

"I am so sorry Patrick."

"Its okay Brit, you did nothing."

The officers opened Patrick's cuffs.

"So, just to get the story straight.

Sargent Konory hit you Ms. Pierce, and then you went to live with the Verona's."

Brittany nodded.

"And then, Mr. Verona went to your house to get some cloth, and Sargent Konory threw a brick at him ?".

"Okay, would you please stay in the house for the next couple of hours, we need to get this story backed up first, and then we can decide what to do."

"Absolutely."

Patrick, Rachel and Brittany went inside.

"Thank you for telling the truth Brittany."

Rachel was glad that she helped them.

She really thought they were going to jail for a second.

"This is the least thing I can do for you.

I mean you took me in, and you never even asked what really happened."

"So, why did he do it ?".

Rachel ignored Patrick´s look.

"He was yelling at my mom, and I told him that he had no right to do that."

Rachel nodded.

"As I said before, stay as long as you want Brittany, you're more than welcome."

Brittany nodded.

"If you have no problem with it, I would like to stay over Christmas."

Patrick nodded.

"That's great."

Brittany hugged him and Rachel.

"Thanks you guys."

Rachel laughed.

On Saturday, Rachel woke up around six fifteen am.

_Did I miss the alarm ?_

_Ain't going to kill me._

Then she heard yelling downstairs.

"Ní ba mhaith liom a bheith den sórt sin a soith, más mian leat ach a insint dom cad atá ar siúl."

She recognized Jade´s voice.

Rachel walked downstairs.

"Stoptar suas.

Geallaim go Dia, tá tú ag tiomáint dÚsachtach dom."

Obviously, Patrick and Jade had an argument.

The two were in the living room.

Brittany and Rachel´s father were siting between the two, watching with excitement.

"What´s wrong ?"

Brittany got up.

"You have to hear this, first I though I was heaving a seizure, but then I realized they speak elfish."  
Rachel looked over to her father.

"She is right, well except the elfish part.

The language is beautiful."

Patrick and Jade looked at Hiram.

"Sorry."

"Never mind, we might as well fight in English."

"Now, Jesse will pick me up in a second, you should calm down."

Rachel again asked.

"What is the problem ?".

"She is going to get a tattoo."

Jade nodded.

Brittany thought it was totally cool, whilst Rachel and Hiram thought it was a bad idea.

"What are you going to get ?

And where ?".

"I probably will get PATRICK LEAVE ME ALONE across my ass."

Brittany nodded.

"Loving it.

Lets just hope you´ll never have a boyfriend called Patrick."

Jade rose her eyebrows and looked at Rachel.

"Wow."  
Rachel just nodded along.

"Seriously, what are you going to get ?".

Brittany turned to Rachel.

"Can´t you listen ?

She just told us."  
Now Jade was even more shocked.

"Seriously, WOW."

Rachel laughed and nodded.

"I am getting a Celtic knot on my forearm."

"Jade, I think you should wait until you are a little older."

Patrick walked to Rachel, and gave her a big kiss.

"THANK YOU.

Finally someone sane around here."

Rachel smiled.

"I don´t care what you all think.

I am getting a tattoo deal with it."

Jade left the house.

Jesse had been honking is horn the whole time.

Patrick went to the kitchen.

Rachel and her Father stayed in the living room.

Brittany went upstairs.

"Hey Rachel, I wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"Christmas ?

Chanuka is already over, and we don´t celebrate Christmas."

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about the holidays."

"Go on."

"I think we should go back to our own house around Christmas."

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Do you think you are ready for this ?".

"Are you ?".

Rachel thought about it for a second.

"I think so, yes."

"Well then I am ready too."

Rachel smiled.

"I am glad you talked to me first dad."  
She hugged him, and went to the kitchen.

"Guess what Patrick, you will get rid of me and my dad in a couple of days."

Patrick looked at her.

"That's too bad Rach, I loved having you guys around.

Its good that you are comfortable with going back though."

He kissed Rachel.

"I am so happy I am spending New Years at my own house."

Patrick smiled.

"Don´t count on it."  
"What ?".

He went upstairs.

It took Jade about three hours to return.

When she returned, she had a bandage around her arm.

The rest of the weekend was mostly peaceful.

The police arrested Brittany's Mom´s Boyfriend, so Patrick and Rachel were off the radar.

Rachel convinced Patrick to apologize to Jade, and Brittany and the Berry packed all their stuff, so they could leave after Christmas.

Patrick was gone almost the whole Sunday.

Rachel knew that he was going to the airport.

*#

Around two pm Patrick came home.

"Where the hell have you been brother ?".

Patrick had a big smile on his face.

"Would you mind coming into the living room for a second ?

And get Rachel as well."

Patrick sat down in the living room, and waited.

Then everybody came down.

"Wow, okay so everybody gets their gifts now I guess."

Rachel instantly sat down, with sparkling eyes.

Brittany and her dad sat down as well.

Jade was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"So, let me start with jade."

He pulled a envelope out of his pocket.

"Here you go."

Jade took the envelope, and looked at Patrick.

"You will fly to New York tomorrow, and you will stay until February.

You have a three star hotel room.

All inclusive."

Jade instantly had a big smile in her face.

She hugged him.

"Thank you.

Is breá liom tú"

Patrick gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Is breá liom tú ró".

Then he turned to the rest of them.

"Now, Brittany."  
Brittany looked at him.

"You got me something ?".

"Sure I did, I think you might like it."

He handed her a CD-case.

"Brittney Spears."

"Open it."  
Her eyes sparkled up, and she smiled.

"She signed it."

Rachel looked astound.

"Thank you so much Patrick.

This must have been hard to get."

Patrick shook his head.

"Its fine Brit.

Now the next gift was hard to get.

I know you don´t celebrate Christmas, but here you go Hiram."

He handed Hiram a old Record.

"Wicked, with the original cast.

This is very sweet Patrick, but I already own it."  
Patrick smiled.

"Open it."  
He opened it.

"Signed by Stephen Schwartz."

Rachel looked a little bit jealous.

"Look further."  
Hiram almost passed out.

"To Hiram Berry, its time to defy your Gravity."

Now she was Jealous.

Hiram jumped up, and hugged Rachel.

"And now, Rachel."

He could see how excited she was.

"You, are going to spent New Years with me."

Rachel rose her eyebrows.

"That´s it ?".

Patrick laughed.

"Did I mention that we will spent New Years on Broadway ?".

Rachel ripped her eyes open, and her Jaw dropped.

"WHAT ?!".

"Everything is booked, three star hotel, all inclusive we are gone from the 28th to the third."  
Rachel jumped on Patrick, and Kissed him allover.

With a thank you between every kiss.

"Okay, calm down."

She kept going.

"Really Patrick, I don´t know how to thank you."

Patrick nodded at Hiram.

"Its fine, I love doing nice things for my family."  
Rachel looked at him, almost crying.

"Is that true ?

Do you consider us Family ?".

Patrick nodded.

Suddenly Brittany, Rachel and Hiram started crying.

Patrick looked at Jade.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you guys not know that ?".

Brittany shook her head.

"I mean Rachel sure, she is your girlfriend, and her father makes sense as well.

But you count me as family."

He nodded.

"Sure.

I almost went to Jail for you, what do you think ?

Actually you are not the only people I consider Family.

I mean Quinn and Jesse, they are kind of Family too."  
Now Jade was crying too.

"What did I say now ?".

"You consider Jesse Family ?".

He shook his head.

"Why do people always start crying around me."

Rachel kissed him.

"Rachel, we got to go."

Jade pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, that's right.

I am sorry baby, but we have to go somewhere."

Patrick kissed her.

"Go ahead, I think ill enjoy talking to Brit and Hiram for a change."

She nodded, and left.

*#

When Rachel and Jade arrived at the office, Rachel was pretty nervous.

"Be calm, just be honest all the time."  
She nodded and went in.

Dr. Red was already waiting for her.

"Rachel, please come in."

Rachel sat down on the sofa.

"So, why don´t we start off right away."

Rachel nodded.

"Tell me everything that happened this school year so far."

Rachel took a deep breath.

#

When Quinn came back to Mercedes´s place, the house was fully decorated.

"Wow, who did all that."

Mercedes and her mom came out of the kitchen.

"We did.

Mercedes was so nice to help me with everything."

Mercedes took Quinn to her room.

"What´s wrong ?".

"Did you read Rachel´s last post yet ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"Verona is taking her to New York for New Years."

Quinn smiled.  
"Wow, she must be dying right now."

Mercedes laughed.

"I bet she is.

What about you ?

You got any plans for New Years ?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I think I might go to a party."

Mercedes nodded.  
"You should try to talk to your mom."  
Quinn rolled her eyes.

"If you want me to go Mercedes its fine, just don´t talk about my family please."

Mercedes nodded.

"If you want the truth, yeah I would like to spend the holidays with my family, and my family alone."  
Quinn hid how hurt she was.

She just started collecting all her stuff.

"Quinn, come on.

Just let it go.

We both know you will not leave this close to years end."  
Quinn did not say anything anymore, until she had collected all her cloths in a bag.

"Okay, this is it.

I am sorry to have bothered you for that long, but I am grateful for what you did for me.

I will see you in school next year, bye Mercedes."

Quinn gave Mercedes a halfhearted hug, and left.

_What did I do ?_

_Where do I go ?_

_Tomorrow is Christmas eve, I don´t have a place to sleep._

_Where should I go._

_Maybe Rachel knows a place._

She called Rachel, but nobody answered.

She decided to drive by her place.

*#

"... And currently I am living with Patrick, Jade, Brittany and my Father.

We are going to move back to our place after Christmas though."

Dr. Red had been quiet the last fifteen minutes, and listened to Rachel talk about her year so far.

"So, you just told me everything, did you hear anything that could be responsible for you voice change.

Remember, it is something that mixed all your feelings up."

Rachel nodded.

"My Father dying of course."

"Nothing else ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"You might not like what I have to say."  
Rachel swallowed hard, and nodded again.

"This Patrick Verona.

You obviously love him."  
Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Just think about it.

He has been treating you nice from the beginning, and nobody ever did that except your father, who died.

Then Patrick comes and offers you a home.

Now he is taking you to New York for New Years.

Your father dying was a terrible thing of course, but it only triggered a much stronger feeling for Patrick."

Rachel nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Have you told him yet ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"I just found out, how was I supposed to tell him."  
"Did you show him ?".

"What do you mean ?".

"I mean Sex, Ms. Berry."

Rachel blushed.

"I know how this sounds, but it might solve your problem."

Dr. Red ended the session, and Rachel got into Jade´s car.

"What did he say ?".

"He prescribed me a Sex Therapy."

Suddenly Jade started laughing.

"What ?".

"He said I have to sleep with Patrick, or tell him I love him."

Now she was serious again.

"You LOVE him ?

Do you ?".

Rachel thought about it for a minute.

"You know what ?

I think I do."

Jade hugged her.

"That´s awesome.

Lets get home Sister in Law."

Rachel pinched Jade´s arm.

"Stop it". 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Merry Christmas, We Will Rock You and a Happy new Year

"Quinn ? What are you doing here ?".

Quinn was standing in Patrick´s door, with a bag full of clothes under her arm.

"Mercedes and I had a fight, and I have no place to sleep, and..."  
"Come in."  
Patrick moved aside, and Quinn entered the house.

"So.

This is the living room.

I will sleep there."

Quinn looked at him.

"Upstairs are three rooms.

The one on the left is currently Jade and Brittany´s."

"Brittany ?".

Patrick nodded.

"The one on the left is Hiram´s."

"Who ?".

"Rachel´s dad."

Quinn nodded.

"And the one one down the hall is Rachel´s.

I think you can sleep in there for now."

Quinn laughed.

"Thank you Patrick, but I just wanted to ask you and Rachel if you knew a good hotel."

Patrick nodded.

"Do you got any money ?".

She shook her head.

"Do you have a reservation ?".

She shook her head.

"Just stay here already."

Quinn sat on the couch.

"I got something for you, since you are here already."  
He gave her a gift.

"You got me a present ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Thank you, but I..."

"Its fine.

Just open it."

She opened it.

It was a beautiful leather bonded book.

"A diary ?".

"Yes.

Look at the bottom of the pages."

On every side, there was something printed.

"Don´t blow your Chance Fabray."

"That´s what you said on the rooftop, when I was too scared to go out with Rachel."  
Quinn smiled.

"Thank you Patrick, this is truly an amazing gift.

But I will only except that under one condition."  
"That is ?".

"I sleep on the couch, and you sleep in the room with Rachel."  
Patrick smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say Cupcake."  
Quinn ignored the nickname.

Then Rachel and Jade came back.

"Hey guys, we have a new roommate."

#

Rachel had spent the last couple of minutes figuring a way out to tell Patrick how she feels.

But when she saw him, she couldn't hold back.

"Patrick, I love you."  
Quinn and Jade could practically hear their jaws hitting the floor.

Patrick took Rachel´s hands, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Tá tú mo chroí agus anam.

I love you too."

Patrick scratched his beard.

"I´ll be back soon."

He kissed Rachel, and left the house.

"What did he say ?".

"Roughly translated, it means:

You are My Heart, and you are My Soul.

Normally people only say that at weddings.

He really must love you."

"That was beautiful."  
Suddenly Jade and Rachel stared at Quinn.

"Oh, yeah I live here now."  
"Awesome.

This house is getting kind a small."

Jade laughed.

Rachel sat down, still paralyzed because of what just happened.

"What do you wait for ?

Try your voice."  
Rachel stood up, and sang a verse from You Raise me Up.

"It´s back.

And you still rock that song, I told you so."

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Jade, you really helped me a lot."

Then she turned to Quinn.

"So, what happened with Mercedes ?".

Quinn told them the whole story.

*#

Patrick met with Jesse in a bar.

It took him about ten minutes to get there.

When he arrived, Jesse was waiting at the bar.

He had already ordered two beers.

"Hey Jesse, whats up ?".

Jesse handed him a beer.

"Not much, I need your help with something though."

Patrick took a big sip from his bottle.

"Go ahead."  
"I was thinking about applying for NYADA, and I thought you could help me with the application."

Patrick nodded.

"I think I can help you.

Are you sure you want to go to NYADA ?".

Jesse Smiled.

"Why ?

Scared of the competition ?".

Patrick laughed.

"I wont be there mate."

"Why ?".

"I don´t know.

I think I never thought about being on Broadway someday."

Jesse laughed.

"Are you kidding me ?"

Patrick shook his head.

"I always thought I would be in a band."

Jesse nodded.

"I never really thought about it now.

I mean I really enjoyed rehearsing for We Will Rock You so far.

Maybe I should accept."

"You mean apply ?".

"Nah, they offered me a spot month´s ago.

And a couple of time before that."  
Suddenly Jesse got angry.

"Really ?

You get everything without even doing that much, and you still wont take it ?

I am sorry Patrick, but you are really stupid some times."  
Patrick looked at him in surprise.

"You should get your head straight Verona."  
Jesse left.

Patrick finished his beer, paid and left too.

He went home.

_What is his problem._

_I don´t think NYADA is that big a deal._

_Well, maybe it is, but not for me._

_I should see how the musical is going before I decide._

Patrick arrived at home.

Rachel was in full Panic mode.

"Patrick !

Where have you been ?

I have been packing with Jade for hours now, and you come home now ?

Where have you been ?

Oh, yeah I love you.

I am packing, did I mention that ?".

Patrick swallowed his response to Rachel´s freak out.

"I love you too."

#*

That night, Jade flew out to New York, so Quinn moved up to Brittany.

Since nobody wanted to, they didn't celebrate Christmas.

They used the time to prepare for We Will rock you.

Santana took Jade´s part.

The next days were pure packing and rehearsing for Rachel and Patrick.

Then finally, it was time for We will Rock you.

On the morning of the twenty seventh, Patrick, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn spend the whole day at the school.

They rehearsed like crazy.

The musical started at six pm.

Around five thirty, Mr. Schue gathered everybody backstage.

"Guys, we have a full house tonight."

Rachel took Patrick´s hand.

"That means around two hundred people.

That´s huge for us."

Mr. Schue looked around the huddle.

"You are going to rock this guys, I know it.

At this point, I would love to thank Santana on more time, to take

Jade´s part on short notice."

Santana nodded.

"Now, I want to warn you, there are a couple of football players and cheerios in the audience.

Don´t worry, Ms. Pillsbury and I are sitting right next to them."

Rachel looked at everyone.

One after another.

They were ready.

"Now, does anyone want to say anything ?".

Brittany nodded.

"I want to ask Patrick something."

She looked at Patrick.

"Any last minute advice ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Always remember you are doing the show for the audience.

We planned a lot of action among the crowd, but still, involve them in the play.

Especially the Ensemble.

Ask the people to sing along, make eye contact, flirt a little maybe."

He looked around.

"And most importantly, don´t compete with each other.

We are singing as one.

And in the duet´s."

He looked at Quinn, Santana and Jesse.

"Feel the moment.

Like method acting.

Just go with your guts.

That's pretty much everything I learned in New York."

The guys nodded.

"Lets do this.

We start as planned.

Innuendo in five, everybody."  
They decided to do Innuendo with the whole cast, since they did not have a Freddie Mercury role.

When the music started, the room went dark, and the people were applauding.

Rachel walked to Patrick.

"I love you.

Go get them."  
Patrick kissed her.

When he started singing, he walked out to the stage.

The people were applauding again, this time a little shorter.

When the full cast came out in the chorus, just some applauded.

Mr. Schue was smiling the whole time.

Rachel thought it was funny to see the whole thing from the back for once.

The next song would be Radio Gaga.

This was a song for the ensemble only.

Patrick left the stage when it started.

He joined Santana, Quinn and Jesse backstage.

Finn was singing the lead in the Ensemble.

Rachel really enjoyed singing again.

She had been barely singing the days before.

After Radio Gaga, Patrick had his first solo song.

I Want to break free.

He rocked it.

He got a huge applause.

His voice was so different from Freddy Mercury´s, but it fit really well with Queen music.

Rachel watched Santana getting ready for her first solo.

Somebody to love.

Rachel loved that song.

She sang it before.

She was really hoping Santana wouldn't screw up.

Quinn had other worries.

She prepared for her first duet with Patrick.

Killer Queen.

After that she had her first solo.

Play the game.

Santana sang the song pretty well.

Patrick started Killer Queen.

Quinn joined after about thirty seconds.

Then she took the second verse.

It was a short one.

The third one was Patrick´s again.

And the rest of the song was all Quinn.

Patrick went backstage.

"Wow, she is doing really well."

Rachel nodded with a big smile.

During Play the game, Quinn´s voice really reached a new level.

"Wow.

She is giving two hundred percent right now."  
Patrick agreed.

"I have to go to Santana now, we are about to do Under Pressure."

Rachel kissed him.

After Quinn´s song, there was a little instrumental part.

"That was awesome Quinn, where did that voice come from ?".

Quinn was really happy with her performance.

"I don´t know, it just came out."

When Santana and Patrick walked to the stage, they got a small applause by the new directions.

Under Pressure was one of the first mile stones for the night.

The two nailed the song.

Mr. Schue gave them standing ovations.

Now Quinn was back onstage with Jesse.

A Kind of Magic.

"Jesse is amazing."

"I know.

I really am looking forward to I want it all.

Its the next song."

Rachel nodded.

She was dancing a little backstage.

"Wow, I never knew you liked Queen that much."  
"Of course.

Who doesn't ?"

Patrick laughed, and walked on stage.

I want it all was the second milestone.

The two were singing exactly fifty percent of the song each.

Patrick started.

Patrick stayed on stage for Headlong.

After that Only the good die young was up.

A song in which Rachel and Puck sang the lead.

It was awesome.

Rachel had so much fun with it.

The next song was Crazy little thing called Love.

Then a instrumental part again.

This was the first act.

The club took a small break.

They were throwing on the last outfits.

Patrick was wearing a white leather jacket, and a led zeppelin t shirt.

Quinn was dressed like Marilyn Manson, and Santana looked like a rock star.

Jesse was wearing a Mafia type suit in white.

"Guys, that was amazing, Quinn your voice is spot on today."  
Quinn blushed over Mr. Schues compliment.

"Thank you."

Mr. Schue told the guys about some crowd reactions.

The second act started with one vision.

The whole Choir sang it among the crowd.

Only the main characters were on stage.

After a couple of songs, the next milestone was reached.

Fat Bottomed Girls.

Quinn was singing it with the Ensemble.

She was on stage for three songs now.

And three milestones.

First Fat bottomed Girls,

Then Don´t stop me now, which was together with Jesse.

And Finally Another one bites the dust.

The first one went great.

The duet with Jesse was outrageous.

They got Standing ovations from the whole room.

Except the cheerio, football seats.

Another one bites the dust, was like whipped cream on a chocolate cake.

People totally lost their minds over Quinn.

Nobody knew how she improved that much in such short time.

A couple of songs later, Santana had her big moment with Brighton Rock.

"This is it brother, are you ready ?".

Patrick and Jesse would sing the last three songs.

It were the holy grails of Queen.

We will rock you, as a duet.

We are the champions, with the whole cast.

And Patrick would finish with Bohemian Rhapsody.

When Brighton Rock was over, there was a instrumental piece.

"I am ready Patrick."

Patrick turned to Rachel, Quinn and Santana.

"Rachel, could you and the ensemble fire up the crowd ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Id be happy to."

He kissed her, and she went to the other guys.

"Santana and Quinn, would you prepare the stuff for Mr. Schue ?".

The two nodded.

They got a couple of flowers and stuff for Mr. Schue.

"Let´s do this Jesse.

This is our moment."  
Jesse and Patrick shook hands.

"Let´s kill them."  
When the beat to We Will Rock You started, everybody was jumping out of their seats.

Rachel and the other´s were jumping around, spreading all over the crowd.

They would stay there until Bohemian Rhapsody.

Patrick and Jesse sang their hearts out with the song.

When We are the Champions came, nobody thought they had any reserves, but they did.

Everybody in the hall sang along when the cast started We Are The Champions.

Rachel was amazed by Jesse and Patrick.

The two were a perfect team.

From the one minute mark on, the song was all Jesse.

He gave a couple of lyrics to Santana and Quinn, just to get them on stage one more time.

When the song was over, Patrick placed himself at a fire exit, in the far right corner, so he could make a dramatic entrance.

When The music started, and the choir started to sing, he made a choice.

_I am going to NYADA._

_#_

He started singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

He really made an act out of it.

He was playing a character, his voice had just the right amount of "I am about to cry" tone in it.

He walked slowly threw the audience.

He made eye contact, but he did not flirt.

Some of the elder women, and some of the younger were crying a little bit.

When the guitar solo kicked in, Patrick made his way to the stage.

So did everybody else.

Patrick played like a schizophrenic guy, who on one side was scared to death, and on the other side he was a cold blooded murderer.

Rachel understood that, but she was worried that the crowd might not.

In the third verse it really was clear.

He switched character after every line.

_It is some amazing acting he is doing right now._

_The audience belongs to him._

_I can´t believe this guys is loving me._

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

When it was over, the whole cast bowed.

It was a huge standing ovation they got.

When they left the stage, everybody was all over Patrick.

When Mr. Schue got Backstage, he thanked the guys for the flowers, and gathered the whole cast around.

"Guys this was amazing.

I have no words.

I cant even decide who is the MVP.

I think you should decide guys."

Mr. Schue took a deep breath.

"So, who is for Santana."  
A couple of people raise their hands.

"I can´t consider Jesse, since he is no glee club member."

Jesse nodded.

"Who thinks Quinn should be MVP ?".

Almost fifty percent of the guys were raising their hands, including Patrick.

"Really ?".

Quinn was awfully surprised.

"Sure, I mean Patrick was a little better than you, but..."

Patrick interrupted Rachel.

"Sorry Rachel, but she blew me away."  
Quinn blushed.

"I mean her vocal run in Another one Bites the dust crushed my whole performance of Bohemian Rhapsody."

Quinn had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Patrick, that means a lot to me."

He nodded.

"I'm just saying the truth."

Rachel hugged Patrick.

"That's why I love you."

Patrick kissed her forehead.

"So, Quinn Fabray, you are the We Will Rock You MVP."

Quinn had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you guys, I am very happy that you appreciate me that much."  
"How did you get that much improvement in such a short time anyway ?".

Quinn laughed.

"Everyday in the last week, Jade gave me lessons."

The group talked for a couple of minutes, and then they left.

Now Rachel had another thing to look forward to.

New York.

*#

"So, when are you landing ?".

Jade got up a little earlier than usual, so she could go to the hospital right away.

She spend the last couple of days with her mother.

Later she had to pick Rachel and Patrick up from the airport.

"We are starting around one pm, so we will be there around three, maybe four if you consider the delays and stuff."

Jade was excited to be back in New York.

Rachel´s and Patrick´s room was in the same hotel that Jade was staying in.

"Mom is already going crazy.

She can´t wait to meet Rachel."

"You should see Rachel, she is really nervous.

By the way, how is the hotel ?"

"Its really great.

I am still wondering how you raised the money for this."

She knew he was not going to answer that.

"How was the musical ?".

"A pretty damn surprise thanks to your lessons with Quinn."  
Jade laughed.

"How was she ?".

"Well, she was crowned the MVP for the night, that should answer your questions."

"Wow, I thought you would own them with Bohemian Rhapsody."  
"I did too.

It was a lot of fun though."  
"Yeah ?

I'm glad you liked it.

So, what about NYADA then ?".

She heard Patrick laughing.

"We will see."  
"Wow, that's the best you can give me ?".

"Yes.

Okay Jade, we have to go now.

Tell mom we will be there soon."

"See you."  
Patrick hung up.

Jade took a shower, and left the hotel.

She wanted to walk around Manhattan for some time.

She loved the big apple.

It was the only place where she felt home.

She was flying back with Patrick and Rachel on the third, but to be honest, she did not even want to leave anymore.

She walked all the way down to Broadway.

She wanted to surprise Rachel and Patrick with some tickets for a show.

Her plan was to plan a whole romantic evening for the two, as a thank you to Patrick.

Jade really hated the thought of her mother dying, but it made it a whole lot easier that she was around, to spent some last hours with her mom.

It was four days until New Year.

Jade had no big plans.

She probably would spend New Years in the hospital with her mom.

It was in her favor that she had some time for herself.

That gave her time to over think everything that happened to her.

It all started when she tried to kill herself.

_Now I am actually glad Jesse saved me._

_And thanks god that Patrick drove me to the hospital._

_I wonder if he booked the flight for the third because the school starts again, or because he doesn't want me to be here when mom dies._

_I am glad I have somebody in my life who cares about me so much._

_He has to stop worrying that much though._

_Like with the tattoo._

_It was really none of his business._

When she walked by a shop window, something occurred to her.

_My red hair color is fading._

_Maybe I should let it fade out completely._

_I kinda miss my black hair._

_Maybe I should ask Jesse what he likes better._

_He is a really good boyfriend._

_I don´t really love him though._

_It is hard for me to find any interest in the boys out of Lima._

_I think I am with him because he is just the first person to ask me out in Ohio._

_Maybe I should break up with him._

_I really need to set my mind right about that._

_If I break up with him, there is no turning back._

_I am hungry, I should get something to eat._

She took a cab to a burger place she discovered the other day.

_Patrick and Rachel land in an hour._

_The place is not really close to the Airport, I should eat fast._

It took Jade thirty minutes to eat, get in a cab and drive halve way to the airport.

_I wonder if Patrick is in a good mood._

_I know he has a problem with New York since the whole Angle thing._

_Rachel loves New York, I know that much._

_And if Patrick loves Rachel, he will probably give New York another chance._

_They are almost here._

_I wonder how Patrick raised the money for all the gifts._

_He must at least have spent a couple of thousand dollars._

#

"I am so excited.

I always wanted to be in New York for New Years.

Patrick are you even listening ?".

Rachel pinched Patrick´s arm.

"I did not, but you probably said something about excited and New York ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"Why do I even talk to you if you don´t listen ?".

"Usually I listen.

But you have been talking for two hours straight honey.

Just enjoy the landing."  
Rachel smiled.

"I am sorry.

I am just so excited."  
Patrick kissed her.

"I am too.

Do you realize we have been together exactly a month today ?".

Rachel thought it was a little embarrassing that she forgot.

"Wow, that´s true.

We got together on Thanksgiving."  
Patrick smiled.

"You are officially my longest relationship ever."

Rachel looked at him.

"Is that true ?".

"Well, the longest one I have been happy in."

Rachel smiled.

"That's really sweet."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please put your safety belts on again, we are about to reach Laguardia airport."

Rachel and Patrick buckled up.

"Why are we landing in Queens ?".

"It was cheaper that way."

Rachel laughed.

"How did you raise the money anyway ?".

Patrick looked at her.

"I borrowed some, the rest comes from savings."

"Borrowed ? From who ?".

"Scott."

Rachel made a surprised face.

"He obviously makes some money he can´t spent in the school, so he had no problem with lending it to me."  
Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
The plane engaged the landing.

*#

Quinn was alone with Brittany and Rachel´s father.

They were playing famous people pictionary.

Surprisingly Brittany was winning.

"A scissor, a eye patch and a chocolate bar ?".

Quinn was surprised Hiram did not recognize that.

"Edward, Willy Wonka and Jack Sparrow.

Johnny Depp."

Quinn applauded.

"You are the Queen of Star Pictionary Brit."

Quinn´s phone was ringing.

"You called Quinn ?".

"Hey Quinn, this is Sam."  
"Oh, hey Sam, I did not expect you calling."

"Yeah, I am calling for the Glee Club New Years party."

"What is that ?".

"The whole Glee Club is meeting at Breadsticks for New Years, and we though you and Brittany might want to come."

Quinn decided to stay in the Verona house until New Years, so somebody would take care of things until the others came back from New York.

Brittany was leaving tonight, and Hiram was leaving the next morning.

"Hey Brittany, would you like to go to a Glee Club New Years party ?".

Brittany nodded.

"We´ll be there."  
"Awesome, see you then."  
Sam hung up.

He texted her the exact time when it started.

Brittany left shortly after the call.

"Quinn honey, can I ask you something personal ?".

Quinn nodded.

She was making dinner for Hiram and her.

"First of all, would you like to order some Chinese ?".

Quinn turned to him.

"I thought you were vegan."

"No, I just went along with Rachel.

And I am dying to have some chicken.

Quinn laughed.

"Sure, ill order some."

She ordered a couple of meals from a local takeout place.

"So now the personal thing."  
Quinn sat down next to him.

"And please tell me if I am getting too personal.

You were pregnant two years ago right ?".

Quinn nodded casually.

"Did you give the baby away ?".

Again a casual nod.

She was used to people asking about that.

"Rachel´s birth mother adopted her."

Hiram smiled.

"Then your baby is in good, talented hands.

Shelby is a wonderful person."  
Quinn smiled.

"Puck took it really hard."

"I thought Finn was the father."  
"Didn't Rachel tell you ?".

He laughed.

"As much as you guys think that she is a blabbermouth, she hates gossiping, and she is a great secret keeper."

Quinn was surprised, but she believed him.

"I told Finn he was the father, but I cheated on him with Puck, his best friend."

Hiram nodded.

"Go ahead, judge me."  
"For what ?

Being a teenager ?".

Quinn looked at him with wide open eyes.

No one ever reacted like that.

"When I was your age, I discovered that I was gay.

LeRoy, may he rest in peace, was in a gang full of bully's.

And Shelby was a total slut."

Quinn laughed.

"My point is, everybody has their teenage curses that hunt them.

You just have to stop seeing your pregnancy as a curs, and rather see it as an experience."  
Quinn listened to every word he said.

"You see Quinn, everybody is going through an evolving process, and things like a pregnancy, being bullied or finding you´r sexuality are just speeding up the process."

Quinn now realized how alike Rachel and her dad were.

Rachel gave her the same speech once.

"Speeding the thing up can either be a great thing, or a nightmare.

That's up to you."

"Mr. Berry, you are fill of Wisdom."  
"I know, I am like gay Gandolf.

I am Gaydolf."

Quinn laughed.

#*

"I missed you guys."

Jade hugged Rachel and Patrick.

"We missed you too Jade."

Patrick was carrying Rachel´s bags.

She was walking ahead with Jade.

They were talking about shopping places and how awesome New York was.

"Do you want to go to the hospital right away ?".

Jade helped Patrick putting the bags in the trunk of the cab.

"Why not, there is no reason to stretch things out."

Jade nodded.

Rachel was already sitting in the cab.

When Jade and Patrick got in, Jade gave the driver the address of the hospital.

The cab ride cost thirty bucks to the hotel.

Patrick and Rachel at least wanted to unpack before they visited Patrick's and Jade´s mom.

"Are you excited to see you´r mom ?".

Patrick blew some air out of his nose.

"To be honest, I am not looking forward to it."  
Rachel sat down on the bed.

"Why ?".

She made a sad face.

"My whole life, I watched my father ruining that women´s life, and when she finally had her peace, she got sick.

She is just a reminder for me.

A rmeinder that reminds me of all the bad things that ever happened to me, Jade, Scott and herself."

Rachel almost wanted to cry

She swallowed her tears.

"What does your mom have anyway ?".

Patrick raised his head for a second, but then he kept unpacking.

"Leukemia".

Rachel heard the word before, but she did not know the meaning.

"Blood Cancer."  
She thought Patrick could read her mind when he said that.

"I am sorry."

"Don´t be sorry for me Rachel, at the end I will live.

Be sorry for My mom, or be sorry for Jade if you want."  
"Why Jade ?".

Patrick sat down next to her.

"When we were young, my mom always was like a guardian angle for Jade.

She would have caught a bullet for her."

Rachel smiled.

"Jade was a very special kid.

Even our father knew that, maybe that's why he never put his hands on her until she was sixteen."

Rachel´s smile disappeared.

"Anyway, my mom had been a rock for Jade.

And she has been a Rock for me."

"Then why don´t you look forward to seeing her ?".

"When our mom got sick, she asked me for a couple of things.

She wanted me to use my talent.

She wanted me to show Jade the right way, and she wanted me to lay off alcohol."

Rachel knew that Patrick was very young when he started drinking.

She thought that he had all rights to drink with that kind of past.

"I failed all of the above."

Rachel took his hand.

"No you did not."

"Yeah I did Rachel.

I did not use my talent, Jade is a tattooed rocker who tried to kill herself, and I drank so much that I am literally immune to alcohol."

Rachel wrapped one arm around him.

"So you think your mother will judge you ?".

He nodded.

"Nobody can judge you Patrick.

Nobody but God."

Patrick laughed.

"Too bad I don´t believe in God, I could really use a fair judgment when I die."

Rachel let go of his hand.

"You don´t believe in God ?".

"I thought you knew that."  
"I most certainly did not."  
"Don´t get me wrong Rachel, I have nothing against faith and religion, but I just started asking questions a long time ago.

Questions nobody could answer me.

That´s when I decided that I would live by my own rules, like religious Anarchism."  
Rachel was shocked.

"Patrick you have to believe in something."  
"Yeah I do.

I believe in Karma."  
"Karma ?".

Rachel laughed.

"Don´t laugh, Karma is a scientific concept.

Any Action is followed by a Reaction.

That´s simple physics."

Rachel kissed him.

"Just please promise me you will keep asking Questions."  
Patrick nodded.

"So, lets go."

When they arrived in the Hospital, Jade knew almost every nurse.

She had been there every day.

They walked to the room of their mother.

"You can go in, she is awake."

The nurse entered the room.

"Isabella, you have visitors."

Rachel loved the name Isabella.

When they entered the room, Jade walked over to the bed, and kissed the women.

Rachel was stunned.

She could not believe that the woman she was seeing had cancer.

She had wonderful long brown hair.

She was looking so young and fresh.

When Rachel looked at her, she was not seeing a dying women, she was seeing an...

Angel.

When Patrick walked over, the woman sat up and hugged him.

"Tá mé chaill tú mac"

Rachel loved the sound their language had.

It sound mythical.

Almost like they were speaking with the nature.

"Is breá liom tú ró-mháthair".

Patrick kissed her forehead, and waved Rachel over.

"Mother, this is Rachel Berry, she is my..."

"I know Patrick, Jade already told me everything about you too."

Rachel took a couple of steps to the bed.

The woman hugged her as well.

"Rachel Berry, that´s halve Jewish right ?".

"Yes it is Mrs. Verona."

The Woman smiled.

"Call me Isabella.

And if I may say that, You are even more beautiful than Jade described."

Rachel blushed.  
"Thank you Mrs... Isabella."  
Isabella smiled.

"Jade told me that you are singing again Patrick, is that true ?".

Patrick nodded.

"I am singing in a choir."  
"Are you in the choir as well my dear ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Patrick and I are lead vocals."

Rachel knew that Finn was the official lead voice, but Patrick earned the place with bohemian rhapsody.

"Oh Patrick, I am so proud of you."  
Patrick smiled.

"The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts even offered him a scholarship."

Isabella looked at Jade, and then at Patrick.

"Is that true ?

Are you taking it ?".

Patrick scratched his beard.

"I am thinking about it."  
"I hope you do.

Now, would you all please give me a minute with Rachel, she is the only person I don´t know in here."  
Patrick and Jade left.

Rachel´s heart was beating really hard.

She wanted to make a good impression.

"So, Rachel."

Rachel sat down on Isabella´s bed.

"Do you believe in God ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Yes I do.

I was raised in the Jewish faith, but I accept and tolerate every other religion."  
Isabella laughed.

"Just talk freely dear, you don´t need to read me a text.

So Jade told me your father died a couple of weeks before, is that right ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Did you doubt your faith, your god ?".

"No.

Maybe for a little while, but I am still a strong believer."

"That is very good Rachel.

Patrick needs a woman with faith.

Would you please include him in your prayer´s ?".

Rachel smiled.

"I already did."

Isabella took Rachel´s hand.

"Thank you.

Patrick never was a religious boy.

Music was his religion, and songs were his prayers."

Rachel nodded.

Patrick and Jade came back in.

"You have a wonderful girlfriend Patrick."

Patrick smiled.

"I know Mom, she is great."  
Rachel again blushed a little.

The three got ready to leave.

Isabella stopped Rachel and Patrick in the door.

"Patrick, Tá a fhios agam go lá amháin tú ag dul chun pósadh an cailín.

Agus ba mhaith liom tú a fhios go bhfuil mé a thabhairt duit mo bheannacht."

Patrick nodded.

"Thanks mom, but I am not sure yet."

"That does not matter Patrick, I am."  
Patrick smiled, and the two left.

"What did she say ?."

"She said she wants me to know that I am allowed to leave at any point, and that I am not allowed to come here on New Years."  
The three left.

In the hotel, Jade had planned a surprise for the two.

"So, since this is your Christmas gift for me and Rachel, I decided to make you a gift too Patrick."  
Patrick smiled.

"You and Rachel are spending the whole day together tomorrow."

Rachel took Patrick´s hand.  
"You start with Breakfast at Tiffany´s, and later you will have lunch at a diner of you´r choice.

Then, later that day you will enjoy a early dinner at a awesome Italian restaurant somebody recommended to me.

And after that, you will end the day with a performance of the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway."

Rachel was blown away.

She was going crazy.

Patrick was happy as well, but she really went nuts over the musical.

"I will see a real Broadway show !

I love you Jade."  
Rachel jumped in Jade´s arms.

Patrick found it amusing how happy Rachel was.

Patrick hugged Jade as well, and then she left to go to her own room.

"I can´t believe how awesome your sister is."

Patrick laughed.

"Yeah, she has her up sites".

The two were in bed already.

Rachel snuggled up to Patrick.

As she fell asleep, she kept thinking about the next day.

#*

When Quinn woke up, she heard noises from downstairs.

As she walked down, she saw Hiram counting his and Rachel´s bags.

"Oh, I am sorry Quinn, did I wake you ?".

Quinn shook her head, even though he did wake her.

"So, you are leaving ?".

"Yes.

Are you sure you will be fine here alone ?".

"Yes, I will.

Brittany and I will be together all the time."  
Hiram nodded.

"Are you sure you will be fine alone in your house ?".

Hiram smiled.

"Yes, its time to go home.

Its very kind of you to ask though."

"Of course, Rachel was right, you are on of the nicest persons she ever met."  
Quinn smiled.

"When did she say that ?".

"Right after you joined Glee."  
Quinn was shocked.

"She really said that ?

I have been awful to her."  
Hiram shrugged his shoulders.

"She never told me.

She always told me about Quinn the girl that got pregnant.

Quinn the girl that is lonely.

Quinn the nicest cheerio."  
Quinn had no words.

_After everything I did to her._

_She still said something about me ?_

_I have never been so wrong about somebody._

"Anyway, I got to go now Quinn."

"Okay, you can call me anytime you feel like talking."

Hiram hugged Quinn, and then he left.

Quinn sat down on in the living room.

_So i´m alone now._

_What should I do ?_

_Shopping ?_

_Well, I need a new dress for the party in two days._

_Its in breadsticks, so it shouldn't be anything too fancy._

_Maybe Jade has something._

Quinn dialed Jade´s number.

"What´s up Q ?"

"Hey Jade, I was wondering if you have a dress for me ?

I am going to the Glee New Years Party."

"Sure thing, I have a white and red striped dress in my closet, you can have it.

I never wore it."

"Wow thank you Jade.

Is Rachel around ?"

"Nah, Rachel is on a whole day date with Patrick."

"Whole day date ?

If they are having sex in their room, its fine.

You don´t need to make up excuses for her."  
Jade laughed.

"No, seriously.

That's my Christmas gift for them.

I prepared a whole day for them."

"That's awesome.

So how is New York ?".

"Its just... Home."

Quinn laughed.

"What ever Jade, I am glad you are heaving a great time.

Thank you for the dress."

"Of course Q, see you in a couple of days."

Jade hung up.

Quinn went upstairs, and got the dress.

"That's beautiful."

She wanted to change in the bathroom, but then she realized she was alone.

She just took off her top and pants, right were she was.

She wasn't wearing a bra, so she was standing there just in her panties.

She was looking in Jade´s mirror.

_Wow, I think this is the first time I am ever seeing myself naked in a mirror._

_It´s actually not looking that bad._

_I am glad my breasts did not suffer gravity after the pregnancy._

_I guess I was lucky both ways._

_Nothing started hanging, nothing got ripped and everything normalized it self again._

_I guess I had luck._

Quinn put on the dress.

"That´ll do it."  
She changed again, and went back downstairs.

She spent the whole day zapping through channels, and then she decided to watch some football.

She really missed the football.

When Santana kicked her off the cheerios, she did not know how much she would miss that.

*#

While Patrick and Rachel were having a great night, Jade was spending some time with her mom.

"So, where are Rachel and Patrick today ?"

Jade told Isabella the story.

"That was really nice of you Jade.

You know, he is going to marry her someday."  
Jade nodded.

"I know."  
"Yes, you do.

You can read people like I used to."  
Jade smiled.

"We are very alike Jade, and I am very proud of you."

Jade kissed her forehead.

"Is he good to her ?".

"He is mom, I think he really loves her."

"That´s great, she is good for him."  
Jade nodded.

"He stopped smoking, drinking and he started exercising every day again."  
Isabella pulled her blanked up.

"What about you, do you have a boyfriend ?".

Jade sat down next to her.

"Yeah, his name is Jesse St. James."

"St. James ?

A Frenchman ?".

Jade smiled.

"Yeah, his great grandparents were french."

"J'aimerais le rencontrer."

Jade laughed.

"How many language´s do you speak anyway ?".

Isabella was quiet for a second.

"I think about eight."  
"That's amazing.

I would love to know that much languages."  
"Then go for it Jade, learn them."

"I wouldn't know how to start."

Isabella smiled.

"Learn Chinese first, after that everything seems easy."

Jade laughed, and nodded.

"I promise mom, I will learn Chinese."

*#

Rachel and Jade were walking down Broadway after the show.

"The night was fabulous, I really have to thank Jade."  
Rachel was holding Patrick´s hand.

"By the way, I love your dress, you look amazing tonight."  
Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, I could never wear this dress in Lima."

She was wearing a black dress with white lines on it.

It was sleeveless and very expensive.

"Why not ? I mean Ohio could need a New York Rachel."

"What do you mean ?".

"In Lima you are always this small Grey mouse, don´t get me wrong, I fell in love with that Grey mouse, but now I have seen this wonderful, more confident and powerful Rachel Berry, and I start to think that this is the real Rachel."

Rachel blushed.

"I know, this is the real Rachel.

I just wish I could find a way to look this way all the time without shocking whole Ohio."  
Patrick laughed.

"Imagine some of the rednecks on our school if you would show up like this."  
Rachel agreed.

"They would either be scared or they would kill me."

"No way, they would have to go threw me first."  
Rachel smirked.

"Well you don´t look like a bodyguard".

"What did you expect ?".

"I don´t know, maybe a tough guy."

"This is my disguise."

Rachel laughed.

"That movie was great."

"Yeah, it was quiet awesome."  
Rachel and Patrick talked the whole way until the Hotel.

"Wow, did we really walk all the way to the hotel ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Looks like it."

The two went up to the room.

Patrick unlocked the door.

When he turned around, Rachel kissed him.

She pushed him into the room, and closed the door.

Patrick kissed her back.

When she bit his bottom lip, she knew where this was going.

It was the same way she bit his lip before the make out session.

It did not take long for Rachel to be on the bed and on top of Patrick again.

They were kissing the same way.

The only difference to before, was that Patrick was shirtless.

Patrick sucked on Rachel´s neck, as his hands lifted her dress again.

She moaned.

_This feels so good._

Patrick again lifted her dress until the dress was only covering Rachel´s upper body.

He softly slipped his fingers into her panties, to stroke Rachel´s bare bottom.

Rachel felt her panties getting soaked.

Her skin was getting tingly and her cheeks turned red.

She gave Patrick a long and tender kiss.

Her tongue slid in his mouth, and he sucked on it.

This time, he squeezed her ass a little rougher.

She moaned a little louder than before.

Patrick´s hand kept stroking Rachel´s butt, while he looked deep into Rachel´s dark deer like eyes.

"We should..."

Rachel gave him one more kiss.

"But we wont, not this time."

Patrick sat up.

Now Rachel was sitting on his lap, her legs spread.

He pulled her dress over her head.

Now she was in her underwear.

He kissed her tenderly.

While their tongues were stroking each other, Patrick gently opened her bra, and slid her straps from her shoulders.

Rachel put her hands on his chest, and let her bra fall down.

Patrick kissed her neck, and pulled her closer.

He put his hands on her hip, and stood up.

He turned around and put Rachel on her back, him being on top, still between Rachel´s legs.

He kept kissing her neck, and working his way down, until he was caressing her right nipple with his tongue.

She loved the way his beard was tickling her breast.

She was moaning really loud now.

When he wandered to the left nipple, she couldn't wait anymore.

"Come here."  
Rachel pushed Patrick up, so he was on his knees.

She opened his belt, and unzipped his pants.

When she opened his pants and pulled it down, she could see and feel how erected he was.

Patrick stood up, and got rid of his pants.

He laid back down on top of Rachel.

They were kissing pretty heavy.

Patrick´s hand was sliding down Rachel´s left side, until he grabbed one side of her panties, and pulled them down a little.

Rachel almost felt a relief when he pulled down the other side too.

Her panties were down half way now, and her pubic are was exposed.

She did not even care that she did not shave before.

She was still trimmed.

Her hands were slightly scratching down his back, until she slid under Patrick´s boxers and buried her nails in his firm bottom.

The two were breathing heavily.

When Patrick started moving down, she did not understand what was going on.

She was wondering until he pulled down her panties completely.

_Is he going to...?_

Her question was answered when Patrick started kissing her lap.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and moaned.

Her right hand slid into his hair, and she grabbed on to it.

He instantly found the right spot.

It was driving her crazy.

Nobody ever did that with Rachel.

Her body kept pulsating and her muscles were getting more tense every second.

She felt her heart pumping and her moaning increased rapidly.

When the excitement reached its highest point, she was screaming.

"Ohhh Patrick !".

She felt like she was cramping for a second, but just before it started to hurt, every muscle in her body relaxed again, and her head started spinning.

She felt her crotch pulsating rhythmically.

She grabbed the blanked and Patrick´s hair really hard.

Her moaning got slower again.

_Did I ?_

_Already ?  
_Patrick kissed her thigh, and got on his knees.

"Do you have a condom ?"

Patrick smiled.

"Were in a hotel, reach in the first drawer, in the nightstand."

Rachel turned, got on all four and crawled to the nightstand.

She reached into the drawer, and gave Patrick the condom.

She wanted to turn around again, but then Patrick mounted her from behind.

Both were on their knees now.

Patrick kissed Rachel´s neck.

He was naked, she felt him on her leg.

He was already wearing the condom When Rachel turned around.

Patrick gently laid her on the back, and kissed her.

Patrick moved a little closer, and then she felt it.

Patrick was inside of her.

When Rachel woke up this morning, Patrick was spooning her.

Both were still naked.

Rachel was scared that the next morning would be awkward, but she actually felt quiet the same, except that she felt a lot closer to Patrick.

When she got up, Patrick rolled to the other side.

She picked out her outfit for the day, and went to the bathroom.

She took a shower, and got dressed.

When She came out of the bathroom, Patrick was already waiting to get into the bathroom.

"Hey, why didn't you come in ?".

Patrick laughed.

"You locked the door honey."  
Rachel smiled.

"Sorry, old habit."  
Patrick nodded.

He went to the shower.

He left the door open.

"What do you want to do today ?".

Rachel was picking up the cloths they spread around the room the last night.

"I don´t know, I think we should take Jade out for lunch."  
"Well, I think we could.

I definitely want to see my mom today."

"You can go alone if you want, I understand if you want to spend some alone time with your mom."  
"I appreciate it Rachel."

Rachel put the cloth in a bag.

"Then Jade and I can have a girls day or something."

Patrick turned the shower off.

"Yeah, I think she´d like that."

Rachel sat down on the bed.

"Patrick, about last night.

I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone yet."

Patrick sat down next to her.

"But I already updated my Facebook status to Patrick Verona just had sex with Rachel Berry."  
Rachel laughed.

"Don´t worry, I wont tell anybody if you don´t want to."  
"Its not that it would embarrass me in any way, its just..."  
Patrick wrapped one arm around her.

"I understand, in with you on this.

Its nobody's business but ours."

Rachel kissed him.

"Thank you."

Patrick stood up and grabbed his shoes.

"Just one friendly advice Rachel, if you don´t want anyone to know, don´t tell Jade about it."  
"I was not intending to."  
"Don´t get me wrong, I don´t care if you tell her, but this kind of news are usually spread very fast."

"What kind of news are this ?"

Rachel stood up.

"We took our relationship to another level, didn't we ?".

Rachel smiled.

Patrick put his arms around her, slightly looking down to her.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I guess we did.

What are the plans for tomorrow ?".

Patrick kissed her forehead, and let go of her.

He walked over to the table and grabbed a couple of papers.

"I got a couple of invitations for us.

About eight party's on or around Times Square.

I guess you can pick one and we have a plan."  
He handed Rachel the papers.

"Great."

Rachel skipped through some of the papers, while Patrick collected his wallet and keys.

"Are you leaving already ?".

Patrick put on his leather Jacket.

"Yeah, I am going to see my mother later, now I have to go to the airport.

I got a message last night that said there were some mix ups with our flights, so i´ll check that out."  
Rachel nodded.

"So I will go ask Jade if she wants to spend the day with me."  
"Awesome."  
Patrick kissed Rachel, and left.

#

Quinn was cleaning the house when her phone rang.

"Hey Patrick, how are you ?"

"Hello Quinn, I am fine, I just wanted to see if you are fine, I know Hiram and Brittany left the house."

"Oh thanks, that's very nice of you.

I am actually cleaning the house right now, an I wanted to ask if I heave permission to go in your bed room."

She heard him laughing on the phone.

"Of course, you don´t have to ask.

And you don´t have to clean the house."  
"I want to, I like cleaning."

"Then go ahead, I am not going to stop you."

"How is your mom ?".

"Well, despite the fact that she is dying, I guess she is fine."

Quinn felt bad.

"I am sorry."  
"Its okay, she actually got a little better when Jade arrived here.

Well I´ll let you go back to your cleaning, if you need anything, just call me or Jade."

"Thank you, bye."  
Quinn hung up.

She went upstairs to Patrick´s bedroom.

The room was quiet clean, it was just dusty.

While dusting around, Quinn found a jacket on the floor.

_I better put that back in the closet._

She walked to Patrick´s closet.

When she opened it, a box fell out from a shelve.

Some pictures and other stuff fell out.

"Damn it."  
Quinn kneed down next to it to pick the stuff up again and put it back.

She looked at the pictures.

_A old family picture._

_This must be Patrick._

_There is Jade._

_Wow, their mother is a beautiful woman._

_This is Scott._

_And that could be their dad._

_He looks strict._

_Who is this ?._

Next to Patrick, there was a young man in a military uniform.

His father was wearing one too.

The picture was taken on a hill, with the sea in the background.

_Must be Ireland._

_Its beautiful._

She turned the picture over.

"This prayer Lord, that I say tonight  
Is for our troops who all must fight .  
These are the troops that we all love  
And so I pray dear Lord above  
Please keep them safe while they're away  
And bring them home to us someday."

_I think Jade wrote that._

She put the picture away, and picked up another.

It showed the young man again.

He was together with their Father and some other soldiers.

She couldn't read the back side, it was on Irish.

There were also some old medals.

Quinn put everything back in the box and then in the closet again.

She finished dusting the room.

After she was done cleaning the house, she got a text from Mr. Schue.

She should come to the school.

"Choir room in thirty minutes ?".

She grabbed her purse and left.

*#

When Patrick arrived at the hospital, Isabella just woke up.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling today ?".

He hugged her.

"I am fine.

Where is Rachel ?".

"Having a girl day with Jade."

Isabella smiled.

"That´s nice.

What are you doing today ?".

"Later I will check out NYADA."

She was smiling.

"I am proud of you Patrick, did I ever tell you that ?".

"Yes, you did.

And I want you to know that I am proud of you too."

"You are proud of me ?".

She seemed surprised.

"Of course, I mean just look at you.

You have been making chemo for one year, and you still have every single hair.

You are strong."

She smiled.

"Too bad the chemo did not help me."

Patrick nodded.

"I wish I could be there at you´r wedding."  
Patrick looked at her.

"I saw the way you looked at Rachel, it will not take long, maybe another year."

Patrick laughed.

"Don´t rush me into anything mom, I mean I love her but..."

"But what ?"

Patrick sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I just did not think about her that way."  
"Yes you did.

Don´t you lie to me Mr. Verona."  
Patrick smiled.

"Okay, maybe I did think about our future, and maybe there were one or two scenarios where we married."

She raised one eyebrow, and fake coughed in her hand.

"Okay, you want the truth ?.

I can´t stop thinking about being with her, maybe even forever."  
Isabella nodded.

Patrick pulled his phone out, and looked at it.

"What is it ?".

"Rachel asks how you are."  
He texed her back.

#

"She is fine.  
What do you want to do next ?".

Rachel and Jade had just finished their lunch.

"I don´t know, maybe we can look at some of the places Patrick told you about.

The Party places, you know ?".

Rachel nodded.

The two started walking.

"What are you´r plans for tomorrow ?".

"I will spent New Years with my mom."  
"Yeah, about that.

How are you dealing with the situation ?".

Jade smiled.

"I know she will die Rachel, I knew that when she stopped with her chemo.

I think she earned it."

"What are you saying ?".

Rachel tone was almost threatening.

"Calm down Rachel, I did not mean she deserves it, I just mean she has been through so much, and she had been so strong.

I just think she earned some peace.

And that is just what she will get in heaven."

Rachel looked at Jade.

"So you are religious ?".

Jade nodded.

"I know, Patrick isn't.

And god knows, I cant blame him."

"Why ?".

"I am not sure if I should tell you.

Did he never tell you story´s about our dad ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Well, then you know that Patrick was treated the worst of us right ?".

Rachel swallowed and nodded.

She wanted to know more, so she lied.

"I remember like it was yesterday.

What ever Scott or I did, like when we broke something.

Patrick always took the blame.

He always took the beating, and not only from our dad."

Rachel wanted to ask, but she kept listening.

"I can´t count how often Scott or I blamed Patrick for stuff he never even did.

I am not proud of it, but I was young, I didn't know better."

"Patrick told me you don´t even know where your father is."

"Yeah, he just left to get drunk, and our mom took us to New York."

Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"I know, my mom is awesome.

I would have loved to see that old perverts face."

"Pervert ?".

"So Patrick did not tell you everything huh ?".

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"When I was, I don´t know exactly, maybe fifteen, sixteen, he was starting to get a little too close, lets just put it that way."

Rachel felt sick.

"Did he ?".

"Oh god no, my mother always stopped him before he could get that far.

There was just... well touching."

Rachel nodded.

"I am glad you are that comfortable with me that you can talk about that stuff with me."  
"Hey, you are Patrick´s first Love, I think I can trust you."

Rachel stopped walking.

"First ?".

Jade stomped her right foot.

"Damn it, he didn't tell you that either."

"Is that true ?".

Jade turned around.

"He had a lot of girls in the last years, but he never told someone else than my mother an me that he loves her."

Rachel felt a tingle in her stomach, and she had to smile.

"That means so much to me."

Jade laughed.

"Calm down, he loves you, you did not win a Oscar."

Rachel and Jade kept walking.

"I will come to the hospital tomorrow, I think Patrick will understand."  
Jade smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I really like your mom, she is so..."

Jade nodded.

"She is a saint."  
"Exactly.

She just seems so... balanced, so honest."

"She is.

I can´t think of one thing that our mother lied about."

Rachel and Jade decided to walk back to the hotel instead.

*#

When Quinn arrived at School, the choir room was almost empty.

Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Santana were there.

Mr. Schue was writing something on the whiteboard.

Quinn sat down.

"So I guess this is it, there are no other people coming."

Mr. Schue was surprised by the lack of motivation in the club.

"So, Regionals.

We got the songs and the performances.

Now we need to raise some money for the trip.

Any suggestions."

The room went silent for a while.

"How much will we need ?".

"At least eighty dollars a person, Mr. Pillsbury and I are paying for ourselves."

Quinn looked around.

"Since nobody else is listening, we could also pay forty dollars ourselves, so we would only need to collect six hundred instead of a thousand and two hundred."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"Could work, but how are we going to raise six hundred bucks ?".

"I bet there are some people who can pay eighty bucks as well."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"I should ask around, maybe we can decimate the number even more."

*#

When Patrick came back to the hospital, Rachel and Jade were sitting in Rachel´s and Patrick's room, talking and laughing.

"Hey, how´s mom ?".

"As always, full of wisdom."

Jade laughed.

Suddenly all three of their phone´s were ringing.

"Do you guys also have a text from Mr. Schue asking for eighty bucks ?".

"Yes."  
"Yup."  
"For the Regionals trip, I guess I can pay eighty dollars."  
"Me too."

Rachel agreed with the two, and they texted back.

"Hey Patrick, do you mind if we spent New Years with your mom ?".

Patrick laughed.

"Why would I mind that ?

I think its awesome that you want to spent time with our mom."

He kissed Rachel.

"Its a shame though, I would love to see a New York Christmas party."

Patrick smiled.

"Maybe next year, when we live here."  
Rachel blinked a couple of times.

"Come again ?".

"I figured if you are going to Julliard and I am going to NYADA, we will both live here right ?".

Rachel raised her hands and opened her mouth.

"You took the spot at NYADA ?!".

"Yeah I did."  
Rachel jumped in his arms.

"This are great news Patrick, congratulations."  
Patrick nodded at Jade.

"Thank you Jade."

Rachel was still jumping up and down in his arms.

"I am so happy for you Patrick, you can not imagine."  
Patrick kissed Rachel.

She made the kiss last a little longer than usual.

"Hey did you ever think about applying for NYADA Rachel ?".

Rachel looked at Jade.

"I couldn't.

I am not on NYADA level."

Patrick shook his head.

"That´s not true, if I am, then you are too."

Patrick picked up the hotel rooms phone, and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling ?"

"You´ll see."

Patrick waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Carmen, It´s your new star student.

…..

Thank you, I am looking forward to it too.

Listen, I have a question, and I know it is kind a last minute, but do you have time for another interview today ?

…...

Amazing.

Thank you very much.

…...

Name ?

Berry, Rachel."

Rachel´s jaw dropped.

Jade was smiling.

Patrick thanked Carmen one more time, and hung up.

"You have an personal interview appointment in fifty minutes in the office of Carmen Tibideaux at NYADA."

Rachel almost fainted.

"What... did you …... do."  
Patrick laughed.

"Calm down Rachel, it'll be fine, she said you don´t have to sing today, you just have to talk to her."

When Rachel walked a step over to Patrick, he did not know if she would punch or hug him.

She kissed him.  
"Will you come with me ?".

"Sure."

"I will come too Rachel, don´t worry."

Rachel nodded at Jade.

*#

"Looks like we don´t have to raise any money this year at all."

Quinn and Mercedes were the last hanging around.

Mr. Schue dismissed the others.

"What about Nationals ?".

Mr. Schue smiled.

"I have a bet with Sue Sylvester.

She is co coaching Vocal Adrenalin this year, and if we beat them at Regionals, and we will, she will pay for our whole trip."  
Quinn laughed.

"That´s great, so I guess we are done here."

Mr. Schue nodded, and Quinn left.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a second ?".

"Sure, whats up ?".

"Are you still mad at me ?".

"No, I wasn't mad Mercedes, and I want to apologize for overreacting."  
Mercedes was smiling.

"So were do you stay now ?"  
"Currently I am staying at the Verona house."

Mercedes nodded.

"First Rachel, then Brittany and now you ?

What is wrong with Patrick and Jade ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"Nothing.

They are just very helpful and generous people.

They don´t even want me to pay anything, no food , no rent, nothing."  
Mercedes nodded.

"I think there are still some good Christians out there."

Quinn agreed.

"Do you want to get something to eat ?".

"Sure, I am starving."

The two left school.

*#

"That was terrible."  
Rachel felt like she screwed up the whole interview.

"Calm down, you did great."

The two were waiting for about halve an hour, when Carmen came out of her office.

"So Rachel, first of all I want to tell you that you did good."  
Rachel felt like she took a huge rock off her shoulders.

"And I want to tell you, that I would like to come to Lima, to see you at Regionals.

After that I want to hear you perform you´r favorite song, and then we will decide what to do, okay ?".

Rachel shook Carmen's hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Tibideaux, I am really looking forward to it."  
Patrick and Rachel drove back to the hotel.

Rachel could not even sleep that night, that´s how excited she was.

The next morning she was still awake, just laying next to Patrick, thinking about her future, their future.

When he woke up, he turned around and looked at her.

"You did not sleep at all, did you ?".

Rachel shook her head, and kissed him.

"I´ll take a shower now, in the meantime, think about something we can do until tonight."

Patrick smiled.

"Aye, Aye Ma´am."  
Rachel smirked.

"Ooh, Ma´am, I like that."  
She kissed him again, a little longer.

Then she got up.

"What was wrong with our tickets anyway, you never told me."  
"Oh, yeah, we have to fly back tomorrow already, they had some trouble with strikes."  
"That's a shame, I love it here."

"Yeah, but they upgraded us to first class, so that's quiet awesome, and I get the money from the hotel back."

Rachel was a little disappointed, but she still loved that she would fly first class.

*#

Quinn slept in very late this morning.

Mercedes and her went out for some drinks the last night.

She slept until one fifteen pm.

_I need to get up._

_I bet I will drink something again tonight, so I might want to stuff myself with some bread_.

Quinn usually did not drink any alcohol, but in the last couple of weeks she started enjoying drinking cocktails with her girlfriends.

Even though her number of girlfriends reduced rapidly since she wasn't a cheerio anymore.

She got up and spend the rest of the day eating small amounts of bread and getting ready for the New Years party.

She was done with her makeup and dressed at eight pm.

The party started seven thirty pm, so she wouldn't come too early and not too late.

She took a cab to bread sticks.

When she arrived, almost all of the glee club members and some others were already there.

Breadsticks was packed with people.

"Quinn !

How great, you could make it."  
Artie rolled over to her.

"Hey Artie, was this Party your plan ?".

He shook his head.

"Nope, it was his."

He pointed at the stage.

There was Finn singing we will rock you.

"You want a drink ?".

"Sure."  
Quinn followed Artie to the bar.

Without asking, the bartender gave Quinn a glass of champagne.

"On the house."

"Well thank you kind Sir."  
the man behind the bar smiled.

She knew exactly how to get free drinks in a bar or at a party.

"There is my girl, already drinking again, that´s what I want to see."  
Mercedes joined Her and Artie.

"Hey Mercedes, please don´t let me get drunk again, I hate that."  
She laughed.

"Sure, I won't let you drink too much Q."

Mercedes grabbed Artie, and Quinn lost sight of them.

*#

Around ten pm Patrick, Jade and Rachel arrived at the hospital.

The nurses made an exception for the three, so they could stay until one am.

Patrick was handing out small glasses, filled with Irish whiskey.

"Is that really necessary ?".

Rachel hated the taste of hard alcohol.

"Family tradition."  
"Patrick, don´t force Rachel to drink, its okay deer, you don´t have to drink if you don´t want to."  
Rachel nodded at Isabella, then she jugged down the glass of whiskey.

She coughed pretty hard.

Patrick and Jade laughed.

"Are you okay honey ?".

She nodded at Patrick.

"But no more, otherwise my voice might suffer."

"You have to say what your goal for the next year is, that´s the tradition."

Rachel thought about it for a second, but she knew what her goal was.

"I want to make the cut for NYADA."

Suddenly Jade, Patrick and Isabella were raising their glasses.

"Creid."

They were saying the word at the same time.

"What was that ?".

"After someone tells you their goal, you have to say Creid, that´s an Irish expression for I believe in you."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Creid ?".

"That´s right, you are a fast learner."

Isabella was amazed that Rachel pronounced the word right at the first try.

"Thank you."

"Now You."

Patrick pointed at Jade.

She chugged down the whiskey as well.

She was coughing a little too.

"I want to form a new band and move to LA."

"Creid !".

Rachel was slightly off timing.

"Patrick."

He chugged his whiskey down.

He did not caught at all.

It was like they were watching somebody drinking Ice Tea.

"I want to Quit Drinking once and for all."  
"Creid !".

This time Rachel´s timing was right.

Isabella chugged her whiskey down, she did not cough either.

"I want to start chemo again."

"Creid !".

Jade was smiling.

Patrick drank another glass of whiskey, and then Jade, Isabella and him said it one more time.

"Creid !".

Rachel laughed.

"What was that for ?".

"For Scott, he is doing the same thing somewhere on a military base right now."  
Rachel thought it was great how close they were, even though there were hundreds of miles between them.

*#

"Thirty minutes to midnight !".

Quinn was coming from the bathroom when she heard the DJ announcing the final countdown.

"And now, since the mood in here is nearly dead, we need some music to get pumped again !".

When the music started, Quinn thought it was some techno music, until some people were yelling "DubStep" around, and suddenly the music got really aggressive, and Quinn got a little dizzy from the bass.

She decided to go outside for a second.

The music still was really loud, even outside.

She saw Jesse sitting on the roof oh his Jeep.

She walked over to him.

"Why in god´s name are you sitting up there.

He reached out his hand.

She took it , and he pulled her up.

The bass was not pushing on her guts that hard anymore.

"Wow, that´s a lot better."

"Stupid new Music genre.

Sounds like a maniac is beating a effect board with his face."

Quinn laughed.

"The people inside seem to like it."

"I am glad you don´t."

"What are you doing out here ?".

"Texting with Jade."

Quinn nodded.

"How is she."  
"Fine.

"They are coming home tomorrow, they can´t stay longer because of strikes in New York."

Quinn was looking forward to it, she felt awkward being alone in somebody else´s home.

"I think she wants to break up with me."  
Quinn looked at him.

"How come ?".

"I don´t know, I am getting a weird feeling lately, especially since we stopped calling each other.

I mean when we got together, she told me that she was bisexual, but lately I think she is more into girls."

Quinn blushed a little.

"Jesse, I think we should not talk about stuff like that."

"Am I making you uncomfortable ?

What do you think how I fell when my girlfriend is staring at the waitresses ass for fifteen minutes during our anniversary."  
"Fifteen minutes ?".

"Yeah.

What ever.

I am going to New York next year anyway, so there is no need for me to get clingy."

"You are not clingy, you are worried about a great relationship."

Patrick laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but just take this advice:

When she dumps you, don´t turn yourself back into Jearky St. James.

Try to be the real Jesse, like now."  
She jumped off his roof, and entered Breadsticks again, since the music was gone.

*#

"Ten minutes, say goodbye to this year."

Patrick was sitting on a chair, and Rachel was sitting on his lap.

Jade was laying next to Isabella on the bed.

"Patrick, do you still do card tricks ?".

Isabella made Jade laugh.

"That´s right, you were an amazing magician when we were younger."

"I don´t have anything here, so it does not matter anyway."

Rachel smiled.

"Too bad, I would have loved to see a trick."  
Isabella reached on the table next to her.

"I have a deck of cards, maybe that´s enough."

Patrick nodded.

He took the empty water bottle from his mother and put it on the table.

Then he took the deck of cards, and started shuffling them.

He made some really fancy tricks with the cards.

"Wow, you are fast."

Rachel agreed to Jade.

"So, now anyone of you pick a card."  
He made a fan with the cards.

Isabella took a card.

"Would you three sign the card please."  
He handed them a pencil.

The three signed the card and gave it back to Patrick.

"So, the card is now on top of the deck.

Rachel, would you shuffle the cards for me please, as much as you like."

Rachel cut the cards a couple of times, and shuffled them twice.

"Now I don´t have any clue where the card is or what card it was."

Patrick took the bottle and closed it really tight.

Then he rubbed the deck of cards on it.

Suddenly there was a card in the bottle.

"Wow, is that our card ?".

Patrick put the cards aside, and gave the bottle to Rachel.

"Nine of clubs ? That´s not our card."

Patrick laughed.

"Not yet."  
he took the bottle in both hands, and made Rachel put one hand on it.

"Now, wipe over the bottle and look again."

She did as he said, and then she looked at the bottle.

"No way !"

She showed the other two the bottle.

"Ace of Diamonds with our signatures, impressive."  
Isabella nodded.

Rachel was truly amazed.

"How did you do that ?".

"Magic."

*#

"Sixty seconds until midnight."

Quinn was standing at the bar.

#

Jade left the room to write a text to Jesse.

#

Rachel and Patrick were talking to Isabella.

#

"Hey Quinn, I haven't seen you all night, where have you been ?".

Santana was clearly drunk.

"What do you want Santana ?".

"I want to apologizees to you Finn."

"Its Apologize, and I am Quinn."

"That´s what I say."  
#

_I better make it fast, I don´t want to have a boyfriend in two thousand thirteen._

**Dear Jesse, I really enjoyed the time we spent together, but I think we are heading no where with this relationship, so to spare us the trouble of living a lie I am breaking up with you.**

**Jade.**

_Send._

_#_

"Hey, did you realize when we go back tomorrow, you are going to live with your dad again ?"

"Yeah, I will miss living with my boyfriend."  
Patrick nodded.

"It sure was great to live with you Rachel." 

_Should I ask ?_

#

"Thirty seconds until midnight."

Quinn was talking to a drunk Santana who was convinced that she owed Quinn an apology.

"Just let go Santana, I don´t need an apology that you have forgotten the next day."

"I can write it down."  
"What do you want from me ?".

Santana smiled, and leaned in to her.

"A Kiss."

#

_I hope I did the right thing._

_I guess I will find out._

#

_I should ask._

_Screw it, I am going for it._

#

"Ten... Nine...Eight..."

Quinn was still molested by Santana.

"Santana, just leave, I will not kiss you."  
"Come one Quinny bunny, its New Years."

#

Jade walked out to get some fresh air.

#

"Move in with me."  
"What ?"

#

"Three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEAR !".

Under the sound of whistles and clapping, Santana forced a kiss on Quinn´s lips.

_What the..._

#

Jade got a text message from Jesse.

**I guess Karma exists.**

**Thanks for making me a better Person Jade, really.**

**I will miss and remember you. Jesse.**

_What did I do ?!_

#

Rachel was shocked when Patrick asked that.

"Come on, we have been living together for a while now, and we are going to live together when we move here, we already talked about that.

And if you..."  
"Yes."

"Yes ?".

"I will move in with you."

Rachel and Patrick got up to say their good lucks to Isabella and to say good bye for the night.

#

The kiss was holding on for about three seconds now, and Quinn did not try to escape.

It was either because she was shocked or because she liked it.

_Brain to Quinn Fabray, DO SOMETHING._

Quinn Pushed Santana away.

"I am sorry, what am I apologizing for ?

YOU kissed ME !"  
Santana laughed.

"Yes, and I would do it again."

She leaned in again.

Quinn just pushed her aside, and left.

#

"Hey Jade, we are going to the Hotel, Packing."

Jade nodded at the two.

"Do that, I will go to mom one more time, to say good night."

Jade walked away.

"Hey Jade."

She turned around.

"Happy New Year."  
"Happy New Year Patrick.".

Jade walked back to their mothers room.

_I should have talked to Jesse in person._

When she entered the room, something was different.

"Mom ?

Happy New Y..."

When Jade got closer, she saw that her mother was not breathing anymore.

"HELP ME !".


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, thanks for all the views. :D

I just wanted to let you know, that this chapter is inspired by a episode of the fourth season of glee.

The episode that inspired me will still happen during the storyline in my story.

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Seven : Who am I.

Patrick was laughing loud, when Jade told Rachel and him the story.

"So she fell asleep, and you thought that she was dead ?".

Jade kicked Patrick´s shin.

"You are such a jerk, I am glad Rachel understands me."

When Jade looked over to Rachel, Patrick could see that Rachel was almost exploding.

Her face was red, she bit her bottom lip, and looked at the floor.

"After I screamed for help, mom jumped up, I got so scared that I turned around, and I hit my head on the door.

It knocked me out."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

She started laughing.

She laughed so hard, that she tripped over one of her bags, and fell on her ass.

Jade shook her head.

"You are both going to hell."  
Jade left.

A cab was waiting downstairs.

Their plane was starting at ten am, so they would be in Lima around twelve am.

School was starting on the fifth, so they had four days to spend in Lima.

Rachel wanted to start rehearsing with Patrick, so they could nail the Regionals performance.

The three met downstairs.

They got In the cab, and drove out to Queens.

#

When Quinn woke up, she still felt awkward about the last night.

She had no idea why Santana kissed her.

It was pretty obvious that Santana was a Lesbian, a lot of people thought that.

But Quinn never thought that Santana was interested in her.

She took a shower, and went shopping for groceries.

"Q".

She turned around, and saw Sue Sylvester, standing behind her in the aisle.

"Doing some shopping are we ?"

"Yes Ms. Sylvester, I am shopping, can I help you with anything ?".

Sue smiled.

"I bet you can."  
She took a step towards Quinn.

"I know you are living with the Verona's."  
"And ?".

"I wan´t you to keep them away from Regionals.

If they leave the club, William wont have enough people to compete in the Regionals, and I win my bet."  
Quinn laughed.

"Why would I do that ?".

"Because IF you do that, I will make you head of the cheerios again."

Sue turned around, and walked away.

"Think about it Q."

Quinn knew she would think about it, but she felt terrible when she actually did.

_I cant and wont turn against the Glee club, it means too much to me._

She was buying a lot of food, since Patrick and Jade were coming back today.

She wanted to cook something nice for them.

*#

When The three arrived in Lima, it was one pm.

The flight had slight delay´s.

They went to Patrick´s home.

Rachel wanted to spend the night at her old home though.

She wanted to talk with her father about moving in with Patrick.

Rachel could not believe what she was hearing.

"Sue actually wants to make you an double agent again ?

I cant believe her."  
"Yeah, don´t worry, I wont let her get to me.

How was New Years with you´r mom ?".

"It was nice, it was different not to be wasted at New Years."

Quinn laughed over Jade´s facial expression.

"What about you ?

How was the Glee Party ?".

Quinn laughed.

"It was no GLEE party, it was a usual dumb party, where just so happened to be some glee guys were hanging around."

Rachel nodded.

Patrick and Jade went unpacking.

Quinn and Rachel went outside, to sit on the porch.

"How was your first New Years with Patrick ?".

Rachel smiled.

"Great."

Quinn laughed.

"What´s up with the big smile ?

Did something happen between you two ?".

Rachel still smiled.

"COME ON !  
Tell me already."  
She shook her head.

"I asked him to tell nobody, and I don´t want to be a hypocrite."

Quinn suddenly started smiling as well.

"You two had sex, didn't you."

Rachel still smiled.

"No we did not."

"You are lying, look at you, you are still smiling like a kid in a candy store."  
Rachel laughed.

"Maybe we did."  
"Maybe ?".

She shook her head.

"Okay, you win Fabray.

Patrick and I did have intercourse in New York."

Quinn laughed.

"Intercourse ?

Okay grandma Berry, tell me about it."

Rachel still smiled, she even ignored the Grandma part.

"What do you want to know ?".

Quinn leaned on the railing on the porch.

"Everything.

How it was, size, what position."

Rachel blushed.

"I think that´s a little personal."

Quinn nodded.

"Fine, I tell you something personal too.

Yesterday, around midnight, Santana kissed me."

Rachel looked at her with a very surprised face.

"Yeah, she did.

And you want to know the personal part ?

I did not stop her.

And now I am wondering if I was shocked or if I enjoyed it."

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Well, did you ever fell anything for another girl ?".

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean I love you, but more as a sister kind of type."  
Rachel´s face expression changed to " I want to cry".

Quinn knew the face very well.

"You see me as your sister ?".

Her voice was shaking.

"Please don´t cry Rachel, I thought you know I do."

Suddenly Rachel hugged Quinn.

Quinn almost fell over the railing.

"I love you too Quinn."  
Quinn patted Rachel´s back.

"Now you, tell me everything."

Rachel let go of her, and nodded.

"So first, How was it."  
"Just a sec, was it you´r first time ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"Finn ?".

Rachel nodded.

"But it was the first time that I actually... well, you know."  
Quinn smiled.

"He gave you you´r first orgasm huh ?".

Rachel smiled.

"To be completely honest, he gave me my first three."  
Quinn again almost fell over the railing.

"He made you cum three times ?".

Rachel blushed.

"Could we please keep saying orgasm, and not the other word.

And yes he did."

Quinn blew some air out of her nose.

"How was that ?"

"It was...

Exhausting.

But it was worth it."

"I bet it was.

How did he do that ?".

Rachel looked around.

Then she leaned in, and told Quinn every position they did it in, and in which positions Rachel came.

"Wow, how did you know how to do that ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"It was some kind of weird reflex I guess."

Quinn laughed.

"What about the size ?

It must be impressive when you finished three times."  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"It was not much bigger than Finn´s.

Maybe one inch bigger, nothing major."

Quinn smiled.

"I bet it was that good because you two are really in love with each other."

Rachel put her hands on her Waist.

"Did you doubt our love ?".

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Nowadays everybody is saying I love you to at least ten different people, at least now I know you two actually mean it."

Rachel nodded.

"And then we decided to move in together."  
Quinn´s eyebrows twitched for a second.

"What ?".

"Isn't that a little early ?".

Rachel thought about it.

"I don´t know, It just seemed right."

Quinn understood, but she still thought it was weird.

Rachel left around ten pm.

Quinn went sleeping right away.

She was now sleeping in Scott´s room.

All she knew, was that Scott was in Texas, on some kind of military school.

He liked it that much, that he wanted to live there after he graduated.

*#

The next days, Everything went back to Lima tempo for Jade, Patrick and Rachel.

Rachel and Patrick spend every day together.

She even spent the night at Patrick´s house on the fourth.

The fifth was the first school day.

When they arrived at school, Rachel felt like it had been years since she had been there.

So much happened in the vacations.

Rachel spend the first halve of the day with Quinn.

At Lunch break Jade joined them.

They had a all of their classes together.

When they entered the cafeteria, Patrick and Jesse were sitting at a table together.

Jade and Quinn grabbed some food and joined them.

Rachel did too, but since there was no vegan alternative to the hamburger´s, she just drank some water.

Rachel was a little worried, that it would be weird between Jade and Jesse, but they just behaved really mature.

"Do you want me to get you some salad Rach ?"

She shook her head.

"Its okay Patrick, I am not that hungry.

Anybody know´s why Mr. Schue is reminding us all day to show up at glee rehearsals today ?"

Quinn nodded.

"He is going to talk about Regionals with us.

I think he is booking the hotel rooms, and the bus today."

Rachel smiled.

"I can´t wait to sing with you"

Patrick nodded.

"I am almost certain we will win Regionals."  
Quinn laughed.

"We have to, why else would Sue try to bribe me."

Rachel agreed.

"Do you really think that it will be that easy ?".

Everybody looked at Jesse.

"When I left Vocal adrenalin there was only one person capable of taking my place, and I think you all remember Sunshine Corazon."

Rachel´s mood decreased rapidly.

"What is it ?

Who is Sunshine Corazon ?"

Quinn laughed.

"A young singer that Rachel send to a crack house once."

Rachel blushed.

"Why ?".

"Because she was so freakin talented that Rachel felt threatened.

No hard feelings Rachel, I did not want her on the club either."  
Patrick nodded.

"Then maybe we should prepare for Regionals a little more.

I would hate to loose because of sloppy preparations."

Jade agreed.

"I could give you some background info's on Vocal adrenalin if you want."

Quinn and Jade got excited.

"That would be awesome."

"We will destroy them."

Rachel shook her head.

"I can´t believe what I am hearing."

Quinn laughed.

"Come on Rachel, honesty is for losers.

I´d rather win."

Patrick took Rachel´s hand.

"I am with Rachel on this."  
"What a shock, you are the same opinion as your girlfriend."

Patrick shook his head.

"I am not with her because of what SHE thinks, I am the same opinion because of what Sophocles said."

Jesse laughed.

"The Greek restaurant from downtown ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"Sophocles was a Greek poet you genius.

And he said:

I would prefer even to fail with honor than win by cheating."

Quinn seemed impressed.

"That was really deep."

Patrick laughed.

"Well, if you need in-tell to win, you are not worth to win.

That´s basically what it means."

Jesse laughed.

"What ever, lunch break is almost over.

I have to go to the gym.

God I hate karate class."

Patrick smirked.

"YOU are doing Karate ?".

Jesse got a little angry.

"What´s so funny about it ?

What do you know about Karate."

He took a sip from his water bottle.

"Just that it is one of the most useless combat sports on earth."

"And you know about combat sports why ?".

Jade looked at Quinn.

"Well Patrick and I learned about six different martial arts from our father, so I think Patrick is capable of judging Karate."

Rachel smiled.

"So you are like double o seven huh ?".

Patrick nodded.

"I think so.

But I got the bond girl, so I think I am getting close."  
Rachel kissed him.

"Damn you guys are cheesy."

He got up and left.

Shortly after that, Quinn, Jade and Rachel went as well.

The next two classes were Spanish.

Then they had Glee rehearsals, so the three girls would see Mr. Schue for the rest of the day.

Rachel was barely listening in Spanish.

Lately she had been getting more distracted at school.

Her grade cut was still straight A.

But she was getting a little worried.

When Spanish was over, Mr. Schue took the guys to the Glee club.

The choir room was not filled yet.

Brittany, mike and Artie were not there yet.

"Okay, since not everybody is here, it actually gives us time to get the stuff from the video club."

Mr. Schue looked around.

"Finn, Patrick, would you two do me a favor and get the TV and the DVD player ?

They said that it was prepared in the cafeteria."  
Patrick nodded.

When he left, Finn followed him.

"So anybody know´s where Brittany is ?

Or mike, or Artie ?"

"Brittany was going to the bathroom, and Artie went to the parking lot, but he´ll be back in a sec."  
Mr. Schue thanked Santana, and asked Tina about Mike.

"I don´t know, but his last class was Karate."

"Okay, I guess he needs a little longer then.

So what I wanted to..."

Mr. Schue was interrupted by a loud banging noise from the hall.

"I was gonna say that we are going to..."

Another banging noise, followed by another one.

"Were that gunshots ?".

Mr. Schue closed the door.

"Everybody get down, just in case."

Rachel sat down on the floor.

Everybody else did as well.

"Probably just a car backfiring."

They sat there for a while.

"I think..."  
Another three bangs rang out, followed by a girl screaming.

"Everybody stay down, and get to the walls."  
Mr. Schue closed the blinds, and locked the doors.

Rachel crawled to the closest wall, and pressed her back against the wall, not realizing what was happening.

#

"Patrick, I know you hate me, but I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Patrick stopped in the hall, and turned to Finn.

"I don´t hate you.

I mean I hate what you did to Rachel, but I don´t really know you, so I can´t hate you."  
Finn nodded.

"Appreciate it."

They kept walking.

"So the favor.

We might need a new tackle on the football team.

Michael, our old tackle, had been missing training fourteen times."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw you helping Kurt the other day, you have guts, and..."

The first bang.

"What the …..."

"We should start running."

Finn laughed.

"Why would we r..."  
The second and third bang.

"Finn, I am dead serious.

Run, this were gunshots."

The two ran to the cafeteria.

"Patrick seriously, I think it was just a..."

When the next three shot´s rang out, and the girl was screaming, Finn stopped arguing.

They ran into the cafeteria, where they almost ran over one of the lunch ladies.

"What the hell is going on in this hall´s".

Finn closed the door behind them.

"Get behind the counter, move."  
Patrick pushed the women and Finn behind the counter, and they all sat down in the storage room.

Patrick closed the door.

"What is wrong ?".

The woman was getting hysterical.

Finn was in shock.

"What´s your name."  
Patrick knew he had to stay calm.

"Finn Hudson."

"Not you, I know who you are.

I mean you lady."

The woman looked at Patrick, she was obviously scared.

She was quiet large.

Maybe six foot, six foot one, and about four hundred pounds.

"Millie Rose."

Patrick nodded.

"Okay Millie, we don´t know what´s wrong, but there might be a shooter in this school".

She started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, the most important thing is to stay calm now.

Panic helps nobody."

She nodded.

#

Everything was silent in the choir room, until Santana took out her phone, and started texting.

"Stop it !".

Santana looked at Jade.

"I have to, I don´t know where Brittany is."  
Santana was almost crying.

"I know, that´s the same thing with Patrick, but I don´t want to die because of a two dollar phone tracking app."

Santana put her phone away.

Mr. Schue went over to them.  
"Stop it guys, nobody is going to die, and Brittany and Patrick are fine." 

Some more shot´s rang out, and a lot of screaming spread around the halls.

#

Patrick opened the door of the storage room.

He peeked out.

Suddenly there were more shots, and a lot more screaming.

Patrick closed it again.

"Does this door have a lock ?".

Millie nodded.

"Okay, I will go out in a second, and I want you to lock the door behind me.

When I am back, I will knock three times, and then whistle."

Finn and Millie just nodded along.

Patrick waited until the screams stopped.

Then he opened the door, and went out.

He heard the door lock behind him.

Patrick moved to the front counter, still crouching.

He reached to the worktop, and took a kitchen knife.

He kept it in his back pocket.

When some people entered the cafeteria, Patrick went quiet.

"What the hell was that ?".

"They shot Mia."

"No, I think she just tripped."  
"What ever bro, they got guns, and you don´t mess with that."  
Patrick stood up.

"Hey you guys."

It were three cheerios and one football player.

"Get in here".

They walked over to him.

"There is a..."

"Shooter, I know.

Just keep quiet and go into the storage room."

Patrick knocked three times and whistled.

"Go inside, and Millie lock the door again."

She nodded.

"Also just in case the door isn't enough."

He handed Finn the knife.

Finn took it in both hands.

"And keep quiet for gods sake, and no phones."

The door locked behind him.

#

Rachel was desperately trying not to think about Patrick.

She was still crying though.

The only person´s in the room who weren't crying, were Mr. Schue, Puck and Jade.

As people ran by the choir room, yelling for help, and more shots rang out, some of the New Directions members started panicking.

"Guys, I just wanted to tell you, I love you.

And no matter what happens, I wanted you to know that."

Quinn was praying around with the cross on her necklace.

Rachel sniffed her nose.

"Are you praying ?".

Quinn nodded.

"There is just this one prayer I can´t stop thinking about.

It´s meant for solider overseas.

I read it somewhere."

Rachel nodded.

She would have prayed as well, but she couldn't think of any prayers.

#

When Patrick slowly returned to the halls, he moved very carefully.

He wanted to help the people in the halls.

As soon as he went around the first corner, there was somebody lying on the floor, lend against the lockers.

"Hey mate, are you okay ?".

The boy on the floor turned his head to Patrick.

"I am dying."

Patrick checked the guy.  
"Where did he get you ?"

"SHE got me in the shoulder."  
Patrick was surprised.

"The shooter is a girl ?"

The guy nodded.

"Okay, you will be fine.

If the shot was deadly, you would have been dead already."

Patrick looked at the guy´s shoulder.

"Come on, I take you somewhere save."

He pulled the guy up, and supported him walking.

He took him to the cafeteria.

He knocked three times, and whistled.

Millie opened the door, and Patrick left the guy with them.

He went back to the halls.

He sneaked the same way then before.

After he followed the corridor´s in direction of the choir room, which was his original plan, he found a girl, sitting behind a trophy showcase.

"Hey, are you okay ?".

The girl was young, maybe her first year on McKinley.

She was crying.

"He shot me in the hand."  
She showed Patrick her hand.

There was a bleeding hole above the thumb.

"You will be okay.

Did the boy who did this have long hair ?"

She shook her head.

"So there is no way somebody could mistake him with a girl ?".

She again shook her head.

When suddenly loud running steps were getting closer, Patrick grabbed the girl, and he went into the Janitors closet with her.

"Keep quiet okay ?".

She nodded.

The steps ran past the door.

Patrick opened the door, hoping that he or she was gone.

Then he took the girl to the Cafeteria as well.

"Patrick, it is getting a little full in here."  
"I know Finn, just keep calm, the police will be here soon."  
Patrick again went the same way.

#

The mind numbing silence in the choir room was broken by steps outside the doors.

"We should open the door."  
Mr. Schue shook his head.

"We can´t do that Puck.

We don´t know if that was the shooter."

"That were at least three people, not one.

And I think we should help them."  
Mr. Schue shook his head again.

"Quinn, Puck, your intentions honor you, but we can not risk our lives, and certainly not the lives of us all."

Mr. Schue convinced Quinn and Puck.

He came to Rachel.

"Are you okay ?

You look like you will be sick."

Rachel wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"I have no idea where Patrick is, there is a maniac shooter out there, so yeah.

I am felling kinda sick."

Mr. Schue understood.

"Don´t worry, we are save, and I bet Patrick is too.

The police will be here in a couple of minutes."

Rachel nodded.

#

Patrick went past the bathrooms.

He was almost at the choir room, when he heard whimper coming from the medical office.

When he entered, he really scared Brittany and Ms. Pillsbury.

"It´s okay, it´s just me."

The two relaxed again.

"Is that a gun ?".

Ms. Pillsbury handed Patrick the gun she was holding.

"I found it in the halls when the whole thing started.

I think it´s broken though."  
Patrick removed the magazine.

"It still got six shots."  
He pulled back the slid, and another bullet jumped out of the gun.

"It was not broke, it was just jammed."  
He inserted the Magazine, and gave it back to Ms. Pillsbury.  
"I don´t really want that."

"What ?

Why ?".

"Well I don´t know how to use it, and I am scared of weapons."  
Patrick nodded.

"Just listen."

He pulled back the slid.

"It´s loaded now."  
He switched the safety.

"The red dot means you can fire.

Hold it like a extension of you´r body.

Use both hands, and exhale before you shoot."  
She took the gun.

"Don´t worry, you wont use it.

It´s just in Case."

She nodded.

"Now, the way to the Cafeteria is clear.

You should go there.

When you arrive, go to the storage room.

Knock three times and whistle once."

Brittany nodded.

"You are coming with us."

"Then lets go, I don´t want to meet them in the halls."

Ms. Pillsbury was confused.

"Them ?".

"There are at least two shooters, one girl and one boy."

Brittany got scared.

"Its okay."  
When he opened the door, a swat agent pushed him back in.

"Stay silent."

Patrick nodded.

The officer kept walking.

Behind him there were two more.

Brittany and Ms. Pillsbury were really relieved.

When they were about to calm down, a blonde girl stopped in front of the door, and aimed a gun at the SWAT officers.

Out of a scare reflex, Patrick quickly disarmed her, and threw her to the ground.

Patrick aimed the gun at her.

"Stay down, or so help me god I will shot you."

One of the officers came back, and tied the girl up with cable ties.

Patrick handed the officer the gun.

"We made an exit in the secretary, wait until you hear my signal, and then you take the two women out okay ?".

Patrick nodded.

#

After the halls went quiet for a while, Rachel calmed a little.

"I think they left."  
Rachel nodded at Quinn.

"I hope so."  
The two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

They went quiet.

"This is Sargent Peters, from the Ohio State Police."

Mr. Schue opened the door.

"The school is clear now, we got the shooters."

"Shooters ?"

The officer nodded at Mr. Schue.  
"There were three, heavily armed, two boys and a girl."

As they were walking out, Rachel ran to the officer.

"Did you evacuate a boy named Patrick ?

Patrick Verona ?".

The officer smiled.

"We evacuated a lot of people young lady, I don´t know their names."

"Who were the shooters ?".

The officer looked at Mr. Schue.

"Andrew Stewart, Kimberly Sailor and Michael Pane."  
A big surprise for almost every glee club member.

"Andrew was a Warbler, why would he start a shooting at another school ?

And Kimberly was in Vocal Adrenalin."  
The officer nodded.

"They are from different schools.

Even though I don´t know what a warbler is.

They were obviously planning to hit all the three school´s today."

Rachel felt her stomach twist.

"I think I am sick again."

Mr. Schue turned to the officer.

"Did anyone... well, did they... ?"

He shook his head.

"To our luck, they were terrible shot´s.

They shot around thirty times, and hit three people.

One solid shoulder shot, and one shot in the hand.

Both saved by a student actually.

And the third one was hit in the foot."  
Mr. Schue sighted relieved.

"Who was the student ?."

"Don´t know, he wanted to stay anonymous."

As soon as they were outside, Rachel started scanning the crowd for Patrick.

So did Santana for Brittany, and Jade for Patrick.

When Jade spotted Patrick, Rachel was already on her way to him.

He was standing next to a lunch lady, and Ms. Pillsbury.

"PATRICK !".

She jumped into his arms.

"Oh, thanks god you two are okay."  
He kissed Rachel´s forehead.

When the swat guys came out of the building, they were welcomed by a big applause.

One of them instantly walked to Patrick.

Hiram showed up in the mean time.

"I am so happy you kids are okay."

Hiram hugged Rachel and Jade.

"Mr. Verona ?".

Patrick turned to the officer.

"Patrick is fine."

The guy nodded.

He took his glove out and reached his hand out to Patrick.

"My name is Kenny Franklin, and in name of the whole swat team six, I would like to thank you for you impressive display of civil courage in this crisis.

And also I thought you might want to meet the guy who´s life you saved today."

Patrick took his hand.

Rachel and the other´s were watching the scene.

"I actually was hoping to remain anonymous."

The officer shook his head.

He looked at Hiram, who had one hand on Patrick´s shoulder.

"You can be very proud of you´r son."

Hiram nodded.

"He is my daughters Boyfriend, not my son officer."

He turned to Rachel.

"Then you can be proud of you´r boyfriend.

He saved the life of eleven people today, mine included."

Rachel looked at Patrick, almost crying again.

"Why ?

What did he do ?"

Patrick wanted to stop the officer, but he just kept talking.

"He took a lot of people out of the corridors to the storage room in the kitchen, he even saved two of the shot students.

And when a stupid mistake lead me into a ambush of a seventeen year old girl, he disarmed and arrested her."  
Patrick shook his head.

"So I threatened to shoot a seventeen years old girl ?

That´s just great for karma."

The officer smiled.

"When ever you are thinking of joining the police, call me and I will write you a recommendation letter."

When the officer left, Rachel jumped into Patrick´s arms.

"My hero !  
I love you so much."

Rachel saw some people starting to tweet and text about the conversation.

"So much to anonymous."

Santana came to Patrick.

"Brittany told me what you did."

Rachel turned around.

"I want to apologize to both of you.

I have been a awful bitch, to most of the people around me.

I will try to explain in the next glee lesson, but even though you will never forgive me,..."

Rachel hugged Santana.

"There has just been a shooting at our school, my boyfriend saved the day, and nobody died or was seriously injured.

You are forgiven Santana."

Santana smiled, and left.

"That was nice."  
Rachel kissed Patrick.

"Let´s go to your home.

Patrick looked at her.

"Don´t you want for Mr. Schue to say something to us ?".

Rachel looked around, to make sure nobody was listening.

"I don´t know if you knew that, but saving eleven people is apparently a huge aphrodisiac for me."

Patrick kissed Rachel, let go of her and took Jade her car keys out of her hand.

"Hey what the …..."

"I need you´r car Jade, sorry."  
Rachel and Patrick disappeared.

They went to the parking lot.

"I want to become a emergency truck driver."  
Rachel laughed.

"How come ?".

She was resting her head on Patrick´s chest.

"If saving eleven people, aroused you that much, and we are going to live in New York, I will probably save up to twenty, maybe twenty five people a night.  
You see were I´m heading ?"

Rachel laughed.

She sat up.

"I hate that it became public though."  
Rachel turned to him.

"Why ?".

"No everybody will actually try to talk to me or stuff, and I hate that."

Rachel laid back down.

"Why weren't you scared ?".

He laughed.

"I was scared as hell, that´s why I took the weapon in the first place.

If I would have been clear minded, I would probably closed the door."

Rachel looked at him.

"I am glad you did not, and I think Kenny Franklin´s wife too."

Patrick smiled.

Rachel wanted to take a shower, so she got up, and grabbed her cloths.

She peeked out of the door to check if somebody was in the hall.

"Just go, its barely two steps to the bathroom."

Rachel nodded.

Patrick was getting dressed.

"Aren't you going to shower ?".

He shook his head.

"I am going to the gym anyway´s, so i´ll shower there."

Rachel put on her panties, and opened the door.

She walked out to the hall.

"Nice ass Rachel."  
When she looked to the right, she saw Jade and Quinn.

She hurried in the bathroom.

#

"Leave my girlfriend alone."

"What ever you say Mr. Verona."  
The two started giggling.

Patrick came out of the room.

"What the hell ?".

"Well, since you are our new self defense teacher, it is just appropriate to call you Mr. Verona, Mr. Verona."

Patrick shut his door.

*#

"I am excited, it is the first self defense class.

I heard about forty people are taking it."

Jade laughed.

"I am glad I don´t need to."

Quinn smiled.

"Why not ?".

"Because I am just as good in self defense as Patrick."

Quinn thought it was nice of Jade to help Patrick with the students.

When they entered the gym, Figgins was giving the almost forty people the intro speech.

"I am glad, that we now after a week passed from the terrible incidence, can officially launch the brand new McKinley high self defense class."

He was talking to a local news reporter.

"The classes teacher will be current McKinley student and the hero of the shooting day, Patrick Verona."

The reporters wanted to interview Patrick, but Figgins stopped them.

"Please ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Verona does not want to be interviewed, but I on the other hand..."

Principal Figgins took the reporter´s aside, so Patrick could start the class.

Jade took place next to him, in front of the people.

Quinn took place next to Rachel.

"First things first.

Stop calling me Mr. Verona.

I am still Patrick."  
He was standing in front of them, not moving.

He looked around.

"I will show you the things that for me seem to be the best self defense tactics in the world."

One of the reporters had a question.

"Yes ?".

"Are you going to show them how you took the gun ?"

He shook his head.

"I wont.

That was stupid of me to do."

The reporter took notes.

"How do you mean that ?".

"Well, I have been doing martial arts for years now, and when I took the gun, it was nothing but a reflex, triggered by fear."

"Why wont you show them ?".

He looked at Figgins.

"Because.

If I had twitched one muscle wrong, the shooter would have shot me in a blink of an eye, and I would be dead now."

Figgins smiled and explained something to the reporters.

"So first lesson.

Technique.

You have to plan every single move you are doing in your head first.

And to do that, you will have to learn some techniques first.

I need a volunteer, preferably a boy."

Sam stepped up.

"Okay.

Sam here, is a football player, so he is in quiet good shape."

Sam nodded.

"So now, Punch me in any kind of way, and anywhere you want."  
Sam threw a quiet weak punch to Patrick´s rib area.

Patrick took a step to the side, and twisted Sam´s arm.

Sam landed on the ground.

"Physics, is a big part of fighting in any kind of way.

I just used a basic lever on Sam, and he dropped like a wet sand sack."

He helped Sam up.

"Now, Rachel, would you please come here ?".

Rachel came to him.

"Now, Sam is taller, and heavier than Rachel."

He whispered something in Rachel´s ear, she nodded.

"Sam, try push Rachel."

Sam took a step towards Rachel.  
"Sorry Rach."  
He pushed her.

Rachel grabbed his wrists, and took a step backwards, and dragged Sam down.

She pushed her knee in between his shoulder blades.

"Sam did that hurt ?".

"Yeah it did Patrick."

Rachel stood up.

Patrick helped Sam up.

"So, how can Rachel hurt Sam ?

Technique.

And she was aware of what she was doing."

He send Sam back in the group.

"This are the three things you need to do to defend yourself.

Technique.

Awareness.

And the element of surprise."

*#

After School, Rachel was extremely tired.

She went home instantly.

When she got out of the shower, she called Patrick.

"Hey Rach.

Are you still that tired ?".

Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I am.

You are a rough teacher Patrick."

"So, Regionals are in two weeks from Monday huh ?

Excited yet ?".

Again Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I am.

Especially since Sunshine is singing for Vocal Adrenalin."  
"You got this Rachel, we got this.

And Quinn and Jade are there to back us up."

"And Blaine and Kurt."  
"Sure.

Are we sticking with You Raise Me Up ?".

Rachel actually wanted to sing something different.

"I guess we´ll wait for Mr. Schue to decide."

"Okay.

What about moving in together ?

Did you speak to Hiram yet ?".

She did.

And both thought it was too early.

"Not yet.

I will talk to him tomorrow.

Its the weekend, maybe he will be in a better mood."

Patrick laughed.

"Why would he be mad ?".

"No, but who knows."  
The two talked for another fifteen minutes, then Rachel ended the call.

She was desperately thinking of a song to replace You Raise Me Up.

#

When Rachel hung, Patrick instantly got another call.

"Hello, who am I talking too ?".

"Hey Patrick, this is Jesse, I am hanging out with a couple of guys at Malarkey´s, do you want to join."  
"Its Friday night, of course, i´ll be there in five minutes."

He changed and drove to the bar.

Jesse was sitting in a corner both with Finn and Puck.

"There he is !.

Come join us Sensei."  
Patrick sat down.

"I am not a Sensei."  
He poured himself a beer from the jug that was on the table.

"We were just talking about Regionals."

"Yeah, You Raise Me Up.

Amazing stuff.

How is the preparation coming along ?".

Patrick nodded.

"It´s even better without Rachel´s opera voice."

Finn and Puck nodded.

"That was pretty amazing stuff.

So are the song´s certain yet ?".

Jesse wasn't in the club, so he wanted some updates.

"I think so.

Mr. Schue told me everything was fine.

But it is obviously certain that You Raise Me Up is the main event of our show."

Jesse nodded, and ordered another jug.

"I got to go to the bathroom."  
Jesse grabbed his phone from the table, and went to the men´s room.

"Guys, do you think Jesse is acting a little weird ?".

Patrick looked at Finn.  
"He is a little too interested in the Regionals today."

Puck nodded.

"Do you think he works with Sue now ?".

"I doubt it."  
Finn shook his head.

"Quinn did that once, to get back at Rachel.

Maybe he wants to get back at Jade, for breaking up."

Patrick nodded.

"We should change the subject, and see if he wants to change it back".

When Jesse came back, the three were pretending to talk about football.

"... And then, in the last minute, the Giants won.

Unbelievable."

Puck and Patrick agreed to Finn.

"Yeah, football is a great sport.

I always wanted to be a athlete, but then I joined Vocal adrenalin.

Speaking of Glee clubs, do you have you´r dance routine yet ?

I could help you guys learning one."

Patrick nodded at Finn.

"A little interested in our Regional´s performance are we ?".

Jesse cleared his throat.

"What do you mean Patrick, I just want to help."  
"So if I check you´r phone now, you did not call Sue Sylvester from the bathroom right ?".

Jesse took his phone from the table.

"You have no right and no reason to do that."  
"Why Jesse ?

Just Why would you help Sue Sylvester ?".

Jesse threw the phone to Patrick.

"I didn't."

Jesse had called Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes.

"I am sorry."  
Jesse nodded.

"I deserve it."

"Why were you calling the three ?".

"I am trying to get in the glee club.

That´s why I was so interested.

Rachel is fine with it, and so are most of the other.

Just you guys and Quinn are undecided."  
Patrick nodded.

"I would like to have you in the club.

I think you could really help us win Nationals."

Puck agreed.

"Since I cheated on Quinn and Rachel, I know what It feels like to regret something so much, that you wished you were dead.

Do you feel that way ?".

Jesse nodded.

"Sometimes."  
"Then join.

You got a yes from me."  
Jesse thanked the guys.

The rest of the night, they just talked and had fun.

The rest of the Weekend, Rachel and Patrick spent talking about their moving in together situation.

Rachel explained herself, and Patrick understood.

On Monday´s glee rehearsal´s, Mr. Schue showed up with Jesse.

"Guys, Before we start today, I would like to call a vote.

Now, we never voted about somebody joining the club, I want this to either be unanimous, or Jesse wont join.

He agreed to the terms."

As Mr. Schue took the votes, Quinn was the only one not saying yes yet.

"Can I ask you some stuff Jesse ?".

He nodded.

"No lies, no matter what I ask."

He nodded again.

"Why do we need you ?".

"You don´t.

You got Patrick, the probably best vocalist in this hemisphere, and Rachel, the talented and hard working person on this planet.

And you´r so called "Choir" has more star power than the last season of dancing with the stars."

She nodded.

"Then why would we want you ?".

"My voice and my dancing experience would be frosting on the cupcake.

You, We would be unstoppable."  
"So you want to join because you want another National title."  
He smiled.

"No.

That´s just a welcome side effect to the story.

I want to make up for stuff I did in the past, and I a want to destroy Vocal Adrenalin."

Quinn nodded.

"Why should we trust you ?".

"I can´t say you should, but I can definitely say you should try."

Quinn looked at Mr. Schue.

"Yes, let him join."  
Mr. Schue gave Jesse his hand.

"Great.

So now, for rehearsals, Quinn, Jade you go to the choir room.

Kurt, Blaine, you go to the gym with me.

Rachel, Patrick, you stay here with Jesse, get him up to date."

Kurt and Blaine followed Mr. Schue, the other´s had to train the dance routine for the choir.

Rachel and Patrick performed You Raise Me Up one time for Jesse.

"That was amazing guys, but why don´t you sing something less mainstream."

Patrick smiled.

"What do you mean ?".

"Well, every body who ever saw a talent show knows there is at least one chubby kid with a sad past that sings You Raise Me Up."  
Rachel nodded.

"He is right."  
Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"I am open for business, lets find another song then."

Jesse laughed.

"I already know a perfect song.

Rachel, what did you feel when you met Patrick ?".

She smiled.

"That I finally found someone..."  
He clapped.

"Repeat that."  
"That I finally found someone ?

That I finally found someone.

I Finally Found Someone, Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams, that´s brilliant."

Patrick nodded.

"Head´s off Jesse, great song."  
*#

Mr. Schuester stood up, and gave the two a big applause.

"Wow, that was magic.

How did you come to this son ?"  
Rachel smiled excited.

"Jesse pointed it out that the song was perfect for me and Patrick."

"But."  
Mr. Schue looked at Patrick.

"It´s not a main event, it´s more of a intro.

I think Quinn and Jade should be the Main Event."  
Quinn almost fell out of her chair when Mr. Schue actually agreed.

"Awesome, our chance to shine."

Jade was obviously more convinced about their performance than Quinn.

After the rehearsals were over, Quinn and Jade went out for something to eat with Rachel and Patrick.

"We just have to spend a lot more time with each other."

Rachel agreed.

"You two have to know each other perfectly to perform the best performance."

Patrick just listened.

Quinn often felt like the three girls bored him.

"I say, you sleep in my room with me.

We talk all night, and that way we get to know each other for real."

Quinn nodded.

"Sure, lets do that.

It will probably be more comfortable than sleeping in a room with thousands and thousands posters of eighty´s heavy metal bands."

Jade nodded.

"The only poster I have on the wall is a signed Gun´s n Rose´s poster, from the appetite album."

When Patrick and Jade started talking about classic rock and metal, Rachel and Quinn felt like they were on a different planet.

"What´s your favorite Guns n Roses song Rachel ?".

Quinn smiled, as Rachel desperately searched for an answer.

"I like the one that Patrick sang for me during the Halloween Party.

But Guns n Roses were never my kind of music."  
Jade laughed.

"What about you ?".

Quinn smiled.

"Paradise city."  
"Good one.

Mine was always Rocket Queen."  
Patrick took a sip from his lemonade and checked the time.

"Rachel, we should leave if we want to catch the movie."  
Rachel nodded, and the two left.

Quinn and Jade went home.

Quinn packed her stuff, and joined Jade in the other room.

Jade was laying on the bed, and Quinn was sitting next to her.

They exchanged stories about their school time, and how big of a bitch Quinn was.

"When I talked to Jesse after you broke up, he said that you are bisexual, is that true ?".

Jade nodded.

"Yup, been that way since I can remember.

Don´t know why."

Jade turned to Quinn.

"Ask already, everybody asks."  
Quinn blushed.

"I always wondered how it would be with a girl.

Somebody who understands what you want and need."

Quinn always thought that it was a huge sin to be a lesbian, but since her pregnancy, she was really grown up about such things, and less religious.

"Well.

With a girl it is very exciting, and erotic.

There is a lot more kissing, and cuddling, and in the end there are way more orgasms with a girl than with a boy."  
Quinn blushed even more.

"But with a boy it adds a certain roughness, in a good way.

Its like a very raw act of pleasure with a real man.

But you did have sex with Finn right ?

How was that ?".

Quinn tried to hide the fact that Jade´s speech aroused her a little.

She cleared her throat.

"Well, he was a little clumsy, and it never lasted very long."  
She nodded.

"Did he ever make you …..?".

She made a gesture with her hands.

Quinn understood.

"That´s a hard question.

I think one time during the summer vacation´s, I was almost there, but then he was done.

And this other time, I think I felt more excited than usual."  
Jade laid her hand on Quinn´s knee.

"Don´t worry, it get´s a lot better than this.

A full grown orgasm is like you grab all the pleasure you ever felt, and squeeze it.

You squeeze it until somebody get´s you to this certain level of excitement.

Then it is like you finally release it."

Quinn again got a little aroused.

"We should sleep, tomorrow we can keep talking."

"Okay.

But I have one more question."  
Jade nodded.

"What would you consider better, sex with a handsome boy, or sex with a good looking girl."  
Jade smiled.

"That depends.

Lately I have been more into girls I think.

Maybe because I haven´t been with one in ages.

What about you ?

Ever thought about being with a girl ?".

Quinn did not realize it, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, I could imagine that..."

Suddenly, Jade sat up, and kissed Quinn.

Quinn was in shock.

Just like with Santana.

Jade´s hand´s were cupping Quinn´s face.

Her tongue was just about to enter Quinn´s mouth, when Quinn stood up.

She stormed out, and went to Scott´s room.

She closed the door behind herself.

_Why ?_

_How ?_

_What ?_

_STOP_

_Get your mind straight._

_I have to stop thinking about her, NOW._

_She really surprised me with that kiss._

_That kiss._

_She tried to enter my mouth with her tong._

_He lips._

_So soft._

_I think I want to go back._

_I am a little..._

_STOP._

_I can not be turned on by a girl._

_Can I ?._

The weekend was quiet awkward.

Quinn and Jade avoided each other, and Rachel And Patrick felt the tension between the two, so were out every day and all day.

The two did not speak until the glee rehearsals on Monday.

"Two weeks guys, two weeks until we will be performing in the Regionals.

And two weeks until The embarrassment of Sue Sylvester.

I still can´t believe that she tried to bribe Quinn."

Mr. Schue split the group up again.

Rachel went with the choir to explain their performance, so they could prepare.

So did Jade, and so did Kurt.

Patrick, Blaine and Quinn were helping each other with their techniques and their styles.

Patrick sang first, because Rachel and him would open the show as well.

He sang Rachel´s parts too.

"I Finally Found Someone who sings perfect."  
Patrick laughed.

"I see what you did there mate, but seriously, what could I do better ?".

Quinn smiled.

"He is right, you own that song almost as much as Bohemian Rhapsody."  
"Well, it´s a piece of cake compared to Bohemian Rhapsody, let me tell you that."  
Blaine nodded, and then he sung I Will Always Love You.

They were supposed to sing Love was made for me and you, but Mr. Schue dared Kurt to sing Whitney Houston, and it worked out pretty well.

"That was really good."

Patrick agreed.

"Its fascinating how two boys will rock a song, that is usually sang by a woman."

"True.

But Quinn, if you find a song that reflects you´r emotions, its not a very big matter who wrote it.

Isn't that right Blaine ?".

Blaine nodded.

Then Quinn sang her part of Just Give Me A Reason.

"I can´t believe how much improvement you showed since Jade teaches you."

Quinn smiled.

"Taught."

"What ?".

"She Taught me, she isn't teaching me anymore."

Patrick nodded.

"I could if you want to, since self defense is already canceled."  
Quinn was surprised.

"Why is that ?".

"Some idiots used the techniques I showed to bully people."

She nodded.

"I would be honored to be taught by you."

He smiled.

"What ever, we need to get this to perfection."

*#

That Monday, Rachel stayed in school for a little longer, to help Finn and Mercedes with their dancing.

Mercedes never showed up.

"I guess we are alone."

She looked at him.

"Then maybe I should go home."  
He shook his head.

"I really need help Rachel, and our past a side, you always were the only person who could teach me how to dance."  
She sighted desperate.

"Okay, I will show you one more time, and try to keep up."

She danced through the whole routine one more time, and Watched him in the mirror.

"You need to loosen up more.

You are trying too hard.

It´s supposed to me one smooth movement after another, combined to underline the vocals in the songs."  
He shook his head.

"Why do we need this, when I was lead singer, we never needed this fancy dancing crap."  
She laughed.

"Because you were not capable of dancing.

That´s why we never danced that much."

He cleared his throat.

Rachel wanted to poke him a little more.

"Patrick on the other hand, is a amazing dancer, probably the best in Ohio, and he sings on Broadway level.

He is a mayor upgrade..."

He laughed.

"So you are just with him because you see him as Finn two point o ?

That´s sad Rachel."

She shook her head.

"No.

I was going to say, he is a mayor upgrade as a leader, and a mayor upgrade as a performer."

Finn nodded.

"Sure, of course you meant that, there is no way on earth the Famous Rachel Berry could be still in love with her ex boyfriend."  
He was being very sarcastic.

"You know Finn, since I know Patrick, and since I am in love with him..."

_DON`T SAY IT RACHEL, DON´T._

"... I start to think that I never was in love with you.

You were just the person I felt sorry enough for to let him deflorate me."

_Why ?_

"And you know what ?

The night we did it, I faked it.

I was not even close."  
He was obviously very angry.

He grabbed his stuff, and left.

_What the hell was that ?_

_Why did I say these terrible things ?_

She went home, and locked herself up in her room.

#*

On Wednesday Kurt, Patrick, Rachel and Quinn stayed longer after the rehearsals.

Quinn and Jade still kept their distance.

Quinn wasn't sure why, but she felt weird when Jade was close.

Insecure and shy.

Like when you surprised somebody in the shower, and you have seen him naked.

Every time Jade tried to apologize for the kiss, Quinn felt sick, and just stormed out.

During the rehearsal of the four, Quinn felt lonely, stuck in between the top performers of McKinley.

She was also afraid that they might screw up Regionals if she couldn't even talk to Jade.

"You okay ?"

Quinn looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, there is just... this person.

When ever I am close to that person, I feel very insecure, and when we try to talk, I feel sick."

He smiled.

"You get nauseous, maybe even stomachache, and after you feel bad for not talking ?".

She nodded.

"Well Quinn, seems like you have a crush on someone."  
Quinn felt like Kurt just gut punched her.

_Oh god, is he right ?_

_It can´t be, it´s Jade._

_I am not gay._

_When Santana kissed me on New Years, I felt nothing._

_But when Jade Kissed me, I definitely felt something._

_But what ?_

_Did I like it ?_

_What happens if I am gay ?_

_Do I have to stop going to church ?_

_Will my friends abandon me ?_

_Am I gay ?_

_Do I like Jade ?_

_AM I GAY ?_

_Does she like me ?_

_AM I GAY ?_

_Do I like other girls ?._

_AM I GAY ?_

_AM I GAY ?_

_AM I GAY ?_

"Quinn ?

You were awfully quiet the last couple of minutes, are you okay ?".

She nodded at Patrick.

"I have to go now."  
She left.

#

"What was that ?".

"She has a crush on someone."  
Patrick sighted, and they continued preparing and rehearsing.

He was getting a little tens the last couple of days.

Everybody in glee club was fighting over nonsense.

The next couple of days got even worse.

On Friday, Finn and Puck were literally bashing their heads in over some sandwich, and Brittany and Tina were showing up drunk at rehearsal.

On the weekend, he had to deal with a missing Jade, and a non stop vomiting Quinn.

On Monday he found out that Jade was trying to tramp to New York, leaving Ohio and McKinley high.

She came back after the first couple of miles.

Quinn was not pregnant, and not sick.

But still vomiting over nothing.

And Rachel was getting very offensive to everybody.

This went on until Thursday.

Patrick had enough.

He called every Glee club member into the choir room after school.

Everybody showed up since he said it was an emergency.

When everybody arrived, he closed the door.

"What is the emergency ?"

He looked at Rachel.

"The emergency is that I am going insane in this club.

You are all constantly just bitching around since almost two weeks now, and I reached my limit of accepting bullshit."

Some in the room laughed.

"I am dead serious, I called you here so you can fight."  
The people got curious.

"A Fight club ?

You are insane."  
He laughed.

"More a verbal kind of thing.

I get somebody in the middle of the room, and he picks someone he wants to say something to.

And then the other person replies.

Everything goes.

Insults, accusations, apology's, compliments and even poems if you feel like it.

The only rule is to stay verbal, so no hitting people Santana."  
She smiled.

"And your words have to be reasonable, so no random insults like fuck you or screw you, or anything like that.

If anything isn't making any sense to me, I will abort the whole thing.

And to show good will, I am the first person.

Who ever wants to say something to me, go ahead."

The room was quiet for a while, until Jade stepped up.

"You are way too protective, and I hate it that you call everybody mate."

He nodded.

"I accept that."  
"Sometimes, when you talk Irish, you sound like a beautiful fairy."

He nodded.

"That´s not an insult Brittany, but I accept that."  
"I hate that you came out of nowhere, and now you are stealing all the spotlight."

He looked at Puck.

"Okay."

Puck was the last one for Patrick, so he pulled Rachel in the middle.

"Who wants to say something to Rachel ?".

Santana stepped up.

"Rachel."

Patrick was ready to catch Santana´s punch.

"I want to apologize for torturing you.

I did that before, but I thought it would mean more in front of you all."

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you.

I accept you´r apology."  
Santana stepped back.

Mercedes stepped up.

"Rachel, I am sorry for what I have to say, but you are overrated."  
Patrick watched Rachel´s head turning red a little.

"I mean I am just as good a singer as you are, and I never get a god damn solo.

You get one now, and probably in Nationals too.

It´s just not fair, and you try shit to set it straight because you love the spot light too much."

A couple of ooooohs and aaaaaahs went through the room.

Rachel nodded.

"Mercedes, let me tell you something.

I get all the solo´s because I am the best singer in this room, except Patrick.

You just have too look at me, and then look at you.

You can see that I am living a life of discipline, and you are living how ever you are feeling like, or how ever your hunger tells you to."

Rachel closed her eyes.

"Sorry.

I don´t know why I said that.

I am such a bitch lately."

Mercedes just stepped back in the rows.

Finn stepped up.

Patrick knew that was trouble.

"Rachel, what you said to me the other day, that you are trying to turn Patrick into Finn two point o."

Rachel laughed.

"You wish.

I never said that."

Finn smiled.

"No you said, that you are with Patrick because he is an improvement."

She shook his head.

"Get to the point or I will abort this."  
Finn nodded at Patrick.

"My point is, that Rachel is just looking for the one person that could help her to get to Broadway, and who ever that is, she is suddenly in love with."

Rachel nodded.

"At least I am not a cheating whore like you."  
"You are right, you are just the one I cheated with."

"Fine, you know what ?

This is it.

For the rest of the year, don´t talk to me, don´t look at me and don´t talk about me.

If you need something ask Patrick.

You and I have officially no more business to talk about.

And for the rest of our lives, we will know that you are a cheating whore, and that I once was one of your cheating bimbos."

After everybody´s turn was over and they got their peace of mind, knowing what the other´s felt about them, the whole club was way calmer and relaxed.

Rachel was a little upset, but Patrick was able to calm her.

When Patrick arrived in the choir room for Saturdays rehearsals, the whole glee club was waiting for him outside.

"Patrick, we wanted to thank you for yesterday, you really helped us growing back together a little."  
Rachel and Mercedes were holding hands, Patrick was glad that everybody was still getting along.

"That´s nice, I appreciate it.

And you are welcome."  
Rachel stepped up.

"That´s not all, we all chipped in forty bucks, and Jade had a great idea what to buy for you."

They stepped aside, and there was a wrecked bike standing behind them.

"Wow, that´s a original Harley Knucklehead.

How did you get this for five hundred bucks ?".

Quinn and Rachel shared a look.

"We paid two hundred.

The rest of the money went to Nationals fund, in case Sue sneaks out of the deal."

Patrick nodded.

"And it´s not drivable jet."

Patrick looked at Jade.

"So the engine is totally screwed.

And the frame is all rusty.

But I think I can rebuild it in about two, maybe three month."

He thanked everybody personally, and they went to the rehearsals.

The same day, Jesse transported the bike to Patrick´s house, and he started tearing it apart.

*#

_Who am I ?_

On Sunday morning, Rachel felt very weird.

_Why have I been so strange lately._

_I have been such a bitch._

_And this morning, I haven´t even did my workout._

_My personality is changing like that._

_Maybe I should see Dr. Red again._

_This really scares me._

Rachel decided to wait until eight am, and then she called Dr. Red.

"Hello Rachel, I thought your problems were solved, how can I help you ?".

Rachel took about twenty minutes to explain her situation.

"And if you could just help me , I am willing to pay for your advice."

"Well Rachel, it sounds like you are either jealous of something, or you might be in a very sensitive state of your emotional process of growing up.

I would suggest you change something about you´r appearance.

Maybe your hairstyle or make up.

The smallest things might work wonders for you."  
Rachel thanked the doctor, and hung up.

#

_Who am I._

When Quinn woke up on Sunday, she spent hours and hours thinking that.

The last couple of days, she figured out that she actually was aroused by Jade´s kiss.

She never had anything against lesbians, or sexual orientation in general.

Maybe just because she was never involved directly.

_I should talk to Jade._

_I also should wait until Regionals are over._

_Why do I fell so different now._

_Even if I were a lesbian, which I doubt, I would still be Quinn wouldn't I ?_

_I guess I have to find out on Tuesday._

*#

_Who am I ?_

As Jade wandered around the house during night time, she was left alone with her thoughts.

_All my life, I have been so proud of my courage and my honesty, and now I am not even strong enough to talk to Quinn about our kiss ?_

_Why am I acting so weird ?_

_Do I like Quinn ?_

_Does she like me ?_

_What ever, I destroyed our friendship for sure._

She met Patrick outside when she followed a noise she heard.

"What are you doing ?".

"Sorry, did I wake you ?".

She shook her head.

"I am working on the Knucklehead."  
Patrick handed her a beer and a screwdriver.

"While you tell me why you are awake, you can help me."  
She sat down next to to him.

"I think I might destroyed my friendship with Quinn."  
He nodded.

"You two are acting very weird lately."

Jade smiled.

"Yeah.

Every time I talk to her, she just leaves.

She gets really silent, and she blushes very fast."

Patrick worked on the engine.

"Why does she act like that ?".

Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"You´ll just have to talk to her then.

And stop her from running."  
Jade and Patrick worked on the bike until two am.

*#

When Rachel woke up on Regionals day, she still felt a little weird.

On Sunday she called Kurt and Mercedes, and she got a complete makeover.

A haircut, shorter skirts, more revealing shirts and more makeup.

When they were done, Rachel felt like a different person.

She felt Sexy.

She felt Sexy and confident.

_I think Dr. Red was right._

_I already feel much more like me again._

She finished her ritual, and threw on the Regionals uniform.

She went to the bus where Mr. Schue was waiting for them.

_I wonder what Patrick will think._

#

When Patrick told Kurt talked about Jade and Quinn, Jade told Kurt how Quinn behaved around her as well.

Kurt just smirked.

"That is just fabulous."

"What is ?

Kurt ?"

Kurt looked around and smiled.

"You two are up for a treat now.

If you please would turn around and have a look at the new and improved Ms. Rachel Berry."

When Patrick turned around, he just saw the New Directions Staring in one direction.

He turned to the direction as well.

Rachel was wearing a black and golden spotted shirt, with a purple skirt.

She was wearing black stockings and more makeup than usual.

"Rachel ?

Oh my god you look amazing."  
Jade hugged Rachel, and Rachel walked over to Patrick.

"So, what do you think ?"

Patrick scanned her.

"You look breathtaking.

I love your new hair."

He hair was shorter, and it did not look like she brushed it a hundred times every morning.

It was messy in a sexy way.

The two kissed.

"Now it´s your turn Patrick, when do I get to do your makeover ?".

Patrick looked at Kurt.

"After Regionals ?".

Kurt looked surprised.

"I was just joking, but yes, I would be honored to do you a makeover."

Patrick nodded.

"Go for it.

I need to look better when I want to be seen with this goddess."

Rachel blushed.

After everybody arrived, they got on the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Luck of the Irish.

"Here we are."  
It took the bus about two hours to get to the location where the Regionals were held.

During the ride Rachel received a lot of compliments.

Patrick seemed to love the way she looked now, and she did too.

The Regionals were held in a local theater.

One of the employees directed them to their dressing room.

Rachel and most of the girls were already dressed, the boys usually changed in the dressing room.

Rachel, Jade and Quinn were put their last touch on the makeup while the boys were changing.

This year the New Directions were the fourth school to perform.

Six schools in total were trying to get to Nationals in LA.

Vocal Adrenalin was sixth.

New Directions were the audience favorite this year.

At least Mr. Schue told them so.

"Are you guys nervous ?".

Quinn just shook her head, blushing a little.

"No.

I am not.

Actually now that you are asking, why am I not nervous ?".

Jade ignored Rachel, and took Quinn´s hand.

"Can I talk to you for a second."  
Jade Dragged Quinn to a corner.

"What was that about ?".

Rachel shook her head.

Brittany sat down next to Rachel.

"I guess they need to talk."

Brittany nudged Rachel with her elbow.

"You are one lucky girl."

Rachel looked over to the boys Brittany was pointing at.

Amongst them there was Patrick, changing his shirt.

Since he worked out with her together, he really got in shape.

He even managed to get a hint of a six pack.

Rachel smiled when she turned back to the mirror.

"I know, he is great."

Brittany laughed.

"I think great is the understatement of the year."

"Brittany, you are enjoying the sight a little too much."  
Brittany turned away.

"Sorry.

I am just not used to see something like that in Lima.

I mean he looks like a statue."

Rachel looked at Brittany, a little spark in her eyes.

"Sorry, again."

Rachel smiled.

"I understand you though.

I felt the same way about him until..."  
"You had sex."  
Rachel cleared her throat, clearly in discomfort about the subject.

"Are you ready for the show ?".

Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"As ready as usual I guess, I have nothing to do to be nervous about.

I know the steps in my sleep, and otherwise its just some background singing."  
Rachel shook her head.

"You still should give your best."

"I will."  
#

"So that´s why you always ran out on me ?

You think I love you ?".

Quinn was glad Jade bought the lie.

"Don´t worry Quinn, it was just some stupid mistake that happened.

I am not in love with you."  
Quinn forced a fake smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear that."  
The two hugged and then Jade left.

Kurt joined Quinn.

"So how are you ?

Did you tell her ?".

"Tell her what ?".

"That you have a crush on her."  
Quinn felt her throat closing.

"W... what ?".

"I told you that you have a crush remember ?

And Jade told me that you always behave weird around her."

Quinn tried to think of a good excuse, but she couldn't come up with one.

"Please don´t tell anyone.

I am just confused enough now."

"Do you know who you are talking to ?

Hello ?

I wont out you Quinn, I just want you to talk to me when you need someone."

Quinn laughed.

"I am not a Lesbian, hold your horses there."  
Kurt nodded.

"Despite the fact that you are in love with a girl, you checked out Brittany´s ass out three times today, and you haven't noticed the Greek god we like to call Patrick Verona over there, yeah, I think you are straight.

Look, you don´t owe me an explanation, just don´t live in denial for years like I did."

When Kurt left, Quinn felt like she was a dart board, and every single word he just said was an dart that hit right on target.

She sat down for a second.

She could literally hear her heart beating.

_Jesus Christ._

_I am gay._

*#

When Mr. Schue came back from the stage, the New Directions were ready for their performance.

"This is it guys, I love you all."  
Mr. Schue sat down.

"We have six minutes, does anyone want to say something ?".

For some reason, everybody looked at Patrick.

"Yeah, me."  
Patrick stepped in the middle of the huddle type of circle they always made before such a event.

"First I would like to welcome Jesse at his first Regionals in the New Directions."  
A small applause made the round.

"And I would like to thank you for accepting me in glee club, and I want you to know that I might get a little angry from time to time, but I love you all.

You are family now.

And when we win today, I want you all to know that for me we are winning as brothers and sisters.

In Ireland there is a speech, it goes like this.

Teaghlaigh gan fuil ach nasctha i spiorad"

Jade smiled.

"Family without blood but connected in the spirit".

He nodded.

"And that´s the exact thing I feel in this club.

So I say we go out there and let the judges fell the same thing."  
He earned an applause and a kiss from Rachel.

They all went to the stage.

The most of them were already on stage.

Only the duet singers were backstage.

Rachel and Patrick were ready to start.

When the music started, Patrick walked out on stage and started singing.

Rachel met him in the middle of the stage.

They sang the song a million times better than rehearsals.

Rachel loved the fact that he could keep up with her smashing notes, and her style.

She felt like all the times she stood on a stage with Finn, she had to hold back, but with Patrick she gave everything.

The crowed reaction to the song was amazing.

A lot of younger people did not know the song, but they still loved it.

When Blaine and Kurt walked out, Rachel and Patrick stepped back in the choir.

Blaine was really nervous to sing Whitney Houston.

But with the first note, Rachel heard that Blaine gave the song a whole new touch.

And with Kurt's high pitch tones, they managed to sing a amazing cover of the song.

They got standing ovations during, and after the song.

Rachel wasn't sure how the judges would react, but it turned out to be an amazing surprise.

They were really celebrating the two.

Of course Kurt sang the last high solo notes, but Blaine did an amazing job singing the song.

When the music started, Rachel looked to the right.

She saw Quinn slowly walking on stage.

When Quinn started singing, Rachel got goosebumps.

She improved so much.

Jade joined in in the second verse.

The dancing routine was quiet simple, but it had a huge effect on the crowd.

During the final, Quinn´s voice mutated into a wonderful clear sounding tone, with a dominant ring to it.

It was perfect together with Jade´s dirty rock sound.

When they left the stage, almost everybody was certain they got it.

The fifth school was disqualified, so Vocal Adrenalin was next.

They went to their room, and when they entered , Rachel almost got a heart attack.

"Carmen ?".

Carmen Tibideux from the NYADA was waiting in their room.

Rachel forgot she was about to come to Lima.

She almost passed out, but Patrick kept her up.

"Ms. Tibideux."

"Patrick, you were fabulous.

In fact, you all were."

She turned to Rachel.

"But.

Today I am here for Ms. Berry."

Rachel was really dizzy.

"You were really great.

And even though I did not like the song choice that much, I want you to know, that NYADA is very interested in you."  
Kurt made a squealing noise.

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Tibideux.

I would love to join NYADA next year."  
Carmen nodded.

"I am here another day, maybe us three can get some dinner tomorrow, and we go over the whole details."

Patrick and Carmen talked about time and location, while Kurt helped Rachel breathing.

"I am sorry I ever doubted you Rachel.

You´r talent is..."  
She stopped him.

"No hard feelings, even I doubted I could make it."  
When Patrick returned, he kissed Rachel.

"Now we will go to school together as well."

Kurt lost it.

"You too ?

I am going insane."

He laughed.  
"Rachel, I am so proud of you."

She hugged Mr. Schue.

"Thank you so much Mr. Schue."

They were interrupted by Vocal adrenalin walking on stage.

Sunshine started with All By Myself.

A powerful song.

Carmen came back.

"I want to see this."  
She sat down next to Rachel.

Sunshine performed breathtaking.

Rachel was really worried about Nationals.

When She started Listen, Patrick sat down nervously.

"They are winning right now."  
Mr. Schue sighted.

"Guys, come on.

The judges really liked..."

He was interrupted by Sunshine smashing a really hard note.

"We can still win."  
Rachel almost cried.

"So close."

Jade laid her hand on Rachel´s shoulder.

"I´m so sorry."

The last song was The Heart Will Go On.

She sang flawless.

They all lost their spirit.

During second verse, suddenly Patrick jumped up with his arms raised.

"WE WIN !"

Everybody looked at him in confusion.

"Look at her, she isn't dancing anymore, and her eyes are closed.

Look at her hand."

She was tapping her hand on her leg.

They could barely see it over the screen.

Carmen nodded.

"She is about to choke.

Good Eye Mr. Verona."

And in the last chorus she did choke.

The band stopped, and Sunshine started crying.

Rachel knew they won now, but she felt really bad for Sunshine.

When all the school´s walked on stage, Rachel ran to Sunshine.

She helped her up again, and hugged her.

"No matter what they decide now Sunshine, everybody knows you won this."

She nodded, and wiped away her tears.

Rachel went back to the New Directions.

When Vocal Adrenalin made the second place, Rachel knew they won.

"And this Years Midwest Regionals, and going to LA for Nationals:

Out of Lima Ohio from McKinley High, The New Directions."

They were celebrating and Mr. Schue took the trophy.

There were a lot of encore chants out of the audience.

Then the judges walked to the group.

"Do you have another number to perform ?".

"Yes."

Rachel looked at Patrick.

"You Raise Me Up."  
The judges went away.

"PATRICK !

What was that ?

You know I cant do the opera voice again."  
He nodded.

"Impress Carmen.

You can do this.

WE can do this."  
He kissed her, and she believed him.

The schools stayed.

They would form a huge choir to back them up.

When the music started.

Rachel and Patrick were standing in front of a hundred man strong choir.

She was really nervous.

Patrick started the song.

He gave everything he had.

He put all of his feel in it.

When Rachel joined in, the crowd went nuts.

Their voices´s complimented each other perfectly.

When then the Choir set in, Rachel had a single tear rolling down her cheek.

She was dedicating the song directly to Patrick.

"You Raise Me Up So I can stand on Mountains.

You Raise Me Up To Walk on Stormy Seas.

I am Strong when I am on your shoulders.

You Raise me up To more than I can be."

That was so true.

Without him she would never had the guts to sing THIS song in front of Carmen Tibideux.

And without him, NYADA would have been no option for her.

Patrick took her hand, and they turned to the audience and bowed.

Carmen was giving them standing ovations.

It took about fifteen minutes until the hall was completely empty.

Rachel was going back on stage when everything was empty.

She sat down on the edge of the stage.

She looked through the empty seats.

Mr. Schue suddenly sat down next to her.

"Do you mind ?".

She smiled and shook her head.

"I can´t believe I will go to NYADA next year."

"I do."  
She looked at him.

"What ?".

"Rachel, from the moment I met you I was a hundred percent certain that I would watch you perform in a Broadway musical someday in the future."

Rachel smiled.

"I am serious.

Everybody knows that.

That´s why they bug you all the time."  
She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You know Mr. Schue, I owe you more than I like to admit."  
"What do you mean ?".

"Without Glee, I probably wouldn't be singing anymore, or worse."

"Worse ?".

She nodded.

"In the state that I was in before glee, I wouldn't have survived my fathers death.

I would have killed myself instantly."  
He shook his head.

"I am glad it never came so far.

And I think you owe Patrick the dealing with your fathers death."

She smiled.

"Yeah.

He really is a god´s gift.

Even if he does not believe in god."  
Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"I heard some student´s talking in the halls the other day, is it true that Patrick and Jade had such a rough childhood ?".

She sighted.

"I think so.

Even though Patrick told me that there were some times where they had a great time."

Mr. Schue sighted again.

"I have a really hard time picking this years MVP.

I was thinking Kurt."

Rachel agreed.

The two went back to the bus.

On the ride back, Rachel fell asleep.

*#

They still had to ride twenty minutes to Lima when Kurt approached Patrick.

"Hey Patrick, I wanted to talk to you about your makeover."  
Patrick decided to listen to Kurt.

He asked a lot of questions about his hair and other stuff, so he just gave him the right to do what ever he wants.

He just hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

"Do what ever you want Kurt, as long as I don´t turn out to look like Lady Gaga, I´m fine."

When they arrived in Lima, Rachel woke up and convinced Patrick to go to the choir room with the group, which was totally voluntarily.

As they all walked down the hall´s, some kids congratulated them for the win.

"I think you made the race this year Kurt.

I really do.

You deserve to be MVP."  
Kurt smiled at Rachel.

"Please.

You are going to NYADA, how could I..."  
He was interrupted by a slushie hitting his face.

Rachel got one too.

#

Rachel felt like she was floating on clouds the whole day, since she was accepted on NYADA.

But that slushie pulled her back to earth.

Rough, unfair Rachel Berry earth.

She felt Patrick pushing her aside.

He pushed one of the Hockey players back with a kick to the chest.

Since he was wearing biker boots, Rachel could imagine that it hurt bad.

Mr. Schue grabbed Patrick, and pulled him back.

On his way back, Patrick caught a punch on the forehead.

"Calm down Patrick."

He turned around.

"You two, go see Principal Figgins, NOW."

The two Hockey players started walking.

"You are dead Verona.

Dead."  
"Come get me bitch."  
Mr. Schue dragged Patrick around a corner.

"PATRICK.

You have to stop doing such things, you will get expelled.

I know..."  
He shoved Mr. Schue away.

Rachel´s heart was beating hard.

For a second she felt like Patrick was going to Punch Mr. Schue.

"You know shit Mr. Schue."  
Rachel and the other Glee kids were as surprised as Mr. Schue when Patrick said that.

"Everybody is just pretending that all is fine, but let me tell you something.

Its not.

This club is messed up.

We might be winning, what our football team nor our Hockey team ever is by the way, but they still treat us like shit ?

Where I am from we stand our grounds, and we never back down."

Mr. Schue put one hand on his shoulder, and tried to calm him.

He was bleeding a little.

"Calm down Patrick, Violence is never a solution.

That is what I try to teach you guys."

Patrick laughed and turned to the glee kids.

"Then let me teach you all something now.

Violence is never a solution.

But sometimes simply necessary.

Some people will always try to push their boundaries with you further and further, until you either break in completely, or you put them back in line."

Patrick pointed behind them.

"Just look."

Rachel looked at the two smiling Hockey jocks.

"They probably are getting two hours detention, and now watch."  
Figgins walked to Patrick.

"Mr. Verona, because of recent events, you are getting expelled for a week.

Leave school property now please."

"Mr. Figgins, This is redic..."

Figgins Interrupted Rachel.

"It´s Principal Figgins, and with all due respect Ms. Berry, clean your self up.

You two Mr. Hummil."

Mr. Schue stepped up.

"Principal, the two boys started it, with all MY respect, but this decision is everything else but fair, its not even justified."

Figgins shook his head.

"What can I do William, the two have a game tomorrow, and they have no chances to win without them.

We really could use a new trophy at this school."

Mr. Schue waved the trophy in his hands.

"We just won Regionals."  
He laughed.

"I meant something Athletic William.

Football or Basketball.

Or in this case Hockey.

Dancing and Singing will not get this school any money, so I have to set my priorities.

Mr. Verona, you are not expelled.

But you are on parole.

One more situation like this one, and you are out of McKinley high."

Patrick nodded with a mocking smile.

Mr. Schue just shook his head, and took the club to the choir room.

"And William, you are singing during the conference the next week."

They all just kept walking.

When they all settled in the choir room, Mr. Schue sat down.

"Patrick I have to thank you and apologize to you.

You really opened my eyes a few moments ago.

Patrick was right guys, nobody takes us seriously."

Rachel took Patrick´s hand, looking at his head.

"Does it hurt bad ?".

Patrick laughed.

"Been through worse."

He kissed her.

"What are we going to do ?".

Mr. Schue looked at Quinn.

"What we always do, we sing about it.

We sing about how the teachers and the students treat us."  
Rachel smiled.

"It will be perfect, all the teachers, all the parents and all the students will be in the auditorium.

Well at least of the graduating classes."

The club agreed.

"What are we going to sing ?".

"I know exactly what I want to sing."

Rachel looked at Patrick.

"I want It All."

Mr. Schue nodded with a big smile.

"That´s what I call a song with a statement."

"Queen."  
"Thank you Rachel, but we know that."

She shook her head at Quinn.

"We should do a Queen medley."  
Jesse stood up.

"I want it all.

We will Rock you."

Mr. Schue smiled.

"What about the guys do that, and the girls do something on their own ?".

Rachel clapped.

"Fabulous.

I say we do ..."

Santana raised her hand.

"Rachel, I would like to say something."  
Rachel was surprised she did not just yell her opinion, so she let her talk.

"I think we should definitely do Shake it out and something that shows that we don´t care about their opinion."  
Rachel smiled.

"I was going to say Heres to us."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"Amazing songs guys, we start to work on the tomorrow, now we have to celebrate our Regionals MVP, Kurt Hummil."

Kurt blushed when Mr. Schue handed him the small trophy they got every year.

The club celebrated for a little while, when Sue entered the choir room.

"William, No Direction."  
Mr. Schue just shook his head.

"Here to pay your dent´s are you ?".

She handed him the tickets.

"Twenty times first class Lima to LA and back.

I know twenty is too much, but I got discount."

Mr. Schue took the tickets.

"And since the hotel is now being provide by the Nationals operators, we are good to go for Nationals.

Four months guys, we have four months."

Sue went over to Patrick and Rachel.

"You shouldn't mess with the school´s athletes Irish boy, or you will need all your leprechaun magic to stay slushie free.

Or maybe you want to end up like little Ms. Fiddler on the roof here."

Rachel sighted.

"That was racist."  
Sue laughed.

"So you are not Jewish ?

And he is not Irish ?".

Sue left.

Mr. Schue shook his head, closing the door behind Sue.

"She was just angry because she lost the bet, don´t take it so serious guys."  
Patrick nodded.

"So, we got a new project.

I want to give the leads this time to Jesse and Finn.

And the girls will be Rachel and Santana."

Rachel was surprised Patrick did not get a lead part.

"See it as your punishment Patrick."

He again just nodded.

"Now, I would like to talk about our problem in Regionals.

We did not win.."  
Everybody but Rachel and Patrick seemed surprised.

"But Mr. Schue,..."  
"No.

We lost Artie, Vocal Adrenalin won, well Sunshine won."

Rachel nodded.

"So, suggestions ?

Anybody ?".

A couple of people started throwing words in the room.

"Training."  
"Dancing."  
"The song choice."  
Mr. Schue stopped them.

"Jade, why the song choice ?".

She shrugged her shoulders.

"The songs fitted us well, but they did not fit the audience, and more importantly, they did not fit the judges."

Mr. Schue agreed.

"Excellent observation Jade.

Nobody in the room knew I finally found someone, and Just give me a Reason was to modern.

I will always love you, sung by two boys ?

Way too new age."  
Kurt was a little offended, Rachel sensed that.

"We need songs that are classics.

Songs the judges grew up with.

This is very important.

I want you to think about songs for Nationals, but I want you to consider that we only won because Sunshine Corazon had a weak moment."

The mood dropped.

Mr. Schue dismissed the class.

The next week was permanent rehearsal for the show during the conference.

The songs were perfect.

Santana, Finn, Jesse and Rachel spent a lot of time together, since they sang the solos.

In the meantime, Patrick took over the dancing routine and vocal training for the choir.

"I miss Patrick."

Quinn laughed.

"What has it been, two hours now ?".

Rachel nodded.

"But in the last couple of days I saw him a lot less.

Yesterday I did not see him at all.

And he did not even call me."  
Quinn cleared her throat.

"Considering your past, our past boyfriend, I can understand that you are worried, but Patrick is an honest guys, he would never cheat."  
"Quinn !".

"What ?".

"I wasn't worried."  
"You weren't ?".

"Well now I am.

Do you think he would cheat on me ?".

She sighted.

"Hard to say, I want to say no, but I would have said the same thing about Finn."

Rachel felt her stomach twist in every direction.

"What is it ?".

Rachel looked at Santana.

"Patrick did not call her yesterday, and she had been seeing less and less of him."

Santana sat down.

"Ooooh, cheating alert.

Who do you think it is ?".

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Either Tina or Brittany."

"Or Mercedes."  
Rachel shook her head.

"He does not like her very much."  
"Well Brittany isn't it.

She is my..."

Santana swallowed her words.

"Santana, if you are not ready to tell, its fine, but I think me and Rachel both know what you were about to say."  
Santana nodded.

"Then you know that it has to stay between us.

And Brittany can´t be it.

She would never cheat."

Rachel cleared her throat.

"During Regionals, when the boys were changing, she spent a couple of minutes telling me how lucky I were heaving such a sexy boyfriend."  
Santana turned a little red.

Suddenly Blaine entered the room.

"Finn, your type is asked in the auditorium."  
Finn followed.

Santana and Quinn got up.

"We are going to the bathroom now Rachel, please just keep calm until we are back."

Rachel nodded.

When everybody was gone, Jesse sat down next to Rachel.

She thought about something.

"Jesse, one night, a couple of days back, Patrick told me he was going to have a drink with you and some other guys, did that ever happen ?".

Jesse looked at her.

"There was one time with Finn and Puck, yeah.

But that was the only time I can remember.

What´s wrong ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"I think he might be cheating with somebody."  
Jesse shook his head too.

"That´s ridiculous, Patrick is the most loyal guy I ever met."

She nodded.

"So was Finn.

I guess I just drive people to change."

He smiled.

"You don´t.

And he is not cheating.

I never did either.

The only one who ever cheated on you was Finn, and that was his fault only."

Rachel started crying.

Jesse wrapped one arm around her.

"Its okay.

I am here for you, and if he was cheating, I will kick his ass for you."

Rachel turned her head.

"That's so sweet."  
Jesse nodded.

Rachel sat up.

She looked into his eyes.

"Wow, its already so late, maybe we should..."  
He was interrupted by Rachel throwing herself on him.

_What am I doing ?_

_I shouldn't..._

_Screw that, Patrick cheated first._

Jesse grabbed Rachel´s neck, and the kissing got heavier.

Rachel was ready to go the full distance.

Suddenly the doors opened.

"Oh hell no."

Santana walked to Rachel, and pulled her off Jesse.

"Rachel, what the hell ?

You are not even sure about Patrick and now you are cheating on him ?"

Jesse stood up.

Santana slapped him.

"And after Patrick was the only one who trusted you, you turn to such a backstabbing bitch ?".

Jesse grabbed his Jacket, and left.

Rachel covered her face with her hands.

Her stomach twisted harder.

"What have I done ?".

"Clam down now, you only kissed.

Right ?".

Rachel blushed.

"Rachel ?".

She swallowed her tears.

"His hand was already under my Skirt, and I did not stop him."

"Really ? Third base ?".

She closed her eyes, and started breathing heavily.

"Calm down now, don´t pass out on me.

We talked to mike."  
Rachel felt like dirt when she thought that, but she wanted Patrick to cheat on her.

"And ?".

"He has been seeing a lot less of Tina too.

So MAYBE there could have happened something."  
Now she felt even worse.

She was angry with Patrick.

"Spread the news, maybe somebody knows something.

But do it discretely."

Santana nodded at Quinn.

"I cant believe this bastard..."  
Rachel was interrupted by Quinn´s hand slamming on her face.

She was in shock.

"Can you even hear yourself ?

YOU just cheated on HIM because of a stupid rumor YOU started two minutes ago ?

And don´t you ever forget that this "Bastard" took you in when you needed shelter, don´t you ever forget that.

I cant even talk to you right now."  
Quinn left the room.

Rachel went to the auditorium.

She felt like she needed the New Directions right now.

The Rehearsals were almost over, when Patrick went on stage.

"So guys, I want you all to learn how to do the routine, and Rachel, I have a surprise for you."

Rachel got a little shaky.

He walked to her while the New Directions left the auditorium.

"I know I haven´t been around too much the last days, but I was very busy."

Santana took Rachel´s hand, and Quinn the other one.

"I did not even call you yesterday, because I was on the phone the whole day.

I talked to my mom, and she is giving us her apartment in New York next year.

It´s a amazing place with sight on the Hudson River.

It will only take us ten minutes to get to Broadway."

Rachel started crying.

Patrick hugged her.

"Don´t cry, it will be amazing, I know it."

Santana and Quinn looked at each other with sad facial expressions behind Patrick´s back.

"I have to call my mom now, think about what you want me to do to make up for the time we missed the last couple of days."

He kissed her, and left.

Quinn cleared her throat, to break the silence.

"Rachel..."

She nodded.

"I know."

"And he..."

She almost cried.  
"I know."

"And then you..."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she closed her eyes.  
"I know Quinn.

What should I do ?

What have I done ?

Oh god."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel.

She was a mess.

"Come on, don´t be so hard on yourself.

I mean you thought that he cheated."

Rachel shook her head.

"But he didn't.

What should I do ?".

Santana sighted.

"We shouldn't tell anyone, and you should never tell Patrick about it."

Rachel was surprised that Quinn agreed.

"Even if I would decide to lie to the person I love, there still is his best friend I kissed."

"Jesse is his best friend ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Then we should definitely talk to him as soon as possible."  
Rachel was already dialing the number.

She handed the phone to Quinn.

"Jesse ?

Its Quinn.

…

Rachel is worried that you might talk to Patrick about recent events ?

…

What ever it takes.

…

Okay, deal."  
She hung up and handed Rachel the phone back.

"He wont tell if you wont."

Rachel nodded.

"I wont.

It still feels wrong.

I feel like Karma is going to get me."  
Rachel felt a cold shiver on her back as soon as she said that.

The rest of the week, Rachel started getting comfortable with lying to Patrick.

She hated it.

During the weekend Rachel and Patrick talked about their New York plans.

On Monday the conference came.

During the performance of the New Directions, there were pictures and videos showing.

They showed the bullying problem at McKinley high.

The performance took about twenty minutes.

Afterward´s they earned a big applause.

"The whole New Directions are taking questions now."  
Principal Figgins stepped up.

"William, when I asked you to perform today, I did not have in mind that you..."  
Mr. Schue stopped him.

"If you want me to abort talking about and therefore ignoring bullying just say it in the microphone Principal Figgins."

Figgins sat back down.

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

Mr. Schue walked around the room, taking questions with the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Felicia Adams, and I wanted to ask why you guys are trying to look like victims right now.

Last year before Christmas, Patrick Verona, a glee club member, broke my sons ribs without a reason.

So I want to ask you, why is that not bullying. ?".

Patrick stood up.

"Hi, my name is Patrick Verona.

Mrs. Adams, how tall and heavy is Azimio if I may ask ?"

She looked at Azimio.

"I don't know, maybe six foot three, two hundred pounds."

Patrick nodded.

"Your Six foot three Two hundred pounds football playing son, threw a dodge ball with all his power at the ribcage of my five foot two, one hundred and six pounds girlfriend."

Mrs. Adams looked at her son.

"What did you do that for ?".

Azimio shook his head, obviously humiliated.

"If I may answer that Mrs. Adams, because she is in Glee."

Mrs. Adams sat back down.

Mr. Schue went on.

He walked to a younger mom.

"Hi, my name is Adriana Smith, and I wanted to ask something about the videos in the background.

One of the disturbed me the most.

It was the one where the dozens of football players and cheerleaders pushed this boy against the lockers.

Why did they do that."  
Kurt stood up.

"As it probably made the village gossip round already, I am gay.

And I am the only admitting gay person in this school.

And I am in glee, that's why they decided to make each day of my life living hell.

And by the way, the locker pushing is just the tip of the iceberg."

He sat back down.

A couple of mothers and fathers started yelling.

Mr. Schue walked to a very loud man.

"I heard about the day, and my son was just walking by the huddle, and suddenly he was jumped by this Irish kid, so stop pretending that you are the victims here."

More parents were complaining.

Patrick stood up again.

"So tell me what your son told you Mr. what ever your name is."  
The man stood up again.

"He was walking by the huddle, and you smart ass jumped in the group, and started swinging like crazy.

You hurt four kids out there, you know that kid ?".

Patrick laughed.

"You think I beat four football players up by myself ?

Damn I am good.

Now, let me tell you what happened.

I went in the circle, to defend Kurt.

Then your son and about eight other football players jumped me.

I just defended myself and Kurt."

A couple of Parents started ganging up on Patrick.

"You should be expelled."  
"Why don´t you go back to Ireland ?".

"This is violent behavior on our school, and I will not tolerate that."

Kurt jumped up.

"ENOUGH !"  
Everybody looked at Kurt.

"Patrick Verona might be a lot of things, and yes sometimes he is a little short fused, but he is one thing for sure.

He is the only person who was man enough to step up to this bully's.

And he reacted just as violent as they did."

The room silenced up.

With every word that made Patrick look good, Rachel felt like she was getting sick of herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

It disgusted herself.

The auditorium discussed the themes that the glee club brought up.

Principal Figgins was not happy with the whole thing.

At the end, everybody agreed that there was a bullying problem at the school.

When the New Directions left the stage, Figgins was pissed.

Now he had to answer to a lot of angry parents, and worried students.

The same day, after school, Rachel asked every glee club member except Patrick and Jade to the choir room.

Quinn advised her to tell everyone, so there are no bad surprises.

After Rachel told everybody, she got different reactions, but the most surprising was from Finn.

"Tell him the truth."

Rachel shook her head.

"I know I called you bad names before, but I wont tell him just so you can have a sick laugh."  
Finn shook his head too.

"Trust me, it will eat you up from inside.

I know how you fell, I am probably the only one."  
Puck laughed.

"I cheated various times, and it never ate me up."

"Did you ever regret it ?".

Puck shook his head.

"Then you don´t know how I felt.

I really loved Quinn.

And my problem was that I loved Rachel as well.

But I did never love any of the two as much as Rachel loves Patrick, so you certainly don´t know how she feels."  
Rachel was surprised that he was the only one to understand, but it kind of made sense.

Everybody decided to keep it to themselves.

Over the next months, everything went back to normal at McKinley.

At least on the surface.

Rachel and Patrick were better than ever, except that Rachel was dying every time she kissed Patrick.  
Every time she touched Patrick.

Every time they made love.

Quinn got used to lying about the fact that she started liking girls.

She still would have loved somebody to talk about it.

Jade started felling awkward vibes from other glee club members.

She thought it was because of the musical.

They decided to give a shot at Les Miserable, and everybody was a little out of their comfort zones.

Patrick was almost finished with the knucklehead.

He replaced the whole engine, and put a new frame on it.

He was about to paint it when the rehearsals for Les Miserables got in the way.

Rachel played Éponine.

She was supposed to play Cosette, but she felt uncomfortable since Jesse played Marius, who is in Love with Cosette.

Patrick played Enjolras.

He decided that he wanted the role.

Quinn took the Cosette part.

Finn played Jean Valjean, and Puck played Javert.

This were the main casts that Mr. Schue and the New Directions agreed on.

It was two days before Les Miserables premiere, and a month to Nationals when everything went to hell .

*#

Quinn was sitting in the choir room, like everyone else, listening to Mr. Schue talking about Nationals.

"So, we need to decided on two solos and a group song.

It is just clear sense that we find the voices first.

Here we go.

Everybody please write a name on the paper I gave you, and I will read them loudly."

Mr. Schue gave them a second, and then he collected the pages.

"As expected, everybody voted for themselves.

But, it seems like Rachel has four votes, so I guess Rachel is our first solo voice."

A lush applause rang through the room.

"Since we already have a female solo, I would suggest we give Patrick the second solo.

He did not have a solo this year, and I think I only have to say Bohemian Rhapsody to convince you all."

A slightly louder applause rang through the room.

"And I would also suggest that you guys choose what song the group number should be.

It should be something that concludes your whole experiences in this year.

Maybe you hit the target with something."  
He dismissed the class.

Quinn wasn't disappointed that she did not get the solo.

She was quiet happy that she had less responsibility again.

She was worried to screw up all the time.

"Hey Quinn, you want to grab something to eat ?".

Quinn nodded at Santana.

"Sure."

The two went to a small coffee house.

Then Kurt joined him.

"What are you doing here ?

Are you two friends now ?".

Santana looked at Kurt.

"We are an alliance.

We know your problem."  
Quinn kicked Kurt under the table.

"You were not even sure, but you already told her ?"

Kurt shook his head, rubbing his shin.

"I noticed the way you started checking girls out in the halls.

And how you started hanging out with Patrick and Puck more and more."

"So ?

I like the two."  
Santana laughed.

"This were just the things I liked to tell myself Quinn.

Oh, I like boys.

I just like hanging out with them.

I just checked that girls ass because I like the pants."

Quinn was getting a little sick.

"Quinn.

I am a Lesbian."  
Quinn looked at Santana.

"Don´t act so surprised, almost everybody knew that."

Quinn shook her head.

"You just never admitted it."

"Just like you aren't now."

Quinn felt caught by Santana.

She tried to think about a answer.

_Think hard Quinn._

_You can do this._

"Okay.

I admit that there was a moment that threw me off tracks.

But now I am over it, and even though I was seeing girls differently a while ago, I got my head straight now."  
Santana scanned Quinn from top to bottom.

Quinn tried to keep her poker face up.

She had a smile that she trained since she turned thirteen.

She perfected her game face over the years.

Unfortunately Santana was probably the only person who could look right through Quinn.

Santana looked at Kurt.

"Would you let me alone with Quinn for a second ?".

Kurt went to the bathroom.

"Look Quinn, I wont force you to tell me who or what made you change the way you were, but I know that you changed so don´t try to make me look like a idiot."  
Quinn again felt caught.

Santana took her hand.

"You can always talk to me Q."

Quinn took a deep breath.

"It´s Jade."

*#

Patrick was rehearsing with Jesse in the auditorium when Rachel came by to pick him up.

She had Jade with her.

"Hey girls, how are the female rehearsals going ?".

He kissed Rachel.

Lately Rachel behaved very weird.

After every kiss she blushed.

After every touch she was quiet.

And sometimes after they had sex, she even cried.

Patrick was really worried.

That´s why he asked Jade to talk to her.

He could see that jade had found out nothing.

After Jesse left, he decided to sit down and have a talk with her.

The two sat in the auditorium while Jade went to the vending machine.

"Rachel, what is up with you lately ?".

He could see her cramping up.

"Come on, its okay.

What is it ?".

He took her hand.

He tried to look at her, but she started crying.

"Rachel, seriously you are scaring me a little."

She took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry Patrick.

I made a huge mistake.

We were alone, and I thought you were cheating on me.

I was so angry.

We were alone.

I thought I had to get even.

Kiss..."  
Patrick sat up straight.

He looked in her eyes.

"What happened ?".

"I kissed Jesse because I thought you cheated on me.

It happened during your New York Preparations."

Patrick rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly he started laughing.

"I am so glad it is nothing more serious."  
Rachel looked at him, still crying.

"I mean I thought you were dying for a couple of days.

You were so miserable."

"Well of course I was.

I failed in our relationship".

Patrick shook his head.

"You made a mistake.

A mistake only turns into a failure if you cant admit you made a mistake.

And you just did.

We sure have to talk over this, and why it happened with Jesse, but we will be fine Rachel, I Love you, and I always will."

He wrapped one arm around her, and they talked all night.

Rachel went home with Patrick, and she stayed there over night.

*#

The next day at school, Quinn felt a lot better in her skin.

Santana really helped her out.

She really needed someone to talk.

She practically flew threw the day with a smile on her face.

The glee rehearsals were the last before Les Miserables.

She could see that Rachel and Patrick were a lot better.

Rachel texted her that she confessed to Patrick.

Both Santana and Quinn felt that she made the right choice.

Quinn sat down.

Santana and Brittany weren't there yet.

Patrick was having a talk with Rachel, and Jesse just walked in.

He sat down next to Quinn.

"So she told him ?".

Quinn nodded.

"I better get my beat down now."

He stood up.

Quinn prayed to god that Patrick would keep it calm.

#

Jade was walking to the choir room when Santana approached her.

"Hey, Jade, I just wanted to ask you to keep distance to Quinn.

There is no need to make it harder on her that it already is."

Jade shook her head.

"What do you mean ?

She told you about the kiss ?

I told her I am not in love with her, what is her problem ?".

Santana laughed.

"You really are one slow Irish girl.

I love reversed psychology though."

Santana went inside.

_What the Fuck ?_

Jade followed her in the choir room.

She sat down next to Rachel.

Patrick and Jesse were heaving a talk.

"I am not mad Jesse, but I have to tell you."  
He laid one hand on Jesse´s shoulder, and looked him deep in the eyes.

"If you ever put your moves on my girlfriend, I will put some moves on you."

Jesse nodded and almost ran back to his seat.

Jade turned to Rachel.

"What was that about ?"

"A couple of weeks ago, me and Jesse kissed, I just told Patrick, and..."

"Are you serious ?

After everything he did for you you kiss your and my ex ?"

Patrick took Rachel´s hand.

"She thought I cheated on her when I talked to mom about New York.

She worried to death that I would break up with her.

So give her a break.

She made a mistake.

It will never happen again."  
Rachel nodded.

"I wanted to apologize to you as well Jade, because your whole story with Jesse."

Jade shook her head.

"Since Patrick has forgiven you, I have no other choice.

I accept your apology.

I have other problems right now anyway.

I have to figure out why Quinn thinks I am …"

_Reverse Psychology ?_

_Is Quinn … ?_

_Did she … ?_

_OH MY GOD_

*#

After the rehearsals, Quinn got a text from Jade, calling her to the auditorium.

Quinn decided it would make a good impression if she went.

She arrived at the auditorium, and Jade was sitting in the audience.

Quinn sat down next to her.

"Hey Jade, whats up ?".

Jade took a deep breath.

"If I ask you something, would you tell me the truth ?".

Quinn nodded.

"After the kiss."

Quinn already started feeling like in a lie detector test.

"You told me you were acting weird because you thought I was in love with you.

I know you lied."  
She felt her heart skipping a beat.

"My question is,

Did you lie because you are in love with me ?".

Quinn felt like something was stuck in her throat.

She tried to say something but she just stuttered.

Jade was obviously suspicious.

The truth was Quinn thought she was in love with Jade.

But then she talked to Santana, and now she just thought that she loved the idea of being with a girl for a change.

She wanted to tell Jade the truth, but she thought that would piss her off.

"Quinn, you said you would be honest."  
Quinn took a deep breath.

"At first I was, yes."

Jade nodded.

"And now ?".

"I am not sure.

Don´t get me wrong, I love you.

But I just don´t know if I love you in THAT way.

All I figured out the last couple of weeks, was that I am apparently a Lesbian."

Jade again nodded.

"Then I understand why you are confused.

When I found out about me being bisexual, I thought that I..."  
Quinn interrupted her.

"I am not bi Jade.

I don´t feel anything for boys anymore.

I am saying that with our kiss, I found out that I am... well, gay."

Jade blushed.

"I feel so bad, I feel like I turned you against your will."  
Quinn smiled.

"You didn't.

Santana was the one to make me doubt my sexuality.

You were the one to show me how great it can be.

So you both are responsible for Lesbian Quinn."

Jade laughed.  
"I guess.

Since you told me the truth now, I think we can hang out again.

Rachel wants to grab some dinner with us after Les Miserables tomorrow.

I hate her right now."  
"Why ?

Its Jesse right ?".

She shook her head.

"Its Patrick.

You all don´t understand, he is my family.

He is everything I have, and I am scared that she might be playing with him."  
Quinn shook her head.

"That is not normal Rachel Berry behavior.

She kissed Jesse because of a misunderstanding."

Jade laughed.

"Does that mean every time somebody tells her that Patrick cheated she will jump on him ?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"You have to understand something as well.

Every boy Rachel ever has been with mistreated her.

She is an Relationship wreck."

Jade nodded.

"Then the two make the perfect couple then."

"What do you mean ?".

Jade laughed.

"Every girlfriend that Patrick had totally used him for money and then cheated on him."  
Quinn sighted.

"Maybe we should talk about our situation before we analyze Rachel and Patrick."  
Jade agreed.

"So, I have to admit after the kiss I really were interested in you.

But now I am actually not sure if I am interested in YOU that way, or if I am interested in any girl in that way."

Jade nodded.

"There is only one way I can think about to sort this two out."  
*#

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she felt like her world was being perfect again.

She spent the night at Patrick's.

She woke up in his arms, knowing that he forgave her.

She knew she would play one of her favorite plays in the afternoon.

Things were starting to fell right again.

Jade was a lot angrier on Rachel than Patrick was.

Rachel figured it was because of Jesse.

They all drove to the play together.

Patrick wanted to take the Knucklehead, but it wasn't finished yet.

Something was wrong with the engine again.

When they arrived, they all got changed in their Costumes, and started warming up.

Jade let Rachel feel that she was angry.

She wasn't talking to her every day.

And when Rachel and her met in the room, she bumped into her, and mumbled something on Irish.

Rachel loved the sound the Irish voice had, but the things she was mumbling, were aggressive.

Rachel was hanging around with Quinn.

Quinn was mad too, but not as much as Jade.

Rachel wasn't sure what happened, but Quinn and Jade got along a lot better.

Rachel understood the anger from them.

Finally Rachel finds a boy who actually loves her, but then she kisses Jesse St. James.

It seemed like she was sabotaging herself.

But now she really was trying to focus on Les Miserable.

She was really happy about the musical choice.

The only thing that was messing with her was that she had to play a role that was in love with Jesse´s role.

"Guys, six minutes.

Time to have a talk."  
The group formed a huddle.

"I am so proud of you guys.

I know I always say that, but in the last few weeks, you all had personal problems, and you managed it to solve them, and still rehears for the show."

Mr. Schue didn't know halve of it.

The last couple of months, they really learned how to get through on them selves, without any supervision or help from Mr. Schue.

"I want you to give you best, but keep it clean.

I don´t want anybody to wreck their voice before Nationals.

Keep in mind after this, next stop is Los Angeles."

Mr. Schue tagged Finn in.

"Guys, I want to thank you, especially Quinn and Rachel, for hating me a little less.

I really feel like you are starting to trust me again."

Rachel nodded.

"And I appreciate you not making any comments on me kissing Jesse."

Mr. Schue looked really surprised.

"Of course, we got even in VFC."

Mr. Schue turned to Santana.

"First rule of the Verbal Fight Club, no talking about the Verbal Fight Club."

They laughed.

Mr. Schue was confused as hell.

"And I would like to make it official, what everybody already knows.

I would like to transfer my Leadership to Patrick, who is not only basically our leader already, but also the best Singer in Glee."  
Patrick stepped into the huddle.

"Well, thank you Finn, but I think we need no Leader.

I think we should agree on a democracy."

Everybody agreed.

Mr. Schue clapped one time.

"Time to go on stage."  
*#

When they all sang The Final, Patrick knew it was a huge success.

People were loving it.

There were also some strange faces in the crowd, nobody knew them.

About ten young boys and girls.

They seemed to be like sixteen, maybe seventeen.

Patrick was the oldest in the club.

He was turning twenty in October.

Rachel would turn nineteen in December.

She was one of the youngest among glee´s senior students.

A couple of original New Directions members still had one year on McKinley, so nobody knew what would happen to the New Directions.

Some were saying it would die without Jesse, Finn, Rachel and Patrick.

But still there were some guys saying the New Directions would survive.

Rachel was convinced they would survive.

When they all were backstage again, the mood was great.

Everybody was happy and enjoyed their five minutes of fame.

Patrick's mind was already set on Nationals.

Even though it was still a month.

He really wanted the win on his resume.

And he wanted Rachel to have it on hers.

He wasn't mad at her for kissing Jesse.

He understood that she thought that Patrick cheated, and that she had been traumatized by Finn.

But he didn't get why Jesse kissed her back.

Over the last months they really became good friends.

And Patrick even thought about bringing Jesse to New York after their graduation.

But now he was glad when Jesse didn't show up for rehearsals.

He called a couple of times, but Patrick just ignored the calls.

*#

When everybody got out of the room, Rachel was really tired.

She was yawning, when suddenly some older folks approached her.

"You did a wonderful Job my deer, I love your voice.

What´s your name sweetie ?

When is your next play ?"

Rachel was moved.

"Thank you very much.

My name is Rachel Berry.

Unfortunately this was my last play for McKinley, I am going to New York next year."  
One of the older women smiled.

"Good for you, that's where talented young people belong."

They shook Rachel´s hand and left.

Then Patrick and Kurt walked up to Rachel.

"Hey honey, I would love to drive you home, but Kurt wants to do the makeover now."

Rachel smiled.

"I am excited to see what you can do with him.

Just don't turn him into a girl."

Kurt nodded, and the two left.

Rachel took the bus home.

She spent the rest of the night in her room.

She wrote in her diary, and looked up social network sites for some feedback over the show.

She wasn't surprised with the result.

**Oh my god, did you guys see Rachel Berry´s dress ?**

**I thought I was watching a bag of trash singing.**

**Damn.**

**Did you notice Patrick Verona with his shirt open ?**

**Hot.**

**Why is he dating this Jewish Whore again ?**

Jewish whore really upset her.

She never had been called that before.

**I loved Les Miserable before I watched the show today.**

** Rachel Berry.**

**YOU SUCK.**

**KILL YOURSELF.**

** Rachel Berry, If I buy you a Razor, will you cut yourself with it ?**

Rachel stopped reading.

She decided to play around with Jade´s laptop some more.

Jade gave her laptop to Rachel for the weekend, since Rachel´s was broken.

Patrick wanted to fix it, but he didn't have time yet.

Jade had a couple of games on it.

Rachel wasn't a big gamer, so she surfed around in the internet.

She checked Jade´s favorites.

Some you tube videos and a karaoke site.

Rachel was scared to click on some of the links.

She was pretty sure they were adult entertainment sites.

Specially made for girls who are into girls.

When she accidentally clicked one, she realized that they are dating sites.

Jade had an account on every single one of them.

Obviously she didn't had time to meet any people without help.

But they hadn't been updated for over a year.

One site was also the homepage of Dr. Red.

Obviously Jade had a couple of appointments with him.

Rachel didn't want to sniff around in Jade´s private stuff, but she was really interested in Dr. Red, since he knew everything about Rachel.

She thought about looking in her files for a long time.

Then she opened them.

The main reason she did it was because Jade was such a bitch to Rachel since the kiss.

Not because she wanted to get some insight and hurt her, but because she wanted to find out why she was so protective over Patrick.

The first file was about their last appointment.

**Today was my eighth appointment with Dr. Red, and I am still writing in this stupid Journal.**

**So, today we spoke about my childhood.**

**And how my childhood might have effected my everyday life.**

**Dr. Red also found out what I asked him to find.**

**He said I might be right.**

**My mom is getting worse.**

**I hope she´ll survive the chemo.**

**I haven't thought about suicide since Christmas now.**

**I also realized that I am not bi sexual anymore.**

**Apparently I am a Lesbian now.**

**I think I should talk to her.**

**Maybe that's why she acted so weird.**

**Maybe she is into me.**

**Maybe she is gay too.**

**Anyway, I should stop for today, tomorrow I have to perform in the schools Musical.**

**With Rachel.**

**I really love Rachel, but I don´t think I can ever forget what she did to Patrick.**

**He is handling it great.**

**He obviously didn't learn anything from Sarah or Marie.**

**And he obviously trusts her more than I do.**

**Mother said they will get married once.**

**I hope so.**

**Of all the tramp girlfriends he had so far, she is by far the best, and I actually do like her.**

**That's it for today, nothing else happened.**

Rachel wanted to keep reading the other files, but the battery died on her.

She decided to lay down for a bit.

Then her phone rang.

"Rachel berry."  
"Hey baby, Kurt is done here, so if you want to meet up we can."  
Rachel sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, I am at home, why don´t you come by."  
"Ill be there in five, Love you."  
He hung up.

It was the first time he ended a call with I love you since the kiss.

Rachel smiled.

"Maybe he really is over it."  
_I am so glad he doesn't think about it as more then it was._

_Even though Jesse made his move and... well touched me, I would have never let him go any further._

Rachel wanted to shower before Patrick came over, but she just was too tired.

She fell asleep for a little while.

*#

Quinn was sitting on her bed, wondering for how long she would live with the Verona's, when Jade came in.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing here alone ?".

She sat down next to Quinn.

"I was just thinking."  
Jade laid her right hand on Quinn´s right thigh.

"Quinn, I told you we don´t have to continue this if you don´t want to."

Quinn took Jade´s hand and squeezed it.

"No, not that.

I actually like our situation."  
Quinn hoped Jade would buy her lie.

"I thought about our other situation, the living situation."  
Jade smiled.

"You can stay as long as you want."

Jade leaned in and kissed Jade.

Quinn still felt weird when they kissed.

She was glad nobody knew that they were heaving a secret relationship.

She liked the was Jade felt on her lips, it was just that Quinn felt weird when the kiss got more intense, and the touching started.

This time it was a short kiss.

"So you want us to continue ?".

Quinn nodded.

"Good, I got to show you something.

Jade stood up and opened her belt.

Quinn felt a little shiver on her back.

_Oh god, what is she …?_

Jade turned around and bend over, showing Quinn her behind and her hands resting on the door frame.

"Check it out, I got a new Tattoo."

Quinn was relieved.

Quinn lifted Jade´s shirt.

On the right side of her hip was a snake peeking out of her pants.

"Can you see it ?".

"Yeah, well half of it."

Jade nodded and pulled her pants down a little bit.

Quinn was now staring at a part of Jade´s ass.

She could see the tattoo.

It was a rattlesnake wrapping around a ace of spades.

Quinn blushed.

She was feeling weird again.

She was getting aroused in that way that made her worry about what would happen next.

"Do you see it."

Quinn grabbed Jade´s pants, and pulled them down even more.

Quinn could now see about half of Jade´s ass.

She bit her lip.

"Uhuh."

"Cool, what do you think ?".

Quinn looked up to Jade, to check if she was looking.

Then she stroked her right thumb over the tattooed spot on her ass.

Quinn could feel Jade was getting goosebumps.

"Did it hurt ?".

Jade looked over her shoulder.

"It was worth it."

Quinn stood up, and leaned into Jade´s ear, still standing behind her.

"It looks hot."

She walked passed Jade, and let her ´right hand gently slide over her left butt check .

Quinn went to the bathroom.

_What the hell was that ?_

_I can´t talk to her like that, that might put thoughts in her head._

_Thoughts you already have._

_NO._

_I have to stop._

_I cant do THAT with her._

_That would be..._

_Hot ?_

_Erotic ?_

_Satisfying ?_

_No, no and no, it would be weird._

_Wrong and weird._

She washed her face.

Lately she had such battles within her head all the time.

It was like there were two Quinn´s in her head.

_The Nympho and the Church girl._

Quinn giggled.

_The Nympho and the Church girl ?_

_sound´s like a porno movie._

*#

When she opened her eyes again there was a boy sitting in her chair, staring at her.

Rachel jumped up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?".

She started throwing things at him.

"Rachel, calm down its me, Patrick."

She stopped throwing stuff, and looked at him.

"Patrick ?".

His hair was short, and he was wearing different cloths.

"You look amazing."  
She kissed him.

He looked way more attractive.

It was less eighty´s rock star and more twenty first century Diesel Model.

He was wearing a brown leather jacket instead of his old biker jacket.

The two hugged.

"I thought since we are soon going to New York, ill give you enough time to get used to the look."

Rachel smiled.

"Can you believe that we will live in New York ?

Going the biggest performing art school in the world ?".

Patrick Kissed her forehead.

"Ádh mór den hÉireann."

Rachel looked at him.

"It means the Luck of The Irish." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Memories

Jade and Rachel´s relationship improved a lot over the next weeks.

Rachel talked to Jade about the kiss, and Jade decided to forgive her.

Patrick was very happy with Rachel.

He was looking forward to Nationals.

Quinn was still feeling weird in her situation with Jade.

They were getting more intimate together, and the "Nympho" Quinn was winning the overhand over "Church Girl" Quinn.

It was about three weeks to Nationals when things were starting to change in McKinley high.

*#

On Sunday Rachel was torn out of her sleep from a loud engine sound.

She put on some cloths and went downstairs.

Since her makeover, she felt more comfortable in her skin.

She felt so comfortable that she could sleep in her underwear without being worried of someone seeing her.

She felt like now after the makeover from Kurt, her and Patrick were easily under the top three most attractive couples of the school.

Rachel did not want to Jinx it, so she told nobody, but she though about running a campaign for Prom queen.

When she opened the front door, she saw Patrick, turning of the engine from his bike.

"Hey baby, you fixed it."

Patrick nodded.

"But its loud as hell.

I think the silencer is missing."

Patrick walked over to her and kissed her.

She would have walked out, but she wasn't wearing makeup, and her hair was all messy.

"I got your message yesterday, whats so important ?".

The two entered the house.

They sat down on the couch.

"Where is Hiram ?"

"Hes working.

Now listen.

I wanted to talk to you about Nationals.

Yesterday I got a message from Mr. Schue.

He asks us to come to school today, and I think he wants to talk to all of us about our future."

Patrick nodded.

"And that´s about Nationals why ?".

"I really want to win Nationals, so I have something on my resume for New York.

So I wanted to talk about your Solo."

Patrick smiled.

"You don´t trust me with this ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"I just want to be sure."

Patrick nodded.

"I thought about Stairway to Heaven or Dust in the wind."

Rachel smiled.

"Great songs."

Patrick looked at her.

"But."  
Rachel again smiled.

"But.

I think you should sing something more..."

"Broadway ?".

He interrupted her.

"Yeah, why not ?".

Patrick laughed.

"I am not you Rachel.

I can´t give a hundred percent in every song like you.

I need a song that I can feel."

"So I don´t feel my songs ?".

Patrick sighted.

"No.

I did not mean it that way.

I meant that you are not as picky as I am."

Rachel was offended.

"I am not going to respond that lie, especially from you."  
Patrick laughed.

"Oh lord, I should have known you want to fight."

Rachel looked at him.

"Why ?

What did I do ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"Never mind."  
He got up.

"No, tell me."

Patrick stopped in the door frame.

"You really want to know ?".

She nodded.

"Since the makeover you started turning into a bitch."

Rachel was shocked.

"Don´t get me wrong, I love the way you look now, but I miss the old Rachel."

"Well the old Rachel left with the makeover, this is the real me.

And if you can´t deal with it, maybe I need a boyfriend that can."

_Why did I say that ?_

_I didn´t mean it._

_APOLOGIZE NOW._

Patrick looked at her with a look she never had seen before.

"Maybe you do."

He left.

"Patrick, wait.

Please."

He was already gone.

*#

"Wow, what the hell got into you to say something like that ?".

Quinn was on her way to the Glee meeting when she met Rachel in the bus.

"I don´t know.

But I didn´t mean it."

Quinn nodded.

"I know."

"So he never came home ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"Nope.

He was just driving by the house oh his bike.

He was driving very fast though."  
Rachel sighted, almost crying.

"He was right.

I am turning into a Bitch."

Quinn kept her thoughts to herself.

She had enough own problems.

She was turning into a sex hungry nympho every time she kissed her secret girlfriend.

When they arrived in the schools choir room, Patrick was sitting next to Jade.

Rachel sat down next to him.

"I am so sorry."

Patrick stopped her.

"We both said stuff we didn´t mean, its all good."  
He kissed her.

Mr. Schue entered the room with the rest of the glee club members.

"Guys, I am glad all of showed up.

I wanted to talk to you about us all.

And our future with the club."

He sat down on the piano chair.

"Since the shooting you guys have been getting more independent, which is great, but I really don´t want to mess our relationship up.

I want to keep contact, even after you guys graduate."

Rachel got sad when she thought about leaving Ohio.

She wanted nothing more than to live in New York.

But she hated the thought that she wouldn't see the guys that stayed in Ohio, or Mr. Schue for a long time.

"Just don´t let the communication die.

And I wanted to talk about the future.

I found some younger students that seemed to be interested in music, and Figgins agreed to finance another year of glee if we win the Nationals."

Mainly the younger New Directions members were happy about that.

Rachel was glad too, but she was packed with her own worries and problems, she had no time to worry about glee right now, even thought it sounded cold.

"And now, I would like to talk about music, finally."  
The guys laughed.

"I thought it would be nice if the graduation Glee members would sing songs for the younger members, just to say goodbye.

And I will rehearse with the younger members and the music interested kids I talk about earlier, to give you a little preview on the new New Directions.

But that´s all the plan for after Nationals."

Mr. Schue smiled.

"And now I would like to talk about prom."  
The girls in the room went crazy.

"Figgins asked me to write down all the contestants for Prom Queen and King from the New Directions.

And also he would like us to take care of the music."

The usual suspects took the word.

Quinn and Santana.

Jade applied too.

"Me and Patrick too."

When Rachel raised her hand, she got an applause like every other contestant.

Patrick was obviously surprised.

"Very nice.

So the next week we will be rehearsing for Nationals non stop.

We have to be ready.

I wanted to hear your song´s you thought about.

Patrick, what do you got ?".

Patrick looked at Rachel.

"I don't want to do a solo."

Rachel and everybody else looked at him.

"Why not ?".

"Well I only had crappy ides, like Stairway to Heaven and Dust in the wind, but when I had a fight with Rachel, I realized what I wanted to do."

He looked at Rachel.

"Do you know when I first saw you ?

I mean ever."  
Rachel shook her head.

"You and Finn were breaking up in the auditorium, and after you broke up you sang..."

"It is all coming back to me now."  
He nodded.

"I was in the audience.

I heard you sing, and all I wanted to do was joining in.

And now I will join in."  
He looked at Mr. Schue.

"I want to sing a duet with Rachel.

After her solo I will sing It is All coming Back to me Now with her."  
Rachel kissed him.

Some were complaining that Rachel got more stage time, but Mr. Schue agreed.

"Its and amazing song, and I think Rachel deserves the time.

Just think of were we would be now if Rachel wasn't around."  
Nobody complained anymore.

"So, Rachel what is your solo choice ?".

She smiled.

"I wanted to say I dreamed a dream, but now I think Total Eclipse of The Heart.

And you are right, I have too much stage time, so I would suggest a second duet."

Rachel looked at Quinn.

Quinn went pale when Mr. Schue nodded.

"Great idea.

The song is great for your two voices, you will nail it."

#

Quinn was about to throw up when her secret girlfriend took the word.

"Don´t you want to ask what Quinn wants ?".

Mr. Schue nodded.

"I agree.

Quinn, what do you think ?".

Quinn looked at Jade.

Jade was encouraging her to say what she wanted to say.

Quinn knew that.

And she didn't want to disappoint her.

And even though she was scared, it was a opportunity of a lifetime.

She never told anybody, but she was accepted at NYU a month ago.

And a lead in Nationals would definitely qualify her for some art classes she was interested in.

So she either accepted the solo, which would make everybody happy and give her a huge boost in New York, or she would listen to her girlfriend, who really meant something to Quinn.

She decided to do what she did best.

Lie.

"I would love to sing, and I hate to let you all down, but I think I am a little under the weather.

I think somebody else should get this opportunity, maybe Jade could do it with Rachel."

Mr. Schue looked at Jade.

Quinn knew they bought it.

She was a pretty good liar.

She was sure she would get along in New York without the solo.

She was attempting to become a psychologist.

So she wouldn't have to take the classes necessarily.

Jade agreed that she would sing the song with Rachel.

Quinn, Jade and Rachel went out for some drinks afterward´s.

They rehearsed all Sunday, so they thought they deserved it to relax a little.

Kurt wanted to join them, so they met at a bar.

They were sitting in a both next to the bar.

"So, how old is everybody ?".

Everybody claimed they were twenty one, even though they were barely over eighteen.

They ordered a pitch of margaritas and enjoyed the night.

"So, how is stuff going with Patrick Rachel ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Pretty good.

I am really happy with him.

He just finished his bike, so he spends more time with me again.

What about you ?

Jade, Quinn, seeing anybody ?".

They looked at each other and giggled.

"What ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"Never mind.

We should leave.

Tomorrow is a school day, and Mr. Schue sounded like he was ready to give us hell in rehearsals."

Quinn shook her head again.

"He really is worried since the shooting.

Do you guys ever think about it anymore ?".

Jade nodded.

"I can´t stop dreaming about what could have happened when Patrick took the gun."

Quinn took Rachel´s hand.

"It was okay, he knew what he was doing.

It was a dangerous move."

"But necessary."  
Quinn looked at Jade.

"Rachel, you have to understand that Patrick is this kind of person.

He would give his right hand to help somebody he barely knows.

That´s just him."

Rachel smiled.

"I know.

That´s one of the reasons I love him."

Jade nodded and they split the bill.

*#

Quinn woke up on Monday, not alone in her bed.

Obviously Jade had slept in her bed this night.

Quinn sat up in bed.

Jade turned around, still sleeping.

Quinn could see that she was in her underwear, and she felt the nympho Quinn again.

She checked if the door was closed.

Then she turned to jade, and pulled the blanked down slowly.

Now Jade´s left leg was covered and her right leg was on the blanked.

He breasts were exposed.

Quinn took a deep breath.

_Just stop now._

_Think about something else._

_Like..._

_Like..._

_I wonder how she looks without her bra._

Jade´s right bra strap was slipped off her shoulder.

Quinn was trying to find a way to get rid of her bra.

When she fumbled around the bra slowly, she realized that she was groping Jade.

She was touching her breasts.

Quinn scratched her neck with her left hand.

Her right hand was still touching Jade´s breasts.

Quinn noticed her hand starting to wander down her chest.

She was in her undies as well.

When Quinn reached her panties, she stopped thinking and just slipped her hand into her panties.

_Is this really happening ?_

_I am masturbating next to another girl ?_

_I never masturbate._

_Am I that aroused._

A small moan escaped Quinn.

_Obviously I am._

_I need to... keep going, just some more._

With each stroke Quinn granted herself, she got more aroused and moister.

Quinn was getting all tingly and relaxed at the same time.

She wanted to close her eyes, but Jade was just to sexy of a sight.

Quinn slid her right hand slowly in Jade´s bra.

She felt that her nipple was hard.

Jade was moaning a little too.

Quinn was giving her a sex dream.

At least Quinn liked to think so.

Quinn was feeling her excitement rising.

She never felt an orgasm before, but she was sure she was close to one.

Suddenly She could feel Jade moving.

She pulled her hand out of her bra.

She covered herself up.

Jade sat up next to her.

"Damn I had a hot dream."

Quinn slowly pulled her hand out of her panties.

"Yeah ?"

Jade nodded.

She leaned over to Quinn, pushing her hand right back into the panties.

"A sex dream."

She leaned back again.

Quinn almost lost her mind when she did that.

She took all the strength she had not to moan.

"Anyway, I am in the shower."

Quinn nodded.

When Jade got up and walked out, Quinn watched her walk.

She was wearing a thong.

Quinn could see her tattoo and everything.

Quinn bit her lip, pulling her hand out of her panties.

When Jade was gone, Quinn got up fast, and pulled the sheets of the bed.

She didn't check, but she was sure she left some stains.

Jade came back in.

"Oh yeah, later I …..

What are you doing ?"

"Uhm I am... ."

"Oh no, did I get wet in bed ?

I left stains didn't I ?".

Quinn nodded, and blushed.

"Yeah.

It´s okay.

I´ll wash them later."

Jade walked over to Quinn and Kissed her.

"Thank you Q."  
She took off her bra.

And on her way out she took off her panties too.

"Would you wash these too ?".

Quinn couldn't believe that she was staring at the back of a naked Jade.

"S... sure."

Jade left.

Quinn was glad that Patrick wasn't home.

Jade would never run around naked when her brother was home.

Normally Quinn would turn back to church girl after Jade left, but it took a couple of minutes after Jade was gone until she felt normal again.

Quinn was calming down.

The shivering left, and her temperature dropped again.

She took a breath.

_I have to see a doctor or something._

_This is not normal._

She sat down, still in her underwear.

She picked up some cloth´s from her bag.

She did not want to unpack.

Then everything would fell like she lived with them, not just stayed with them.

After Jade left the shower, Quinn took one too.

The two met in Jade´s car.

"Hey Quinn, I need to talk to you about something, and I really don´t want to sound like a bitch now."

She started the car and rolled from the parking lot.

"It´s fine, I like the bitchy Jade as much as the lovely Jade."

Jade smiled.

"Okay.

Its about... well sex."  
Quinn cleared her throat.

"What about it ?".

Jade looked at her, and then back at the road.

"Are you planning on making a move ?"

Quinn blushed.

"I will proceed in this relationship when I am ready."

Jade nodded.

"And I don't want to push you into anything, I am just saying."

"What ?".

"Either you stop teasing me, or you go for it.

Baby I am fine with both."

Quinn blushed even more.

"Teasing ?".

"Like whispering in my ear, gently brushing my ass with your hands, and the other day when you bend over in front of me, wearing your low cut jeans."

Quinn felt caught.

"I will stop."  
"Look, I am not complaining, you´r body is amazing."

Quinn was happy to hear that.

She worked hard on her body.

"But you cant wave a candy bar in front of me, and expect me not to eat it."

Quinn giggled.

"That was such a dude line."  
Jade laughed.

"No it wasn't."

Jade was a pretty good driver.

"I am glad you are not offended."

Quinn smiled and put her hand on Jades, which was resting on the gear shift.

"We are a couple now.

And even if we are a secret couple, we still have couple problems.

And that's one of the most common I guess."

Quinn was happy with Jade´s reaction.

Jade seemed calmer.

"And about this morning."

Quinn´s heart rate started beating faster.

She cleared her throat.

"Yes, what about it."

Jade looked at Quinn.

"I am sorry.

I tend to have this dreams, and even though I never got that... excited, I feel like I made you uncomfortable."  
Quinn smiled.

More because of the fact that she didn't get caught.

"Its okay."

Jade blushed a little.

"Thank you.

I appreciate it."  
Quinn nodded.

"What do you think Mr. Schue got for us today ?".

Jade laughed.

"Probably more advice about handling the shooting."  
"You seem fine, how do you handle it that good ?".

Jade looked at Quinn.

"That was not my first shooting."  
Quinn was astound.

"What do you mean ?".

"In Ireland, the part where we lived was swarming with IRA one year.

We went to sleep with gun shots and woke up with them.

It was pretty bad."

Quinn blew some air out.

"That was around the time we left.

And that´s why Patrick is convinced that our father is dead.

He was deep IRA.

He was no solider or something, he just believed in their mission."

They arrived at the school.

"But I remember how it was the first time.

If you want to talk about it, I am here for you babe."  
Quinn kissed Jade.

She didn't even realize that they were on the parking lot.

"Quinn.

Do you want us to be seen together ?".

Quinn smiled.

"You are right.

Now is not the time."

They got into the building.

*#

Rachel wanted to go to the choir room when she ran into Patrick.

"Hey, how was Spanish ?".

"Boring.

How was Politic´s ?".

"Boring."  
The two walked to the Choir room.

Then Patrick´s phone rang.

"Yeah.

…...

Oh my, is she okay ?".

Rachel was curious.

Patrick sighted.

"No, I will tell her.

Thank you for doing that.

…...

I am fine.

We had it coming you know."

Patrick hung up and looked at Rachel.

"Mom just died."

Rachel felt like gravity let go of her.

He was so calm that she thought he was talking about something else.

Patrick waved Jade out of the choir room as soon as he saw her.

Rachel was close to tears.

She thought Jade would be broken.

"So I just got a call from New York.

Mom died today."  
Jade sighted, covering her forehead with her right hand.

"Her last wish was to be cremated before anybody got the news.

So there won´t be any funeral."

Jade nodded.

"Lets just go inside."

Rachel was shocked.

"How can you go inside now ?".

"Rachel, you met mom."

Rachel nodded.

"Do you think she wanted us to live our life's in grief ?

We are going to a bar later, you might want to join."

"A bar ?".

Jade nodded.

"Family tradition."  
Rachel shook her head.

"Fine."  
They went inside.

Silently they sat down.

"Today I would like to give you a task.

We havent done a task in such a long time, and I think I found a great one.

I called it Gone but not Forgotten."

Rachel sighted.

She knew what was coming.

"I would like you to sing about somebody that is dead.

But you still remember.

It could be Family members, favorite musicians, actors, artists, what ever.

Just sing about someone who you really miss.

I want you to start now, and we will listen to your performances tomorrow."  
The group started writing.

Rachel knew she would sing about her father.

But she was worried about Patrick and Jade.

They were always acting so tough that Rachel sometimes forgot they even had feelings.

Patrick was writing down one sentence and then stopped.

He put the paper in his pocket.

"Are you done already ?".

"Yeah.

I know what song to sing."  
Rachel nodded.

She was curious, but she didn´t want to bother him.

She looked over to Jade.

She was writing down a couple of songs.

The class was dismissed shortly after the last person was done.

Rachel wanted to sing Papa Can You Hear me.

It seemed to be the perfect song.

Directly after class the three went to a local Irish pub.

Patrick and Jade ordered whiskey.

Rachel ordered water.

They said it was okay, since her voice was so sensitive.

They raised their glasses.

"To Isabella Verona.

Beautiful Woman.

Caring Mother.

And probably the last honest person on this planet."

They drank out.

"So, should we do it now ?".

Jade nodded.

Rachel had no idea what they were talking about.

She just followed them to Jades car.

They were driving to a tattoo parlor.

"Wait, what are we doing here ?".

Patrick turned to her.

"Jade and I are getting tattoos."

Rachel shook her head.

"No."

He laughed.

"I didn´t ask for permission.

I am getting a tattoo, live with it."

Patrick got out of the car and walked in.

"Just let him do his thing, he will be fine in a while."  
"What do you mean ?".

"When our uncle died, he went on a rampage.

He became a raging alcoholic and even joined a motorcycle club in Ireland.

After about a month he was the old again."

Rachel sighted.

"Be glad its just a tattoo on his shoulder blade, he could be half way to Vegas now."

Rachel nodded.

The two walked in as well.

Patrick was already sitting on one of the chairs, his upper body exposed.

Somebody was already cleaning the shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jade ?".

She nodded at Rachel, and exposed her right foot.

She sat down on a chair as well.

Rachel sat down too.

*#

Quinn was in her room when Jade came back home.

"Hey, why are you walking so weird ?".

Jade sat down next to Quinn.

"I got a tattoo on my right foot."

She removed the bandage on her foot, and showed her new body art.

"Wow, its gorgeous."

It´s the Irish tree of life.

My mom died today, so I decided to get one."

Quinn was shocked.

"She is dead ?"

"Yeah, but I am fine.

I had it coming.

She had been sick for over two years."

Quinn laid one hand on Jade´s shoulder.

"Are you really ?".

Jade nodded.

"I just need some rest."  
She got up and walked to her own room.

"Wait.

You can rest here if you want to."

Jade turned around.

"Okay."

She laid down on Quinn´s bed.

Quinn was sitting on the floor doing her homework and her preparations for the next day.

"What song are you gonna sing ?".

Quinn looked at Jade.

"Knocking on heavens door.

I dedicate it to my aunt.

She was the only person in my family who took care of her problems and didn´t ignore them.

She was also the only one helping me when Beth was born.

She died in a car accident last year."  
Jade had a question mark written all over her face.

"Beth ?".

Quinn nodded.

"My daughter, well my biological daughter, I told you about her.

Rachel´s mom adopted her."  
Jade nodded.

"I remember."  
Quinn wasn´t sure if she should ask.

"What about you ?".

"I am going to sing Into the west.

A song from northern Ireland.

It was made for lost souls.

And every time you sing it, one specific soul find´s heaven."

Quinn smiled.

"Wow.

That´s amazing."  
Jade nodded.

Patrick and Rachel walked passed the room.

"Hey guys, what are you going to sing tomorrow."

They walked in.

"Papa can you hear me."

Jade nodded.

"Mama i´m coming home."

Quinn looked at Patrick.

"I am sorry."

Patrick nodded.

"She will be missed."

Rachel and Patrick walked to Patrick´s room.

"Maybe we should prepare for Nationals instead.

It is in less than two weeks, and we are wasting our time."

Quinn laid down next to Jade.

"We need this.

We need to calm down to be prepared.

Right now we are all fired up, and we need to blow off some steam."

Jade smiled.

"You are so god damn smart."  
Quinn laughed.

"I wish I was."

"No, you are.

And trust me, it´s rare."

The two discussed their songs for a while, then they went sleeping.

Jade slept in Quinn´s bed.

*#

When Rachel woke up the next morning, Patrick was in the bathroom showering and there was some talking in the hall.

Jade put on a robe and walked out.

Jade, Quinn, Santana and Tina were standing there.

"What are you guys doing here ?".

"Where is Patrick ?".

"Showering."  
Santana laughed.

"Then go join him."

Rachel shook her head.

She turned around and walked back to Patrick´s room.

Patrick came out of the shower.

He was wearing Jeans but no shirt.

"Morning babe."  
He kissed her.

An intense taste of mouthwash made Rachel reject.

"You taste like a tic tac."  
Patrick laughed.

He walked passed Jade and the others.

"Good morning to you too brother."  
Patrick walked down the stairs.

"It´s my Fucking house, so go fuck yourself."  
Jade laughed.

Santana raised her eyebrows.

"What was that about ?".

"Nothing really.

I just love pissing him off in the morning."  
They all walked downstairs.

Rachel came down last.

Patrick was fully dressed by then.

"Ready to go ?".

Patrick nodded.

"I´ll take the knucklehead, so you can ride with Jade."

Rachel nodded.

They left the house.

Jade got in the car, passenger seat was reserved for Quinn, so Rachel sat down in the back.

She didn´t know why, but lately Quinn and Jade were BFF´s.

Patrick climbed on his bike and started the engine.

"You drive ahead Jade, I don´t want to loose you."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever douche bag."

Patrick rolled of their entrance.

Jade drove past him.

He was following them close.

"I bet you think it´s hot he is driving a motorcycle."  
Santana looked at Rachel.

"I am rather worried that he might get hurt."

Jade laughed.

"Didn´t I tell you he was in a club ?".

Rachel nodded.

"It´s kinda hot I guess."  
Santana was happy with that.

They arrived at the school.

The parking lot was packing full.

Jade found a parking spot right at the entrance though.

Patrick parked right behind her.

The five people walked in.

To their surprise there were random locker searching.

"Oh damn."

Patrick looked at Jade.

"What ?

You got a secret stash ?".

Jade shook her head.

"It´s not so secret."

"What ?".

Rachel looked at Jade, who was very pale.

"Some folks might knew I had something, so they could borrow it for some green."

Patrick was getting mad.

"You were selling drugs ?

Are you out of your fucking mind ?".

"I just wanted to...".

"I don´t care if you were saving for a god damn space ship, you said you stopped when we left New York."

Jade was ashamed.

"What do you got in your locker ?".

Jade was thinking for a second.

"One, maybe two bags of weed."

Patrick shook his head again.

"Rachel, do they do the locker searching´s with dogs ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"No.

They just pick suspicious students, and they will get searched."

Patrick sighted.

"Have you been suspicious ?".

Jade was quiet.

"I asked you something little miss scarface."

"What the hell do I know, I have been selling drugs.

Maybe somebody saw me maybe not."  
Patrick closed his eyes, sighting again.

"That´s it.

I am tired of dragging you out of you shit."

Patrick turned around.

"Wait, what ?

Where are you going ?".

He turned around again.

"You know Jade, when uncle Jimmy died, I promised him that I would take care of you, but right after that you started selling drugs, getting kicked out of school and started cutting yourself.

Then I promised Mom the same thin in New York, and now you are doing it again ?".

Jade looked at the floor.

"I am done.

You can not be helped Jade until you grow up.

You obviously love getting me in trouble, so now you can stop.

I will not take responsibility for you bullshit anymore.

If they find you´r stash you better find a good lawyer and pretend you are just using it.

That was my last advice for you."

Patrick took off in direction of the class rooms.

Rachel´s swallow broke the deadly silence.

"That was harsh."

Jade shook his head.

"He is right.

He has been in Jail four times, and three times because of me.

And well, one time because of you."

She pointed at Rachel.

Rachel remembered it.

Patrick knocked a Police officer out for her.

"He is right.

I have to learn from my mistakes, and I have to start now.

Rachel please, would you go after Patrick ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"No way, he is way too mad now.

He went to the school gym, that means he has to blow of some steam."

Jade agreed.

"You are right.

I hope I hid the stash good enough."  
Figgins wasn't checking on Jade´s locker, but still.

This was a wake up call for Jade.

Rachel could see that she was changing already.

The rest of the day, she didn´t disturb the teachers, she even took notes in classes.

She acted like a normal student.

Not like the rebel she used to be.

Later that day in glee, Patrick and Jade didn't even look at each other.

Mr. Schue told the club that he would not make them sing the songs.

He just wanted them to remember the once they never thought about anymore.

It wasn´t true for Rachel.

She missed her father very much.

But right now she was worried about Jade.

#

The next day Jade still acted weird.

She dressed differently and she did her homework.

During lunch break Rachel decided to talk to Jade.

"Yeah, I am fine.

I just woke up.

I got threw my rebel phase and moved on.

But seriously, I am fine."

She was checking out some collage websites on her new laptop.

She gave Rachel her old one as a gift.

She just wanted her to delete everything form the hard drive.

The two went to glee rehearsals together.

Mr. Schue was in a good mood.

"Hey guys, today I want you to prepare for Nationals.

We got Rachel and Jade with Total eclipse, Patrick and Rachel with its all coming back to me and I hope you guys decided on a group number."

Kurt stood up.

"After long thinking and fighting we agreed on We are the Champions."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"This might be the right mixture of cockiness and classic hit that might get us the win."

Mr. Schue led them in different rooms, so they were able to rehears without interruptions.

Rachel, Jade and Patrick were staying in the choir room.

Rachel knew this would be awkward.

"So, before we start, I think we should talk about yesterday.

I think you both said and did things you didn´t mean."

Patrick nodded.

"I think I said it the wrong way.

I will always get your back Jade, but I just think that until you cherish that and stop abusing the fact that I would always help you, that I should start to handle my own stuff for once.

I don´t try to make your life complicated, I am just trying to give you a reality check.

In not even a year, Rachel and I will live in New York, and you will go to collage too.

I won´t be around all the time."  
Jade smiled.

"I understand that.

And I think it was good that you told me to grow up.

It got me through this phase.

I even got rid of the drugs, and I did not sell or use them.

I just hope that you aren´t mad at me anymore."

Patrick nodded.

"I am not."

"Good.

That was great, and now lets talk Nationals."

Rachel got out her notices, ant they started.

*#

During group rehearsals, it was the first time that Quinn was alone with Santana since they found out that Quinn was gay.

"How is it going ?"  
"What ?

You mean IT ?".

Santana nodded.

"Pretty good."  
Quinn told only one person about her and Jade.

And that person was Santana.

For some reason she trusted Santana with this.

"Santana can I ask you something ?".

They were alone in the dressing room after rehearsals.

"Yeah, sure."  
Quinn wanted to ask about her OTHER side.

"It´s very personal."

Santana sat down.

"Every time when Jade and I were close to each other, I am getting this... weird..."

Santana nodded.

"You are dizzy, your temperature rises and you act like a slut ?".

Quinn nodded, surprised Santana knew that.

"It´s your hormones.

You´r whole system just realized that you are a lesbian, and now...

well now you are getting horny a lot.

It´s like you are sexually attracted to Jade, but then there is this whole expectation and curiousness coming on top of it.

Basically its like Virginity two."

Quinn blushed.

"Does it ….?"

"Go away ?

No.

Not until you find your way.

Sexually I mean."

"What do you mean ?

I am gay."

Santana laughed.

"You can´t tell yet.

You can only tell if you are gay after you had your first time."

Quinn nodded.

"What about you ?".

Santana smiled.

"I am definitely gay.

Just ask Brittany if you know what I mean."

Quinn laughed.

"So I have to, right ?".

Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"You are the only one that knows that.

If you have the urge to do it, just do it.

That would be my advice.

Live through experience."

Quinn thanked Santana and rode the bus home.

When she got home, there was more noise than usual.

She entered the house and closed the door.

From the living room she heard three voices.

Patrick, Jade and Rachel.

But there was one voice more.

She entered the room.

"Hey, Quinn.

This is my other brother Scott, you might remember him from our first day at McKinley."

Scott stood up.

He was a huge man.

Six foot four easily.

Muscular, more than Patrick and good looking.

He reached his hand out to Quinn.

"Hi."

Quinn took his hand.

"I remember you differently."

Scott laughed.

"Yeah, I got formed in the military school."

Quinn nodded.

"Anyway, so you were talking about why you were here."  
Scott nodded.

Quinn sat down next to him.

"We were finishing our first couple of training missions, when one of our tutors went to Iraq.

He died a week ago, and with mom´s death I thought my life through, and I don´t want to die in a goddamn wasteland in the middle of Taliban town."

Patrick laughed.

"Amen to that bro."

Scott took a sip from his bottle and looked at Rachel.  
"So, you two are a couple now.

Did you meet mom when you were in New York ?".  
Rachel nodded.

"Isabella was a wonderful women.

We spent New Years together."

Scott nodded.

"So you two are really serious ?".

Patrick smiled.

"We are moving in together next year, so I think we are."

Scott laughed.

"Oh Patrick.

Still the smart ass I remembered.

Maybe we should meet in the ring some time again."  
Patrick smirked.

"I´d still kick your ass."

Jade looked at Quinn.

"I guess you are sleeping with me tonight."

Quinn blushed.  
"What ?".

Scott laughed.

"Because of the room.

And never mind.

I sleep on the couch, it´s okay."

Quinn shook her head.

"I can take the couch or sleep with Jade too, I don´t mind.

I am the guest here."  
Scott smiled.

"Sure, what ever.

Hey Patrick, what do you say we go out and see who can drink most ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"I am not getting drunk anymore bro."

Rachel kissed Patrick.

"Wow bro, you are pussy whipped."

Patrick shook his head.

"You know how I am when I am drunk.

I don´t want to get in trouble anymore.

She is just proud of me, that´s all."

Rachel nodded.

Scott shook his head.

"Where is your Irish side ?

Get wasted, beat up somebody."

Patrick laughed.

"I am still Irish.

I just don´t follow the stereotype."  
Scott stayed too.

Quinn was confused.

Since she discovered that she was gay, Scott was the first boy that she was attracted to.

Before things got weird, Quinn went to bed.

#*

When Patrick woke up the next morning, Rachel was already gone.

A written paper to his right said that she was driving to school with Jade.

He got up and showered.

After he got fully dressed and everything, it was eight fifteen.

Patrick had two free hours today, so he had to go to school later.

That gave him time to talk with Scott.

"Hey bro, how are you ?

I mean with mom and stuff."

Scott seemed calm.

"Pretty good.

Hey can I ask you something about Rachel ?".

Patrick nodded.

"How serious is it with her ?".

Patrick smiled.

"I love her dude.

We are moving in together next year, and I think it won´t take long after that until we get engaged."

"How is the bedroom going ?".

Patrick laughed.

"She is a dancer."

"And dancers know how to move their hips, I remember."

"Any ex boyfriends ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Finn.

He is in glee as well, and he is actually a nice guy."

Scott nodded.

"If you are that serious about her, why is Quinn living here ?".

"She had no place to go."

"So is she single ?".

Patrick smirked.

"So you like her."

"Maybe.

She seems nice enough.

And she is sexy."

Patrick nodded.

"I know, she is your type."

"I make my move tonight, lets see what happens."

Patrick got up.

He wanted to read some stuff about New York´s law.

Even though he lived there before, he never lived in Manhattan.

And his mom told him to do so before she died.

Patrick was really bummed when she died.

He hid it pretty well though.

Now with each and every day he got a little better.

Scott was the first person that he told about his plan with Rachel.

He wanted to go to NYADA for about two weeks, and then he wanted to propose.

He wanted it.

Then main thing that kicked that kind of thinking off was his mother telling him that he would marry her one day.

Since then he never stopped thinking about that.

And now he had a plan.

He was also looking for Rings in the Internet to find his price range.

He was willing to pay about fifteen hundred dollars.

He wanted a ring that showed Rachel how much she means to him.

But he did not find any that were as beautiful as he imagined.

Not even Jade knew about it.

Lately Jade hung out a lot with Quinn, so Patrick had no time to tell her.

He still had a bad feeling about what he told Jade.

She changed a lot.

She acted normal for once.

He wanted to tell her about his plan, but she would probably tell Quinn.

And Quinn would tell Rachel, so he just didn´t tell her.

By the time Patrick was finished talking with Scott, he had to go to school.

The whole next week was all about Nationals.

On Monday Everything was calming down a little.

The songs were as good as they would get.

Nationals were on Friday.

Monday, Thursday and Wednesday were pretty easy day´s for Patrick.

It was mainly some final tests in his classes.

He aced Math, English and Spanish already.

This week he aced geography, history and sports as well.

There were also some posters for prom hanging already.

Rachel finished theirs already, but it wasn't hanging.

She didn´t find the time to do it, and Patrick didn´t want to.

*#

On Wednesday´s glee rehearsals, the whole group went to the auditorium.

They were all sitting on the stage when Mr. Schue joined them.

"How are you guys ?

Are you nervous yet ?".

Rachel smiled.

She was pretty nervous though.

"Being nervous is normal, get used to it.

It will happen all the time during collage."

Mr. Schue looked around.

"I want you all to cherish this moment.

After Nationals there is no more glee for the rest of the year."

Rachel got sad.

"Do you guys know that this will probably be the last time that you will be together in one room as the New Directions ?".

The club looked around.

Everybody was looking at their sitting neighbor.

"After Nationals there will be Prom.

There will be some final exams to take.

There will be other stuff to handle.

This might be the last time some of you see before reunion in a couple of years.

And this might be the last time I will see you for even longer."

Rachel looked over to Quinn, who was looking back at her.

Over the senior year Rachel and Quinn really grew together.

Quinn was Rachel´s best friend along with Jade and Kurt.

She did not even want to think about never seeing one of them for several years.

"Some of you will loose contact.

I wish you otherwise, but it always happens.

Some might even miss the Reunion."

"What about tomorrow ?

And Nationals, we will still be all together."

Mr. Schue smiled.

"Yeah.

But not like this.

It will be chaos.

It will be stress.

Now we got time, we are all together and we actually have time to talk.

The year is almost over, and I feel like I lost the contact to a lot of you."

Rachel was really sad.

She knew he was right.

"So.

I ordered some Pizzas."

Puck and Finn carried in a couple of Pizzas.

"And I would say we enjoy the next couple of hours as the New Directions for one last time."

They spread the Pizzas.

He even ordered a Vegan one for Rachel.

They all grabbed a piece and sat back down.

"So, lets talk about your future.

Lets make the round, and everybody tells us what they will do the next years."

Puck was first.

"I will work at a local factory, but I am actually thinking of redoing my last year here, so I can get a proper graduation."

Mr. Schue nodded along.

Finn was up.

"I want to Join the Army."

Mr. Schue was surprised.

"My mom told me some stuff about my dad, and I want to try to cleanse his name from all the rumors."

MR. Schue smiled.

"That´s honorable."  
Then Kurt was up.

"I am going to New York.

I don´t know if I actually mentioned it, but I got accepted at Julliard."  
Rachel laughed.

He had not been talking for anything else the last couple of days.

"Jade, what about you ?".

Jade cleared her throat.

"I think about moving to LA.

All my old band members live there, and I think we can hit it off again."  
Santana swallowed her pizza load.

"I want to go to Spain for a year.

I scored an internship at a soccer team.

When I finished it, I might go to manager school."

When the round went on an on, Rachel could see Mr. Schuester being very proud.

Then it was Rachel´s turn.

"I am going to finish NYADA, I am pretty certain about that.

Then maybe I will take some acting and singing classes around America, and then I will start to fulfill my dream.

Broadway."

Quinn looked at Mr. Schue.

"I got accepted at NYU.

So I will start studying Psychology."

Rachel was very surprised.

She looked at Patrick.

"I thought about getting into Acting a little more.

Of course I will be in New York with Rachel, then I will be in LA with Jade all the time, so I think pretty much every door is open for me."

Mr. Schue smiled.

"Guys.

I am so proud of you.

And I am sure I will see Jade in the charts someday.

And of course Patrick will be an amazing actor.

And Quinn could be the female Freud.

Kurt will always be amazing at what he dose."

Mr. Schue stood up and walked around.

"But I think there is one Person I promised something to a long time ago."

He sat down next to Rachel.

"Once I told you I am your Biggest and sometimes you´r only Fan."

Rachel smiled.

"And I promised you that I will be at your first Broadway show, and I will be there, believe that.

But what I want to get to is this years student of the year award.

It´s something new at this school.

Pretty self explanatory."

Mr. Schue smiled.

"And every teacher gets to nominate one student.

And this year I nominated Rachel."

Rachel was overwhelmed.

"What ?

Why me ?".

"Because every person in this room agreed to nominate you."

Rachel looked around.

Everybody smiled at her.  
"Really ?".

She was almost crying.

"Yeah.

We though that after all your work and stuff, you deserved it the most."  
Rachel smiled at Santana.

"I can´t find words to describe the way I fell right now.

I am really touched."  
Mr. Schue smiled.

"I am sure you will win."

He went back to his spot.

Rachel was felling amazing.

Mr. Schue sat back down.

"Tomorrow I want to hear your farewells for the once that are staying."

Mr. Schue looked at them.

"And after Nationals you will welcome the new members."  
The guys nodded.

They were all talking for about three hours, then everybody went home.

"So, are you prepared."

Patrick nodded.

"I got my song.

It says everything that it´s supposed to.

You ?".

Rachel smiled.

"I am always ready."

"I know.

But what song will it be ?".

"It´s a surprise."  
Patrick laughed.

"I am thrilled."  
Rachel put her helmet on, and they drove to Rachel´s place on Patrick´s bike.

His place was very crowded with Scott visiting and stuff.

Also Hiram loved having him around.

He did stuff in the house that he couldn't.

Like repairing stuff.

Rachel loved having him around as well.

She saw it as if her family has won one member when it lost one.

He went home for the night.

She wanted him to spend the night at her place.

She loved it waking up next to him.

They usually had sex up to four times a week.

And even though the sex was amazing, and Rachel loved it, she loved just sleeping next to him as well.

The next day went over very fast for Rachel.

Next thing she knew, it was already Glee time.

Since everybody was quiet shy about it, Patrick agreed to start the farewell.

Director Figgins, some school reporters and Ms. Pillsbury were there as well.

Patrick was singing Wind Of Change by the scorpions.

He gave everything he had.

A pure hundred percent.

Rachel was close to tears already.

Patrick got a big applause and Quinn and Santana walked up.

They were singing take my breath away.

It was amazing.

Kurt did the time of my life.

After a while, it was Rachel´s turn.

She sang The rose.

Most of the girls cried.

The guys were touched as well, but they didn't show it.

When she finished, she got hugged by a lot of crying girls, including Ms. Pillsbury.

Mr. Schue took the stage.

"Guys, that was really moving, all of you.

And I am glad to hand out this tickets now."

He handed out flight tickets to LA.

They were leaving tomorrow at eight am.

They would arrive around one pm.

"You will have some time to look around, but I want you to be in the hotel around ten pm.

You have to be fit the next day.

The Nationals are starting at nine am in a hall not far from the hotel.

And they take all day until six pm.

And then we fly back.

It will take about five hours to get back, so plan to be home around midnight.

And don´t forget to count the time difference.

It´s not much, but its still more than in New York last year."

Rachel was ready for Nationals.

Ms. Pillsbury got on stage as well.

"Hey you guys, I wanted to thank you.

When Mr. Schuester asked me if I wanted to supervise his glee club at sectionals two years ago, I would never have thought that you guys would accept me like that, even though I don´t have any musical talent.

I really feel like I was a part of your little Glee family, and I am very grateful for that.

It makes me sad that I never joined the Glee club at my school."

Mr. Schue left the stage.

Ms. Pillsbury followed.

He dismissed the class.

Rachel and Patrick went to Patrick´s place since Scott left this morning.

Quinn and Jade followed them in Jade´s car.

When they arrived, there was a pretty weird mood.

Rachel saw Quinn pouting in the corner of the room.

"What´s wrong ?"

"I can´t go to New York."  
"Why ?".

"I have no place to live."

Patrick laughed.

"That´s you plan ending problem ?

Just stay with Rachel and me for some more."  
Quinn smiled.

"That´s nice, but I really don´t..."

"Quinn.

You either stay with us or you stay in Lima."

Quinn sighted.

"It´s fine."  
Rachel nodded.

Quinn smiled.

"What would I ever do without you two ?".

"You would probably be pretty much homeless."

Quinn laughed.

"Yeah."  
Patrick stood up.

"In fact, do you want Kurt to stay with us too ?".

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Seriously, my mom´s place is huge.

It has two bedrooms, and the couch is pretty nice.

The living room is huge too."

Rachel loved how it sounded, and she texted Kurt.

"Nope, he already has a place."  
Patrick nodded.

"Fine, so just us three."  
Rachel nodded.

"I don´t know, I feel like I am interfering with your life as a couple."

"That´s bullshit.

You won´t slow us down Quinn, trust me."

Quinn nodded.

"I promise I won´t stay long."  
Rachel sat down next to Patrick.

"We should pack for tomorrow I guess."  
They all went upstairs.

*#

When Quinn woke up on Friday, Rachel was knocking on her door.

"Wake up Quinn, we have to go."  
Quinn got up and dressed.

She grabbed her bags and went downstairs.

"I´m up."  
They all got in Jade´s car and drove to the airport.

The whole club met at the gate.

"Was about time you guys, what the hell took you so long ?".

Quinn smiled.

"Sorry."

They were about to board the plane, Quinn, Jade, Rachel and Patrick were last to arrive.

They all boarded the plane.

Quinn was sitting next to Jade.

Since Jade changed, they didn´t spend that much time together.

Now they had five hours.

Quinn didn´t tell Jade that Scott kissed her before he left.

It meant nothing.

He just kissed her to check if they were connecting.

But that made Quinn realize that she indeed was a Lesbian.

"Jade, can we talk about our Relationship ?".

Jade laughed.

"Relationship ?

We haven´t been on a date yet, and all we do is kissing.

This is no Relationship, it´s a dead end."  
Quinn was surprised.

"Where did that come from."  
"Just from my heart.

I am serious, we are stuck Quinn, you have to admit that."

Quinn exhaled.

"So what now ?".

"I think we should take a break until we know what we want."  
Quinn laughed.

"So you want to break up ?".

"There is nothing to break up.

But Yes."

Before the plane started, Quinn swapped her seats with Tina.

Now she was sitting next to Santana.

Quinn wasn´t ready to be on her own with this Lesbian thing.

She was way too scared.

So she decided to talk to Santana.

*#

"And then maybe we can have a dog, I love dogs."

Patrick laughed.

"Dogs die young in New York, it´s the car´s.

Too many Harmfull stuff in the air."

Rachel nodded.

"Did you even realize that you were talking for three hours now ?".

Rachel blushed.

"I am sorry."  
"No, don´t be.

I think it´s cute how excited you are."

She smiled again.

"How is living in New York ?".

Rachel only could imagine how it would be.

"I am not gonna lie.

It´s pretty awesome."

She laughed.

"I bet it is.

And we are about to live there.

Only three more weeks, and then we are through.

Then we are leaving for the Big Apple.

Broadway."

Rachel looked at Patrick.

He was staring at her.

"What ?"

"I love it when your eyes sparkle like that."  
She giggled.

"Stop it.

You are making me blush."  
Patrick kissed her.

Rachel was looking forward to Hollywood.

She decided to sleep the rest of the trip.

Patrick woke her up when they landed.

"Honey, we are here."

Rachel was still tired when they got off the plane.

They all to cab´s to the hotel and Mr. Schue checked them in.

"So, girls are in room 209 and boys in 309."  
"Seriously ?

Not even the same floor ?".

Mr. Schue nodded.

"Nationals policy, sorry."  
After they ate a small snack together, they all hit the town.

Rachel and Patrick had some alone time on the walk of Fame.  
"I can´t believe that this street isn´t full all the time.

Just imagine what kind of legends were standing right here."  
Patrick nodded.

"It´s amazing."  
They walked for a long time.

They ate dinner in a small diner.

"Wow, Hollywood really is expensive."  
"Yeah, it is really overpriced.

What do you want to do next ?".

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets go up there."  
She pointed at the Hollywood sign.

They called a cab and rode up there.

They were laying in the grass in front of the Y.

"It´s amazing up here."  
"Yeah.

I love you Patrick."  
She kissed Patrick.

"I love you too.

If the stupid room policy wasn´t that childish, we could spent the night together."  
Rachel looked around.

"Well we are alone right now."  
Patrick looked at her.

"Rachel Berry, are you suggesting a violation of the law ?".

Rachel giggled.

"Lets cause some public harassment."

The two arrived at the hotel around eleven pm.

Mr. Schue didn´t care that they were late, he just wanted them to be fit the next day.

Rachel showered and went into the girls room.

It was packed.

They had a bed for every girl, squeezed in a two bed room.

"It´s cozy."

Rachel picked the bed right under the window.

They all instantly went sleeping.

*#

Patrick woke up to a weird sound.

It was Puck cutting open a cloth bag.

"What are you doing ?".

"Our uniforms are here."

Patrick got up.

He went showering instantly and got dressed.

"This cloth´s are weird.

They are so fancy.

And why is there a name tag stitched onto it ?".

Puck gave him a letter.

"News from Mr. Schue.

The Nationals are being Broadcasted on some local TV channels."  
Patrick smiled.

"Awesome, that way we win with even more eyes on us."

Finn laughed.

"Let´s do this."  
Jesse was the only one who was a little nervous.

They all met again at the Hall.

They had a huge changing room.

The girls were applying their makeup while the guys were mentally preparing and putting on their ties.

McKinley was the eight´s school to perform.  
There were sixteen overall.

When they arrived the seventh just finished their performance.

They had about fifteen minutes to prepare.

"Since we have a rare moment of silence, I would like to say something guys."

They all gathered around Mr. Schue.

"This is it.

This will be the last performance as the Original New Directions.

You better make it count."

Patrick felt ready.

They walked backstage.

Rachel hold his hand.

"Break a leg."

"You too.

Go nail it."

Rachel walked on stage.

"Patrick where is Jade ?".

"What ?

I haven´t seen her."  
"Oh no, she is gone."  
Mr. Schue looked on stage.

"It´s okay, Quinn is fine out there."

Patrick sighted.

"It´s starting out awesome for us.

I think we still can win though."  
Santana walked up to them.

"Hey guys, Jade called, she is stuck.

Her cab is stuck in traffic.

She will be gone at least another fifteen minutes."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"Tell her to be fast, she might still make it to the group number."

#

Rachel walked on stage with the curtains closed.

Quinn stood next to her.

"Where is Jade ?".

"Didn't show up."

Quinn was shivering.

Rachel took her hand for a moment.

"Calm down, just have a good time.

You know the text, you know the routine, just have fun at what you are doing."

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Okay.

I got this."

She took another breath.

The shivering ended.

"Lets do this."

They were waiting a couple of seconds.

"Welcome back to the first ever TV broadcasted Show choir Nationals, here in Los Angeles.

We just saw the Kansas City Marbles, and we are about to see last years finalists, the New Directions.

The New Directions are out of McKinley High in Lima Ohio.

Last year they didn´t make the cut to win, but this year they are stronger than ever.

They added Ex-Vocal adrenaline singer Jesse St. James and voice wonder Patrick Verona to their crew.

Of course we are also thrilled to see how much the young Ms. Rachel Berry improved since last years performance, and if she still makes us jump out of our seats."

Rachel felt a little tingle when she realized that she was on TV.

"Now, without further words, please Welcome our eight´s act of the evening.

McKinley High´s New Directions."

When the Piano started and Rachel started singing over Quinn´s harmony, she got goosebumps.

She could see that the crowd enjoyed the song choice very much.

Lighters were going up, and they were waving with the beat.

The hall was packed.

At least eight hundred people.

The Dancing was Flawless.

When Quinn´s half started, Rachel was astound.

She went over her usual hundred percent and sang on Rachel´s level.

During the second chorus Patrick joined on stage.

A big applause welcomed him.

He was well known in that scene.

Especially within Broadway fan´s he was some kind of urban legend.

Then the Music for It is All coming back to me started.

Rachel and Patrick perfected the performance over the past weeks.

The crow was wild already.

Rachel gave everything she had.

And Patrick was singing his best too.

Their Dancing was reduced to a minimum, so they could focus on the singing.

It worked.

They sang so well that the crowed was applauding so loud that the moderator did not hear himself speak.

There it was.

We Are The Champions.

Everybody had his lines perfectly remembered.

And Jade was there.

They were one on stage.

There was no Rachel.

No Patrick.

No Jesse.

They just were The New Directions.

Rachel never felt so good in her whole life.

It made her feel like this was the way it was supposed to be.

When it was over, the standing ovation was overwhelming.

The moderator walked on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.

The New Directions."  
He waved Rachel over.

"Rachel Berry Ladies and Gentlemen."

Rachel bowed while the crowd went crazy.

"So, Ms. Berry.

How does this feel.

Right now, this moment."

Rachel smiled.

"No words can describe what this feels like, but if I have to pick one I would probably go with appreciation."

"And what are your thought on the New Directions chances.

You clearly have been picked as today´s vocal carry."

Rachel nodded.

"I am not a vocal carry.

We carried each other.

And about our chances, I just can say that there might be better singer´s than us, there might be better dancers.

But no team has been through so much together.

No other team want´s it so bad.

And certainly no team is a better team than us."

"Okay.

Isn´t it a little cocky to sing We Are the Champions ?".

She shook her head.

"In our eyes we already won.

We made it this far together, and this performance before ?

This is as good and rewarding as it gets."

"Thank you Ms. Berry.

Rachel Berry Ladies and Gentlemen.

And now..."

Rachel left the stage under a big applause.

Mr. Schue took her to the dressing room.

"Was that improvised ?".

Rachel smiled.

"I wrote it last night.

When you told us about the TV broadcast."

MR. Schue laughed.

"Typical."  
They spent the rest of the Nationals in the room.

The ceremony was later that same day.

"Before we go check the board, I have to tell you that we are still in town tomorrow.

Our flight got pushed to Monday."

Rachel was glad.

She liked Hollywood.

The moment of truth.

The group walked to the Score board to see if they were going to the stage for the announcement.

The scoreboard listed the top five teams.

Mr. Schue walked in front of them.

Only the teachers were supposed to look at the chart, so there wouldn´t be any chaos.

Mr. Schue walked to the chart.

"Top five schools.

California, Los Angeles.

Hollywood Arts."  
They didn´t hear them sing.

"Florida State High school.

Kansas, Lawrence, Community Church High school."

Mr. Schue smiled.

"Ohiho, Lima, McKinley High."  
The guys cheered loud.

They were by far the loudest.

"And Washington DC high school."

Mr. Schue walked back to them.

"You did it so far."  
They walked back on stage with the curtains closed again.

All the other school were waiting there already.

McKinley was standing between Washington and Kansas.

"I am so excited."  
Rachel took Quinn´s hand.

And she took Patrick´s in her other hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to this years National Show choir championship.

We now arrived at the Finals.

The judges picked one school each, and now there are the top five school´s nation wide on stage.

And later, you in the audience and the folks watching at home get to vote who wins."  
Rachel was surprised.

No one told them there would be a public voting.

"And even though we probably won´t have time to count all you´r votes, we will use your votes to back up the Judges influences.

For example, when there is a tie between two school´s, we are going to count your votes into the judging."

Rachel was confused, but she went with it.

"So now, here they are, you´r top five Show choirs Nation wide."

The curtains opened.

They all were welcomed by a big applause.

"On the far left we have the Hollywood Arts Family, our local matadors."

A big applause made the round.

"Moving one group to the right, we got the Florida state Vocal Wonders."

Another applause made the round.

"One more group to the right, we got the CCH Blessed tones from Lawrence Kansas."

The applause was slightly weaker.

"And of course on stage today, McKinley High´s New Directions out of Lima Ohio."

The applause got bigger again.

"And last but not least, The Capital V´s from Washington DC."

The applause was about the same .

"We have five Judges this year, and there are two groups stage who got all five votes without the backup from the fans.

But first.

The fifth place."

The man opened a envelope.

"I feel like in a game show."  
Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"On Fifth place we got...

The Lawrence Kansas Church Community High school´s Blessed Tones."

One of the guys walked up and accepted the price.

They left the stage wordless.

A small applause made the round.

"Moving on to the fourth place.

We have..."  
Another envelope.

"The Florida State Vocal Wonder´s."

The applause was slightly bigger.

"We have mark here, the leader of the Vocal Wonder´s.  
Tell us Mark, what do you think went wrong today ?".

Rachel didn´t listen.

"Damn I am nervous."  
Patrick smiled.

"Calm down.

We are at least third place, which is a huge improvement to last year."

Patrick agreed to Quinn.

"Thank you Mark, and Thank you Vocal Wonder´s."  
They left the stage with a big applause.

"And Now.

We are presenting this years Vice-Vice Champions."

He opened the envelope.

"The Capital V´s out of the Capital Washington Dc."

They too left the stage wordless with a big applause.

"Hollywood Art´s Family and McKinley High´s New Directions, please send out someone that we could talk to."  
Rachel saw that there were five people walking up on Hollywood´s side.

So she grabbed Jade, Patrick, Quinn and Jesse and they walked up front too.

"Okay, On my right side we got McKinley High´s Jade Verona, Quinn Fabray, Jesse St. James, Patrick Verona and Rachel Berry, who we talked to earlier."

They earned a big applause.

"And on my left we got Hollywood Art´s Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver and Tori Vega."

He turned to Hollywood.

"Tori, tell me how you guys decided to join this years Show Choir Championship´s."

The dark haired, exotic looking girl stepped up.

"Well, it was a pretty spontaneous thing, we saw that the Nationals would be in LA this year, so we decided to give it a shot.

Worked out pretty well so far."  
The moderator nodded.

"Be honest now, are you guys intimidated by the Crew of McKinley ?  
I mean we have Rachel Berry, who made a name for herself last year.

Then there is Jesse here, who won Nationals titles before.

Not to forget about Patrick Verona, who was really close to becoming one of the youngest Off-Broadway stars ever."

The girl smiled.

"Well I guess now we are.

No really, we never heard of them, no offense."

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, now to McKinley."  
The crowd applauded loud again.

"My First question goes to Rachel.

Rachel, do you still think that the performance is as good as it get´s ?".

Rachel laughed.

"Pretty much it was as good as it gets since it brought us up here, so yeah.

I think the performance´s really showed who we all are."

He nodded.

"And what is you´r response of the locals not knowing who you are."  
He looked at Patrick.

"Well I can´t blame them.

It´s not like anybody except Broadway freaks know me."

"That brings me to my second question to Patrick, is there going to be a comeback to New York ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Definitely.

Next year I will be attending New york´s Academy of Dramatic Arts, and I will stay there."

The moderator took the mic back.

"Now, lets get the votes done.

Both of the teams got all the five votes, so now we will count your votes.

You all have one minute, make your voice count."  
Rachel relaxed a little when the sign for commercials showed up.

"I am dying right now."

"Calm down baby, we are already on the green.

We only need to hit the hole."  
Rachel laughed.

"What´s up with the golf metaphors ?".

Patrick smiled.

"I don´t know, it just seemed fitting.

I think we have a good shot at it."

Rachel nodded.

Some of the New Directions members walked up to the others.

"Guys, we got this.

I think we are winning."  
Rachel got really excited.

Then the sign disappeared, and they all rushed back to their place.

"The voting´s are closed and we got a winner."

Rachel´s heart started beating really fast.

She squeezed Patrick´s hand, and Quinn squeezed hers.

"This years Nationals Show Choir Champion with an vote count of twelve thousand..."

Rachel´s heart stopped for a second.

Rachel started seeing everything in a blur.

Everything was slower.

It went back to normal when the people around her started jumping and hugging her.

She then Realized it.

_We Won._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Of Kings, Queens and Hypocrites.

When Rachel arrived at home, she fell into a sleeping coma.

They were back on Monday, and she slept until Tuesday, around three pm.

She then drove to school.

The Glee kids had school free this day, but Rachel wanted to be there when the Trophy was carried in the school.

She met with Patrick and Quin at the Parking lot.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury arrived with the trophy.

The whole Glee club was waiting.

When they walked down the hall´s the whole school was standing lined up, applauding and cheering as they locked the trophy in the trophy case.

When they were on their way to the choir room, various students were shaking Rachel´s hand, and asking if she would sign in her yearbook.

Rachel was flattered.

When they arrived in the Choir room, there were five unknown students sitting.

Puck obviously knew one of them.

"Jake, what are you doing here ?".

Mr. Schue stepped up.

"This are the New New Directions.

This is the squad I found for replacing the graduating student´s."

He sat down.

"Maybe you could give us a short intro."  
He pointed at a boy.

"I am Jake Puckerman.

I am Noah´s halve brother, and I want to join glee because Puck told me about it."  
Mr. Schue nodded.

"I am Joe Hart.

Some of you know me already.

I am founder of the God Squad, and now I guess I am in New Directions."  
"I am Wade Adams.

I want to join the New Directions because Vocal Adrenaline kicked me out."  
"My name is Kitty, and I am joining the New Directions because Quinn is my total idol."  
The girl was wearing a Cheerio´s uniform.

Quinn just nodded along.

"My name is Marley Rose, and I want to join the New Directions because of Patrick Verona."

Patrick nodded.

"Marley Rose.

You must be Millie´s daughter"

She nodded.

Rachel looked at him.

"It was the lunch lady I told hide in the closet during the shooting."

Rachel nodded.

Marley was nodding as well.

"That got me interested in the club, and most of the people told me it´s awesome.

So I wanted to join."  
Mr. Schue nodded.

"Now, I would like the staying New Directions members to welcome the New guys as planned."  
The leaving members sat down.

Little did they know that Rachel and Finn were necessary for the song.

They were singing Don´t Stop Believing.

It was also the first time Patrick heard it.

Rachel noticed that they improved a lot.

They were killing it.

At the end, they got a small applause.

Patrick was impressed.

Rachel could tell it from his face.

They were all hanging out some time, and then everybody went home again.

Rachel and Patrick went to Rachel´s place.

*#

Quinn was nervous.

It was the first time that she and Jade were alone since they broke up in the most weird way ever.

Quinn really had no idea why Jade was on such a tantrum in the plane.

Suddenly everything was bad, and she freaked out.

Quinn wasn't really sad.

She missed Jade though.

But she was happy that Nympho Quinn was gone.

She was back to normal.

Prom was in one week.

Then she would fly to New York with Rachel and Patrick.

She couldn't believe that it was in such short time.

The year would be over.

She would be finished with high school.

She was close to turning nineteen.

She was growing up.

Quinn was staying up late.

She wanted to watch a movie in the late night program.

Patrick slept over at Rachel´s.

Around midnight, Jade came down the stairs.

"What are you doing."

"I want to watch Halloween.

It´s running from one am until three."

Jade sat down next to Quinn.

"Listen.

I wanted to talk to you about the plane thing."

Quinn sighted.

"Is there anything left to say ?".

Jade nodded.

"I wanted to tell you why I broke up with you."

Quinn was curious.

"I knew we would break up sooner or later, so why bother waiting."

Quinn shook her head.

"This is the worst excuse I ever heard."

"No, seriously.

When I move to LA and you move to New York, we will literally have the whole united states between us.

And I was, no I am just afraid that our Love couldn't survive the distance."

Quinn wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Love ?".

Jade looked pale.

"No, I mean I didn't..."  
Quinn smiled.

"You love me ?".

Jade blushed and went pale at the same time.

She stuttered some words together.

"Just say it.

It´s a simple question."

"No it´s not.

We haven't even been together in public, and you ask me if I love you ?".

Quinn nodded.

"I like you in a certain way, that´s true, but I can´t call it Love until..."  
Quinn kissed Jade.

"It´s all good.

I was just messing with you.

We shouldn't break up because of the distance yet.

We should cherish every day we have."

Jade smiled.

"I guess you are right.

So we are ….."

"A secret couple again."

Jade smiled.

"Sure."

The two stayed up all night watching Halloween.

*#

The school day on Thursday was pretty weird for Patrick.

A lot of younger girls were hitting on him, and the guys wanted him to join in various sport´s clubs.

He was glad when the day was over.

He felt pretty weird not going to Glee anymore.

The last year it became a part of his life, and now it was gone.

He still missed his mom everyday.

It may sounded childish, but they almost talked everyday over the phone.

Patrick finished his last test today.

Now he only had to get the time over so Prom and the graduation ceremony on the next day.

Then he could finally leave Lima.

For a boy who grew up in Ireland, Lima was pretty boring.

The part in Ireland where he grew up was full of motorcycle gangs, drunks and hookers.

Pretty exciting.

And New York was even better.

Now Lima was like a system shock for Patrick.

It was slow, relaxing and silent.

It was a nice change, but now it was annoying him.

He never thought he would find a girl like Rachel in Lima.

Because he knew that she was so special, he decided to propose to her.

After school on Tuesday he went to a near by jewelry store.

He explained his situation to the shop owner, and he agreed that it should be an amazing ring.

"Actually, I have a great idea.

I know somebody in Altoona Pennsylvania, and for a while now he has been sitting on a beautiful ring that Marilyn Monroe owned once.

He wants two thousand for it, but I think you can talk him down two one five, maybe twelve fifty."  
Patrick nodded.

"I will drive down to New York in a while, could you tell him to hold it back for me ?."

The owner nodded.

Patrick left the store.

He called Rachel.

"Hey Rach, you left a call me back message ?".

"Yeah, could you come over to my place, so you can pickup you´r tux for prom ?".

"Sure, give me five."

She hung up.

He turned his bike around and drove down to her place.

#

Rachel was stuck in pure stress.

She got her dress, she got her shoes.

This was already a pretty bad job, but to top everything, Quinn and Jade decided to join her shopping tour.

That stressed her out more.

And now Patrick was late picking up his tux.

"Where the hell is he ?

He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Rachel called him several times, but he didn't answer.

"That´s not like him at all."

Rachel nodded.

Jade knew him longer, and she knew him better.

Still Rachel felt awkward when the house phone rang.

She answered it.

"So, how are we managing this whole situation."  
Jade looked at Quinn.

"Well, we go as friends, and we dance together.

We only kiss when we are hidden, and nobody will suspect a thing."  
Quinn smiled.

"Nobody will suspect a thing."

Suddenly Rachel walked in.

She put her phone aside and walked out.

"Rachel be car..."  
She stepped on her dress and left a footprint.

She kept walking.

"Rachel, are you nuts ?".

Her walking got faster.

"Patrick had been in a accident."  
Jade instantly followed.

Quinn took Rachel´s phone and ran after them.

They were rushing to the hospital.

Jade ran in first.

"Patrick Verona, where is his room ?".

"Are you one..."

"I swear to god if you don´t tell me where the room is, you will lie next to him."  
The woman swallowed.

"307."  
"Thank you."

The three ran up the stairs.

"307."  
The room door was open.

Patrick was sitting on the bed, talking to a police officer.

"PATRICK !".

Rachel jumped on him.

"What happened ?".

"It´s okay Rachel, some drunk moron rammed me with his car.

Just a small bruise on my right leg."

"You were lucky Mr. Verona, you could have died today.

I don´t understand how you got away without a scratch, but I don´t care.

I am just happy you are okay.

And now since you´r wife is here, I am leaving."

Rachel smiled.

"Just girlfriend."  
The officer nodded and left.

Jade walked up and hit Patrick in the chest.

"What the fuck ?".

"I told you to stop riding that thing."

Rachel punched Jade in the arm.

"Stop it you two.

I am fine.

And you might not have to worry about me driving a bike anymore.

My knucklehead is thrashed."

"I thought you just got rammed ?".

Patrick cleared his throat.

"Well, the van kinda rolled over me and the bike."  
Quinn saw Rachel getting mad.

"A VAN ?

First it was a car ramming you, and now it was a freaking VAN ROLLING over you ?".

Jade shook her head.

"He is still lying."

Patrick sighted.

"Okay, so this is what happened.

The van was driving about seventy four miles per hour, and he rolled over me.

Then he stopped.

I got up, and I was fine.

I wanted to talk to the guy, but he decided to drive away.

On his way past me, his side mirror hit me in the face."

Rachel kissed him.

"Are you really okay ?".

He nodded.

"Small concussion, pretty bruise on my leg."

She nodded.

Jade sat down as well.

"You are running out of luck bro, Karma will get you.

You should stop riding, I am serious."

He nodded.

"We´ll see."

"Rach, I hate to tell you, but you might have ruined your three hundred dollars dress."

Rachel smiled.

"I don´t care, i´ll wear an old one."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Then you don´t become Prom Queen."

Rachel´s eyes had a spark in them.

"I will win, no matter what I wear."

Quinn laughed.

"When are you released ?"  
"Tomorrow."

"Okay, so me and the girls figure out a plan to save our Prom nominations."  
Patrick nodded.

"Whatever, I am staying here for a while."  
Jade decided to stay too.

Quinn and Rachel left.

*#

"Is your knucklehead crushed ?

I mean totally ?".

Patrick nodded.

Jade had been in the hospital for hours.

"The engine is crushed.

I would have to start all over.

I guess I will sell the metal and buy a car from the money."

Jade nodded.

"The Nurse gave me your belongings.

Anything to tell me ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"Then why is there a handwritten letter that says that the Monroe ring in Altoona is your´s ?".

Patrick cleared his throat.

"I bought an engagement ring today.

Well I reserved it."

Jade smiled.

"Are you serious ?".

He nodded.

Jade walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Why didn´t you tell me ?".

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everybody.

And I am not even sure if she will say yes."

Jade shook her head.

"She will.

I know."

He smiled.

"Well I hope so.

I am going to drop by Altoona when I drive down to New York.

But now my Bike is crushed, and I don´t have a reason to drive it down.

I might drive our stuff down with a rental truck, so I have an excuse to stop in Pennsylvania."

Patrick looked at Jade.

"Today when the Van hit me, I thought I was dying."  
Jade swallowed.

"So ?".

"I couldn't stop thinking about how thinks went with us.

The whole I don´t care anymore thing."

Jade nodded.

"I want to apologize about it.

I want you to know that I will always be there when you need me."  
Jade smiled.

"I know."

"No, seriously.

Whenever you have problems, just call me and I will drive down to LA instantly."

Jade nodded.

"Right back at you.

When you are in any kind of problems, just call me.

I will be there."

Patrick nodded.

"So you are certain about LA ?".

"Yup.

You with New York ?".

He nodded.

"Scared about NYADA yet ?".

"No.

I am sure I will get through.

I am not even worried about Rachel.

I know she is the hardest worker ever.

She will be at the top very fast."

Jade smiled.

"Just make sure she says Yes Brother."

She hugged him and left.

She read a text from Quinn that said that Rachel and her could save the dress, and that they are at Rachel´s place.

She should join.

Jade decided to go.

*#

"I am so looking forward to Prom."  
Rachel smiled.

"Because you will win.

That´s how the Quinn story ends."  
Quinn laughed.

"What are you talking about ?".

"Well, I have imagined our future.

The whole glee club.

And you´r high school ends with being Prom Queen.

It has to."

Rachel could see Quinn´s confusion.

"You are tall, have blue eyes and blonde hair.

Girls like you always become Prom Queen.

You always die first in Horror movies, so I guess we are even."

Quinn and Rachel laughed.

"Sure, the virgin always survives."

Rachel shook her head.

"Then our school is doomed.

Do we actually have virgins at our school ?".

Quinn shrugged her shoulder.

"Maybe Tina.

Mercedes."

Rachel nodded.

"Mercedes is pretty sure, but Tina ?

Does Mike seem so patient to you ?".

Rachel stood up and got Quinn and herself some water.

"I think so, I mean he is Asian.

Asians are very patient."  
Rachel got a text.

"Jade is coming.

She is almost here."

She could see that Quinn was happy.

"What´s going on with Jade and you ?

I mean you said I am your best friend, but you hang out with her way more often."

Quinn smiled.

"Are you jealous ?".

Rachel sighted.

"No, I just meant..."  
"Jade and me hanging out has other reasons.

I am not quiet allowed to talk about it though."

Rachel did not question her suspicious behavior.

She instead opened the door for Jade.

"Hey Jade, come in.

Quinn decided to Stay over night, so if you want to, you are more than welcome to join our small party."

Rachel lead Jade to her room.

"I´d love to.

Is your dad okay with it ?".

Rachel thought it was nice of Jade to ask for Permission.

"Sure it is."  
"Hey Jade, we were just talking about Rachel´s imagined life's for all of us."

Rachel and Jade sat down on the bed.

Quinn was sitting on a chair, her feet laying on the bed.

"Yeah.

With you I think it will be LA that changes your destiny."

"In what way ?".

Rachel thought about it for a second.

"I think you will become a real Rock Star some day.

You certainly have the voice for it.

And you have a story to tell."

She could see that Jade was amused.

"It is just a question of who wants to actually hear my story though."

Rachel wondered how someone in Jade´s age could be so real and wise how she sometimes was.

"What about Patrick, what is your imagination for him ?".

Rachel smiled.

She drifted away.

"We are going to live in New York.

We will finish NYADA together and then we will both star in a Broadway musical.

Preferably the same.

After I won my third Tony, and Patrick is starring his first solo show, we will get married.

Then, after our careers are at their top, maybe we will get a child or two.

Most likely a girl and a boy.

We could call the girl Isabella and the boy LeRoy James."

Quinn laughed.

"Why LeRoy James ?".

Rachel smiled.

"LeRoy because of my dad, and James for Patrick´s uncle Jimmy."

Jade smiled.

"He told you about him ?".

Rachel nodded.

"A couple of days ago he told me about your childhood, and he mentioned that your uncle used to protect you all from his brother until he went missing in Afghanistan."

Jade nodded.

"What next ?"  
"I don´t think I will work that much after I bore our second child.

Maybe I will do my own Broadway show.

Maybe I will write a musical.

Then I can step back from Performing and be a full time mother."

Quinn and Jade were obviously surprised that Rachel thought that way.

"Come on guys, I love performing, but I will love my children more."

"That´s amazing Rachel.

And I pray that it will work out that exact way for you."

Jade smiled.

"Maybe you should rethink the date of the wedding."

"Why ?".

"I don´t know."

Jade just smiled and got up.

"Excuse me for a second."

Rachel shook her head when Jade left.

"That was weird."

Quinn nodded.

"Anyway, you´r future sounds amazing.

What about us ?".

"Us ?".

"Will we still be friends then ?".

Rachel laughed.

"You will be in New York as well.

You will be a part of my future.

You ARE my best friend after all."

Quinn was clearly touched when Rachel said that.

"Why is there a Ouija board in the hall ?".

Rachel smiled.

"My dad had a cocktail party the other day.

Obviously old people think its funny to bother the dead."

Jade started laughing.

"You don´t believe that theses things actually work do you ?".

Rachel shivered.

"I don´t want to try."

Jade closed the door behind her.

"So, what about Prom guys ?

It is one fifteen in the morning, so Prom is in four days.

So ninety six hours."  
Rachel got excited again.

"I can´t wait."

Quinn sat down next to Rachel.

"I don´t want to kill your buzz, but aren't you worried ?"

"Worried ?".

Quinn nodded.

"I mean it´s the last chance for the jocks and cheerios to pull a prank on you and any other glee members."

Rachel wasn't worried at all.

"I think the last will of bullying us died when we won Nationals.

Now everybody is a kiss ass hypocrite."

Rachel didn´t like it, but she started cursing a lot more since she was together with Patrick.

The three went sleeping.

*#

The next couple of days were running by.

No Glee made Patrick´s day´s real short.

He had a lot more free time.

He managed some stuff about New York and Altoona.

He managed the logistics and he started to make a plan about proposing to Rachel.

He wanted to propose when They were climbing on the roof for the first time.

On their first day in New York.

When everything is dark and the city lights shine like the stars.

Then he would get down on one knee and propose.

He was eighty percent sure that she would say yes.

But it was the other twenty that made him worry.

He was looking forward to it.

Prom, not so much.

Rachel got him a tux, and she gave it to him right after he was released from the hospital.

They decided to keep the whole accident to themselves, so their friends had nothing to worry about.

The days were running until Sunday.

Prom night.

Rachel was waking him up at five am.

"What the hell Rach ?".

"COME ON.

GET UP."

He took a deep breath and got up.

"You better have a reason to wake me up so fucking early."

Quinn, Jade and Rachel were standing in the room, in their dresses.

Make up on and everything.

"Wow, I suddenly feel awfully under dressed."

Rachel pointed at the clock.

"It´s five pm buddy, get your lazy ass out of the bed."  
Patrick jumped up.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep fifteen hours ?".

Rachel laughed.

"I don´t wake you, you yell at me.

I wake you, you yell at me.

What do you want me to do then ?".

He grabbed his tux and went to the bathroom.

"It´s starting in three hours right ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Yes."

"So, I will get dressed.

Then I drive you all out so we can make the reservation at six thirty.

Then we eat, have some fun and meet up with the others around seven thirty.

We will be there roundabout eight, eight fifteen."

Rachel agreed.

"Got it."

He rushed into the bathroom.

He showered, got dressed and fixed his bandages on his leg.

That all in halve an hour.

Then it took about an hour to get them all in the car, drive to breadsticks and find a parking lot.

Once there, they met up with Santana, Brittany, Jesse and Finn.

Finn was going with Santana, and Brittany was going with Jesse.

Quinn and Jade were going solo, and Rachel obviously went with Patrick.

The eight ate and talked for a while.

"Cheers to the longest years of our lives."

Everybody followed Finn´s toast.

"You know what I am looking forward the most ?".

Everybody looked at Jesse.

"Begin treated as equals.

No more "I am your teacher and you do as I say" stuff."

The whole table agreed.

"I have one more year to go.

It´s scary thinking about how your life's are going to change completely and how I am stuck in my safe zone."

Rachel laughed.

"Be happy about it.

I wish I had some more time to get ready for New York.

Don´t get me wrong, I love New York, and I love Patrick, but it all makes me feel like my life is starting any minute now."

Finn agreed.

"I know exactly what you mean.

When ever I even think about the military base, I am getting shivers."

They finished their drinks and got in their cars.

They drove a two car convoy to McKinley High.

They parked on the packed parking lot.

It got extended so every car had a spot to park.

"Are you guys ready ?".

They all nodded.

"Then lets go inside."

Patrick and Rachel were going in first.

They were greeted by a couple of younger students, taking their coats and bags.

Rachel thought it was nice that they had a wardrobe service.

Most of the girls kept their purses.

When they entered the hall, it was already very full.

Blaine and Artie were on stage singing Teenage dream.

Some people were dancing, some were talking and laughing, and others were sitting in the corners.

Rachel and Patrick went to the group table.

Mr. Schue reserved one Table for all the glee kids.

The teachers weren't there.

Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Biest were there to keep an eye on the students though.

Shortly after Rachel and Patrick sat down, the table was filling up.

Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, they all arrived after some time.

The night was full of performances, dancing, toasts and laughing for Patrick and Rachel.

They were together all night.

"Rachel, I am going to the bar, you want to come along ?".

"Sure."  
Patrick watched Rachel and Quinn going to the bar.

"How are you doing Patrick ?".

Finn sat down next to him.

"Fine.

Good actually.

You ?".

"I am getting through it.

I never liked this kind of events.

And Santana..."

"What about her ?".

"She has been so flirty all night, I think she might want something to happen tonight."

"So what ?

You don´t like her ?".

Finn laughed.

"No, not with me.

She flirted with Brittany all night."

"Well, big surprise."  
"What do you mean ?".

"They are obviously a couple for a couple of weeks now, maybe even months."

Finn laughed again.

"What ?

No.

Santana is..."

"Exactly."

Patrick could see Finn realizing it.

"And I think there might be another lesbian couple here tonight."

Finn looked at Patrick.

"Who ?".

"No, I won´t tell.

It´s just a suspicion.

A observation a made if you want to call it that."

Finn nodded.

"Keep me updated.

Excited about New York yet ?".

"Sure.

I love it there.

I can´t wait to get back there."

"What´s so special about New York anyway ?

I never got that."

Patrick laughed.

"It´s understandable you don´t get it.

Your roots are in America."

He looked at Finn.

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"So what."

"So you always lived in liberty.

And so did your parents.

For example Rachel.

Hiram, her father, has roots in Jerusalem, and I think I don´t have to tell you about Jewish oppression right ?".

Finn nodded.

"For myself it was Ireland.

It was a total "big brother is watching you" situation down there.

When the IRA, UK feud transformed into civil war, it was the worst.

I never knew things like freedom of speech.

Or freedom of expression.

I grew up thinking that I have to do what I am told, whenever I am told.

And then people like me who lived through oppression first person, and people like Rachel who grew up with stories of oppression of their own come to America."  
Finn smiled.

"And no other country, city or state in America is such a great example for freedom and unity as New York.

People from all over the wold live there, but still they live as one folk.

They are no Indians, Americans, Germans, Mexican, African, Jews, Muslim´s, Christian´s or Irish anymore.

There are just New Yorker´s."

Finn smiled.

"Wow.

Now I really feel good going to war for America."  
Patrick shook his hand.

"Trust a guy who saw and lived in war.

If there is one thing that is worth fighting for, it´s Freedom.

But if it is American Freedom ?

I don´t know."

Finn nodded.

He stood up and patted Patrick´s shoulder.

"Thank you.

It was a pleasure talking to you."  
Patrick laughed.

"Sure, whatever."

#

"So, how is your night going ?".

Rachel took a sip from her cup.

"Pretty good.

Prom King and Queen are elected in twenty minutes, and I am pretty calm.

Patrick has been the perfect boyfriend tonight, and he kept his promise."

"Promise ?".

Jade sat down next to Rachel.  
"Yeah, he promised me and Jade to lay off alcohol until Prom, and I think he has been sober since then."

Jade nodded.

"Maybe a beer now and then, but nothing major."

Rachel smiled.

"I am so proud of him."

Suddenly Jade hugged the two.

"Damn I will miss you two."

Rachel hugged her back.

She never thought about that, but they would probably just see Jade once or twice a year from now on.

"We will miss you two."  
"Ladies and Gentlemen."

The three, and everybody else, turned to Figgins on Stage.

Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Biest were there too.

"Dear Graduating Students of McKinley high.

You time on our school is coming to an end.

And before we are presenting you this years Prom King and Queen, I would like to say a couple of things."

He cleared his throat.

"This year was a successful year for McKinley.

The Cheerios, the mathlets and The New Directions scored the National titles at their championships."

A big applause made the round.

"I would like to personally thank you all for a great year.

And I want to express my respects for all of you.

You had a rough year.

There was a rather big fire in the gym.

There has been bullying and fighting, and there has been a shooting.

But my point is that you got through it.

And I am certain that you will archive all your goals in life.

Now, I would like to present to you:

Ms. Emma Pillsbury, Mr. William Schuester, Coach Shennon Biest and Coach Sue Sylvester to present this years nominations for the brand new Student of the Year award."

Another big applause made the round.

The teachers stepped up.

Including Principal Figgins, there were five teachers who each picked one student they would nominate.

Sue stepped up.

"It was pretty obvious who I would nominate for me.

There was only one cheerio that showed the spirit and the motivation to give all she had to convince me.

I want to Nominate for Student of the Year:

Santana Lopez.

And Glee still sucks."  
Figgins pulled her back.

Santana got a big applause.

Biest stepped up next.

"I had a lot of students on my nomination list this year.

But I think there was one person that definitely showed the improvement and the change I want to see in a person in order to be student of the year.

I want to Nominate for Student of the Year:

Azimio Adams."

He got an applause as well.

He joined Santana on stage.

It was true, Azimio did change a lot.

He became a very active Black Muslim.

He stopped bullying and started helping instead.

Rachel loved it.

It showed that people were capable of change.

Mr. Schue was next.

"My nominee goes to a student, that struggled in this school.

She struggled because other people were putting stuff in her way.

Stuff she barely managed to ignore.

But she did.

And that brought her a national title.

I want to Nominate for Student of the Year:

Rachel Berry."

A big applause made the round.

Bigger than she expected.

She walked on stage and stepped next to Mr. Schue.

Then Ms. Pillsbury and Principal Figgins stepped up together.

"Principal Figgins and I were both nomination the same student.

Principal Figgins reason was that he was raising the spirit of the school.

My Reason was that he saved my life and the life's of many others during the shooting.

We want to Nominate for Student of the Year:

Patrick Verona."

Patrick followed Rachel on stage.

The applause came to an end.

"This are your nominee´s for student of the Year.

Make sure to leave your votes here tonight.

There is a box outside the door, just throw your vote´s in there.

Tomorrow the student of the year will be announced over the speakers."

As they all left the stage.

The moment of truth came.

"And now, this years Prom King and Queen Elections."  
Rachel grabbed Patrick and held his hand.

"Our Candidates for Prom King are:

Finn Hudson.

David Karofsky.

Patrick Verona.

Jesse St. James."  
A big applause went off while the four walked on stage.

"And Candidates for Prom Queen are:

Quinn Fabray.

Santana Lopez.

Rachel Berry.

Brittany Pierce."

The four followed the guys, and earned a big applause as well.

"Our votes were counted by Ms. Pillsbury and Principal Figgins, just to be fair."

When the envelope was opened, Rachel was calmer than expected.

She was breathing normal, and she wasn´t nervous.

Quinn on the other hand was quiet jumpy.

She was very nervous obviously.

"And this Years Prom King is:"  
The first card was pulled out.

"Finn Hudson."

Finn stepped up.

He got a rather big applause.

Suddenly Rachel didn´t want to win.

She was scared of dancing with Finn.

"And this years Prom Queen is:"

_Quinn Fabray._

_Santana Lopez._

_Brittany Pierce._

"Quinn Fabray."

Rachel exhaled and applauded as Quinn walked down with Finn.

The two were wearing their crowns, walking on the dance floor.

"Are you okay ?".

Rachel kissed Patrick.

"Yeah, I am just happy I don´t have to dace with him."

Patrick laughed.

"Yeah, he is a terrible dancer."

Rachel had something else in mind, but she just nodded along.

Patrick and Rachel went home around midnight.

Rachel spend the night at Patrick's.

She dreamed about Quinn and Finn being Prom King and Queen.

And she dreamed about the Student of the Year award.

She thought that it would probably go to Azimio.

Figgins wouldn't risk to start a racism discussion at the school.

*#

Around one am, Jade and Quinn were leaving the party.

"It was an amazing night, I am happy they let us stay longer."

Jade nodded.

"It was cool.

You look amazing by the way, I didn't tell you earlier."  
Quinn smiled.

"Thank you.

You look quiet awesome yourself."

The two walked all the way home.

It took about twice as long, but they wanted to.

It was such a nice night.

When they arrived at the front door, they sat down on the porch.

"So, how are we going to handle this ?"

"What do you mean Quinn ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"You know.

Tomorrow the Student of the Year award is handed out, and then on Tuesday the graduation ceremony, and then New York and Los Angeles.

Our lives are drasticly changing.

We said Future Quinn and Future Jade would handle the problems."

Jade nodded.

"But the Future is now I guess."

Quinn agreed.

"So ?".

Quinn watched Jade sight and rubbing her eyes.

"I guess we have to break up now."

Quinn nodded.

"That sound´s logical."

Jade cleared her throat.

"Since we are breaking up, and I will go to LA, I want to give you something."  
Jade pulled something out of her purse.

"What is it ?".

She handed Quinn a phone.

"A new Phone ?".

"Yes.

I installed a chat app on it, with only me as a contact.

So whenever you feel like it, you can write me."  
Quinn smiled.

"Thats."  
"No worries, I want you to have it.

It´s only my old one, but I think it´s enough for that cause."

Quinn took the phone and started it.

"It´s working.

Thank you."

Jade nodded.

"I want you to write me a least once a week.

If it is okay.

And I also wanted you to know that even if I only was your experiment for a while, I loved the time we spent together."  
Quinn nodded.

"Yes.

And you were more than an experiment."

Jade laughed.

"Come on, I saw you kissing Scott the other night, you liked it."  
Quinn felt caught.

"I... we... I wa..."  
"It´s okay.

Seriously, I am happy for you.

And lately I started seeing something in guys again too."

Quinn smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I liked guys again before he kissed me."

Jade nodded.

"I am sorry.

That you had to be my lab rat.

I feel bad now."

Jade shook her head.

"You found out that you´r being gay only was a phase.

And knowing I helped you through this is enough.

Seriously no hard feelings."

Quinn smiled.

"I will always remember this summer."

"Me Too Quinn Fabray, me too."

*#

When Rachel woke up again, she was alone in bed.

Patrick was sitting at the desk in the living room, checking something on his laptop.

Before she went down, she decided to work out, shower and get dressed.

She was done around seven forty am.

She took a but longer than usual.

Patrick drove them to school.

There was an awkward tension between Quinn and Jade.

They couldn't even look at each other.

The four met the other New Directions members and every other student in the auditorium.

Figgins was already speaking about the student of the year award.

"... and like that we will try to motivate you to find yourself, and better yourself.

With this new motivation there will also be new challenge.

And with this New Chall..."

Patrick and Rachel sat down next to Tina and Mike.

"Hey guys, what happened last night ?

You were suddenly gone."

"Yeah, we went home early."  
Figgins spoke up a little.

"And now, we would like to ask all the nominated students on stage."

Rachel and Patrick made their way to the stage.

They were both wearing very neutral cloths.

They weren´t sure about the dress code, so they decided to go medium on the cloth.

On stage they were greeted by the other student´s and teachers.

"Now, I would like to talk about our election.

We collected over six hundred votes this morning and last night.

There were a lot of votes for the same persons.

So now I would like to ask the students with the lowest vote count to leave."

Mr. Schue stepped up.

"Azimio, David, Patrick."

The three left the stage.

Patrick kissed Rachel on his way down.

"Good luck."

Figgins stepped up again.

"And now, with a vote count of two hundred and sixty eight votes, and therefore winner of this years student of the year award:

Rachel Berry."

Rachel felt like she was hit by a truck.

She never expected to win this.

She thought this was just another popularity contest.

But when she saw the crowd reactions, she realized something.

_Nationals._

_They all picked me just because we won Nationals ?_

_So I don´t earn it at all._

_Nevermind, I know I earned it._

_Withe every slushie they threw at me, with every bad nose joke._

Rachel stepped up and got a microphone and the trophy from Figgins.

"Wow.

Thank you Principal Figgins.

I am speechless right now.

I would like to thank Mr. Schue especially.

Without him, and without Glee I could never, would never be able to stand up here.

And I would also like to thank who ever voted for me.

I want to congratulate everybody who graduates tomorrow, and I want to encourage you to live your dream.

I am going to New York on Friday.

I will live there and visit a huge art school.

I am living my dream, and if I, Rachel Berry can, you can too."

She got a huge applause as she left the stage.

Patrick and her walked to their car instantly.

She did not want to stay another minute.

"What is it ?

I thought you wanted to win ?".

Rachel was quiet mad.

"I wanted them to like me Patrick.

Not to win because of glee."

Rachel knew she was tearing up and making a scene, but Patrick was the only one to see it.

"I mean what did I ever do to them ?

What did I do in my life to deserve the past three years ?".

Patrick tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"I am sorry, would you please just drive me home ?".

Patrick nodded.

He wrote Jade a text that he took her car.

Rachel did not know where it came from, but she suddenly had the urge to spill her guts to Dr. Red.

_I kept so much from him._

_I kept so much from everybody._

"What did you keep for yourself ?".

She realized that she spoke out loud.

"Nothing."

"When I was eight, I was trying to impress a girl with a cliff dive.

When I landed, I broke my leg."  
"What ?".

"I figured I tell you something I consider a secret, and you tell me yours."

Rachel shook her head.

"No, just not now okay ?".

"No.

You always say that, but we are together for so long, and you never told me about certain stuff."  
"Like what ?".

"Like why you deleted every freaking social network profile of yours.

I mean come on, I am your boyfriend and I love you.

I think of all the people..."

Rachel knew he was going to talk all the way through.

"Threats."

"What ?".

"I was getting death threats and suicide proposals with detailed instructions."

"Who would take the time to..."

"Apparently a hundred people, daily.

And even though I know some of them were fake accounts from the same persons, it did not hurt less."

Rachel swallowed her tears and looked at Patrick.

His eyes were focused on the road.

"Why didn't you..."  
"Because.

I thought everybody hated me.

And talking to my parents or the teachers was too embarrassing."

Patrick exhaled in a desperate way.

"Who wrote this things exactly ?".

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany.

Basically everybody who had a good reputation at the school.

It was in style to hate Rachel Berry.

I guess it is your turn now."

"What ?".

"Secret for secret right ?".

Rachel tried to change the subject.

"Rachel this is not a game.

This is not funny.

What else did you never tell me ?".

"I don´t want to..."  
"But you will."

Patrick pulled the car over.

"I will only drive you home when you tell me everything.

And you know that I know when you lie."

"Isn't that a little immature ?".

"Do I look like I care ?".

Rachel nodded.

"I will tell you my whole life story, but first drive me home."  
Patrick nodded.

"Fine then."

He started the car again and drove them home.

*#

Quinn ran to the bus.

She almost missed him.

When she entered it, the only free seat was next to Jade.

So she took it.

The two acted weird ever since the talk on the porch.

They did not speak the whole ride.

And they did not start at the house.

They just locked each other in their rooms.

Quinn knew it was childish, but she would do everything it takes to stay out of Jade´s way until Friday.

Patrick, Rachel and Quinn decided to leave Lima on Friday.

Forever.

The original Plan was to stay the summer, but this way they actually had a chance to get used to living in New York before Quinn went to NYU and Rachel and Patrick went to NYADA.

Kurt was staying over the summer, because of Blaine.

Since Quinn accepted the fact that her being gay was just a teenage phase, she felt like "Nympho Quinn" was just an imagination.

Still she wouldn't tell anybody about it.

She was focusing to prepare for NYU.

She bought several manual´s for being a good Psychology student.

Her plan was to find a own apartment in New York as fast as possible.

She wanted to stand on her own feet for once.

New York was scaring Quinn.

It was THE city.

If someone on the world build something brand new, it was already old school in New York.

New York was the fastest evolving, and the fastest living city on the planet, and in four days, she would live there.

Quinn Fabray will live in New York.

She was sacred, but she also was looking forward to the new challenge.

Suddenly she thought if NYU had a cheerleader squad.

She would love to cheer again.

Even though she was one of the top six student´s on McKinley, she loved having a semi creative outlet.

It wasn't as creative as singing or playing an instrument, but a good cheer routine can be like a symphony.

Also the ceremony shot through her mind.

_Tomorrow I will officially be a high school graduate._

_I feel so old._

_So much happened in this years._

_I was pregnant._

_I´ve been cheated._

_I earned new friends and lost old enemy's._

_God I feel old._

Quinn updated her social network sites.

She had two hundred new friend requests.

"Look at that."

Everybody who de-friended her when she joined glee, send her a new friend request.

Suddenly Glee was the best at McKinley.

Quinn hated it.

And so did the others.

They had so many request form people who wanted to join the club.

People who never knew what it meant to be an outcast.

And outsider.

Quinn didn´t know that when she joined, but now she does.

And it made her a better person.

She hated the idea that Karofsky´s or Sue Sylvester´s would take over glee.

Then none of the Artie´s and Kurt´s would have a place to be themselves.

She really really hated the thought.

#

"Are you ready ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Okay.

So as you know, I was born by Shelby Corcoran.

I was raised by Hiram and LeRoy Berry, who paid every price to send me to various singing and dancing classes.

My school time was pretty normal, until I joined McKinley high.

Then, for apparently no reason, everybody started hating me.

A national title and billions if slushie treatments later, here we are."

Patrick smiled.

"I didn´t ask for your biography, I asked for what you never told me."  
Rachel shook her head.

"Fine.

I already told you about the threats and the suicide suggestions.

So there really is only one thing you never knew about me."

Rachel actually never told anybody about it.

"And that would be ?".

"One day, last summer I guess.

When Finn cheated on me, and I knew that all that was awaiting me after the summer was this damn school."

Rachel swallowed.

She didn´t knew how he would react.

"I just thought I couldn't take it anymore, so I actually tried to follow the instructions of one of the suicide suggestions."

She couldn´t read Patrick´s expression.

"So I went to a local drugstore and bought two packs of cheap sleeping pills.

I went home, wrote a note for my dads, and I took about twenty pills."

Patrick sighed.

"How did you..."

"Survive that ?

Turns out I was immune to one of the main ingredients.

I did not fall asleep, and I thought god saved me."

"How did you find out you were immune ?".

"I asked my dad if he hand an aspirin, and he told me that I have to take certain pills because I am immune to a lot of medications."

Patrick nodded.

"Did you ever think about retrying ?".

Rachel shook her head.

Shea really didn´t.

"Never.

I love my life now, and even if everybody is a total hypocrite now at McKinley, I will only see them one more time tomorrow, and then all I want to see is you and me taking off to New York."

Patrick smiled.

"I am glad."  
"What about you ?

Is there anything you never told me ?".

Patrick looked around.

"Okay, but you can never tell Jade, okay ?".

Rachel nodded.

"You remember how we don´t know if our Father is still alive ?".

Rachel nodded.

"I know he is.

And he actually contacted me a week ago.

He was asking me about Mom´s death in a letter."

Rachel smiled.

"That´s great news."  
Patrick shook his head.

"It´s not.

Don´t you remember the story´s about my dad ?".

Rachel felt like an ass.

"Sorry."

"It´s okay, just keep it to yourself."

Rachel nodded.

"Of course."

The two went up to Patrick´s room.

"Are you excited about tomorrow ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Finally free.

I am so happy that McKinley is the past now.

I can´t take suburban life anymore."

Patrick laughed.

"You won´t be able to take urban life for a while too."  
Rachel nodded.

"Might be true."

"Trust me, it is a jungle."

"I am ready for it.

I mean, I got you to protect me."

She took his hand.

"Sure.

I will do my best."

Rachel drove home later that night.

She wanted to spent the last night´s in Ohio with her dad.

When she arrived, her father already hung out her Cap, Gown, Tassel and her custom Glee Stole that Principal Figgins bought after they won Nationals.

"You will look magical honey."

Rachel gave her father a kiss and walked upstairs.

"See you tomorrow dad, I am tired."

She slept through the night.

*#

On the morning of the Graduation ceremony, Patrick drove to school alone.

He went a little earlier than Jade and Quinn.

The two seemed to have some talking to do.

He rode the bus to school.

He met Rachel at the parking lot.

The ceremony was on the football field.

The two decided to go to the field early, so they had the time to pick their seats.

They picked them around the fifty yard line.

It was pretty much the front row.

Rachel´s dad was there.

Patrick and Jade were alone.

Jade and Quinn arrived an hour later.

The field filled up slowly.

Figgins was giving the same speech he was giving during the prom.

Rachel´s turn came really fast since her last name was Berry, starting with a B.

Rachel walked across the stage, received her diploma and hugged Figgins.

Then she left.

She sat back down in the crowd.

Rachel stayed all the way until Patrick´s turn came.

He was one of the last.

Patrick did the same as Rachel, except the hug.

After everybody was done, they took a group picture together.

Then Rachel took a picture just by her self.

She took every picture possible.

Then they all went out for dinner, Patrick invited them.

Hiram and Mr. schue joined them.

They ate at breadsticks.

Patrick invited Jade, Quinn, Rachel, Hiram and Mr. Schue.

That would be about six hundred dollars.

He took it from the money he saved for New York.

He still had five thousand left.

"Thank you for inviting us all Patrick, I really thought I wouldn´t see you guys anymore before you leave for New York."

"We loved the dinner too Mr. Schue, and we would like to invite you again."

"We ?

Wow.

We are not even living together yet and you already count my money as yours ?".

Mr. Schue laughed.

"That´s how it works Patrick.

And by the way, you graduated an hour ago, I am no longer Mr. Schue, you can call me William."

Rachel smiled.

"Okay Mr. Schu... William.

What do you think about me and Patrick attending NYADA ?".

William nodded.

"I think you will be great there.

This might be your only chance to meet people who are just as, or even more talented than you are."  
Rachel smiled.

"More ?".

He nodded again.

"Trust me, I know some NYADA students, they are serious competition."  
William took a sip from his wine.

"Anyway, I think you all will do great in New York.

I am especially interested in Quinn´s future.

I mean I know you two will rule Broadway one day, but I think Quinn has real potential of becoming a huge Psychiatrist."

Quinn blushed.

"Really ?".

Rachel laughed.

"Sure.

You played mind games since probably before you were born."

Quinn laughed.

"Hiram, how are you dealing with Rachel moving away ?".

Hiram smiled.

"I am so happy for my little star to finally live her dream.

I remember the small Rachel, running down the stairs on Chanukah, singing a Fiddler medley."  
Rachel smiled.

William nodded.

"I can imagine that."  
Rachel looked at her wristwatch.

"Patrick, we have to go.

We have to pack."  
Patrick shook his head.

"It´s Tuesday Rachel, you are flying on Friday."

Rachel looked sad.

"I am still sad that you are driving."

William intervened before Patrick said something.

"Why ?"

"I am driving down the furniture and stuff."

Hiram looked surprised.

"Why don´t you hire a moving company ?".

"Well, I want to save money wherever I can."

William nodded.

"Smart.

New York is really expensive."

"You bet it is.

I needed about two thousand per month to get Jade, Scott and me through."

Rachel sighed.

"I think I am going home."  
Quinn joined Rachel, Jade as well.

"Okay, I think I might go to a bar or something, I don´t feel like going home yet."

Rachel nodded.

The girls left.

"I am going to a pub five minutes from here, anybody wanna join ?".

William nodded.

"Sure."

"Me too."  
The three took off.

They walked the distance.

"That´s weird."

"What ?".

"You were my student, and now I am drinking with you."

Patrick was drinking a beer, Mr. Schue ordered a scotch with soda, and Hiram ordered a Brandi.

"Why is that weird ?

I consider you more a friend than a teacher."  
William laughed.

"Well, Thank you.

I try my best to treat my students as equals."

Hiram nodded.

"Rachel loved your way of teaching.

Glee was her life up until now."

William smiled.

"She is the most talented girl I have ever taught.

And Patrick here is the most talented guy I have ever seen."  
Patrick grinned.

"I an not that talented.

I just figured out a trick that makes me sound like I can sing like a pro."  
William was curious.

"What trick ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"I wont tell.

Otherwise I would have twenty new competitors at NYADA next year."

"Come on."  
"Fine, I make you a deal.

I will tell you my trick when the first reunion is being held."

William laughed.

"So in five years ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Deal."

The three spend the whole night together.

Around two am everybody went home.

They didn't even drink that much, they just talked.

Patrick arrived at home around three am.

He instantly went to sleep.

*#

The next two days were pure packing stress for Rachel.

On Friday she said goodbye to her dad and drove to the airport with Quinn.

They spend about two hours there.

Jade went with them.

"So, We have to be at the gate in five minutes.

I guess it´s time to say goodbye."  
Rachel sighed.

She hugged Jade.

"Thank you for everything Jade.

You are an amazing friend."

"Friend ?

Come on, we are more than friends, we are family."  
Rachel felt her eyes tear up again.

"Oh come on, don´t cry."

Rachel let go of her.

Quinn jumped on Jade.

She hugged her too.

"I am sorry we didn´t talk much the last couple of days.

I will miss you so much."  
Jade just gave her a peck on the cheek and looked at her.

"We were more than friends too."  
Quinn smiled.

"Yes."  
"Now go.

I will see you guys sometime soon."

Quinn and Rachel left waving.

Rachel was sad, but Quinn was really broken.

"Oh sweetie, we will be fine.

We will see Jade all the time."

Quinn nodded.

She stopped crying about the time they boarded the plane.

"Where do you think Patrick is already ?".

*#

Around one pm, Patrick arrived in Altoona.

He instantly found the jewelry store.

"Hey Sir, how can I help you."

The man behind the counter there was a nice old man.

"Yeah hi, my name is Patrick Verona, and I would like..."

"The Monroe Ring."

He nodded.

"Sure.

Isn´t the bride with you ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"She is probably on her way to the airport now."  
The old man smiled.

"A surprise proposal.

Very old school and classy.

Just like this Ring."

He handed Patrick the ring.

Patrick knew he bought the right one.

He paid and left.

"Thank you sir."  
He kept driving.

_Rachel arrives in New York around four thirty._

_Maybe if I drive fast enough I can be there first._

He drove nonstop for three hours when he arrived in Manhattan.

Rachel called him and told him that their plane had some delay´s and that they would arrive around five pm.

He was lucky.

He drove to the apartment and carried some of their furniture up.

It wasn´t much.

Barely twelve boxes.

Mainly books, dvd´s, cd´s and various electronical gadgets like laptops and stuff.

He managed to carry them all up in thirty minutes.

He started unpacking for a while.

Then he decided to go to a drugstore and buy a bottle of champagne and some groceries.

He was sure he would need the champagne later.

Around four fifty am he was back.

He unpacked about three boxes.

The most important ones.

The rest was unnecessary.

He wouldn't have brought halve that much if it wasn't for Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn arrived at five twenty.

Rachel was really happy to see Patrick.

"I missed you.

I hoped you would arrive first."

Quinn hugged him too.

"Wow, you already unpacked ?".

"Yeah.

Just the main things, but still.

I also got some groceries."

Rachel walked to the window.

"Wow, we have a beautiful view."

"Yeah.

You should see the roof."

Patrick opened the door and they walked the fire ladder up to the roof.

They had the top floor apartment.

Patrick knew he was about to propose.

"Wow.

The view.

It´s amazing."  
Patrick pointed at a small road.

"See that ?

That´s Broadway."

Rachel´s eyes sparkled.

"Wow."

Quinn was downstairs, so he decided to take the chance.

He went down on one Knee.

Rachel was still looking off the roof.  
"I am so glad there are no more surprises today.

I feel like I am close to a heart attack.

Seriously, I am so glad we are taking one step at a time."  
Suddenly Patrick got cold feet.

He stepped up, and quickly hid the ring.

Rachel turned around.

"Sure, I totally agree."

The two walked down again.

"Quinn, you have to see the Roof, it´s amazing."

Quinn nodded.

Rachel took a tour around the apartment.

Patrick sat down next to Quinn.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Patrick walked over.

He opened the locks.

"Probably a neighbor."  
He opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here ?".

~The End~

The story continues with STARRING.

Thank you guys for reading this story.

I wanted to apologize one more time for the Faberry mix up.


End file.
